


Three In The Power of One

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Three [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, False Identity, Friends With Benefits, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Has Issues, Gabriel's kids, Gen, Genderfluid Character, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction, In-Universe Supernatural Novels, It's Cas not Cass, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Multiple afterlives, No Destiel, No Smut, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Power Dynamics, Slow Burn, Trickster Gods, Tricksters, addressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 140,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: Three beings wake up, human and lost. Coping with humanity is one thing, but coping with missing memories? That's an entirely different process. To top it all off something very wrong in the realms of death. That said. It's just another Tuesday, right?





	1. Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Before this fic begins there are a couple things you need to know.  
> Takes place a year following the season 7 finale.  
> I’m accounting for the missing years between season 5 and 6, and 7 and 8 which are absent in canon. This means it takes place during late 2014.  
> Angels go to Purgatory, not The Empty, when they die in this fic. This will be explained in more detail at a later point. Hopefully.  
> There will be OCs. I’d apologize but I’m really not sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold out and Loki isn't sure where he is but he's... thankful that he was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning this though it isn't something that generally matters to me. Pronouns are actively ignored by two characters on the genderfluid character. I know this is a touchy subject for some people but I'm channeling a bit of my own personal thoughts on the pronoun concept through them in the fact that he doesn't care, and as such, those around her aren't super finicky on it.

**.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
***~-.-~***

Loki opened his eyes, feeling awkward and gangly. Everything was… different. A frown creased his expression, gaze open to the dark night sky, snow dusting across his warm skin already. It was a beautiful night, and he was sure he knew where he was. _Hm_.

"Fenrir?" He asked the night air, breath puffing out in a small white cloud and he frowned. Well that was… ah, different. So was the strange sensation mingling beneath his skin. Very different. It was almost like… was he cold? "Can you hear me? Jörmun?" He cleared his throat, a low rumbling sounding from nearby catching his attention. "Hela Odensbane!" He called out desperately as he finally forced his aching limbs to move… it hurt. Frowning, he shifted again, yes. He was definitely in pain.

A bright light flashed across his face causing him to flinch away from the sudden infiltration of light in the dark, his eyes shut as the rumbling slowed to a halt.

"There! I see him!" A car door opened with the words from a young sounding female. Car door. That was a car. Which meant… the blinding lights were headlights. _Humans_. He needed to move but… his body didn't want to cooperate. What was wrong with him?

"Pretty sure that's a chick, Tay." A less distinct voice came as another door opened. Was that male or female? Did it matter?

"Pretty sure you're in no place to judge." The female's voice was closer and he jolted slightly as someone touched his arm, his head twisted around and he was left to stare at a punk rock looking chick with a head of black hair fashioned into a mullet. _Odin, save me._

"I'm just sayin'! What if it's not him?" The other voice huffed, finally coming into the line of sight to stare down at him. And really… Yeah, he still couldn't tell whether it was male or female. The jawline definitely suggested male at birth but he wouldn't bet his money on it. Not that it mattered. Again. He just needed a name to work with.

"Then it's not him and _she's_ freezing to death in the snow! Let's play your game. Get _them_ up!" The female huffed, irritation bleeding into her words as the two hooked arms under his surprisingly delicate form.

 _Oh, Odin… I'm a woman again._ He moaned in half frustration, half pain, as the two dragged his weak body to the car- no a truck. If he was right… a white… Ford Ranger? Maybe? It was a truck, but on the plus side it had a back seat.

"What are we going to do with him?" The questionable gendered one asked as they both struggled under his weight to put him in the backseat. It occurred to him that he could help, that these two in their mid-twenties definitely didn't have the muscle mass needed to move him, but he found he was enjoying their struggles. It wouldn't kill them to put a bit of backwork into making sure he wasn't laying in the snow. Not that it could kill him.

"Take them back to your place."

"What? No! Angela would slit my throat for even considering bringing some hot chick home!"

"I can't take them to my place!" The female retorted as he sprawled out in the back, the heat of the car seeping into his skin and making him hum in satisfaction. "We've got a full house."

The door slammed and their voices were muffled by metal and glass. Not that it mattered too much.

He needed a moment to think.

His brain was muddled and foggy and he didn't like that. As a God, he had crystal clear memory. He didn't feel things like cold or heat, and yet, those things were clearly happening. Whoever these humans were, it sounded like they were expecting him, so there was that too.

 _Ugh_.

Apparently, he needed to talk to them.

The driver's door opened and the car shifted under the weight of one of the two got in the car. If he were to guess… the female.

"So," The woman started, turning in her seat and looking back at him. "This is going to sound crazy…" She cleared her throat, looked at him and frowned. "Your name is Loki, right?"

Well that answered a question. He considered how to approach his response, because apparently he was weakened. If these were hunters… maybe he could lie, but honestly… yeah, there wasn't a point.

"Yes." He responded, looking at her closely as the other door opened. A wave of relief crossed the woman's face and she breathed deeply.

"Good. That's good. Phoenix, it's him."

"So, you did the body swap trick?" Phoenix. The one with the less than distinct gender's name was Phoenix. That cleared absolutely _nothing_ up. "Sweet." The second door slammed shut.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking between them, blinking a couple times. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… My name is Phoenix Bradley. This is my soul sister Taylor Harkland. We're the world's most improbable duo of cosplayers."

"Cosplayers." He repeated, throwing an arm over his forehead and groaning dramatically. "Odin, help me. I've been kidnapped by nerds."

"We aren't kidnapping you!" Phoenix sounded downright offended, pouting petulantly.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated the question with an irritated huff of breath.

"We were asked to come here. Honestly… we thought it was crazy. You know, crazy guy in the woods kinda crazy."

"Really crazy." Phoenix reiterated. "That said, I deal in crazy. I figured, well, I'm American. I can shoot a gun. Screw it."

"And I couldn't leave psycho here to fend for herself-"

"Himself."

"Is it Tuesday? Yes. It is. I'm calling you a her. Now shush and let me finish."

Maybe they needed the big god, with a lowercase g because he was a God. These two were off their rockers. Why had he decided to join them? Oh, right. Lack of options. He was splitting town the second he had a chance.

"Fine."

"I got this email, name on it said Carver Edlund. I thought, crazy, you know. I was a fan of the series, not obsessed-"

"Obsession is my zone," Phoenix beamed proudly and Loki got a weird feeling in his stomach, like something he didn't want to hear was about to be said. "I've got first editions of the entire series, run about four fan forums and write some _wonderful_ hetero fanfics."

"You totally write the gay kind too. Don't even try to deny it. I've seen the weird crap in your computer."

"Shut up. Anyways, as she was saying, she got this email."

"Right. Carver Edlund, dude that writes the Supernatural book series, sends me this email. Says that I'll probably think he's crazy. Which, I did. But it said that the Trickster, guy that tortured Sam and killed his brother a thousand times was real. Told me the whole thing was real. He was Loki, and he needed our help."

Sam. Sam Winchester. His frown deepened as he remembered that name, but not just Sam, Dean Winchester was there as well. He'd met them… twice. Why had he wasted his time on them? The motives were… well, just like everything else, foggy.

"Wait- book series? What the hell are you talking about?"

"He doesn't know." Phoenix made a small sound of excitement. "Oh-"

"No, no, no. You are _not_ getting into that crap with him! You hear me, Phoenix?"

"What!"

"I know where your ships lie, girl and if you think for a second I'm subjecting him to a two-hour ride where you weight the merits of Sam-"

"Stop!" Loki's eyes widened, hands going to cover his ears. "Both of you. Please, _stop_. I can't take this right now."

"Sorry." They both muttered, sounding genuinely ashamed.

"Okay. So back up a bit- you, bird boy. Talk. Mullet rock, drive… wherever you're taking me. I'd really prefer somewhere private." He let his eyes slide closed as the car shifted into gear, backing up first and then moving forward down a rocky road. "So, book series. Care to elaborate?"

Phoenix broke into a short explanation of a book series about two hunters. It starred none other than Sam and Dean Winchester- though apparently the last names were left out of the details, and they followed them closely. Phoenix talked about both incidents where he had encountered the two, asking annoying probing questions about his actual motives. Motives he had no recollection of anymore. What had happened to him?

He was weak, possibly mortal. That wasn't what scared him, though. He had been in that position in the past. What scared- no _bothered_ him was not knowing _how_ he had ended up in that position.

What had happened to him?

Why were the Winchesters involved?


	2. Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's freezing, snow up to knee level, and Coyote hates the cold. She also isn't a she. There is a cabin though, so that's good.

**.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
***~-.-~***

Coyote stared at the cabin in the distance with some form of joy. She was cold. She was _very_ cold. It was cold and snowy. The only bliss was the lack of wind. The light from the cloud drenched sun did basically nothing for the temperature.

She hated the cold.

The clothes she was wearing were thick, almost as though her powers had registered that she was about to be plunged into the deep snow before they mysteriously disappeared.

Being human sucked, but she remembered how it worked. That said… the last time she had dealt with it her body had been… well female.

This was infuriating.

But it was what it was. Whatever had left her here had clearly left her for a reason and it was just a matter of piecing together why. She could do that… assuming she didn’t freeze to death first.

Hopefully there was a fireplace in that cabin… and fire.

A howl pierced the otherwise silent air of the vast, frozen, landscape she was in and her breathing caught. Normally, she didn’t fear canines. Her powers had always left her in a safe position with canines, even some felines, but as a human?

She needed to move. Trudging through the heavy snow was a pain, each step left her feet sinking in knee deep snow. It was cold.

Had she mentioned she hated snow? And the cold? There was a reason she did her work in the south, in the _heat_.

The cold was a nuisance. Yet again she tried snapping her fingers, huffing in annoyance when nothing happened. Not that she expected it to. The cabin was getting closer and she was certain there was a light emanating from the inside. _Living, breathing, humans._ That being said, she couldn’t really explain why she was there. Where she came from. Not even really because she didn’t want to know, but because she _didn’t_ know. What she knew was the world tasted different, the air dryer and less exposed.

Something was sincerely wrong, though she couldn’t place what it was.

The howling pierced her thoughts, sharp and sudden, _closer_ , and she shivered violently, tugged her jacket closer around her. There wasn’t a lot of space left between her and the cabin now and she could see the area in front of the door, the wood was clean, cared for, the front window covered by a piece of wood from the inside. The roof looked sturdy from the outside and there was a log pile that she knew could be used for a fire, assuming she was alone. Everything said she wasn’t, and wouldn’t be, though. Shivering violently again, she pressed forward, came to a stop outside the door and noted the careful placement and cutting of the wood. Everything was insulated, someone _had_ to live here and she had to have faith in the balance that she would be rewarded with that fate.

 _Knock, knock, knock_. She shivered again, pressing her glove covered hands into her armpits. There was movement on the other side, the sound of something falling, then the door opened, slow and careful.

She was met with the sight of a tall, burly man in his late forties.

Holding a shotgun.

“You are not the coyote girl.” His eyes were narrowed and she blinked, frowned. How would this man know that?

“I… my name is Coyote. I-” The howling cut her off again and she gave him the most pleading look she could accomplish. “Please.”

The man gave her a once-over before stepping back, never lowering his weapon. She slipped through the door, pressing her back against the wall and watching the man as he closed and placed a board over the frame, latching it in the place. It was gloriously warm inside and if she hadn’t had a gun on her she would have thrown herself in front of the fireplace she could see glowing on the other side of the room.

“How do you know who I am?”

“I was told you would be a woman.”

“I am a woman. It’s complicated. Please.”

The man looked her over again. “An angel came to me in the night.” He told her, lowering his weapon and allowing her to breathe a breath of relief. “He told me a woman would come to me, a woman named Coyote.”

“An angel.” She murmured, shivering again. “What angel?”

“He gave me no name. I believed it was a strange dream but… Well, then I saw you.”

“Where are we?”

“Northern Alaska, two hundred miles from any civilization.” The man answered her. “You can go to the fire.” He nodded towards the fireplace and she didn’t hesitate as she abandoned the wall, crossing the room and pressing past the raggedy couch to drop to her knees in front of the heat.

“Thank you.” She murmured, moving a bit closer and soaking up the heat. “Did this angel tell you anything else?”

“It told me ‘the coyote woman will arrive, she will be cold and alone, she will also need your assistance. I am asking you to assist her, Gabriel Tremblay. She will need it’.” Something stirred in her at that name and she frowned, pressed her palm to her heart and licked her lips in an almost absent gesture. _Gabriel_. Why was this a name she knew? Was it merely the odd connection between the Christian archangel and her now subdued memories or was it something else vital?

She didn’t want to call him Gabriel. That much she knew. That idea left her with a strange sense of… sadness?

She didn’t like it.

“Is there another name I can call you?”

“My friends would call my Trem when I was young.” He responded as he joined her side, she glanced to her left as he pulled a metal flask out, pressing the metal against his lips. “Where did you come from, boy-girl?”

“A long way from here.” She muttered, taking the offered flask and pressing it to her lips. The alcohol burned but heated her insides, giving her a moment to imagine the idea that perhaps she was wrong, that she wasn’t in the middle of the Canadian wilderness. “I don’t remember what happened to me.”

“What do you remember?”

She licked her lips, curled her legs under her. “I remember… I was with my companions. Crow, Anansi, and… Huehuecoyotl. We were playing with some Hunters.” Closing her eyes, she smiled slightly. “I won the game and Anansi was bound, tied to a chair. Coyo lead them to us under the guise of another. It was a show to be remembered.”

“What are you talking about?” The man asked her and she blinked, looking over at him.

“I am the Trickster God Coyote.”

“Gods aren’t real.” The man responded, expression confused and wary- though not fearful, not even truly doubtful.

“Neither are angels, yet one came to you in the night.” She countered with a yawn, hand coming to cross her mouth. “If you truly didn’t believe there was something otherworldly happening, you would have shot me when I arrived.” A smile crossed his expression as he reached up to tug at his beard.

“I suppose you are right. So you are a God then. Or would you be a Goddess? You said you are a woman.”

“I have always been referenced as a God. The term Goddess is… less than endearing. In my mind. You can refer to it as you will, though.” Pausing, she gnawed on the inside of her cheek. “Where was the last time you had human interaction?”

“Three months ago.”

“Is it winter?”

“The end of it.” He responded and she nodded. “You wish to return to civilization.”

“Not exactly.” She responded, “I just want to understand how I came to be in this position.” She looked at him again then back at the fire, “I need to know _why_.”

“If the sky is clear enough I may be able to get a phone connection. Do you have someone you could call?”

“Call?” She frowned again and looked at him.

“Like… a phone. You know what a phone is, right?” When she gave him a blank look he chuckled softly, shaking his head. “What year do you think it is?”

“I’m not sure.” She admitted and he laughed, deep and amused. It reminded her of Crow and caused a smile to grace her lips as she downed another drink. “I have a feeling I am out of my time.”

“I feel the same way, boy-girl.” A heavy arm came across her shoulders and she couldn’t help but press into the added warmth of the large man, breathing a deep sigh as she pressed into his side. “How about we exchange stories?”

“I can do that.” She responded and closed her eyes as he began an explanation of the current time.

The world sounded nothing like the one she last remembered.


	3. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is very confused. Cas and Dean are concerned.

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
***~-.-~***

Gabriel opened his eyes and stared at the metallic ceiling of a vehicle. He knew where he was, for the most part, and he understood _why_ he was there… for the most part. Things were a bit blurry, though. His mind was muddled and cloudy. Something was wrong.

“-mean he’s human?”

“I don’t know how else to explain it. His Grace is gone, Dean.”

Human. No… that wasn’t right. Angels didn’t become human. Not without a reason, a cause. All that had happened to him was… traveling through a dimensional portal to escape Purgatory.

“Damn it!” Gabriel shifted in his seat, groaning in pain as he struggled into a sitting position.

“Gabriel?” Cas turned around in his seat, hair tousled and expression wary.

“Castiel.” He responded, feeling unsure and conflicted. What was this? What had changed? Why did he feel so wrong? Something was missing, and yet, he couldn’t place what it was. It wasn’t simply the Grace, there was something else. Something… vital. “I am… human?”

“Yes.” Castiel answered, “Though… I can’t tell why. Your Grace is simply… absent.”

Carefully he collected himself, took a mental inventory of his condition. There was a lot missing from his memories, big gaps of a very foggy recollection, and it didn’t get easier as it became more recent. The only clear thing he knew was where he was- and why.

“We escaped.” He finally said, and laughed, suddenly and sharply, he laughed. It was all so surreal, the wonderful realization that he was _free_.

He could… what could he do? Just as soon as it started, his laughter stopped. What was there waiting for him in this world? What had he done during his off time? He clearly remembered leaving Heaven, escaping the fighting… torturing Sam Winchester… though the specifics of the torture were fuzzy. The same thoughts rested around the details of the Hunters discovering his identity… as well as the Elysian Fields Hotel where he was killed.

His hand came up his stomach, pressing against the scar he knew was etched into his chest. A mark that would never disappear, not as long as he existed, the scar of fratricide. It would follow him across time and existence, any vessel he ever possessed… there would be no way to remove it. Carefully, he unbuttoned the red shirt he was wearing under his green overshirt, twisting his head to look down at the perfect indentation scar in the center of his chest.

 _“Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother.”_ His throat closed and he shook his head, fighting with the wave of emotions that threatened to rise. This wasn’t normal. His emotions felt… raw, pure, nothing like he had experienced as an Archangel.

“Gabe?” Dean had turned around, “You didn’t carry any nasties out did you?”

“Leviathans couldn’t have entered me in Purgatory.” He responded, redoing the buttons and thinking of the number of times this shirt had been cut up, chunks of flesh ripped alongside it. It always came back. The cycle had gone on for what felt like decades.

Until the impossible happened.

_“We’re getting out of here. All of us.”_

_“I tortured you- nah, more importantly. Your little bro. You expect me to believe that?”_

_“You gave us the key.” Dean countered as he hooked his arm under Gabriel’s shoulder, the less confident Castiel watching him with a wariness he couldn’t discern. “Cas, get him up.”_

_“This is a bad idea.” Castiel relented anyway, taking his other side and propping him up, his single leg struggling to support his uneven weight. “He can’t run.”_

_“No, but I can hop. If you’re saving my ass, you’re doing a pisspoor job. Move, boys!”_

“That isn’t what he asked, Gabriel.” Castiel reminded him and he huffed an annoyed breath.

“No, Castiel. Nothing came out with me. I’m worried the problem is in what I left behind.”

“You think your Grace remained in Purgatory?” Castiel asked him and Dean stiffened visibly. His Grace was gone… by all rights, he was Fallen, and yet? He remained himself… for the most part. Fallen Angels weren’t meant to keep their memories. His Grace’s removal had simply left him human, wearing the same Vessel he had possessed before his death.

The solution? It was simple. He wasn’t Fallen, he was in another precarious position, one in which he was unsure he wanted to know the origins of.

“Gabriel.”

“Read my mind if you want to know.” He waved Castiel off as he looked out the window, staring out at the mostly empty parking lot that they had apparently found this vehicle in.

“I can’t.” Castiel responded and he looked back at the front seat.

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“There is a… barrier. I can barely read your aura, much less your mind.”

“You’re going to need to clarify. Dean, would you drive?”

“Yeah.” The Hunter responded, kicking the car into gear and watching him from the rearview. Not that Gabriel blamed him. He was watching his surroundings too, gaze occasionally flicking to the windows to watch for any attackers as they moved from the parking lot onto the road. He was on edge, and he wasn’t stupid. The next destination was obvious, but Gabriel wasn’t sure how he felt about going there.

After all, he _had_ tortured the younger brother… though the actions and approach remained lost in his less than accurate memory.

“When I look on you,” Castiel started, Dean grabbing his arm and causing him to pause. A glance between the two and Castiel was moving, crawling into the back seat and seating himself next to Gabriel. He didn’t move when their sides touched, almost a familiar sensation to the less physical action of the mingling of Graces.

He missed that feeling, he realized.

There were a lot of things he missed. Things he couldn’t remember the last time he considered. It was strange… the gaps were almost specific and he had a feeling there was something extremely important he was missing- though he couldn’t place what it was.

He wanted these gaps filled- but he was also concerned about the outcome if he did. Something was _wrong_. Something had changed between Purgatory and Earth.

Gabriel glanced at his brother, ran his gaze across the trenchcoated form of the seraph. “What exactly do you see, Castiel?”

“I see your Vessel.” Castiel responded, gaze wandering across him carefully, probing. “Whenever I try to go deeper, though… it is as though I’m hitting a barrier. I could attempt the invasive approach but if your Grace is still present…”

“It might try to kill you.” He finished, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. That wasn’t an option. If the simple solution could potentially kill Castiel... It wasn't anything close to an option. It was an idea that would be buried. Castiel and Dean… they were vital, they were important. They were his comrades in Purgatory, the ones that had saved him time and time again when he had believed no one was left that cared.

They were his brothers.


	4. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is woken up. When he does, he discovers two very important things.

**.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
***~-.-~***

Loki refused to open his eyes. He wasn’t happy that he was awake.

He also wasn’t happy to find he playing little spoon to a virtual stranger who was obviously experiencing that morning annoyance humans were prone to. There were two bodies on his sides, and while normally he wouldn’t have minded that the environment was a bit unfamiliar, he normally wasn’t listening to the sound of a toddler scream at the top of its lungs.

“Tay, I will murder your brother.” A voice huffed next to his ear and he grimaced. Right. That was where he was. In bed with two… humans. One of which apparently wrote stories about him and the Winchester brothers… This was normal. Completely normal. So was the weird feeling in his stomach that he was smart enough to equate to hunger.

“I’m sorry, Loki.” The bed dipped to his right and he finally forced himself to open his eyes, accept the sight of the yellowing wall covered in more posters than paint lit only by a strand of Christmas lights in the corner. They were in a basement, the both of them had asked permission before crawling into bed alongside him. “I’ll get him to shut up.” Taylor continued, pulling on a jacket she grabbed off of the back of a chair.

“You done molesting me?” Loki asked, Phoenix released him suddenly like he’d been burned and he snorted. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, sugar. I’ve woken up in worse spots. Guess that answers my question.”

“I’m sorry.” The bed dipped as the human abandoned him on the mattress and he rolled onto his other side, tilting his head so he could watch the human sit in one of the bean bags on the other wall. “I’m just- you know… you’re hot.”

“Should I be ashamed that I’m hot? No. I’m still unsure why I’m a… woman. Not the first time of course but it’s never been my favorite form. Anyways,” Loki carefully moved into a sitting position, grimacing at another sensation. His back hurt. The previous night he definitely hadn’t noticed it, but the night before he had been trying to fully grasp the situation he was in. He hadn’t even really had a chance to look at himself yet. A base analysis told him he had a c-cup, slim waist, he was significantly shorter than Taylor who probably stood at about 5’6, and his hair was long. Everything specific hadn’t made itself known yet.

“Are you okay?” Phoenix asked, frowning and looking him over carefully from his distance.

“My back.” He admitted, ignoring the obvious sound of shouting coming from up the stairs. “Could you look?”

“Uh- yeah, sure.” Loki carefully moved out from under the thick comforter, flinching when the cold hit his skin. He twisted around, movements stiff and achy as he struggled to cope with the physical pain he was in. Footsteps sounded behind him as he tugged the too big green overshirt off of his arms, the red button up coming off next and causing him to hiss as the chill touched every inch of his skin, causing unpleasant reactions in his body. “Holy crap.”

“How bad’s it, doc?” Loki asked, flinching away as fingers touched his back.

“Bruises. They’re- big. Symmetrical… on each side of your spine.” Phoenix’s fingers brushed against his skin and he flinched away from the touch. “Next to here.” He touched the center of his spin, pressing his palm to the center of it carefully. “This long.”

“Are you molesting him again?” Taylor’s voice broke through the air.

“No, he’s not. Bird boy, take a pic. I want to see this.”

Something was wrong. People didn’t bruise symmetrically. Especially gods. Especially _him_.

“What is it?”

“Do you have a heater?” He traced his hands across his stomach, flat, basic, no real muscle or fat. “Anything to warm it up down here. How do you _live_ in this?”

“The heater’s busted. My dad’s fixing it once we have the money. Are you hungry?”

“Yes.” He admitted, hands going lower to trail along the edge of his dark jeans, barely held on by a belt. “Do you have some clothes I can use?” A flash came from behind him, bright and sudden in the dimly lit room.

“My sister might be more your size.”

“Great. I need something to wear that doesn’t feel like it’s swallowing me.” A metal object appeared in front of him and he took it with a frown. A phone? There was an image on the screen but he was distracted for a moment by both the size and slimness of it.

“What year is it?”

“Year? It’s uh… two thousand fourteen.”

That was- that wasn’t possible. That _couldn’t_ be possible. His memories were wrong, distorted and fractured but he was _certain_ it was two thousand and nine. It _had_ to be. There was no logical way that it could be that much later. No matter what, he _knew_ time.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He shook the bird’s question off, looking down at the screen of the phone, the image illuminating two deep black marks about as long as Phoenix’s hand and as wide as his own. _Really not fond of this form._ “That… it doesn’t make sense.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m missing about six years worth of time, I’m a woman, oh- and I’m completely powerless. I’m _peachy_. Give me your computer. I need to email this Carver Edlund back.” He dragged his button up back on begrudgingly.

“You’re welcome.” Taylor huffed in annoyance, footsteps stomping away and a door opening and slamming shut.

“What’s her problem?” Loki pulled the blanket back over himself, watching as Phoenix walked to the wall and flicked on a light. Upon closer inspection, it was more obvious now. Phoenix seemed to have dyed his hair accordingly, his hair a bright array of oranges and reds. He was dressed plainly, still wearing whatever it was he’d been wearing when they picked him up the night before with the exception of the heavy jacket that had been hiding his flat chest. Not that he could say much about identity in his current position.

“You’re being an ungrateful ass.” Phoenix responded bluntly and Loki huffed in annoyance, falling back on the mattress and staring at the ceiling.

“Sorry if I’m pissy. You do understand that I am a _God_ , right? You know, Norse, Pagan, asshole is part of the description. Especially when I’m dealing with humans and a thousand questions _you can’t answer_.”

“Actually-” Loki stared at Phoenix who shifted uncomfortably, looked at him, then away. “I do have something.”

“Then please. Spill.”

“You have to apologize to Taylor.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” If he still had his powers… _ugh_. If he had his powers he wouldn’t have stayed. Besides, for humans… they weren’t terrible.

“No. Like I said last night. She’s my soul sister.” He snagged the phone from where he’d unceremoniously dropped it on the blankets, “Apologize and I’ll tell you what I know. Otherwise you can sit down here and I can go home.”

“What? And leave me for the nightmare upstairs? I thought you were a fan!”

“Fan does not equate to letting me and my sister get treated like dirt on a God’s shoes.” Loki groaned loudly and fell back on the mattress. “The bathroom is upstairs. Her mom probably knows you’re here. If anyone insinuates you’re together, I’d deny it because it’ll just create problems for later.”

“Upstairs.” Loki repeated, “Can we _please_ go to your house?”

“Angela wouldn’t be happy with me. I can’t exactly tell her I picked up a stray God off the side of the road because the supposedly dead writer of one of my book series emailed me. Answer’s no, Loki. You get to deal with Tay’s small army.”

“Small army… How many people live in this house?”

It hadn’t looked super big from the outside, maybe three bedrooms, but considering he’d seen someone asleep on both of the couches and one recliner in the living room on the way in… yeah, that didn’t sound promising in the least bit. On one hand, the Norse pantheon was a massive family. The thing was they had a lot more _space_ which he could already tell was a problem here.

“There’s three bedrooms, her two little sisters and toddler brother have one of them, her mom and dad have the second, and the third belongs to her aunt and her daughter. On top of that-”

“I’ve heard enough.” Loki grabbed a handful of his frustratingly long hair, grimacing at the feeling of tangles. _Ugh_. “I need out of here.” He looked down at his clothes again, grabbed his still discarded overshirt and checked the pockets.

 _Empty_.

“Gratitude will get you miles, Loki.”

“Fine.” He could play this game, he knew how it worked, even if he didn’t like it. “Where’s your sister at?”

“Probably getting you clothes.” Phoenix huffed a breath and slumped into a bean bag again, grabbing a remote and pressing a button. The Doctor Who theme broke out loudly from a TV he hadn’t noticed on the other wall. “Bathroom’s upstairs.”

“I can hold it.” In theory. Besides… well, he could enjoy himself some David Tennant. With a final look at the crossed ankles of Phoenix, he walked over and dropped down onto the futon.


	5. Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coyote and Trem find something concerning on her and Trem learns a bit about his new companion.

**.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
***~-.-~***

Coyote opened her eyes, the smell of something… wonderful infiltrating her senses. It had to be fish. That scent was more than familiar enough for her.

“You awake, boy-girl?” A gruff male voice asked and she hummed in approval, not yet ready to move from her pallet next to the fire. “We will need to gather wood today if you insist on the large flames.”

“Of course.” She responded, not finding the response unreasonable- even if she knew that it was going to involve her being forced to bear the frozen wilderness. “What are you cooking?”

“The last of my fish stocks.” Trem admitted to her and she rolled her head a bit to the right to see him standing outside of a dark metal stove, the exhaust was being fed up and she suspected it was angled outside to keep the snow out. “Since you aren’t sure what state your body is in I’ve concluded that eating the main food groups is a good approach.”

“You shouldn’t waste your food on me.” She mused, not exactly meaning it. The situation was distinctly obvious. Whatever it was that had left her there, it had chosen this man. There was likely a reason, though she couldn’t be sure what it was. What she knew was she needed to reach civilization, and until that could happen… she would have to remain here.

“Don’t play me for a fool, God-girl. You don’t value my life over yours.”

“Heh.” She smiled, pushed into a sitting position, carefully keeping the fur blankets away from the open flame at her feet. “I do care, though. Well- not care perhaps.” No point in lying about it. Carefully, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, flinching slightly at a strange feeling in the central part of her back. That was… strange. “I’m empathetic.” She admitted, shifting uncomfortably as she moved the area that was sore. Strange.

“Empathy and honesty. Two strange parts of a whole.”

“I have two questions.” She admitted after a moment. Now that she began to recognize the area it was getting more obvious as to what it was. Pain. She was in pain. True, honest, physical pain… what was that?

“There is a pail in the corner for you to do your business.” He told her bluntly and she smiled for a moment, because yes, that was a question she had. It wasn’t the answer she’d wanted- though she’d been suspicious. “You know how to do that, correct? I don’t need you goin’ all over the floor.”

“I can aim.” She responded, grimacing slightly. Human men were… uncomfortable for her. The female body was so much simpler. Sighing, she surrendered to basic human needs. Carefully, she abandoned the furs and waddled to the far end of the room, relaxing a bit at the revelation that he had been decent enough to clean it for her.

Though that prospect was less than appealing.

Once her business was complete she managed to fumble her buttons on her heavy pants shut- though she didn’t redo her upper half.

“You said you had a second question.” He acknowledged her as he set out two plates on the floor, each with a fish surrounded in berries and plants that she had once known the names of, the origins, the tiny details.

“Yes.” She admitted as she seated herself across from him, crossing her legs carefully as she stared at her plate. “I am in pain. It feels as though something is wrong with my back. I need you to look at it.”

“Oh, thank god.” The man murmured and she raised a brow at him. He looked a bit sheepish. “I was worried you would ask me to examine something more…” He gestured awkwardly and she blinked, realization registering with her and a warm blush crossing her face.

“I have been in male bodies before, Trem. Just because I prefer female… it doesn’t mean I have no experience in both. Even if I didn’t, I am not innocent nor naive. I have had a healthy experience with both male and female bodies in my past.”

“Right.” The man cleared his throat, face reddening more with each of her words and she couldn’t help the sly grin the leached into her expression.

“That said, human-boy. If you are interested in _exploring_ my body, I am open to the concept.” The look he gave her was appraising- and uninterested. Not that she minded too much. If he would allow the flirting? Well, she definitely wasn’t going to complain at the option.

“Do you actually know what you look like?” He asked her and she pressed her lips together. Well… not really. She knew what he big coat looked like, her heavy winter pants, brown boots… everything external. The rest of her body? Well… she wasn’t vain enough to have paid a lot of attention. “I’m only askin’ since you’re sayin’ woman and, well, you’re not.”

“I’d assume I’m wearing the form I was wearing before I lost my memories.” She responded, “I’m short enough that I could be a woman, except the obvious.” She thought back on the recent events, “I have stubble on my face. My hair is short enough it fits under my hood without causing me trouble.” Though it definitely wandered into her eyes while she was pressed up against Trem for warmth, so it was long… to an extent. “I don’t have anything odd on me, do I?”

“No.” He responded as he ate. Her gaze wandered a bit as he swallowed the food before she shook her head and looked back at her meal. “If I were attracted to men, I could see myself being interested. If you were a bit older.”

“How old am I?” She frowned, looking down at her body again but unable to see past the coat. Yeah, she wasn’t taking it off until she needed to. Which would unfortunately be soon if the sharp pain that jolted through her back was anything to go by. She needed to make sure she didn’t have a stab wound or something similar there.

“If I were to wager a guess… early forties, maybe younger.”

“That’s all? Well at least I keep my taste.” She sighed heavily, “So about this… injury. Do you mind?”

“Sure, right.” He responded and she pushed away her now empty plate, unsure of when she’d eaten it all. Not that it mattered… though she would kill for something more, sweeter. Sighing, she twisted around carefully as he came up behind her. Her fingers fumbled a bit with the zipper and she was sure it was avoidance rather than difficulty that made her do so. She didn’t want to do this because it meant exposing herself to the chill of the cabin.

The cold could die. When this was all over she was going south, anywhere where it never snowed. Even if she never got her powers back, she wasn’t staying here. Not in this frozen landscape. The cold was for madmen, and oddly generous oafs. Not that she was complaining. Not at all.

“Do you need help?”

“Could you?” She asked, twisting her arms around carefully as he helped tug the heavy thing off of her shoulders.

Almost immediately she regretted it as the chill of the room assaulted her skin through the layered fabric of the clothing beneath her coat. The pain in her back was made abundantly clear as she let out a violent shudder.

“I promise it isn’t that cold, boy-girl.”

“No one asked you, human-boy.” She retorted with a huff as she looked down at her clothing. Underneath the coat she had been wearing a green overshirt with a deep red button up under it. Something curled uncomfortably in her stomach as she raked her gaze across it before she made the choice to brave the cold, popping the buttons off of the undershirt quickly.

Her breathing stopped as she stared at the white of a scar at the center of her chest, angled off in a way that _almost_ felt familiar… though she couldn’t place why. What was that?

“You alright?”

“What? I um… yes. Just a… strange feeling is all.” Shaking her head a bit to clear it she removed the two shirts quickly, flinching again at the pain in her back.

“Woah.”

“Woah what?” Coyote asked, frowning, turning her head a bit and trying to get a glimpse at the man behind her.

“There are- bruises. Two large… dark bruises. On each side of your spine.”

“Bruises.” She repeated with a frown. There was nothing in the room that she could use to look at herself, and even if she could… “Outline them. Please.”

After a moment of silent hesitation a finger came onto her back, rough fingers grazing the skin of her back. Mentally, she mapped them out, trying to understand what exactly it was that was marring the skin of her back. She couldn’t place it though. It didn’t make sense.

“How are your art skills?”

“Poor.” Trem admitted and she sighed heavily, grabbed the shirts and tugged them back over her arms. “I wish I could do more.”

“Do they look familiar? At all.”

“No.” Trem responded as she carefully redid the buttons on her shirt, buttoning the overshirt for good measure. “I wish I could be more helpful.”

“If you could get me out of here you would be a great help.”

“I told you last night. It will take a week for my brother to come here. It’s seldom that I call to begin with and he’s in another part of the state.”

“Calling people.” She sighed forlornly, looking at the poster on the wall as he helped her get the coat back on. Fire wasn’t her element, it had always been water, but as she looked at the flame in the fireplace she found that she enjoyed it. “So how can I help you today?”

“I have a spare axe in the yard. You know how to cut wood, right?”

“I understand the premise. I used to watch natives cut trees down.” Coyote responded with a smile, “I enjoyed deterring some foul souls.”

“Did you kill them?”

“Sometimes.” Coyote answered honestly, “Never unless they truly deserved it. Unlike some of the others, I didn’t take joy in it. I preferred the game.”

“A Trickster God. That’s what you told me last night.”

“I liked playing with people, the killing was a side effect that I generally avoided.” She answered with a shrug, “There are some people that deserve to die, just like there are some that deserve to live.”

“I have never heard a truer statement.” Trem mused as she struggled to her feet, turning to offer her hand to help him stand.

“So how’re we doing this?”

“Blood, sweat, and tears.” He responded with a broad grin. “Get ready to work like you’ve never worked before God-girl.”

She was not looking forward to it, at all.


	6. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers reuinte and they realize there is something wrong with Gabriel.

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
***~-.-~***

Gabriel watched from the back of the room as Dean waited to ambush Sam from the door. In all honesty, he hadn’t expected to do it, but he also didn’t blame the hunter for the precautions. From his understanding of the time after he died… the world wasn’t a pretty place. Still, though. He was hungry and tired and really wished Dean had been willing to hold off the reunion in favor of feeding them, but he was adamant.

“Woah, Dean! I’m not a shifter-” Dean went through a series of tests, a baffled and confused Sam struggling- before surrendering to the assault. When it was all over they paused for a long moment, stared, and then they were hugging. It was a hug Gabriel had seen countless times between Dean and Castiel, that he had been on the receiving end of once or twice since they found him.

“Good to see you.” Sam murmured so low that Gabriel almost didn’t hear it.

“You have no idea.” When Dean pulled away his focus moved to the other end of the cabin where both Gabriel and Castiel were seated, “Sam-”

“ _Gabriel_?” If he was honest, he hadn’t been sure how Sam would react to his return. It could’ve been anything after everything he’d put the younger brother through. In a way, he’d almost hoped for it. After all, he was the Archangel of justice and… well, he had tortured Sam. The details remained blurry, but it didn’t change what he knew, and he was directly responsible for months of grief.

“Sam.”

Dean gave him a look that screamed concern, concern he wasn’t sure was for his wellbeing or for his reaction. It did feel off- though he couldn’t quite place _why_.

“What- _how_?” Sam looked at Dean then back at him, confusion and some other emotion that he couldn’t begin to comprehend on his expression.

“It’s a long story.” Dean responded, shifting slightly.

“Where were you?” Sam asked them all, his gaze moving to Castiel as he rose off the mattress, crossing the room and sharing his own hug with the younger brother.

“Turns out exploding Dick lands you a one-way ticket to Purgatory.” Dean said as a means of explanation, Gabriel flinched slightly at the reminder of their afterlife. It had been years for him, a long, drawn out trek from the underside of Purgatory. A trek that had almost been destroyed by the leviathans until Dean and Castiel had shown up.

Until they had saved his life.

“Purgatory? You were in Purgatory?” Sam looked at them all after he released Castiel and Gabriel shifted, averted his gaze. “All of you?”

“When an angel dies,” Castiel spoke up as he returned to Gabriel’s side, seating himself at his side. “We are sent to the underside of Purgatory.”

“Unless our Father is feeling generous, we are trapped there,” Gabriel continued for him, breathing deeply and meeting the younger brother’s gaze. “For the rest of eternity. If we choose it, we can crawl out of the underside, but it’s a suicide mission.”

“So you’ve been down there since…”

“I have been in Purgatory since my brother stabbed me in the heart.” Gabriel responded bluntly. “After Castiel killed Raphael, I decided that trying to survive the journey through Purgatory would be a worthwhile way to spend my time.”

“Gabriel… are you feeling okay?” Castiel asked him and he frowned, eyed his younger brother warily.

“Yes?”

“Right. You’re the picture perfect image of healthy.” Dean huffed loudly in annoyance. “You’re right, Cas.”

“What?” Gabriel looked back at Dean, worry manifesting in a way that he hadn’t expected. What was wrong? Why?

“You’re acting like an angel.” Sam spoke up, and it might have been funny, the idea that Sam caught on before the two that had been companions to him for… what felt like thousands of years in Purgatory. Except… well, it was something he had been wondering about, a secret he had intended on keeping for as long as he could. At least until they were somewhere more private, somewhere where they couldn’t be attacked. Apparently, he wasn’t as good at this show of whatever he had been as he thought he was.

“Can we discuss this in the car?” A short look at Dean was enough to give him the answer he needed.

“Yeah. We need to eat anyways.” Dean responded and Sam frowned, looked long and hard at them.

“Alright.” The younger conceded, giving his brother a ‘we need to talk’ look that Gabriel recognized from… he couldn’t quite remember that part.

Yeah, there was something seriously wrong with him. There was too much missing for there _not_ to be. The question was… what? and why?

_Father, please help us._

The group filed out, Gabriel eyeing Sam but biting back frustration as he took to Dean’s right, Castiel settling into the familiar place on the left. It was frustrating, a change he knew he needed to accept, but he also couldn’t help but feel a stab of annoyance. This would take some getting used to… a lot of getting used to. But he would make it work, he couldn’t lose his brothers. Not again, and not if he could do something to keep them.

A smile creased his face when Dean finally approached the brothers’ Impala, the older hunter practically swooning over the vehicle as he hugged the vehicle.

“Do I need to give the two of you a minute?” Sam asked and Gabriel’s smile widened, Dean flipping a finger at Sam who chuckled softly.

“Screw off, Sammy.”

“Just sayin’.” Dean pulled open the driver’s side, slipped into the seat and without a word both Castiel and him slipped into the back. Sam joined after a moment of hesitation, looking between the three of them with a look he couldn’t place.

It was Dean that spoke up when the car started moving, “Gabriel. What’s the deal? It’s not just your Grace.”

“No.” He admitted, turning his head to watch out the window.

“His Grace is gone?” Sam asked.

“Yes, Sam.” Castiel spoke for him.

“When I woke up, there were gaps. There still are gaps. Pieces of my memories which are… inaccessible. At least that was what I assumed at first, but during the ride here I started to wonder… Leaving Heaven for me, it was never a question of it happening, it was a when. I had begun preparing something for when I left, which is part of what I can’t remember. Even if my memory is human now, the gaps shouldn’t be this specific.”

“What are you thinking, Gabriel?” Castiel asked him.

“I can’t remember what I’ve forgotten, but I can imagine what I would have done to leave Heaven.”

“You faked your death.” Castiel reminded him unnecessarily. That part he remembered, vividly. Faking his death had taken a lot of effort and permanently scarred his wings and true form.

It had also hurt.

“Yes, I did, and to follow that I would have needed to hide. So, the question is.” Finally, he peeled his gaze from the window, looked between the brothers, “When you met me, who was I?”

“You were the Trickster.” Sam responded.

“The gods called you Loki.” Dean added and he pressed his lips together, the name wasn’t familiar but… he liked it. It felt almost… right? “You don’t remember that at all?”

“No.” Gabriel responded, “That was at the Elysian Fields, right?”

“Yeah.” Sam’s voice was neutral, he noticed, and Gabriel had to wonder what the hunter was thinking. He could read both Castiel and Dean easily enough, there were perks to spending years in Purgatory with them, especially when they were near the dens of maras and needed pure silence.

Sam, however, was different. Even the things he knew about the hunter from before his death were a fraction of what they should have been. Though… he wasn’t sure why.

“I remember confronting my brother there, and I remember saving that goddess… though I can’t remember why.”

“You told us that you and her had a- thing.”

“You seduced her to try to free us,” Dean added. “Not that it worked. You faked your death to her and tried to run like the coward you were. Then you-”

“-went inside and stood against my brother. _”_

_“Lucifer... you are my brother...”_

“I tried to…”

_“But I know where your heart truly lies.” Crippling pain as a blade pierced through him, “Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother.” White hot agony as his Grace erupted in a burst of energy that he barely contained in his last moments._

“I tried to kill him, and he stabbed me in the heart.”

“Yes.” Dean responded, “So you remember that?”

“Sort of.” Gabriel responded, “Some of the details are… missing. I think I understand what’s happened though.”

“Gabriel?” He ignored Sam’s tone as he tugged his shirts off without too much trouble.

“What are you doing-” Castiel’s words died on his lips as Gabriel turned, exposed the expanse of his back and the large bruises he knew were lining the skin there. “That-”

“I’ve known since I woke up that something was wrong. If I were to guess, there’s something else marking the other power absence.”

“You think your personalities split.”

“I didn’t Fall. It is rare, but it does happen.”

“What’re you talking about?” Dean asked from the front seat and Gabriel twisted himself around, moving to the center seat -much to the annoyance of Castiel- and turning his back on the two hunters.

“Those are-”

“You have actual wings?” Sam blurted, intrigue clouding the words. The nerd hunter. Gabriel thought about Purgatory, Dean’s reaction to seeing an angel’s wings for the first time. He had to wonder how the younger brother would react to actually seeing them. Maybe if he ever got his own back he would share them.

“Yes, Sam.” Castiel answered for him.

“My current suspicions go back to Lucifer’s Fall. When he Fell, he didn’t Fall with Grace. I mean this literally. His Grace didn’t go with him. He was split in two, for a while. There were two aspects of him walking the Earth and it took a long time for him to reconvene the two. There were two parts, the Devil, and Lucifer.” He explained, turning back around in his seat and tilting his head a bit when he noticed Sam peeling his gaze from the rearview mirror.

Yes, he would let Sam see his wings. The hunter would want to, and it wouldn’t be harmful to share them.

“But you didn’t Fall.” Dean pointed out, “You came back to life.”

“Leaving Purgatory would have been as detrimental to me as being cast from Heaven was to him. My guess, the Loki portion of my mentality is somewhere else on Earth.”

“This doesn’t explain why you’re human.” Which was true, though he honestly couldn’t explain it. He didn’t know _why_ he was powerless, Lucifer had never lost his powers. Whatever it was that had caused his humanity…

“No, but it’s a start.” He admitted, pulling his shirts back on. “When Lucifer found the Devil, all they had to do was touch and it brought them back together. We just need to find my other portion. We’ll reconnect and hopefully it’ll break whatever is binding my powers.

“Right, because finding a human Loki’s going to be easy.” Dean sighed heavily as they pulled into a parking lot and he realized they had arrived in a town. When had that happened? He wasn’t focused enough.

“We’ve done more with less.” Sam reminded his brother.

“Whatever. We’re eating, then you’re telling me what you’ve been doing while we were gone.”

Gabriel shifted in his seat, thinking back to the early days of Heaven. The days when Michael and Lucifer had been truly close, dangerously codependent.

Before everything had fallen apart.


	7. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's morning continues. Taylor loses control on the situation and Phoenix learns a bit about Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some of my infamous crappy translations from the mouth of google. Enjoy.  
> Fifl = fool, idiot  
> Kuensami = skirt chaser  
> Huglausi = cowardly  
> Blot = heathen

**.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
***~-.-~***

Loki tugged on the Nirvana T-Shirt and jeans he’d received, looking at his face in the mirror over the top of Taylor’s dresser as he shoved a headband into his hair to keep the annoying strands from his eyes. The body he was wearing, it was close to being a female version of his last one. The hair was a dark blonde that went down to just over his ribs, getting lighter as it moved. The eyes were also a bit darker- but for the most part, he would bet money on it being him. Well, his last form. A more female version of his last form. He remembered his body from then, even the outfit was familiar when he thought about the day he had stupidly decided to help the Winchesters against Lucifer. Though the events were fuzzy. If he were to guess, he had probably been killed by Lucifer along with all of the others.

Yeah, it was probably for the best that he didn’t ask for any Pagan help. Not that he wanted to, not really. He could do this on his own.

“Are you done?”

Rolling his eyes, he rolled his head to the side where Taylor had her back to him, Phoenix having abandoned them for breakfast while he’d snuck upstairs to deal with the annoying human necessities.

“Are you really modest? Or are you worried you’ll enjoy what you see?” She turned around, face still red from when he’d started to strip down in front of her.

“I’m more than aware of where my sexuality stands, Loki-”

“Oh, right. Favor here, Tay-bay. I need you to keep that name off your tongue.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Well, before I died I pissed off a _lot_ of Gods and Goddesses, comprende?  Tried to save the vessels of the Judeo-Christian Apocalypse from a really pissed off Archangel. Chances are the blame for the bloodbath will get thrown on my head and I rather _like_ having a head.”

“What should I call you then? Lola?”

“What? No. Gross. Lola sounds like a stripper. Call me Logi. It’s an old Norse word that means-”

“Flame. I know what it means.”

“Oh, lovely. Clever girl knows her old Norse. How about you enjoy the show or leave me be, _fifl_?”

“This is my house, _huglausi kuensami blot_.”

“Careful, Taylor. Mouth like that might get you smote by the Gods.” A broad grin crossed his expression anyways. This girl was fun, and she was short fused. Sure, he should’ve been doing what he could to get on their good side. The thing was that it was becoming abundantly clear that they didn’t really want to get rid of him. Whatever was happening here, they needed him, and he knew they needed him. They were right where he wanted them, and it didn’t matter if they were smart enough to know because he had no intentions of backing off.

If he did, he would get bored, and idle hands may have been the devil’s playground but a Trickster trapped as a human was a petri dish for torment.

“You did just tell me you were hiding from those Gods. I’m all for helping you, _Logi_. The thing is, I also know who you are.”

“Do you, now?” Loki raised an eyebrow at her in challenge.

“You’re a coward. An asshole coward who I would’ve left to freeze to death if Phoenix hadn’t _begged_ me to let you stay. I won’t ask for respect because you can’t be bothered to respect your own family. I’m telling you that if we hadn’t gotten you? You would’ve frozen to death because you are a weak, vulnerable, _coward_ who has no idea how to do anything for anyone but yourself.”

Loki snorted, eyes narrowing into slits. “You have _no idea_ what I am, girl.”

“I know that you’re an arrogant God, and right now, you’re an arrogant human. It may have worked when you were a God and Phoenix may be fangirling his ass off but if you think you could do better, please, be my guest. Walk out my front door and make it as a human. Or you can stick around, we’ll _help you_ find your powers, and you don’t have to do jack shit except sit here and binge watch Netflix.”

There was a long moment where the two stood and stared between each other. There were two thoughts he had in that moment. The first was simple enough. It was the rage of the God he was, it was the threats of torture that she couldn’t begin to comprehend.

The second was the brief momentary thought of _I could really like this human_.

The second made him want to torture himself by the same means. He didn’t like humans, he didn’t _respect_ humans. They were playthings, nothing more, and nothing less.

The biggest problem rested with the fact that she wasn’t necessarily _wrong_. But it didn’t make it any better. He couldn’t one-up her argument because she _was_ right. To an extent.

The best option was to use his current weaponry. Without a word he stalked forward, grabbed her by her shoulder and shoved her backwards. With a startled cry she fell back, pressed flat against the concrete wall and a poster of some band. Just as she opened her mouth to shout -for help no doubt- he pressed in on her, slotted his mouth over hers and kissed her. It wasn’t passionate, it was a struggle that quickly turned into a battle for dominance between the two of him.

A battle which he won.

An hour later he had his arm tucked behind his head as he stared over at the girl who was actively refusing to look at him as she tugged her clothes back on.

“This changes nothing.”

“Of course not. It never did with Thor either.” He hummed, feeling far more sated than he had in a while. Yeah. This was definitely something he’d needed. Not to mention the fact that he’d proven his point. “I’ve got to admit, though. I didn’t actually expect you to go the extra mile there. After all, hate sex is supposed to be about self-indulgence, isn’t it?”

“I’m done here.”

“Mhm. Until you aren’t. Remember? I’m your roommate now. That was the promise, wasn’t it? I can stay here until you help me with my stuff. Besides, you are a consenting adult. Just because I’m _fantastic_ in the bedroom doesn’t mean you couldn’t have said no. Hel, I even asked. If I remember right, there was a ‘don’t you dare stop, you arrogant asshole’ in there. Which is fair. But also. You don’t get to blame me.”

“I’m going to eat.” She said slowly, glowering at him after she tugged her pants back on. “You’re going to join me.”

“Bitterness doesn’t suit you.” He clucked his tongue, shoving the blanket off anyways and swinging off the side. “But fine. I’ll eat.”

“I’d be careful. You’re human now. You can’t survive off of sugar.”

“Now that may be the cruelest thing you’ve said to me since I arrived, honeybun. But it’s fine. I’ll manage.” Probably. “I have to ask, though. I absolutely pegged you for straight.”

“I’m straight… usually.” Taylor admitted, looking over at him, “And you’re a man, usually. So it works.”

“Was I your first woman?” He taunted as he tugged jeans on. “Don’t spare the details. I always love to outplay my competitors.”

“No. You weren’t. And despite your ego, you definitely _weren’t_ better than her.”

“I guess we’ll have to try again, then. You’ve wounded my ever-fragile ego.”

“It’s not going to happen again.” The air of bitterness lining her tone did nothing but spur him on. Oh, yes. It would. It was going to happen again and they both knew it. It wasn’t an _if_. It was a _when_.

“Right. Your friend’s also going to keep his paws off me.”

“He’s in a healthy relationship.”

“So am I. I’m married, have five kids, and I love my wife dearly. It doesn’t mean I didn’t just give you some of the best sex of your short life.”

“If you love your wife why don’t you ask _her_ for help?”

“Because she probably wants me dead.” He responded bluntly, grabbing one of her dark blue wool jackets off of a chair and draping it across his shoulders. “In their minds, I didn’t save Odin from that dick Archangel. Not that it’s accurate at all. The second he showed up we were all screwed. I could try to defend myself but you know your lore.”

“Cowardly god of fire, trickery, and self-indulgence. But you were known to protect yourself above anyone else. They’ll think you traded the other gods for your survival.”

“Bingo! Since I’m the only living being from that incident, it looks _really_ bad on me.” He responded, ignoring the insults. They could fuel the next fire of the next time he seduced her.

Because he had every plan for there to be a next time.

“You’re covering your own ass by avoiding your entire family. You know, Phoenix might actually respect you more than I thought.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“That’s not my story to tell.” She responded with a grim smile. “The kids should be at school by now… please keep it between us what happened.”

“Cross my heart, I’ll keep it between our posse.”

She made a face at him, rolled her eyes, “You do understand that Phoenix already knows, right?”

“Really?”

“Remember? Soul siblings.”

“You were being literal?” In honesty, he hadn’t expected that. Though the term soul sibling was a bit less accurate if what she was implicating was actually true. They were rare, and in his long life he had only ever seen it once. Soulmate was the common term, two almost dangerously interlocked souls that were destined to destroy each other. The only other two he’d personally encountered were Sam and Dean Winchester.

“A hundred percent. See, I didn’t believe in magic when I was younger, but Phoenix did. It became glaringly obvious the older we got too. I know things about him that I never wanted to. He gets the same things, did the research. Eventually we confirmed that, yes, there’s something weird going on.”

“You two done?” A voice came down the stairs and she snorted. “Kidding.” Loki looked at the stairwell as Phoenix descended. “Mom’s asking for you. Might want to show your face before she starts nosing around. Stinks like sex down here.”

“Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“Not at all. Sex hair suits you though, sis. You consider using it full time.” Loki gave her his most sheepish look as realization dawned on her expression.

“You asshole!”

“What? Mine's smooth as crystal. Not like they can piece it together off of hair alone.”

“I’m going to kill him.” The look she was giving him screamed honesty and he might’ve been afraid, if he didn’t know better. She wasn’t a killer, and she may have been angry, but the worst he’d get would be a punch to his face. Maybe some less rewarding hate sex.

“Rash decisions, little sis. I’d help you hide a body but I can’t promise I’d be any good at it.”

“Don’t worry. Mom knows that hitman.” Taylor was glaring at him with enough hostility that he almost wondered if she _could_ kill him with a look.

“Oh, I’m shaking in your sister’s clothes.” Loki smiled widely, “I dare you to try to kill me, little girl.”

“I can’t- Phe, _please._ Can you-”

“Yeah, I’ve got it. Let’s go, Lo. Breakfast and I think her sister’s got a stash of honeybuns or something that can sate your sweet tooth.”

“I think it’s already been sated this morning.” He hummed, winking at the increasingly angry looking Taylor before trailing after his fiery haired toy- who he decided was definitely dressed more feminine than male. “Girl today, andro boy?” He hummed as they ascended the stairs.

“Usually am. Not that I’m going to kill you for pronoun mixups.”

“That’s good because you are a beautiful woman.” He hummed, grinning at the back of Phoenix’s head.

“And you are cute, but I’m in a relationship.”

“And I’m a God.” He countered as Phoenix pushed the door open, “C’mon. I convinced your prude of a friend to agree. I know you’re curious.”

“I’m a lot of things. A whole lot, but I’m also loyal. I’m not going to screw you, Logi. If you think I will, you have been seriously mistaken.”

“I’m taking this as a challenge.”

“Take it as you will. It doesn’t change the fact that I’m not interested.”

“You are interested. I woke up to a rager that _confirmed_ that you’re interested.”

“Interest doesn’t mean action. Did you honestly think it’s going to be that easy? I’ve got to be wined and dined, Trickster. I don’t fall for the same crap my sister does.”

“Dully noted.” He hummed, pressing forward and throwing his shoulder over Phoenix’s shoulder. For the most part, he was ignored as he was walked down a hallway and turned to the right where a large dining table had been raided for most of its food. There were only two people in the room, a Hispanic woman in her mid forties that reminded him a lot of one of Huehuecóyotl’s old forms. They had only met once, back in the early time of his life, and he hadn’t been a fan of the Aztec Trickster. Despite his wishes the God had been too docile for his tastes and he had left shortly after meeting him. Still, though. The woman was nice to look at and it wasn’t a question that she was the mother of Taylor.

“She does know you are taken, right?”

“Oh I’m well aware he’s taken.” Loki beamed at her, “I just can’t keep my paws off of a fine-looking woman.” The wink that followed caused the woman to blush and he wondered for a moment just how much he actually _could_ get away with in this house before he was kicked out.

“Remind me where you found this one?”

“Vintage Stock. Another Whovian. She’s just here for a couple days, I promise.” Right. A couple days. That was all it would take to uncover whatever had happened to him. Phoenix was either lying, or an optimist.

“Well she’s pretty.” The mom conceded. “Sit, eat.” She gestured with a spoon and he smiled widely at her before settling into the table. For a moment he wondered how much he could eat physically without making himself sick. Probably not the best thing to test.

“So, what’s your name?” He eyed Taylor’s moment for a long moment, Phoenix hitting him in the back of the head not-so-subtly as he joined his side.

“You can call me Mrs. Ramirez.”

“Well _Mrs_. Ramirez. Your daughter is a lifesaver. Thought I’d be sleeping in a ditch after my brother left me here.”

“That’s horrible.” _Mrs. Ramirez_ frowned, looked at him long and hard. “You have no other way of going home?”

“Not until my boyfriend gets paid on Monday. I kinda sunk all my cash into the last gas stop and my wallet was in the seat when he took off. Taylor told me two days, I’ll figure the rest out.” He was lying his ass off but it was a secondary nature to him. The lie flowed easier than breathing so he wasn’t too worried about how convincing his show was. Besides, if this woman kicked him out he knew for a fact that Phoenix wouldn’t leave him on the street.

He was set.

“Well that won’t do. As long as you don’t have any funny business planned you’re welcome to stay here until you can get back on your feet.” Just like that.

He cast an uneasy look at the woman anyways, “Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.”

“We have a full house. If you try to rob us blind, though… I know people.”

“I would never take advantage of any of you.” He held up his hand in a placating gesture, ignoring the small snort that came from Phoenix. Yeah, he was absolutely taking advantage of them, but she didn’t need to know that.

“If my daughter doesn’t mind you using her futon for a week, then yes. You are welcome to stay. Only a week, though.” So she didn’t know he had stayed in her bed? What was that about? “And you can’t spend the whole day locked up down there.” She pointed a wooden spoon at him warningly. “I don’t like couch potatoes.”

He was tempted to call her out on that since there was at least two people in the adjoining living room very clearly playing video games. The only thing that stopped him was basic knowledge of people. It was her nice way of saying she didn’t want _him_ hanging out in her house all day.

He could work with that, anyways.

“Well thank you, ma’am.”

“Of course.” He turned his attention from her and grabbed a few bacon slices, a pancake, and a couple spoonfuls of eggs.

All of which he promptly dumped copious amounts of syrup onto.

“That is bisgusting.” A very young voice broke through the silence as Phoenix grabbed his own plate of bacon. Hadn’t he-she _whatever_ already eaten?

“Is it now?” He asked, looking over and eyeing a young Hispanic girl no older than four who was staring at his food. Her nose was scrunched and he was reminded fleetingly of Hela when she was young and not the dangerous Goddess of death she had become.

“Yes.” The girl looked at him with a determined look as he grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it into his mouth, watching her with a very serious look as he crunched down the syrup soaked meat.

“Bubba, can I try some?” The little girl looked over at Phoenix and he grinned, looking over at her “bubba” as he glowered back.

“Mom?”

“Just one. I don’t want her full of sugar.” The older woman sounded resigned and maybe a bit annoyed as he went back to eating, savoring in the sweet of the syrup. It wasn’t near on the level of what he was used to but considering he didn’t know his body’s limits, it was the safest approach to the situation.

Not twenty seconds later the little girl was squealing, making noises and running over to hug his side. “It is good! You were right!”

“I usually am.” He patted her back awkwardly, as he spoke around the mouthful of eggy syrup.

“Wha’s your name?” Maybe he’d been wrong before. She was probably younger, though human aging was a little unclear in his mind.

“Logi.” He wiped at his mouth with the back of his free hand, staring down at a head of black hair.

“Loki.” She parroted back poorly, “Like the superhero!” The girl’s eyes twinkled, even as he felt a twinge of annoyance. Either this little girl read comics -which he seriously doubted- or they had finally been adopted by the mega cooperations for movies.

Man, he wished he could’ve been there for that filming, pulled some of his own justifiable pranks on poor renditions of his family. They had _no idea_.

“It’s- whatever, fine.” One little kid mispronouncing his fake name wasn’t going to kill him. Probably.

“Loki! Loki Loki!” She tried to grab his arm and he carefully peeled himself out of it. Pouting, she stared at him with big sad eyes that reminded him vaguely of a hazel eyed Winchester. May Odin help him.

“What is it, you little thing?”

“I wanna show you my Loki!”

“Hey, Daniela? Lo is trying to eat. Why don’t you let her eat and bring the Loki doll back in here?” Phoenix suggested from behind him. The puppy eyes brightened with excitement and she pattered out of the room as fast as her little legs could carry her.

“Is this the time where you run away screaming?”

“I’ve got kids.” He shrugged, turning back to his food and taking a bite. “You should’ve seen Fen and Jöry when they were little.” A glance at the mother confirmed she hadn’t connected his false identity to his children’s names. In fact, she was focused on cleaning dishes and for the most part ignoring them. “Those two were mean. I’ve been a lot of things in my life, but a parent? It was the one thing I prided myself in. Handling my kids was a nightmare. Hela, though? She was the opposite. Hela was always curious, always into things, but it was never with nefarious intentions. Hela was… she was good.”

“Sounds like you miss them.” Phoenix watched him and he looked away.

“I failed them. Even if I miss them, they don’t want to see me.”

“To be fair-”

“Don’t start in on it, geek boy. I know what you think, and I know what actually happened.” Phoenix looked at him, long and hard, before nodding and looking away.

“Alright. So, before the little one gets back… you want to take off?”

“Where?” He looked back at the hallway.

“Local library will be a good starter for research. They also have computers so you can email Carver.” He nodded at the suggestion, clearing his plate and vacating the table quickly.

He needed a moment to himself, to think.


	8. Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coyote talks about her creation and daemons.

**.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
***~-.-~***

Coyote grunted as she helped heave a sled covered in wood across the heavy snow. She was exhausted. Physical labor was definitely not one of her strengths considering in her past it had never been necessary. It left her tired and she was grateful that whatever had left her had given her a body strong enough to help her companion. If she had been given her own body… it would not have been a favor. Not that it answered the continuous question of how they had ended up in that position to begin with. Whatever it was, it involved an angel and she didn’t like that prospect in the least. Angels… they were a nuisance. Constantly causing problems that didn’t need to exist.

“Not far, boy-girl.” Her companion laughed throatily, a howl rippling across the landscape and making her tense. “They won’t hurt us. Their territory is that way.”

“How sure are you about that?” She asked him, “I don’t know much about normal animal behaviors.”

“If they come for us, we won’t know it.” The man smiled at her, all teeth. “I thought you were the coyote God.”

“I am.” She responded as she spotted the distant cabin, breathing deeply at the sight. It was a fair distance but it wouldn’t take long. All she could hope was that this was the end if their day work. She wanted to curl up by the fire until she was sweating and toasty warm. “Animals behave differently around me. Seeing as I am currently human…”

“You would rather not take the risk. Well trust that I have lived out here for six years and those wolves have only been a problem once.”

“Okay.” And she did trust him. It wasn’t an accident that she landed here. Whatever it was that had happened, it hadn’t been with malicious intents. If it had been, she wouldn’t have landed where she did. There also wouldn’t be the dream that he’d had. Angels weren’t supposed to mess with the Pagans. It was an unspoken rule. Why were angels involving themselves with her? Who else had been a victim?

The idea of angels messing with Huehuecoyotl or Crow made her sick to her stomach. They were the ones who were supposed to go after unsuspecting victims, not the other way around.

This would be a long week.

The walk was comfortably quiet and it gave her a lot of time to think. It was the good thing about Trem. The silence worked for him. Most of their work had been done in silence except when he’d stopped her to watch a moose family pass by. It was a serene silence that she’d really needed to collect her thoughts.

There wasn’t a lot that she could do from the secluded Alaskan wilderness except wait, think over memories, and dwell on what everything meant.

Most importantly it allowed her to speculate. While it wasn’t likely, she had to wonder if she was dead. Was it possible that this was her afterlife? Punishment for some crime she had committed. When she’d shared the thought Trem had laughed at her but she wasn’t completely sure it wasn’t possible.

The human afterlives had always been filled with their ancestors, the cruel ones had been punished accordingly and the good ones had been rewarded. It was completely possible that she had been killed, but if she was…

Where did a Trickster go when they died? A God in general? The idea of being an immortal was a dream but she had never been naïve to her own mortality. Especially when her and the others had always danced around death, toyed with hunters.

If she was dead, what was the reason for this? Was it a punishment, or a reward? No, as much as she wanted to believe she was in fact dead, logic and reason pointed to the fact that she was alive.

Which led her back in the circle that she’d started with. _Why?_ The oldest question in existence, the first ever asked. _Why_?

Why was she there? Why human? Was this a trick? Crow or Coyo playing with her? If they were she was far from amused.

_Crow. Coyo. Where are you? If this is a trick it is far from funny._

If she had been alone, she may have wept at the silence received in response. Instead she remained silent, because she was a God in the presence of a human and needed to play the part of strong, powerful being. Right now she couldn’t afford weakness. Not when she was at her weakest.

“You’re deep in thought, girl-boy. Is everything okay?” The sound of Trem’s voice jarred her, caused her to jump slightly and nearly lose her grip on the rope in her hand.

“I- I’m just trying to understand my situation.”

“You should leave understanding for a time you can do it. There are no answers here. Just cold and scarce wildlife.”

“I’m a God.” The words felt forced, the burrowing knowledge that she was far from just a God nagging at the corner of her mind because… well, she was human now. Now until she learned what had brought her into this position to begin with.

“You freeze and bleed the same as me. Maybe you are Coyote God but right now you are human man. When I came here I left behind who I was before. For the time, I recommend the same for you.”

Coyote’s gaze flicked to him before she looked back at the ever-closer cabin, the place of heat and warmth. “What if I can’t? I have lifetimes of history. I have friends out there, close… close friends. Friends I adore and love as dear as my own life. Friends that may be dead.”

“It will be a week, God-girl. Would you spend it stressing something you cannot solve here, or would you spend it enjoying what you have for the time? I can’t make you do anything, but dwelling will solve nothing in your life. For this week. What do you have to lose?”

 _Everything_.

Except, in the new world what _was_ there to expect? The world that Trem had spoken to her about was unfamiliar, a whole new land, and was she truly ready to go into it?

Did she have a reason to?

Those were the thoughts that haunted her as they arrived at the cabin and began to unload the wood stacks. Those thoughts and many others.

 **.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
***~-.-~***

“How did you become Coyote?” Trem asked sometime later while they sat beside the fire. He was watching her with a speculative look, considerate and analytical.

“I just… was.” There was a niggling thought at the back of her mind, a whisper that there was more to the story than that. It had always been like that… hadn’t it? “There is no dramatic tale of my creation. One moment, I wasn’t, and then I was.”

“No shining lights?”

Coyote smiled coyly. “Maybe a few. I remember a bright white light, brighter than the suns and moons. It was pure, beautiful… And I was. I had no mother nor father, just me. I could have been anything.”

“And you became a God.”

“I could have remained a beast.” Pressing a bit closer to the heat, she drug her knees to her chest. “Coyote is far from simply a name. Coyote is what I was. I could have remained an eternal beast, but I didn’t. Unlike some of the others, I was found.”

“Found?”

“Gods are hollow shells when created.” Coyote answered, breathed deeply, “With the right conditions, the right magic, we become more. Crow made sure that I received the same magic that created him. That is how I became a Trickster.”

“What would have happened if you hadn’t taken that power?”

“Have you ever heard of a daemon- not to be confused with the black-eyed monsters created from the Christian Hell?”

“I’ve heard the term demon as a… fallen angel.”

“Those aren’t actual demons either.” Laughing softly, she tugged her knees to her chest and breathed deeply. “A daemon- I’ll pronounce it with the necessary a to clarify. They are hollow shells of Gods. At creation we are nothing except the energies we draw in. Sometimes we don’t draw anything, and it leaves us in a deprecated state. Crow was fortunate to have arrived near a Trickster energy, I wasn’t. I was on the path to becoming a daemon, a creature without purpose, a true monster of the monster world.”

“You didn’t, though.”

“Crow saved me.” Coyote closed her eyes, “Made me who I am.”

“The way you talk… did you love him?”

“Not in the way you are implying.” Coyote responded, honest, pressing her lips together. “There were no words to describe my status, but I was simply… uninterested in those things. Crow was a… well I suppose to word could be… brother? Father? Those words are so… simple. I don’t think there’s a human word to describe what he was to me. I did love him, though. In a simple term… I loved him in a way that only a God can truly comprehend. It was never about the comradery or pranks. It was about the state of simply _being_. I could run beside him for days, weeks, years. It didn’t matter. Not a word ever had to be spoken between us and we knew what was said.” Flicking her eyes open, she glanced over to see Trem watching her silently, empathetically. As though he could truly comprehend the things she had gone through.

It wasn’t in her to correct him.

“When I woke in the snow, his name was the first on my lips. Him, Coyo, and… Anansi.” The four of them had been close, four Tricksters that ran and taunted and teased together. Playmates of the worst and best kinds. What she’d told Trem had been true, and yet it was a truth coated in the thinnest of lies. There was much blood on her hands, blood that may have been drawn by her allies but still caused by her. So much blood she could never truly count the bodies, and on some level… she didn’t care enough to do so. Her empathy only ran so deep and no blood was spilt unless earned. It wasn’t a lifestyle choice or a routine, it was a rule. Bound in blood and magic.

Except, in that moment, she was neither of those things. If she so chose to, she could murder this man, kill him in cold blood, and it would be of her own volition.

“I sat here and wondered last night, just for a short while, if you were not Crow.”

“Really?” The human man asked, raised an eyebrow sounding more amused than anything.

“Yes.”

“What changed your mind?”

Coyote’s gaze flicked over, followed the long beard, the pale skin and deep brown eyes. Rough flesh that she knew well enough from their brief contact. Flesh she knew Anansi would have dug his fingers into.

“Your eyes.” Coyote responded softly, head tilting to the side with a small smile as she rested it on her knee. “Our eyes are more than just a color, a shade that comes from our body or genetics. They’re embodiments of our very soul.”

“You said Gods don’t have souls.”

“I said daemons consume souls.” She countered, “Our magic imbues us with a soul. After we have had it for a time. Then it’s all about our eyes.” She tugged off her glove careful as she held up two lightly callused fingers, pressed the tips just below her eyes. “Brown. A soft shade, looks different under different light.” When an impressed Trem nodded she grinned a bit, tugging her glove back on. “Your eyes are deep brown. Almost muddy. Crow's are such a vibrant amber they are almost orange. Even when he was a crow he had those eyes.” Pausing, a wave of grief twisting in her stomach. “You haven’t seen something like that, have you?”

“No.” Trem responded and she closed her eyes. It was a pipe dream anyways. If it had been as long as it sounded… Crow was probably dead. Just like she had been. Just like… well, nothing could ever change that. The wound was fresh, as though it had happened the day before.

“I also had Huehuecoyotl and Anansi with me at one point. The four of us enjoyed going out together, causing conflict and chaos where we could.”

“Four Trickster Gods together? Knowing the little I know says that would have been messy.”

“A lot of messes. The justified kind, though. I’ve told you before, we only went after those that deserved it.”

“I believe you.” Something told her that even if she hadn’t been justified in her killings, this man wouldn’t have judged her. Even with the way he was making her work, he was doing it for self-preservation. His habitat wasn’t made for a secondary party. Even if she was a God, he needed her help to make sure they didn’t freeze and starve together. At his roots, Trem was a good man. He even accepted her status as a God. He wasn’t judging her by human standards, even if he had teased her about it a couple times over the day.

This was a good man. So, why was he out here?

“Coyote. Are you listening?”

“Of course.” She lied with a cheeky smile, earning an eyeroll in response. “You were just about to explain to me why you choose to live among the wolves rather than human society.”

“Human society is complex.” She frowned at the tightness of his jaw, the way he looked away from her. Tense, unhappy. _Whoops_. “It’s easier out here.”

“You don’t have to talk about it, Trem.” She told him quietly, the human fixating his gaze in the fire. “Done talking for the night?”

“Yes.” His tone was on the rough side of bitter as he fixated on the source of their warmth. The heat that was keeping her hopeful. What would she do when it ran out?


	9. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have lunch and talk about the things that have transpired over the last year.

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
***~-.-~***

“You still with us?” Gabriel’s gaze flicked over to Dean who had a burger shoved in his mouth, Sam’s question barely registering in his brain.

“Gabriel.” Blinking, he glanced at Castiel who was looking at him with concern. “You are distracted.”

“There is a lot to process. Heaven is being run by… Hannael-“

“She goes by Hannah.” Sam supplied unhelpfully.

“And Hell is being run by the once King of The Crossroads. He has kidnapped Kevin Tran. How do you know all of this again?”

“Inias told me before introducing me to Hannah.”

“I thought they were all dead.” Gabriel thought of the litter of angels he had taken to him lifetimes ago. One of the underlings to Anael’s garrison

“So did I.” Castiel frowned, shifted slightly next to him. “Inias is alive?”

“Yeah,” Sam leaned back a bit, “He’s with Eileen.”

“Eileen?” It was Dean’s turn to sound confused. Which didn’t sound right. Sam and Dean had been joined at the hip for a long time. Gabriel knew enough to know that meeting new people wasn’t something either took to- not even after death.

“She’s a hunter I met,” Sam responded and a smile broke across Dean’s face.

“Really?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Right.” Dean snorted and Sam glared.

“Guys and girls can be friends, Dean. What are you? Twelve.”

“I didn’t say there was anything else goin’ on!”

“No, but that looks says more than enough. We’re friends, Dean and I’m not interested.”

“Fine, fine. I’m just saying-“

“So, Gabriel.” Sam drew his attention from the strange exchange. “What exactly are your plans?”

“To stay with… well the three of you.” Gabriel responded, feeling uncertain as he looked back at Dean who nodded subtly in agreement.

“Which I need to understand. What’s going on with you three? I need details, Dean.”

“Purgatory.” Dean’s voice fell a bit and Gabriel grimaced at the memory of being torn apart by leviathans.

“It was… brutal.” Castiel added.

“When they found me, I was quite literally torn in half. Leviathans had eaten half of me, ripped one of my wings off.” The memory was brutal, violent and bloody and caused phantom limbs to ache painfully. “As he should have, Castiel wanted to leave me.”

“Why-“

“I was a liability down there. It was the smart choice. Dean, though? Dean saved me. After all I have put you both through, your brother saved my life.”

“So, what? You owe him?”

“No.” Gabriel looked out the window as thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance. “If I owed him anything, it would be well paid in due by now.”

“Purgatory changes you,” Castiel took over and Dean made a noise of agreement. “I fought Dean on saving Gabriel, on saving my _brother_ , because he was a liability. Dean didn’t hesitate though.”

“It wasn’t out of the kindness of my heart. He was a valuable weapon. He’d already said he’d help when he recovered. Didn’t mention it’d take a week.”

“It wasn’t particularly advantageous at the time.”

“So basically in there you were all… soldiers. Calculating the risk and reward of saving and killing.”

“Simply put, yes.”

“I was a threat to bring, so it wasn’t all done out of selfishness. But at full strength I was valuable. I could kill everything but the leviathans with a snap of my fingers.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re staying.

Gabriel hesitated, lifted his gaze to meet hazel. “Do you want me to leave, Sam?”

“Would you go if I told you to?” The hunter challenged in response and Gabriel felt himself smile.

“No. I don’t care if _you_ want me around or not. What matters is he opinions of my brothers.”

“Brothers.” Sam repeated the word, mouth falling open a bit as the realization dawned on his face. “You aren’t talking about the angels.”

“Castiel and Dean are brothers to me, Sam. What we went through in Purgatory? It created a bond that I have no intention of letting dissipate just because you don’t trust me. The fact is, Castiel and Dean are my brothers. If you don’t like it, that is your issue.”

“Dean- can I talk to you?”

“It’s a mutual thing. Kind of a weird comradery side effect.” Dean was casual as he followed his brother out of the booth and towards the door. Which left him alone with Castiel who moved to the other side of the table, picking absently at the food left on Dean’s plate.

“You called me your brother.”

“Yes.” Gabriel watched the blue eyed Seraph as he stared at the food. “Castiel?”

“It’s… different. Coming from you, in this state. As… yourself.”

“Whoever I am now, it is not all of me, Castiel. But either way, you’re my brother. You’re one of mine, have been since you hatched.” Castiel lifted his head, met the gaze of his elder brother and Gabriel felt a pang of guilt, shame clouding him. “I ran away because I couldn’t choose a side, Castiel. I left you all. But never take that as me forgetting what you all were too me. You were all my brothers and sisters- in fact, there was a time where you _were_ my sister.”

“That was before the war.”

“I wasn’t present for the change. Imagine my surprise when you arrived, as a male.”

“Imagine my confusion when you were parading as a Trickster.”

“I can.” And he could. If he thought about seeing any of his brothers masquerading as a Trickster, he could imagine the confusion easily. The confusion and the shock. An angel becoming a pagan was one thing, but a Trickster was something else. All of the gods were built from primordial magic, but none was more volatile than a Trickster’s. An angel willingly taking that on? Taking the risk that the magic didn’t rip their grace up? It was shocking. Yet, he had done it. Apparently. Though, he didn’t really remember it. “You have changed. Not just recently, but since you hatched.”

“You told me that in Purgatory.” Gabriel hummed a bit in response, tilted his head.

“Did I?”

“Yes.”

“Purgatory isn’t as clear as it would be. It was probably Loki that told you that.”

“I don’t know how to feel about that.” Castiel responded, a thread of vulnerability in his expression. “Does it worry you that you’ve split apart?”

“No.” Leaning back, he looked out the window, stared at the mostly empty parking lot where Sam and Dean were leaning against the Impala, talking to each other. There was a bit of frustration in Sam’s expression and Gabriel couldn’t see what Dean’s looked like but based off of his posture… annoyed. Dean was annoyed. What were they talking about?

“It’s about you, Gabriel.” Castiel told him and he flinched, looked back at his brother. “You tortured him.”

“I know.” Though the details of the how were gone to him. Which meant it was a Trickster’s torture and… well, that wasn’t exactly something he would wish on someone. “I don’t remember it, though.”

“Just because you don’t remember it, it doesn’t mean he isn’t still scarred by it.” Gabriel could remember a time when Castiel never would have made that connection, it was something he had barely comprehended on his own. Well… maybe a lingering effect from his time as a Pagan, though could Pagans empathize with humans? If they could, would this Loki persona be capable of such a thing? It was disconcerting.

“Castiel, how bad was I? As Loki. What did I do to the three of you?”

Castiel hesitated, turned his head. “You locked Sam and Dean in TV Land. While there… you attacked me, trapped me in a world with feral rabbits that tried to eat me.”

There was a moment of silence between the two brothers where he simply stared. A world… of feral rabbits. That was… well, it was insane. The events of that incident were mostly absent excluding an argument with Dean and… well, the Hunters discovering him. That part was a sore spot. It was like a book missing many pages, though. There were gaps that he knew were important, things he didn’t remember.

What he _did_ know was that he owed apologies to people. The number wasn’t something he was sure about, but he could start here. With Castiel, with the brothers. Dean wouldn’t listen, but it was a principle concept. He was the Archangel of justice, after all.

“Castiel-“

“Don’t.”

“Let me,” Gabriel responded, “I’m sorry. Castiel, I am sorry. I remember the things I said. I was harsh.”

“You were angry.”

“I should have stayed, I should have helped. I shouldn’t have run that day. The things that followed… I could have changed the outcome. I could have dealt with Lucifer properly, instead I let him kill me. Instead…”

“You let him kill you?” The moment was broken, Gabriel’s gaze darting up to see Sam’s horror-stricken expression alongside Dean’s angry one.

“I couldn’t have killed him in that scenario.”

“So, what? You sent us on our merry little way and sacrificed yourself like some sort of cannon fodder?”

“There was no other option, Sam.” The Hunter didn’t look in the least bit convinced. But there hadn’t been. If they’d moved faster, it would have been different, but they’d been out of time the moment Lucifer appeared. “I couldn’t kill him. If we’d fought? The fallout would’ve been devastating.”

“So… two archangels duking it out is the same either way?” Dean supplied and Gabriel nodded.

“You didn’t have to stay-“

“I did, though. If I hadn’t, Lucifer would have killed Dean and taken you. It would have crippled Michael and Lucifer would have won. I could have lived, but what kind of life would it have been for me if Lucifer won?”

“You know… we always thought you did it out of cowardice.” Dean admitted and Gabriel scoffed, shook his head.

“You did it for the planet.”

“Sort of.” Gabriel responded, rose to his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Can I talk to you, Sam? Alone?”

“Um… yeah, sure.” There was a wariness to the agreement that made him flinch internally. Sam still didn’t trust him, and while his new brothers would trust the request without much of a thought… he understood why. Sam Winchester wasn’t his brother. Sam Winchester was one of his victims. A victim of crimes he didn’t remember, but one that needed amendments. Dean would brush it off, because that was who he was. If there was anything he knew about the younger brother, though, it was that he needed things repaired.

So, together, they made their way out of the diner and Gabriel took a shallow breath as he tugged the hunter towards the small park next to the diner. It was empty, the sky cloudy and threatening rain.

“You don’t have to do this.” Sam told him quietly as he sat on one of the benches, rested his elbows on his knees and tilted his head to watch the hunter warily seat himself next to him.

“I don’t,” Gabriel agreed. “Sam, I don’t know what I did to you. I don’t remember any of the gruesome details. Wherever my Loki persona is… that is where those memories rest. It doesn’t justify my actions, though.”

“You sound wrong.” Sam told him and he nodded. “There was no serious with you. Not until we learned who you were. But even after that… there was a lightness. You played with us.”

“I _was_ a Trickster. There is more to a Trickster than simply being a Pagan. God magic is sentient, and Trickster is sentient. There were likely times where my behavior was heavily influenced by the magic.”

“So, if Loki _is_ out there… he’s as dangerous as Loki can be.”

“In theory.” Gabriel agreed, “But your avoiding my apology.”

“It’s because I don’t think I _can_ accept your apology. Gabriel, you aren’t who you were then. And I understand that but… it’s an empty apology when you don’t realize what you did.”

“Then tell me what I did. I need to know, Sam.”

There was a long moment of silence between them before Sam looked at him. “Two hundred and forty six Tuesdays. Groundhog Day, but worse. Dean can’t play Heat of The Moment without me going through long term PTSD because that damned song _haunts_ me. You tried to teach me a lesson and what I went through then is worse than anything that Lucifer could’ve ever done to me.”

“How long was it, Sam?”

“Six months, Gabriel. You forced me to go through six months thinking he was suffering in Hell, and you may have had good intentions but you did it in every possible _wrong_ way.”

“Six months.”

“Then TV Land. It was a month. A month of television. Acting out some of the worst shows in the TV universe. The only things Dean would watch for the longest time was the news. It was… god you were an ass, you know. Then you went and saved us which I still don’t know _why_.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, bit back the apology that threatened to bubble from him. Sam was right. He had no right to apologize for what he’d done because he didn’t remember it. If he was going to, he _had_ to do it with all of himself present only… he wasn’t sure that his other portion merging would leave him capable of doing it. Could a him with his Loki aspects apologize? Or, at the very least, apologize and mean it?

“I don’t hate you. I know you think I do, and I have every right in the world to but… well, I don’t. You saved us. You saved us and you saved Dean in Purgatory. He explained it to me. Well, the general gist. You care about them.”

“They’re my brothers now and… Sam, I know you don’t want to believe it but I _do_ care about family. I care strongly for them. It was _why_ I left. I couldn’t choose a side because I loved them too much.”

“I believe you. About family.” Sam clarified and he looked over to see the hunter looking at the playground. “But I guess I have to ask. If Dean and Cas are your brothers. What’s that make me?”

“I could lie, but I won’t.” Gabriel breathed out, leaned back and looked at the sky. “It makes you a complication, but you’re safe. I swear to you that as long as I’m around. I will protect you just as much as I would them. Because they’re my brothers, and you’re their brother.”

“Thanks.” Sam responded with a chuckle, shaking his head. “I don’t think you’re in any shape to protect us though. You can’t snap your fingers and better the world this time.”

Gabriel snorted and Sam shot him a look of surprise. “You think I can’t fight? I’m an angel, Sam. I may have been a messenger, but I’m also a warrior.”

“Close range combat for mortals is different than it is for angels. You get stabbed in the leg, you’re not getting back up. Not without a whole lot of adrenaline running through you.”

“I guess you’re right.” Gabriel conceded, gaze flicking over to the younger hunter, “Maybe you could teach me?”

“Teach you what exactly?”

“Whatever I’ll need to help you guys fight. I guess hunting’s where Dean’ll want to go. Then you’ve got that woman… Eileen? Who is she exactly?”

“A hunter.” Sam answered, “I met her on a banshee hunt.”

“Impressive.”

“She saved my life,” Sam admitted. “I would’ve died if she hadn’t saved me. We were actually working together to hunt down Kevin.”

“Kevin Tran, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I… might be able to help with that.” Gabriel admitted and Sam gave him a hopeful look. “I was the Archangel assigned to hunting down, watching over the prophets. Back in the day. I never exactly _stopped_. I just dulled it down.”

“But you don’t have your powers?”

“You can use a tracking spell as a human. Supply it with a bit of my angel juice and it’ll bypass any basic anti-tracking wards.”

“But you’re human,” Sam countered and he grinned, rolled his shoulders a bit.

“I am. Sort of. My powers are barred and Castiel is worried that any attempt to force the issue will cause irreparable damage. Which is why I didn’t tell him to do it, they are _very_ valid concerns. Especially considering the fact that I was a Trickster.”

“You’re not clarifying anything, you know.”

“I hid parts of my Grace all over the planet. I can’t guarantee that they’re all still where they once were, but there are probably ones in places.”

“So, you’d throw away your grace to find a prophet?”

“Whatever it is that’s blocking my powers, it’s not very likely that it will be solved by taking Grace from an outside source. But, I do plan on trying. You won’t need a lot of my Grace for the tracking spell.”

“So it works out both ways.”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Sam responded. “Then let’s do this. But there’s something else first.”

“What about?”

“The hunt I was working on when Dean called.” Gabriel frowned, looked over at the hunter again. “Do you know anything that can take souls?”

“No.” Gabriel responded with a frown, “Something is taking souls?”

“It’s the best guess.” Sam responded, “The way people are acting… it was a lot like I was without my soul.”

“You lost your soul?” Gabriel stared and the hunter laughed softly, smiled grimly.

“I guess we have a lot to tell you.”

“That’s an understatement. But… let’s do it in the car.”

“Alright.” Gabriel agreed as they both got to their feet, making their way to the Impala.


	10. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his companions go to the library where hel breaks loose. Possibly quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a homophobic slur.

**.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

“What is smut?” The question broke through the silence of the library and Taylor smacked him in the back of the head without ever looking at his screen. He cast a grin towards her as Phoenix peeked over at his screen.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I’m curious what you humans have written about the real me.”

“He wants to feed his ego.” Taylor muttered from her seat as Phoenix snagged the keyboard and shifted the search query around a bit.

“There. This is everything-”

“Why the Hel am I being matched with Sam Winchester?” Loki interrupted, staring at the disturbing amount of _Sam Winchester/The Trickster_ on his screen. “You do understand I tortured him, correct? Countless times.”

“Fans are weird.” Phoenix responded, a bit too loud and earning a bitter “sh” from someone around them. Possibly Taylor.

“Where is your writing?”

“You remember that?” Loki grinned at the annoyed look on the human’s face. Like he would forget the conversation between the two from his kidnapping.

“Of course I do. I’m curious. How does the great Phoenix represent me in his writing?”

There was a soft snicker from next to him as Phoenix hesitated then typed a name into the search tag. _TrixAreForTricksters_.

“Really?”

“Shut up.”

Loki’s gaze scanned across the page, leaving him sorely disappointed when he found it mostly tame. “This isn’t yours.”

“Of course not.” Phoenix confirmed with a grin, “We’re supposed to be working, Logi. Not reading porn about you. I’ll show you the whole thing later.”

Muttering an annoyed agreement, Loki went to flicking through pages about the news over the last few years. Conspiracy theory articles were significantly more informing than any of the major news outlets, information spread far and wide. When he searched both Sam and Dean Winchester he was met with major news articles about a serial killing as well as both of their deaths. Though, a bit more digging into Dean confirmed that he’d died in a similar scenario the year before they met. It was possible that they were alive, though unlikely. Hunters always died.

“I don’t understand how more of you fans don’t find out this is real,” Loki murmured, shook his head. “This is about as low profile as a rat hoard to the face.”

“The last names aren’t in the books.” Phoenix informed him, “They’re just Sam and Dean.”

“These events are near _identical_.” Rolling his eyes, Loki closed the articles and shifted his search to his own lore. “This is why we don’t like humans.”

“Again. You’re human for now. Maybe rather than bashing and hating on us you should acknowledge that-”

“I could have this conversation with you many times, Phoenix. You aren’t the first and I’m certain you won’t be the last. But I will be blunt in saying, you will change nothing. The situation is as it is and in all my time on Earth, _nothing_ has altered that.”

If the human wanted to say more, he didn’t. Instead he returned to his own screen and Loki continued to cycle through information. Library computers apparently only had an hour on them here and in that hour he effectively learned nothing. Well, nothing except the fact that the humans knew nothing about Tricksters. When the clock shut down, he got to his feet and made his way through the library to grab a few lore books. Lore regarding gods and mythology, a couple that specifically targeted Tricksters.

The problem was how bored he was. It was a constant niggling itch under his skin that the time alone with his thoughts was reminding him _move, do something_. Except what would he do? What _could_ he do?

“Hello.” Loki’s head turned to see a man standing near him. He was decent to look at. Tall and likely well built beneath the outfit he was wearing. Definitely nothing like his new companion and he was tempted to snag himself another meal.

What? He was bored.

“Hey.” He tilted his head, shifted his focus completely from the books. Tanned, semi-long brown hair. Probably early twenties. Maybe late. _Mmm._ “What’s up, tall long and handsome?”

He’s treated with a smirk in response, “Mind if I take that book?” Tall boy asked and Loki humored him, dropped his feet from where they’d been probably rudely perched on a pile of books that had been left on the table between the two loveseats in the corner.

“These yours?”

“My cousin’s.” Tall responded, lifted the book up as Loki shifted, tilted his head up to eye his new acquaintance.

“Lucky your cousin. If I hadn’t been here, our good friend the librarian would have collected them.” Bull meter was definitely shrieking somewhere in the distance. Then again. It wasn’t just going off from his words.

“I’m sure she would have. So, I have to say… never seen you around before. You new in town?”

“Just around for a week,” He responded, stretched back out to prop his legs up on the table. “So, what’s your name?”

“Logi Ohlsen.” Loki slipped into a Norwegian accent, grinning at the surprised look on the other’s face. It wasn’t likely that he’d recognize the accent anyways, which may have been a bit dated. If it wasn’t… well, it didn’t matter too much.

“Where are you from?”

“Family hails from the cold land of Norway.” Loki continued, “So what’s your story?”

“Name’s Chad,” He responded, took a seat in the chair at an angle from him, “Plain and boring. Born and raised here.”

“Hey, it’s not so bad.”

With a snort, Chad raised a brow. “Right.”

“Okay I’m full of it.” He shrugged, “It is what it is though and you don’t gotta stay.”

“Gotta admit, didn’t expect that.”

“Neither did I,” With a wide smile, “You got anything going on tonight? I’m only here for the week.”

“Actually-”

“You’re done.” The sudden weight of a book in his lap scared him so bad he almost shouted as he whipped around, shooting a violent glare at Phoenix who was completely ignoring him to glower at Chad.

“Hey, bro.”

“Bro?” Loki couldn’t read Phoenix’s expression for anything except hostility when the question slipped from his lips.

“I thought you were in California.”

“I was.” Chad responded with a lick of distain in his tone. “Is this another one of your dyke friends?” Something twisted violently in Loki as he whipped his head around.

“What did you just call me?”

“Lo-”

The nice guy demeanor that Chad had been radiating since his arrival dissipated as a disgusted smile crossed his expression. “I called you a-”

Loki didn’t let the statement complete as he grabbed one of the heaviest books off his lap, swung onto his feet in a movement that was only possible for him because of years of training with Thor.

The book he swung across the jaw- spine connecting firmly across his cheek. There was a moment of silence as Loki felt an almost familiar rush before it dissipated and he was grabbed by the arm.

Every instinct screamed for him to go after the man and the only thing that stopped him was the surprisingly strong arms of Phoenix. Taylor appeared between them, shoved back against Chad as he moved to chase them out the door. Shouts resounded around them, something about the police.

Then he was being shoved into the back of a truck, Phoenix pale as he slammed the door and clicked the lock shut.

“What was that!” He demanded as he came around from the passenger seat, glared back at Loki who was burning with anger.

“That’s your _brother_?” Loki demanded, completely disregarding the question as he looked towards the front door where Taylor and Chad were being ushered out by a very angry librarian.

“By blood. What the hell were you thinking, Lo!”

“I was thinking that he’s an arrogant dickbag that needed to be kicked down a peg. What’s your problem? Are you seriously-”

“I’m not going to defend him,” There was a long moment where Phoenix simply stared at him, expression unreadable. Then the door flung open and Taylor was starting the truck with an irritated huff. “So this is you.”

“Yes. This is me. Trickster _God_ , or did you forget who you’re with? Now let me out of this car so I can beat the ever-”

“No. We’re going to get out of here before the damned _police_ get here you dumbass. You can’t just poof your way out of trouble now.”

“I want to know what the hell’s going on. Now.”

Phoenix turned around in his seat, didn’t say a word.

“No? No answer? Since you seem to be forgetting, I deal with assholes for a living. It’s what I do but that… that was horror.”

“It doesn’t _matter_. Loki, he’s not going to be some victim for you. Not when you’re like this.”

“So I can torture him as a God but as a human I’m not allowed?”

“Those are the rules, yes. I can’t believe you…” There was a moment where Phoenix trailed off and then they both started laughing. One moment there was a cloud of frustration, the next a fog of happy laughter that came from the two in the front seat.

“Thank you.” Phoenix breathed, turned around in his seat as Loki looked away with a scowl.

“I didn’t do it for you.”

“No. You did it because he’s a dick. Trust me. I’m… well I’m annoyed because I’m sure I won’t hear the end of whatever story he tells our parents…”

“But what you did… it was something we couldn’t have.”

“Couldn’t or wouldn’t? Actually, you know what? I don’t care anymore. Let me out of the car.”

“What?”

“I’m done. I’m calling my damned daughter. I’ll deal with the repercussions.”

“What the hell?” Phoenix turned in his chair and Loki scowled at him.

“I was cool with this- sort of. But this evasive crap isn’t going to work.” If he thought about it more, he knew that wasn’t true. Relationships built on secrets and lies were _fine_. The problem wasn’t any of that.

It was the fact that he could imagine being in a relationship of any kind with a couple of humans. It was way too damned fast. Barely twenty hours. No new relationship started up that quick.

Unless it wasn’t new.

 _Hel_.

“You said you’re soul siblings.”

“Yeah?”

Such a minor detail but it explained things a lot more. It wasn't some coincidence he'd shown up on their doorstep.

They might not remember it, but he knew now. Which begged the big fat question, yet again, of _why_ was he there? Why had this happened?

If he were to guess, these two didn't know a thing. All they knew was the basics of whatever humans knew about their position. Soul siblings. Two souls connected from the moment of birth.

“Maybe you're not as useless as I thought.” He huffed, looked out the window and wondered why his once companions would subject themselves to this position. “What's the deal with your blood? Don't give me some crap excuse. I need to know.”

“Short version-” Taylor started in,

“My family is.... full of homophobic assholes. When I started crossdressing, they stopped feeding me. When I dyed my hair, my father demanded I go back to my natural color or I'd never live with them again. Then I left, moved in with Taylor.”

“We took him gladly. My parents are different, if not a bit... out there. They think that me and my dear brother are meant to be, match made in Heaven.”

“That's why you didn't want them to know I slept with you?” Loki snorted, the story fitting with the things he'd suspected since the start.

Except the last part.

“They think we're sleeping together.” Taylor admitted, “And I'm not super inclined to discourage the idea. It's annoying, but it saves me from them trying to convince me to find a partner.”

“What about your girlfriend?” Loki eyed Phoenix who shrugged.

“She's my girlfriend. I love her and she loves me. She knows what I've got with Taylor. Family. Nothing more.”

“Mhm. That's why you didn't want me to come meet her?”

“Honestly? I don't want you to try to screw her. I know she wouldn't be super happy about it and it's going to put me in a weird spot if you do.”

“So, if I swear to leave your-”

“No.” Phoenix turned around, eyed him. “Because I know you won't.”

“Why?”

“She's a model,” Taylor spoke up, “And Heaven help us she's beautiful. It wouldn't be you if you didn't try.”

Suddenly Heat of The Moment came blaring out of nowhere and Phoenix made a sound, shifted around and pulled a phone from his pocket.

“Hey,” Pause. “Babe- what, no! They- oh my _God_. Are you serious right now? Damn it! No, I'm sorry. Listen, I'm on my way. I'll get them away. Just- no, I promise it wasn't me and I'll explain everything when I get there. I promise.”

“Damn it.” Taylor murmured as she took a sudden sharp left, Phoenix making a bitter sound as he threw his phone in the floor and pulled his hair.

“What's wrong?” From the words he'd heard, he could guess. The saint brother had obviously done something stupid. Something that he had no doubt was all 'his' fault.

Naturally.

“My dear brother sent the police to the house. I didn’t- _damn it_.”

“So let’s talk to them.”

Phoenix gave him a long look, like he didn’t believe that Loki could be helpful.

He’d show them.

“You’ve read my mythology-“

“Which generally consists of you doing something stupid to save your own ass.”

“True.” Loki looked at Taylor in the mirror who looked back, dark eyes meeting his own. “Trust me?”

“Not at all.”

“Good!” The defeat was clear and familiar in her expression. Because he knew who these two were. Old companions from another lifetime. “Let’s see if your police force is as malleable as the Jötunn.”

“We are so going to prison, Tay. I’m not made for prison.”

“You also look hideous in orange.” Taylor huffed as they made their way through the town.

For just a moment, Loki could see them.

Apollo, all confidence and paranoia of himself.

Artemis, slightly smug, proud of things that didn’t matter. Liar of the century.

It was just familiar enough to keep him from losing whatever sanity he may have had.


	11. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have patience. All things are difficult before they become easy.  
> ~ Saadi

_The sky was grey, trees full and green. The grass was a milky white that contrasted greatly with the chocolate brown coat of the Eurasian wolf that lay over it, on its back with its tongue lolled out and whiskey shaded eyes watching the small animal across the clearing._

_Laying on the grass, tired, brown eyes sat nestled on the skull of the coyote. It was small, smaller than the average, but still radiated power, knowledge, and strength. The wolf let out a soft whine as a flicker of energy jumped across the space between them. Then, finally, the bluebird came._

_It was small, about the height of a sixteen ounce can of soda. The feathers were bright, vibrant shade of royal blue that melted to a tangerine orange on the breast, moving to a soft snowy white on the lowest parts of its front. The bluebird’s eyes were nothing like a normal beast, eyes echoing the same shade of the other two animals, bright and tinged with a flicker of white light around the edge._

_The bluebird took its place on a tree, high and away from the two canines as they rose to their feet._

_The coyote took to its left. The grass began to freeze beneath it as it moved, snow wrapping around it as it moved further and further into a sudden flurry._

_The wolf moved to its right. The ground froze as it moved, cracking and crunching beneath claws and paws. The snow around it was shallower than the coyote, soft and only ankle deep._

_The bluebird hovered in the middle, floating in a way that no normal bird would be able to. Both canines stalked it, watching it tensely._

_As thought they were waiting for something._

_The bluebird watched them for a moment longer._

_Then, sharp and sudden both canines launched themselves. A sharp and startled tweep escaped the bird as it flew away. Sudden, sharp, quick. Into the trees and gone._

_The hounds backed away from each other, lowered their ears and whined._

_Without another sound, they returned to their sides, lay across from each other._

**_Patience…_ **


	12. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel meets Sam's hunting partner, someone surprises them, and Dean shuts his brother out.

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

It was dark when the Impala rolled into town. The sky was spotted with stars and the moon was full. There was a single moment where Gabriel allowed his mind to drift at the image. There was a shifted reminder of when God placed it.

_And with this, these will be. And they are. Less than me, but just as important._

_What are they, Father?_

_For I am God, so shall they be gods. They will come. Birthed from faith and desire. Hatred and madness. Some will be good, others not. For that is what they are._

_They are more of your beasts?_

_They are something for my next creation to look towards._

_I do not like them, Father._

_You need not like them, Lucifer. Simply leave them to their devices._

_Come, Lucifer._

_Yes, Lucifer. Go with your brother and leave my gods to be. They look as beasts so they will be no harm for your play._

“Gabe?” Gabriel focused on Dean. The hunter had opened the back door and left him leaning against the side of the seat. “You were asleep. Motel's paid for.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel murmured, shook the residual of the memory from his vision and breathed in as he climbed out of the seat.

“Dude, you okay?”

“Not particularly.” He muttered, shook his head. “But don’t worry. I won’t subject you to the conversation. If I need to, I’ll talk to Sam or Cas.” He offered the hunter a grin that felt half forced.

“Sounds good. You know Sam doesn’t hate you, right?”

“No. He just hates the extension of my personality which is also me. Maybe not now, but assuming I regain my powers that will change.”

“Sam… he forgives. A whole lot easier than I do. He’ll get over it. Besides, he doesn’t? Me, you, Cas? It’s important enough that he won’t spit on it. You’re family, man.”

“Thank you.” Dean’s face was a bit red so he spared him the awkwardness of a continued conversation as he nodded towards the doors. “Which is us?”

“You, me, Cas. Room sixteen. Sam and Eileen are room nineteen.” Dean snickered and Gabriel made a noise of agreement before heading towards nineteen. Sam had explained that Eileen was dead, had been ever since her parents were killed by a banshee.

Upon learning this, both angels had instinctively gone the same thought route, the only difference being his inability to follow through. They could repair her hearing… in theory.

The door opened before he could knock and he was greeted by an excited embrace of a red head who made an excited sound, tugging him to her chest.

Despite the fact that he was taller than her.

“So this is him? The Trickster? In the flesh. I don’t know whether to applaud or punch you.”

“I-“

“My name’s Charlie,” The red head continued, pulled away with a grin as she peered last him. “Dean.”

“ _Charlie?_ ”

“What’s up?” She asked as she squeezed past him, pulled the stunned Dean into a hug.

“What are you doing here?” So Dean had no clue that this… Charlie girl was here?

“Long story. Look, inside conversation. You, get in.” Gabriel allowed her to poke and prod them through the doorway with an amused smile.

“I thought you were done with crazy?” Dean more asked than said as he shut the door behind himself. Sam was in the room, having a silent conversation in sign with a dark haired woman he guessed to be Eileen. Castiel wasn’t in the room but the bathroom door was closed and the sound of water running was clear in the background.

“I… was. But I sort of read your gospels and maybe did a couple hunts.” The words came out in a bit of an embarrassed babble and Dean groaned.

“We need to burn those books.”

“What books?”

“The books Chuck Shurley wrote during the Apocalypse.” Sam answered, looking away from Eileen as Charlie plopped onto the mattress.

“You getting into hunting doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“Freak accident.” Sam admitted, relaying Eileen’s signs. “I came here with Sam last week, but then you called and he left. I met Charlie at the morgue. Good thing too because she was panicking.”

“I was not! Look, real life roleplaying is just… hard.”

“Roleplaying?”

Gabriel asked at the same time Dean asked, “like in sex?”

“God you’re sheltered- or is that offensive? No, kidding. I know who you are. Like… dungeons and dragons.”

Gabriel wasn’t any clearer on the matter though he felt like his other aspect would be.

_Loki._

“Gabe’s half the man he was, he doesn’t remember being the Trickster.” Dean explained for him.

“Really?” Charlie eyed him for a moment. “So the things you did… none of it?”

“Afraid not.” He admitted, spread his arms apologetically.

“Interesting.” Charlie responded, eyed him a moment longer then returned to her laptop.

“So you were just here. On a hunt. You know hunting solo is dangerous, right?”

“You did it.” Charlie reminded him.

Dean made an annoyed sound and Sam huffed.

“I really don’t know how to feel that you’ve read our life stories.”

“Makes you feel any better, you’re the only one that’s 'full frontal' as you put it.” Charlie grinned at Dean who grimaced.

“Better than Becky.” Sam muttered, shuddering slightly and yet again Gabriel was lost from the conversation.

Not that it really surprised him. He was years behind and his memory was severely lacking.

“Becky is real?” Charlie made a face and Sam shuddered slightly.

“Unfortunately.”

“Yeah. Before we met you she went and got a love potion, nearly sold her soul. They got married.” Flinching, Sam peeled his gaze from them.

“That’s- what the hell is wrong with her!”

“She’s insane.” Sam responded.

Charlie’s gaze moved to Sam where she settled her gaze for a long moment, considered him. “So, it’s cool that you’re alive again.” Charlie acknowledged him and he shrugged a bit. “Really. You’re… well you’re an asshole, but you also did try to stop the whole Apocalypse thing. Asshole with good intentions. Though, also super not happy that you tortured Sam.”

“Can we changed the subject?” Sam asked, clearing his throat and Gabriel grimaced.

“So Gabriel as in the Archangel?” The woman signed to him and he nodded, approaching her and offering his hand. In another scenario, he would have offered to heal her. Now, he couldn’t. “Good to meet you.”

“You too.” Gabriel responded, making sure to mouth the words so she could read his lips. “You’re Sam’s friend?”

“Yes.”

“So, what’s the deal here?” Dean spoke up and Gabriel flipped his gaze to the hunter.

“Souls.”

“What about souls?” The brothers shared an uneasy look.

“People missing their souls.” Gabriel clarified for Sam and Dean made a noise.

“So what? Town full of psychopaths?”

“I would’ve been a sociopath.” Sam corrected his brother who rolled his eyes.

“Same difference.”

“Psychopaths- whatever it doesn’t matter.” Sam surrendered, “But I was hoping…”

“You want Cas to do some soul searching?”

“If he still can.”

Gabriel made a small noise, wishing he could help them with this. Castiel had to physically probe them for access to their souls. Something that he could do without touching -and ultimately- without pain in his normal state.

“I can.” Castiel confirmed from where he was in the bathroom door, hair wet and ever-present trenchcoat resituated. “It won’t be pleasant for whoever I do it to, though.”

“I know.” Sam confirmed, “But we need to know for sure.”

Silence fell for a moment and Charlie averted her gaze. At some point Sam had obviously informed her about the pains of soul probing. Which begged the question of how long they’d been here.

Had he really slept that long? Or had Dean just put off going into his brother's room for that long? It seemed… wrong.

“Everything alright between you two?” Charlie beat him to the punch, eyeing the hunters.

“What're you talking about?”

“You seem… off.”

“Being dead does that to you.” Dean lied easily, much to the displeasure of the woman.

“How long was Purgatory for you, Dean?” Sam pressed instead and Dean looked away, refusing to answer.

“It felt like a hundred years.” Castiel supplied and Gabriel swallowed, remembered his own time in Purgatory. They’d been together for fifty of it but… he had spent a lot of time there. More time than he could completely remember.

“A hundred years.” Sam repeated.

“We’re not going to talk about it.”

“Dean-“

“It wasn’t Hell. That’s all that matters. It was just… fighting. We’re not doing the chick flick crap. It doesn’t matter.”

“Fine.” Gabriel saw through that, though. Sam wasn’t done talking about it and Gabriel wasn’t sure he blamed him. Sooner or later, Dean would break from it. It was only a matter of time.

“I’m going to sleep. Gabe? Cas?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel responded without thinking too much as Dean pushed past him and out the door.

“Of course.”

“Dean-“

“We’ll start fresh in the morning.” Gabriel spared a glance at the group before trailing after Dean, Castiel pausing in the doorway as him and Dean made their way towards the second room.

Sleep. Except… he wasn’t tired. He had slept on the way there.

There was a moment when they stepped into the room where Dean paused, shrugged off his jacket and set it on the chair. “You and Cas can take the second one.”

“What’s different, Dean?” Gabriel knew the answer to his question. The difference was where they were, the reasons behind their actions.

“It’s not subzero temperatures anymore, Gabriel. It’s weird.”

“I’m not complaining, I’m just perplexed.”

“You wouldn’t be if you were all in one piece.”

“No,” Gabriel agreed, crossed his arms over his chest as Dean lay down on the bed closer to the door. “I would likely tease you mercilessly. But I’m not Loki.”

Dean watched him for a moment, looking as though he had no intentions with changing his mind.

“Angels are nest creatures. If you aren’t doing it for yourself, can you do it on our behalf? Please.” Rolling his eyes, Dean threw back the edge of his blanket and rolled onto his side. “I’m going to sleep. You can… sleep wherever.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now let me sleep.” A small smile crossed his expression as he crossed the room and slunk into the spot next to Dean whose breathing had already evened out. Anyone that didn’t know better would assume he was blissfully unaware of his surroundings. Years in Purgatory told Gabriel otherwise. It would be a long time before any of them could rest comfortably again.

It was why Dean needed to talk to his brother.

Dread clouded his mind as he sank into a restless sleep.


	13. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki handles the police flawlessly and finally meets Phoenix's girlfriend.

**.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

There were three police cars parked outside of the small mansion that they pulled into the driveway of. Loki was almost drooling with longing. Such a better location than Taylor’s hellhole. If only he could convince Phoenix to let him stay in that place.

“I’m trusting you, Lo.”

“Don’t get us thrown in jail.”

“Worst case scenario, I go to jail. I assaulted him, right? Anyways, you can bail me out. Trickster plus prison? Bad combo.”

“Yeah, that’s a great idea. Oh, except the whole fact that you _don’t exist_. The second you don’t have anything to tell them about your identity? What then?”

“I’m sure I exist _somewhere_.” In theory, “Besides, it won’t come down to that. I’m not going to jail. It’s fine. I can talk myself out of anything and your brother’s a dickbag. Now let me out.” The soul-siblings shared a wary look before Phoenix caved and pushed the door open, freeing him to fling open and hop from the back. The wind was picking up, a light cloudcover filling the sky that screamed snow was incoming. He didn’t mind the cold generally but this body didn’t seem to like it at all.

Which was annoying.

His borrowed boots crunched through the snow as he ignored the cleared sidewalk, beelining for the front door of the small mansion. Two doors slammed shut behind him, faster footfalls tailing him as Phoenix hit him in the back of the head. “You’re an ass.”

“This surprises you?” He quipped, throwing a sly look at Phoenix as they made their way to the front door. If Phoenix was annoyed, she didn’t show it. Which was surprising. Humming absently to himself, he stepped to the side as Phoenix stepped up and pushed open the door, a robotic voice saying something he didn’t quite catch as Taylor shoved past him.

“Let us deal with the start.” She hissed and he rolled his eyes but obliged as they stepped into the much warmer interior. No one was in the front area but he hadn’t really expected that. If Phoenix’s girl was trying to fix things, they were probably in a kitchen or a dining room, talking and being bribed with food and drink.

_I could use some hot chocolate right now._

“Honey, I’m home!” Phoenix called with false cheer as they led him through the house, stepping through a doorway where a _very_ attractive surprisingly familiar woman was serving three unhappy looking policemen coffees and a tray of pastries.

“Hey, honeybun.” The woman smiled cheerily at Phoenix before shooting a glare towards Loki. Her heels clicked across the floor as she crossed the room, standing a good four or five inches above her partner due to the heels. “Who is she?” The woman hissed quietly as she wrapped her partner in an embrace.

“Story for later.” Phoenix breathed as she returned the embrace.

“Officers.” Taylor greeted them as the officers rose to their feet, the closest one approaching them warily while the other two kept firm, distrusting looks on Loki.

“Always seems to be trouble with the two of you.”

“That’s crap and you know it.” Phoenix huffed as they parted, crossing his arms over his chest and glowering at the police officer.

“I really don’t, boy.”

“Girl today, Franklin. But thanks for respecting me as I always have you.”

“Who’s the girl?” The officer -Franklin- completely disregarded Phoenix, casting a long look at Loki who bit his tongue for the moment. They weren’t completely wrong in wanting to keep him from getting arrested. Getting deported would do him no good.

“A friend of mine.” Taylor spoke up and Loki bit his lip, tucked his head a bit and threw on his best attempt of being a shy girl. “Her name’s Logi.”

“Logi.” He repeated the name and Logi nodded, bit his cheek.

“Logi Ohlsen.” He lied, returning to the accent he’d used with Chad. A bit more regionally accurate this time.

“Well, _Logi_.” Franklin responded with disdain, “We received a report from Chad Bradley that you assaulted him in the public library on Main.”

“I- well…” Loki willed tears into his eyes, “I- he started throwing insults at me and I think I… I kinda blacked out… oh god I didn’t hurt him did I!” The officer’s eyes widened as he broke into tears. “I didn’t mean to! I swear he just- he called me… a bad thing and… it wasn’t true and he just- I blacked out and… please don’t arrest me. I just am here for a couple days and I didn’t plan to fight and I just was reading and I’ve never been in any trouble and I’m supposed to be going to Harvard in the fall and if this comes up on my record I’ll lose my scholarship. Please, please, please.” Loki babbled on, falling into false hysterics and ending up on his knees, gasping and breaking down and _damn_ this was different as a human. He’d never actually been lightheaded before but as he continued on his show his vision began dancing and then… darkness.

 **.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

When he came to consciousness he was on a very comfortable bed staring at a nicely painted ceiling. He felt numb and it took a moment for him to realize…

He’d fainted.

“You okay?” Taylor’s voice pierced the air and he groaned, closed his eyes again. Right. Human. “I’ll take that as a no but I’ll live.”

“Are they still here?”

“No.” Taylor responded and he flicked his eyes open again, turned his head to see her sitting on a chair next to the mattress with a book titled _Mystery Spot_ sat open on her lap. “You fainting kind of freaked them out. I’m not sure if they bought your story or were scared of a lawsuit but they apologized and left.”

“So it worked?”

“For now. Chad’s a dick and you made him look like an idiot. He’ll call up daddy dearest and start all sorts of crap again.”

Loki lay there for a long moment, stared at the ceiling. Again. That meant this asshole had done stuff like this in the past.

 _Prayer to… Eris, Lugh, or… Cagn. If you’re still alive. Chad Bradley. Follow this prayer to wherever the hell I am, hand him his ass._ Pause, _This is Loki. I’m human for now. I’d prefer if home didn’t know I was alive._

Silence followed, not that he’d expected an answer. The chance that any of those Tricksters were still alive was slim, but out of the untrustworthy… they were the most likely to not rat him out.

“So, what’s he- _she_ telling her woman?”

“The truth.” Taylor responded, looking back down at her book and breathing through her nose.

“That’s a risk.”

“So’s lying to her.” Taylor responded with a shrug. “Angela’s pretty open minded. She puts up with our crap enough that she’ll at the very least listen.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“That’s a problem for later.” Taylor responded just as the door opened, Phoenix peeking around it and looking at Taylor then him.

“You’re up.”

“Yep. Alive and well, thanks for asking.”

Phoenix looked like a kicked puppy as he stepped through the doorway, a much less dressed up Angela following him and planting a distrusting glare on him. Like he was the bad guy in this scenario.

“You’re Loki.”

“Yes.” He confirmed, resisting the desire to correct the usage of his real name. It probably wasn’t the best time to have that conversation.

“The actual Loki. Like… Tom Hiddleston in a woman’s body.”

“Tom- they made me British!” Phoenix rolled her eyes as Loki flopped back on the mattress and groaned, rubbing his hands across his face. “It’s a tragedy.”

“And you’re a drama queen.”

“Screw off, Taylor.” Loki scowled at her as he looked at Angela again. “Not Tom Hiddleston. Not some dumbass with a weird hat. I’m the big one, the real deal. God of fire and mischief.”

“You expect me to believe this?”

“I don’t expect you to believe me. I don’t need to expect anything because I already know the answer.”

Angela bit her lip, eyed him with a raised brow. “And what’s that?”

“Your girlfriend’s not going to throw herself into drama with her brother unless she has a major reason. Which means me? I must be something different. And sure, God’s a pretty crazy story, but if he -sorry she was going to lie? That’s a pretty off the wall one.”

“Prove it.”

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes. “Prove it? If I could prove it I wouldn’t be here right now but- actually, no. You know what? I bet I can.” Holding her gaze, he didn’t hesitate to pull his jacket off, following the movement with tugging his borrowed t-shirt over his head.

“Lo-“

“She wants proof,” Loki responded, cutting Phoenix’s protest off. “Angela Markson?”

“How do you know me?”

“Because we’ve had sex before.”

“What! No, I-“ Ignoring her, he turned around and tugged up the hair on the back of his neck to reveal the intricate tattoo he knew sat at the top of his spine.

“You recognize this?”

“I- but…”

“It’s unique because it’s a brand on my soul. It’s familiar because you saw it move that night. You were in a… royal blue dress. You’d just been turned down on another job offer from a sleezebag that I killed the next day.”

“Wait- you… you slept with Loki?” Phoenix sounded completely conflicted.

“Don’t sound so envious, bird girl. I was a man at the time.” Loki twisted around, tugging the shirt back on after a pointed look from Taylor. Angela was clearly lost, eyes wide but the familiarity there. “And she was a lot younger. How old are you now? Twenty-six?”

“Thirty.” Angela’s voice was shaky and he knew she had her. There were no coincidences in life. It confirmed yet again that he needed to contact Carver Edlund, something that he’d completely spaced on in the midst of everything else. His human mind was spacy and he wasn’t retaining the things he needed to. The solutions were there, he just needed to _find them_.

He needed to focus. Something that his mind wasn’t designed for. His entire purpose was creating chaos and trouble.

“Bird, I need your phone. The email. Now.” His gaze flicked to Phoenix who blinked before digging her phone from the pocket of her jeans and tossing it to him. He took it and swiped the screen open, clicking the email icon and tabbing through an assortment of emails from the website he’d looked at the fanfiction on before finding an email from Carver Edlund.

_Dear Phoenix Bradley,_

_My name is Carver Edlund, yes, the author of the Supernatural book series. I know you know who I am, and I wish I could say I’m emailing you because you are a fan. That’s not the case. I’m emailing you because you’re close to the place he will be._

_Let me start off by saying, you can say no. You can leave him to die. I wouldn’t blame you if you do because he’s an ass. But you can save him. He’s going to be rude and ungrateful and it’s going to be difficult to deal with him, but it would be better for everyone involved if he survived._

_The problem isn’t yours and you don’t have to take it on alone. There are others that can help. Say the word, and I’ll contact them._

_Now, onto what I need. On Tuesday night there will be a flash of light outside of the town where you live. I can’t tell you exactly where, but it will be close to you. When it happens, a man will appear. This man will be who you know as The Trickster, or Loki. This is important. It is **Loki**. He will not like you, he will not respect you, but he will need you. He will be human and he will be upset, but he’ll need you._

_Try to understand that I can’t answer all of your questions._

_Sam and Dean Winchester. That’s their real names._

_Things will right themselves eventually, though. For when you inevitably get this, Loki. Patience. Have patience._

_-Carver Edlund_

“That’s it.” Loki scowled at the phone. “Patience. No. I will _not_ be patient with some Judeo-Christian asshole prophet!”

“Prophet?” He could practically feel Angela staring at him and he narrowed his eyes, looked at Phoenix then Taylor.

“You aren’t surprised.” His mind seemed to have flipped straight to problem solving, logic and frustration taking over his general mindset for the time being. “You knew he was a prophet.”

“I-“

“How?” Another question was how _he_ knew that but it was an issue for another day.

“The fourth series.” Phoenix muttered, averting his gaze.

“You said there were three.”

“There were. Originally. About four years ago he published another series of books, twenty two new books. Carver wrote himself into them as a prophet. It’s part of why I believed him.”

“Why did you lie to me about that? What’s another book series mean? That we know what Carver Edlund is? Or… do you know how I died, Phoenix? Is that the reason you’re hiding them?”

“No- Christ, _no_ , Lo. Look, they just don’t matter. You aren’t _in_ that series. That’s why I didn’t mention them.”

“I want your collection, Phoenix. Now.” Phoenix eyed him for a long moment with a wary look before turning and disappearing out the door.

“Can I talk to her alone for a minute, Taylor?” Loki didn’t look away from Angela, her expression wary and distrusting.

“Do you have to?”

“Go help your brother.” Taylor tossed the book in her lap at him before getting up and disappearing out the door.

“What do you want?”

“A favor.” Loki admitted after the door shut.

“I don’t want to do anything-“

“I’m an asshole. I’ll own up to that and more. I need your help, though. I want to stay here. It’s a better option than Taylor’s and I’ll be out as soon as I piece together why I’m powerless.”

“And if you don’t?”

“If I don’t figure it out by next Tuesday, I’ll contact Sam and Dean Winchester. I tortured them but if I stoop low enough to ask for help they might do it.”

“And if they don’t?”

“I’ll die as a human.” Loki responded with a grimace, flicking his gaze down to the book in his lap. The front had two overly dramatized semi-accurate representations of the brothers on it with a pile of candy wrappers at their feet.

“What are the bruises?”

Loki shrugged. “No clue. I woke up with them there.”

“They look painful.”

“They’re sore but I think they’re soul brands.” Loki hesitated for a moment before tugging up the front of his shirt to show the triangular shaped scar on his body. “I think this is the injury that killed me.”

“You didn’t have that on… your other body.”

“No, I didn’t.” Loki agreed, dropping his shirt and looking back at the book. “I don’t know how I died and I don’t know why I’m human. What I do know is this and the bruises on my back are new. They’re scars to my soul, not my body, and Carver Edlund has to have answers, ones he’s not sharing.”

“You think his books will have something?”

“No.” Loki admitted, “But I wanted to confirm you were you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means my name is going around and I’m dreading the moment that the Æsir learn I’m alive. If you can, call me Lo or Logi… not my real name.”

“What did you do?”

“I’m likely the only survivor of the slaughter that happened to the Pagans the day I died, which means that I’ll be blamed for Odin’s death.”

“That does sound bad.”

Loki snorted and flipped the book over, eyes skimming the back.

_Sam and Dean investigate the disappearance of a man who went missing at a tourist location. While searching the site, Dean is shot and killed by the owner._

That was a very base summary for what actually went down. Though, he didn’t doubt for a moment that some of the grimmer details were in the book. He’d done what he did, though. He’d tried to teach Sam a lesson, a lesson that he hadn’t wanted to learn.

“I can stay, right?”

“Yes.”

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“However,” Angela added and he grimaced, looked up at her when she didn’t say anything more. There was a look to her and he knew what he was about to be told, whether he liked it or not. “If you don’t keep your hands off of us, I’ll kick you to the curb. I don’t have the energy to deal with a horny Trickster.”

“Fine. But just so you know, the offer is there. For all three of you if you’re up for it.” He waggled his brows at her, grinning at her scowl.

“I’m straight.”

“And I’m a man. Technically. I’ll keep my hands off, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to stop. I’ll get bored if I do and trust me, you don’t want me to be bored.”

“Okay. So we have a deal then.”

“That we do. So what’s for dinner?”

“Group project. Be downstairs in an hour to help.”

“Fine.” Loki conceded, finally flipping open the front of the book. “So, we’re doing this.”

“I guess so. I’ll leave you to your reading?”

“I want to see how well the prophet portrayed me.” He grinned at Angela, tilting his head and watching her as she left the room.

There was a moment where he waited for Phoenix or Taylor to come in but neither did and he took a breath, rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. When a couple minutes went by and he was still alone he snagged his phone and dialed out on a number, waiting for several long moments. Just when he thought it would go to voicemail the ringing stopped.

“Hello?” The voice on the other line was so familiar, a voice he hadn’t heard since he died and there was a single moment where he almost said nothing. “Who is this?”

“Son,” Loki started, throat closing.

“What- you’re dead.” There was commotion from the other line, his son’s voice staying quiet as he clearly tried to stay quiet for someone. “Hela took me. I _saw_ your body.”

“I know. I was dead.”

“Where are you?”

“I can’t tell you that. I just wanted you to know.”

“Wait- Odin…”

“I didn’t let him die. I know what everyone thinks but I _didn’t_. I tried to save them. I tried to save all of them.”

“You can’t go home.”

“I couldn’t if I want to. I just felt you deserved to know.” There was a stretch of silence and static started to crackle across the line. “Fenrir.”

“I knew it.” Fenrir breathed out, “I _knew_ you were alive.”

“I’d prefer you keep it between us.”

“I’m telling Jöry. He’s left them as well. He won’t tell them.”

“I hope you’re right.” Loki responded.

“I am.” Silence fell for a moment longer. “Father.”

“I know.” Fenrir was the first to hang up and he set the phone down on the mattress.

“I thought you were being careful.” Loki rolled onto his side and looked at the entrance where Taylor was standing with a small stack of books in her arms.

“Reckless is my middle name.” Loki smiled glumly and lifted the comforter up. “Come lay with me?”

“With you or you because I don’t have a super active libido.”

“Come here.” Taylor held his gaze for a long moment before setting the books on the dresser by the door and walking over to the bed.

“You promised Angela.”

“I did. But did you?” Loki grinned at the look in Taylor’s eyes before she sat on the edge of the mattress. “That’s what I thought.” He waited for her to lay down before he pressed up against her side, pressing his face into her shoulder and breathing deeply. “Thank you.”

“Sorry, couldn’t hear that?” He huffed an annoyed breath as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

“I’m not saying it again.” He stated decidedly, catching her mouth in a deep kiss. “Let’s have some fun.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Mhm.” He conceded before crawling on her, catching her in another kiss to shut up any potential response.


	14. Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week Coyote finally meets Trem's brother. The meeting is not what she expected.

**.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

Coyote stared at the fire as she carefully discarded her clothing, piece by piece until she was shivering and in nothing but a pair of heart covered boxers. Trem was close, asleep on his cot, but she knew he would wake up sooner rather than later.

She took a moment to examine her torso, ignoring the biting of the cold as she pressed her thumb against the scar on her chest.

_The killing blow._

Swallowing, she skimmed her skin for something else. There had to be something that could tell her more. Another soul brand that could key her in to her reason for being where she was. It had to be there. Knowing her magic as she did, there _had_ to be an answer. In the end, all she found was the sigil of Athena, branded into her ankle just as it had been for decades.

It would be useful if she could see her back but after digging around through Trem’s things all morning she had concluded he had nothing mirrorlike. Or at least not in any good position for her to find without getting into his personal objects.

“What- why are you undressed?”

“You’re awake,” Coyote turned to look at her companion, gaze sliding across his half-dressed form.

“The sun isn’t up yet. Why are you undressed, god-girl?”

“Answers,” She admitted, moving close to the fire again and breathing deeply through her nose, inhaling the heat like a drug. “I didn’t sleep well last night. Initially I assumed it was another Trickster toying with me but- well, what if it’s more nefarious? What if I’m endangering you?”

Trem chuckled softly and shook his head as he took his seat next to her, lifting the fur coat he had given her and setting it over her shoulders. “You’re worried for me, God-girl?”

“You’re a kind-hearted man. I don’t wish ill on the good.”

“You still don’t know me, God-girl.”

“And you don’t know me, human-man. I have enemies and as I think back on them… I worry.

 _“-and I love you-”_ _Sharp, searing pain. Betrayal. “-Oh, I'm loyal. To them!-”_

“I don’t remember a lot of things. My mind is fogged and misty, but I’m getting… fragments. Things that I’m certain happened a lot more recently.”

“You believe you may have been attacked?”

“Considering how much I have to be missing, I’m certain of it. I’m also certain that I was dead.”

“And you don’t know me. Yet, here we are. I don’t know what you did before, but what I do know is that you took me in at the word of an angel without hesitation.”

“What if I were a serial killer, God-girl? Would you protect me then?”

“Yes.” Coyote admitted, much to her own surprise- though it did make sense as her mind caught up with her words. “If you are here it means you are serving punishment for your crimes, and by helping me you are showing yourself a better way.”

They sat in a long silence following those words. It was true, though. Even if she was still empowered, she wouldn’t have punished this man for whatever he was in his past. Not unless it was something truly despicable. Something she couldn’t at all imagine from him.

“I let my father die.” Trem finally said after a long moment, lifting her pants from the ground and setting them in her lap.

“Let him?” Coyote took the pants and carefully tugged them on, following up with her socks then boots and moving closer to the fire.

“My… My father was a part of a large crime group. There was a meeting one night that I learned about and I wasn’t supposed to tell him. The thing was… this meeting would’ve killed some innocents that father cared about. I had to tell him. When he asked me to join him, though… I told him no. I was afraid of what they would do to me if I went with him. I knew what would happen. The moment I opened my mouth, though… he was dead. I led him to his death.”

“You did what you thought was right.”

“No. I did what he wanted. What I knew he wanted, and then when he wanted more I ran like a coward.”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“Yes.” Trem admitted and Coyote wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulled him into her side like he wasn’t nearly twice her size. “I screwed up.”

“You did what you thought was right. Was your father angry that you didn’t want to go with him?”

“No.” Trem admitted.

“Then it doesn’t matter. Don’t feel guilty for what happened, grieve but don’t blame yourself. It isn’t worth it.”

“Thank you.” Trem muttered and she rested her head against him, closed her eyes.

“Does your brother know this?”

“He doesn’t blame me if that’s what you’re asking.” Trem paused for a moment, shifted closer to the fire much to her surprise. “My brother will be here today.”

“He- today? Has it been a week?”

“Yes,” Trem confirmed. “I spoke with him last night and he will be leaving in the dawn, arriving at the setting of the sun. I need to get some wood before we head out but we can leave tomorrow morning at sunrise.”

“What will you do when we arrive there?”

“My brother is going to help create a false identity for you. Some basic paperwork that will allow you to function as a member of society. Then… well, I presume you’ll need my help with the modern world.” Trem hesitated, looked over at her, “If that is okay with you?”

“Of course.” She responded automatically, closing her eyes. “You don’t have to, though. I’m old but I’m sure I can figure it out.” _I think that even if my mind is gone, my body knows enough to help guide me._ At least that was what she hoped was the case. She couldn’t rely on Trem. Not completely.

“You don’t realize how drastic this world is from the one you remember. I promise that you will need me with you.”

“Does that mean you are done punishing yourself?”

“No.” Trem responded, “This is… redemption. Helping you.”

“I suppose that is fair then.” She agreed, sighed deeply. “I guess we should finish sleep for the night.”

“That… mark on your ankle. What is that?”

Coyote bit her cheek, eyes flicking open as she stared into the open flame. “It is something that I received from Athena many years ago. A… bond. A promise.” The details were blurry to her now, like many other things simply… absent. “I told her a secret, a secret that I had never told another and in response… she told me hers. It was a secret that could have ripped the Greeks in half. I guess shame led her to opening up. I’m not allowed to say what was said. The bind is on my soul, not my ankle. If I were to tell you what she told me…” Her throat closed and she swallowed, “It would kill me. Just as what she knew of me would have killed her.”

“That’s fascinating.” Trem responded and she laughed softly, finally peeled away from her companion and lay down to stare at the fire. If she looked closely she was sure she could see Chantico in its depths, watching her with the sadness of a thousand suns.

“If you see Coyo, tell him I need help.” She whispered into the flames, desperate for anything resembling her old life.

“Sleep well, Coyote. I will wake you before I leave.”

Coyote curled by the fire, Trem stroking her side gently with his hand. _Coyo, Crow… if you can hear me. I am asking you, please. Please come help me. I need you. I miss you._ Before sleep pulled her under she might have sworn she heard the flutter of wings.

.-~*~-.

Coyote woke to the sound of howling. It wasn’t a familiar howl but that haunting wolf one that had accompanied her since her arrival. This one was closer, _much_ closer and she groaned in pain at the awkward position she had slept in.

“Crow?” Her eyes flicked open, breath catching in her throat when she was met by the sight of a bird. It was small and white, feathers glistening faintly in the firelight. Yet, despite its color, she had no doubt it was a crow. “Crow!” She tried to move but found her entire body was numb, tingling faintly and refusing to move when she willed it.

The eyes were the giveaway and they were the most precious thing she had ever seen.

“I- did you do this?” The bird tilted its head, blinked at her with amber eyes. Amber. The most familiar amber she knew, the most important eyes in her life. “Why can’t I move? Crow- Crow!” The bird jumped suddenly, head darting towards the door before it disappeared into the flames- not burning. Just vanishing and she was _certain_ she could see Chantico staring at her from the depths of the flames. “Please- please, _help me_.”

Sudden and sharp the flames went out and she stopped breathing, listened carefully at the scuffling outside of the cabin. Rustling and huffing of breath was just barely audible on the other side of the wall. Now that she was more aware she realized that there was light flickering through the windows. It was daytime and she was still paralyzed. Had Trem left? Abandoned her or gone for more wood?

Was he safe?

Her breathing hitched as claws raked against wood, a gentle scratching that turned quickly into something more frustrated, insistent.

Howls erupted again, significantly louder, closer, and her breathing caught in her throat. _Crow. Crow, please_. A whimper rippled past her lips, unstopped even when she thought she was in control, her human body betraying her. A snarl resounded from outside the door, low and deep and warning. There were yaps, jaws snapping and something seemed to snap in her, breaking through whatever it was that was paralyzing her. Her limbs felt heavy and wrong but she managed to roll over, biting her cheek hard enough to draw blood when her entire body screamed in protest at the motions.

 _Crow, please. Please come back. Help me. Crow… I’m begging._ Her heart was pounding in her ears and her body screaming in protest as she shoved herself against the wall behind her. A heavy weight was slamming into the door now, heavy bodies colliding with solid wood that she wasn’t sure would hold if these were grey wolves.

“Trem!” She shouted just as a loud sound ripped through the air, a high, shrieking wailing that caused startled yelps to resound from the other side. Another, strange sound that her mind somehow equated to the engine if a vehicle.

A horn.

The howling resounded again and there was indecipherable shouting in another language on the other side. “ _Permisjon_!” The voice shouted, sounding more like something from the mouth of a dragon than something from a human, a hiss rasping at the end.

The door flung open, slamming shut behind someone tall and lanky as beasts slammed into it again with violent snarls. “We must leave now. Trem, I hope you are packed. You,” The lanky man turned around, mouth falling open at the sight of her. “You are… Coyote? Where is my brother?” He had a thick accent, one that Coyote couldn’t begin to place.

“I don’t know.” Coyote admitted and the lanky man crossed the cabin, knelt before the fire and threw a lighter into the fireplace, a fire erupting from the device as the man looked over her. The slamming against the door was loud and relentless and the man before her looked uneasy as he looked across her. His face was sunken in, eyes an oddly familiar shade of light brown that almost looked red. His skin was a very pale white and his clothes were a vibrant green made from what almost looked like snake scales. “I… I woke up and he was gone. You’re his brother?”

“My name is Slange.” The man muttered, looking towards the door. “We must leave this place.”

“Slange? What kind of name is that?”

“The kind that a father gives his son when he worries for his safety. My brother says you are the God Coyote?”

“I- yes.” Was that the safe answer? Was this man who he claimed to be?

“So if I were to tell you the beasts outside the door were not wolves but men that take the forms of beasts would you believe me?”

“Shapeshifters?” Something that her and her companions had been commonly misconstrued as.

“Not exactly.” Slange huffed, coming to her side and hooking an arm under her shoulder to help her to her feet. “They are skinwalkers. These ones in particular were once humans but are now beasts generally. They have… lost themselves. Their leader, though. Their leader is generally a rational man. If these beasts are attacking I assume they have likely taken my brother.”

“We have to help him.”

“No. We have to take you to Sagwon so I can-“

“ _No_.” Slange’s eyes widened and she blinked at the almost growl in her voice. The protective defensive curls of her lips over human teeth- _what am I doing?_

“They will tear you apart.”

“And they won’t harm you?”

“I’m prepared for them.” Slange countered, tapping at her hips and something metal. A weapon her mind identified as a gun.

“If you’re prepared, give me a blade. I’m not some damsel.” In truth she had never been a huge fan of fighting, but it didn’t mean she was incapable of it. “Let me help you save him.”

 _Crack_. Both of their heads whipped towards the door as the wood splintered and Slange made an irritated sound, nearly a hiss, before he reached into his boot and pulled a knife from his boot.

Had that been there before?

The adrenaline pumping through her caused her to retake control of her body as five large wolves came through the doorway, the one that knocked the door over scrambling to its feet as it shook its fur out. They were all varying shades of white, golden eyes glistening in the firelight as they snarled at the two humans in their midst.

“One chance. Leave, hounds.”

The front beast snarled in response.

“Be ready.” Coyote didn’t look over as she took the offered blade from the thin man’s hand, the wolves tracking the movements with their eyes. There were five in the room, three others in the doorway, biting and growling at each other as they tried to be the first through the door.

These weren’t normal beasts and even if they were, she had never been attacked by canines. The beasts were human in some form but not enough to make their actions that of a human. However… _the alpha_. The center had to be the leader, the alpha, which meant that she barely caught the movement at her sides before she was hit, _hard_ , and sent colliding into Slange.

A loud _crack_ ripped through the air as she rolled under the beast over her, the white furred hound snapping for her throat and instead catching the sharp silver blade in its maw. A yowl rippled from the creature, it rearing back and snarling at her, blood pouring from the wounds at the sides of its mouth. There was barely a moment before she threw herself backwards and another beast flew over her, howling in agony as it was engulfed in the fire.

“Your back!” Slange called, giving her just enough time to spin, shoving her blade and catching the next beast in its throat. In the back she could see Slange straddling the back of one of the wolves, a rope strapped between its jaws as he tugged its head back to where it was forced to stare at the ceiling, violently bucking under the weight as Slange used the freed hand to fire off a bullet into one of the other wolves who went down with a howl of agony. The one she’d first cut took advantage of her distraction and she was suddenly on the ground, teeth cutting through the thick fabric of her jacket and puncturing her shoulder. A shout ripped from her throat as she reached around and drove her silver blade into its neck, a snarl tearing from its throat as it bit harder into her. In a panic she violently stabbed in, once, twice, three times.

 _Bang_. The wolf collapsed on her with a low groaning sound and she struggled to shove the heavy body off of her as Slange appeared in front of her, firing off six bullets in quick succession at the four remaining beasts. He caught two in the forehead with the silver coated bullets, missing the two others that were bolting for the door now.

“Coyote. Coyote, look at me.” Her eyes blinked rapidly, meeting the concerned brown above her. “How bad is it? How hurt are you?”

“I- my shoulder.” She groaned, struggled under the weight over her. “My back.” A pained whimper tore past her lips. “We need to get out of here.”

_Crow. I don’t know why you aren’t helping me but… I think I’m beginning to realize there is something else happening. You would never leave me for dead so I will stop praying. I do hope you know. I miss you, old friend. I hope that even if you cannot come to me… that I can see you again. Don’t leave me alone. Please._

“I will take you to-“

“Not there. They have Trem. We have to save him, we have to get your brother.”

“You are in no position to fight, Coyote. Even if you are a God as you claim to be, you are human now and-“

“And you can’t take them on alone. You know that as well as I do and you aren’t an idiot. Stop arguing and help me up. We need to move before the snow covers their trails.”

The two held each other’s gazes, eyes narrowing in challenge before, finally, the other surrendered, bowed his head and nodded. “Fine. But I take no responsibility if you get yourself killed. Is that understood?”

“Yes. Now help me to my feet.”

Slange gave her a long look before gripping her good hand and pulling her to her feet. She let out a low sound, grateful that it was her right shoulder damaged and not her left. Grateful her dominant hand was her left.

“Are you ready for this, Coyote?”

“Yes.” She grinned at him and he considered her for a moment before offering her the blade she had dropped on the floor and let him lead her from the room.


	15. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has an unexpected memory and meets an old companion. Sort of.

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

Gabriel watched his brothers sleep from the table, Sam curled up in his own bed and shivering slightly in the cool room. At some point in the night the A/C had stopped working and the room was annoyingly cold. Gabriel wasn’t fond of the cold. He didn’t hate it, but he didn’t like it.

Considering his position… the cold was going to be a bitter annoyance.

Pausing in his reading on the laptop screen, Gabriel rose from his seat and crossed the room. The movements were careful and concise when he tugged the blanket up to cover the younger Winchester, wrapping it around his sides and pressing it down beneath him with care that he’d never suspected he possessed.

“Gabriel?” He froze in his motions, hand half tucked under his ankle, eyes flicking up to meet the tired hunter’s gaze. “What’re you doing?”

“You kicked the blanket off.” He told the hunter, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was muscle memory that had him acting, he realized. If the lore was anything to go by… it was likely he had children out there. Children of Loki.

“So… you’re tucking me in.” Sam shifted under the covers, pushed the blankets off of him until he could sit up, blanket pooling around his hips. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Castiel and Dean took the bed before I could join them. I was reading to tire myself so I could sleep on the floor.” Sam frowned at him then, expression a bit sympathetic.

“Don’t sleep on the floor.”

“I-”

“Either wake Cas up, because he doesn’t need sleep, or…” In the dim light of the room Gabriel thought he could see a faint blush on the hunter’s cheek. “Lay with me.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Gabriel frowned.

“If Dean thinks it’s normal, why shouldn’t I? Besides. It’s late and it’s cold.”

Gabriel licked his lips before surrendering to the offer pretty quickly, first sitting next to the younger hunter before finally laying in the spot next to him. Sam carefully pulled the thin comforter over them and Gabriel stared at the ceiling, the hunter rolling so his back was facing Gabriel.

“Sam?” He was tired but he wanted to take advantage of the momentary breath of privacy. The last week had been constant chaos with the four hunters, angel, and ex-angel.

“Yeah?”

“Do you hate me?”

A long breath of silence followed that until Sam rolled over and Gabriel could feel the hazel eyed gaze burning into the side of his skull. “I think it’d be easier if I did. If I did, though… you wouldn’t be here.” He was certain it meant more than he wouldn’t be in the bed with the hunter. Gabriel glanced over, rolling onto his side so he could face the hunter. “I’ve got to wonder… how’d you convince Dean to do this? The bed thing. Dean stopped sharing beds when he was twelve.”

“Purgatory is cold at night.” Smiling grimly, Gabriel closed his eyes. “Really cold. Subzero temperatures cold. Castiel struggled through it. Dean, though… he was stubborn. Your brother chose the fire and technically freezing to death at night. Except for the fact that he couldn’t die. ‘Cuddling’s weird, man. Grown men don’t cuddle’. That was what he told me the first couple times. Then he saw me and Cas curl up together. Our wings are great insulators. Eventually… he gave in. It wasn’t some overnight miracle. It was a process but it took longer than I thought it would.”

“You sound like you miss it.”

“Purgatory or cuddling with your brother curled up under my wings?” Gabriel retorted immediately and Sam huffed an annoyed breath.

“I’m being serious.”

“I know… I’d apologize but I’m not sorry. I hated Purgatory. I hated the monsters, the beasts, the leviathans eating me but- well there was an appeal, you know. In there, it was black and white. If he wasn’t being difficult, Dean would tell you the same. There was us, and there was them. There was no good or bad. It was just… fighting.”

“I thought you hated fighting.”

“I hated my brothers fighting. I still do. Some mornings I wake up and there’s a moment where I think Michael and Lucifer are nearby, playing with the fish, until I remember otherwise. Despite my memory… I’m certain it’s been millennia.”

“Cas always told us that angels don’t need sleep.”

“They don’t. But we like to. Sleep for an angel is about the contact, the bonding. The proximity. When we are young… our elder siblings wrap us up in their wings, rock us to sleep…”

Quiet followed that for a long moment and if it wasn’t for the distracted look he could see in the hunter’s expression, he would have thought he was asleep.

“You said you were going to read until you were too tired to stay awake.”

“I tried before but… well, I lay there for an hour and it wouldn’t come to me. I felt… alone?”

“Well… I’m tired. You’re tired. Do you… want to cuddle? Or is this good?”

“Sleep is enough.” Gabriel responded, smiling softly, “Thank you, Sam.”

“Goodnight, Gabriel.”

 **.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

“Here!” Charlie called out suddenly, voice loud and excited as she dropped a heavy book she’d been reading for the last hour and a half in front of Sam. “Look.”

There was a moment of silence where Sam’s gaze skated across the paper before he turned his head, looked at the red head, “Daemons?” Gabriel frowned as something bit at the edge of his mind. What was that? Demons? The way she was saying it… it didn’t sound like the normal ones.

“Demons don’t steal souls,” Dean cut in, crowding in at the table anyways and leaning over the book.

“Daemon, with an a,” Sam emphasized the a as he looked back at the page. “Look. Here it says that they wander and feed off the ‘souls of the wild’. If I were to guess… souls of the wild probably means animals, but ‘on rare occurrences a daemon takes interest in the souls of the civilized’. You think the civilized is humans?”

“Yes,” Charlie answered, slipping her fingers across the page, “See, it’s used again here.”

“Rare occurrences? There’s five around here without souls- that we _know_ about.” Dean scowled at the paper.

“What exactly are they?”

“Soulless gods,” Charlie spoke up and Gabriel blinked, looked up from where he’d been staring blankly at a webpage on the laptop screen.

“Cagn.”

“What?” The hunters all looked at him and he frowned. Cagn? Who was that?

“I… don’t know.” Gabriel frowned as Sam grabbed the laptop from across the table and tapped into it.

“ _Cagn is the supreme god of the San of southern Africa._ ” Sam read off, “ _He is the first being and the creator of the world… He is a trickster god who can shapeshift, most often into the praying mantis._ ”

“Another Trickster?” Dean asked and Gabriel shifted in his seat, shut his eyes. Cagn. Why did that name ring so loudly? Resound with him at such a spiritual level.

_“You want help, feathered man?” The Trickster raised its brow, leered at the archangel before him as it smiled sharply, all teeth and a wicked smile._

_“I need to escape their rules. I want to be my own person.” Gabriel sank to his knees, wings shivering behind him as The Trickster put its hands on its hips, tilted its head._

_“To be your own person you will have to become someone else. There is no in between.”_

_“Whatever it takes.” Gabriel’s eyes met the soft dirty brown eyes of The Trickster, the color shifting between shades as he looked into them._

_They were nothing like the nearly feral look on The Trickster’s expression._

_“Whatever it takes is a lot to offer, feathers. I sincerely recommend against offering it.”_

_“My offer stands. Please.”_

_Smirking, The Trickster pressed forward, gripped him by the back of his Vessel’s hair and pulled them until they were nose to nose. The brown shifted in intensity, seven shades melting together and swirling around in his iris._

_“Wh- what are you-”_

_“Taking your offer,” The Trickster answered, tilting its head and pressing its lips to his mouth. It was his first -awkward and stunning- and he did nothing but kneel there, energy crackled between them as The Trickster flooded his system with something. Something new- something…_

Gabriel inhaled sharply, stared at the wooden tabletop before him.

“Gabriel?” Gabriel whipped his head to his left where Castiel was now standing, concern etched into his expression.

“I- I remember It. I remember Cagn.” Those eyes burned behind his eyelids every time he blinked, bright and teasing.

“Just like that?”

“My memories are scattered, Dean.” Gabriel defended with a scowl, “Human minds are limited.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you, man.” Gabriel pressed his lips together and thought back on the memory, clung to it for dear life.

“So… this memory?” Sam asked and he flicked his gaze up, “What was it?”

“I wanted help… Cagn uh- it kissed me.”

Dean snorted and Charlie snickered.

“I’d never kissed anyone before.” Gabriel licked his lips, pressed the tips of his fingers to them. “Actually… Cagn is the only thing I remember ever kissing.”

“So, what was she like?” Dean pressed. “Is she cute?”

“Dude.”

“It wasn’t a she. It was Cagn… I remember simply knowing it as The Trickster.”

“That’s what Carver Edlund called you,” Gabriel blinked at her.

“Chuck Shurley,” Dean clarified and Charlie gave him a look.

“He’s a prophet. The… last prophet. Kevin Tran is the active one.” Castiel explained to Charlie, Gabriel’s memories still vividly possessing the memories of the latest prophet.

“He was Jessie Crow in the books.” Charlie muttered and Dean snorted, rolled his eyes.

“Anyways,” Gabriel continued on, “Cagn wasn’t a he or a she. I vividly remember it being The Trickster. There were no distinctive characteristics that identified it as male or female and I almost feel like… it would be offended if I called it a man or woman? It feels… old. Really old.”

“You sound wary.”

“I feel I am missing something.” Gabriel admitted, pressing his hands to his face. “Something that I shouldn’t be.”

“Something from Heaven?” The frown was evident in Castiel’s voice.

“Yes. Something from… before- but if Loki is my other portion… why would he get a memory from Heaven?” It didn’t add up and it bothered him greatly. There was something vitally important that he was missing.

Or maybe insignificant.

He wanted to know either way.

“Are you sure it isn’t just your human mind?”

“It feels too defined. Just as the other gaps are. It has to be the same thing.” Gabriel frowned, “I need a moment.” Carefully he pushed up from where he was seated, “May I have your room key, Charlie?” The red head frowned but handed it over and he made his way out, shivering at the memory of his wings.

 _Wings_.

That was the word on his mind when he stumbled into the bathroom of the second room, tugging off the leather jacket and button up that he’d bought a couple days before. The mirror was cracked down the center and when he twisted around, it cut across his spine, marred the reflection of his spine.

What it didn’t mar was the bruising on his back, no longer tender but still dark and angry looking. What he had never seen before was the marking at the top of his spine, similar to the sigil of Athena on his ankle but more intricate. The mark on his ankle was something he didn’t have a word for, the design something Sam had identified for him.

There was a wolf. A very distinctive wolf. It was about the size of a quarter, sat on its haunches, head tilted to the side and Gabriel could almost swear he could see it breathing, subtle, shifting of its torso as it seemingly stared into his soul from the empty spaces where pale flesh was exposed that must’ve been the creature’s eyes.

Gabriel stared at his reflection, the creature on his skin, swallowed heavily.

“Cagn.” The name left his lips again. A silent word. A whisper so low he barely heard it himself.

Just as quick as the name came, he wasn’t by himself anymore. There was a small woman- man? seated in front of him, swirling brown eyes settled into the sunken in eye sockets of the creature before him. Whipping around, Gabriel opened his mouth only to have it covered by a dark, boney hand. There was a playful light in those eyes. A familiar, twisted smile curled on its lips as it eyed him like a meal.

“Feathers.”

When the hand left his mouth, the entity leaning forward, palms on the both of its knees as it leaned in so that they were nose to nose. It left him paralyzed on the spot, completely unable to move.

Part of him curled violently, knelt in submission. Yet, he was an _archangel_. Archangels didn’t submit to deities.

“I’m disappointed in you.” It continued, sniffing him, moving its head up the side of his head, licking a trail of nasty slime across his cheek as it sniffed at his ear. “Afraid, vulnerable. What a shame. And here I thought you’d learned your lessons.” With a feral smile, the creature threw its head back, letting out a vicious cackle that cracked the glass behind it before suddenly throwing itself forward.

It collided with him, a hard and heavy weight that sent him back into the wall with a shout, landed solidly in his lap.

"What are you-” With a toothy grin, Cagn’s eyes melted into a deep chocolate brown shade and rough lips collided with his. All he could do was surrender to the onslaught as the entity slipped its hands around to his back, dug sharp nails into the wing bruises on his back hard enough to draw blood, make him tender and sore.

“A week.” Cagn sighed, all drama as it disappeared from where it had made itself at home in his lap, reappearing on the counter. “A week and you didn’t _see_. Come on, feathers. Those were your toys, after all. Stop being a blind baboon.”

“Gabriel!” Someone was suddenly in the room and with the grace of a cat, Cagn pounced, landing so it was caging the once-archangel to the floor. “What-”

“And do me a favor.” The Trickster whispered with mirth, “Don’t play nice. It’s ever so boring.” Tilting its head slightly, the entity winked before capturing Gabriel in another aggressive kiss that left his lips bitten and bloody.

Then it was gone and someone else was in front of him, shaking him slightly as he stared blankly in front of him.

“ _Gabriel._ ”

“I-” His eyes darted up, met hazel etched with a concern he’d never expected.

Gabriel kissed Sam.


	16. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his companions have a much needed conversation.

**.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

Loki tossed the pancake in the pan as he flipped through the last pages of _Lucifer Rising_.

_The gateway poured open, light streaming out as a high wailing came from the center. In the midst of it all, Sam heard one word._

_“Samuel…”_

Loki stared at the final page, stomach twisting uncomfortably. Lucifer. The Judeo-Christian devil had been freed by Sam. Of course he’d known that but… reading it made it all so much more concrete.

Or maybe it was his missing memories. The details in a book written about the brothers cementing the things that seemed less real in his own mind.

“Lo, you’re burning them.” Taylor tapped him in the back of the head, drawing him from his thoughts as Phoenix grabbed his bacon plate off the table.

“Bring those back!” He ordered as Phoenix cast him a broad grin, heels clicking against the floor as she made her way to the dining area. “I’m going to strangle him in his sleep. Just you watch.” Loki huffed as he flipped the chocolate pancake, satisfied that he _hadn’t_ been burning it.

“I do worry for him whenever you get your powers back.” _If I do._ His mind corrected unhelpfully.

“I’ll only torture him for a bit. If I’m in a mood. Don’t worry. He’ll live. … _Maybe_.”

 _“Relax, he'll live. ...Maybe._ ” The memories echoed in his mind like a dark promise. Something so much more foreboding than what he was discussing in this moment. Details missing just like everything from the year he died.

It wasn’t worth stressing over that right now. Carefully he returned his focus to the final page as he checked the next pancake.

At the end of it, he closed the book, ignoring the shiver that went down his spine at the final words on the paper. A promise from the devil himself.

_“I am coming…”_

“You done with it?”

“The book or the pancake?” He asked with a wink he wasn’t really feeling, taking the last pancake from the pan and dropping it on the plate. “Where’s Ang?”

“Getting dressed.” Loki tilted his head back, grinning when Taylor stole a quick kiss from him before grabbing the plate of eggs. “Thanks for breakfast, boy-toy.”

“Careful, Tay. You might get fat living on my diet!” He called after her as she rushed from the kitchen, shaking her head at him as she moved.

Turning the stove off he shoved the powdered sugar container and three arrays of syrup bottles on the plate with the pancakes before heading into the dining room to take the seat across from Taylor. Phoenix had gone all out this morning and Loki seriously wanted to kiss her. Unfortunately Angela got frustrated when he did those sorts of things in public settings.

“You’re hot this morning.” He conceded to their deal, Phoenix winking at him.

“And you’re not allowed to complain. Deal’s a deal, Lo.”

“Look, I’m willing to play house. I’m even willing to stick with one meal-ticket. But what I wouldn’t do to have one-”

“Morning, Lo.” Angela interrupted him from the doorway and he smiled innocently towards her as he dispersed the syrup and powdered sugar from the plate of pancakes before setting it on the middle of the table.

“Morning, Ang. Don’t you look downright delicious this morning.”

“And don’t you look like you’re trying too hard?”

_“You always did play hard to get.”  
“I've moved on.”_

_“I noticed. Baldur? Really?” Of all of the Norse she could have chosen it was_ him _. It was Baldur._

_“Baldur's uncomplicated.”_

His eyes burned suddenly and he wiped at them, staring at the salt water that appeared on his hand. _Kali_.

“Lo-”

“I’m fine.” He breathed out, swallowing the lump in his throat. Was Kali still alive? Had the Winchesters successfully saved her that night or had she died too? Had the Winchesters actually survived that night?

Did it matter?

There was a single, stupid moment where he considered praying to Kali. Then he remembered it was a really stupid idea- though he wasn’t completely sure why. There was something… off there. Something that he couldn’t quite remember. She wouldn’t have any reason to hate him… right?

“A week and you still can’t be honest with us?”

“I try not to be honest with anyone, sugar.” He retorted, blowing a kiss at the annoyed looking Taylor before piling some pancakes and eggs on his plate.

“Did you finish _Lucifer Rising_?” Phoenix changed the topic and Loki nodded, shrugging slightly.

“Carver just left it at that? Lucifer jailbreaks then nothing?”

“He never published past there.” Phoenix responded, grimacing. “They killed Lucifer, right? In the end they-”

“Lucifer killed me.” Loki cut in bluntly, the words sharp as a knife and carrying a weight of a thousand emotions that he didn’t fully grasp. Grinding his teeth together he grabbed his plate and bolted from the room, sinking into the couch and flipping on Netflix to loudly blare the first show on the continue watching.

The show about women’s prison wasn’t enough to distract him from the weight on the couch as no-doubt Taylor joined his side. If he wasn’t certain about the things he was revolving around her he would worry about the way she was with him. The way she broke down his damned walls and made him think about things that he’d rather never remember.

“Go away.”

“How human is your body?”

“I haven’t had sex with any men since I was dropped back down, Taylor. Now leave me alone.”

Taylor snorted and scoot closer, throwing her legs on the coffee table and looking at the screen.

“That isn’t what I meant.”

“I know what you meant and the answer is no. I stole your mom’s birth control when we were leaving the house.”

“What- seriously!”

“No, not seriously.” He grinned over at her and she scowled at him, “Angela gave me some of her pills the day after we got here. She told me if I do end up sleeping with her sometimes-boyfriend she doesn’t want me to get knocked up.”

“She- she gave you her blessing? And you haven’t acted on it?”

Loki shrugged and raised a brow at her. “Would you prefer I switch, honeybun?” When she just glared at him in response he grinned, “I’ll tell if you keep the secret.”

Taylor eyed him for a moment before visibly surrendering, “I’m curious.”

“I would love nothing more than to screw your sister. She’s absolutely gorgeous. Absolutely my type. Thing is, she’s expecting it. They both think I’m going to cave sooner or later.”

“You’re screwing with them.”

“Absolutely. Sometimes the prize is so much better. Besides, I’d rather they come to me.”

“Hm. What about me?”

“What about you, doll?”

“I didn’t come to you.”

Loki grinned at her and shifted, setting his plate of food on the table and crawling into her lap. “You’re right. You didn’t. But you didn’t refuse my first advance either.” He kissed her, soft and sweet and she groaned slightly under him as he straddled her thighs. “You opened right up to me.” He muttered, kissing her on the nose. “You didn’t tell me no,” He kissed her lips again and she reached around, tangling her fingers in his hair. “You played so sweetly, and you sang so nicely.” He muttered against her mouth, prying away from her and breathing deeply through his nose, “I could love you.”

“Now, _that_ is a lie.” She responded and he laughed softly, leaned into her shoulder and breathed in her scent. It was almost piney in a way- not that he’d ever tell her that.

“You should shower.”

“Oh, screw you.” She shoved at his chest and he laughed, pulled a way and waggled his brows.

“Couch is off limits. Unless you wanna break some rules…”

“Maybe a couple. Come here.” Taylor tugged him back into another kiss and he grinned, returning it and internally relaxing at his success in changing the topic.

“You have two seconds before I kick you to the curb, Tay.”

Taylor groaned and attempted to pull away, Loki not giving her the chance to get decent as he chased her lips, casting a glance towards the doorway behind them as Phoenix stepped through, rolling her eyes.

“I know you hear me, asshole.”

“What was that?” Loki tugged away, “Oh, Phoenix. I didn’t even see you there,” Rolling off Taylor’s lap, he didn’t bother fixing the buttons on the shirt that Angela had bought him.

“You’re an ass.”

“Hm?” Loki stretched out, rolling his shoulders and yawning dramatically, “Oh. My shirt. Silly me.”

“Tay, your mom called. She wants you home tonight.”

“Of course she does.” Taylor sighed heavily, getting to her feet and stepping up behind him. “Since you’re half out right now…”

Loki started to say something, making a sound- _not a squeak. Loki does not squeak_ \- when his shirt was suddenly tugged off from behind, exposing him to the room in the silk lace bra he had stolen from Angela who unfortunately rounded the doorframe, face flushing as she quickly turned away. “Clothes, Lo- wait is that mine?” The still flushed woman turned back around, eyes narrowing a bit. “You stole my bra?”

“What?”

“It’s like two sizes too big and you’re a board.”

“Yeah well it’s soft. Taylor, what are you doing?”

“Checking your back. How do the bruises feel?”

“Well now that you remind me? They still hurt. Like hell. Thanks for asking. Can I have my shirt back?”

In truth the bruises hadn’t hurt much since the second day but he didn’t like thinking about them. He’d realized they weren’t bruises. Much like the mark in his chest, the tattoo on his neck, and the sigil of Athena on his ankle -that he didn’t remember the origins of-, they were scars on his soul. Scars he couldn’t begin to imagine the roots of.

Something he was pretty sure he didn’t want to know.

“Stay out of my room.”

“Wasn’t in your room. It was in your laundry. When I did laundry yesterday I borrowed it.” Loki pulled the shirt back on quickly, buttoning it up and glancing over at the show on the screen before back at Phoenix. “So, Taylor’s leaving?”

“Afraid so. Her mom wants to take her to her job interview in the morning.”

“A job? Gross.”

“Humans have to do these things, Lo.” Taylor responded, patting his back -just above where he knew the markings were- and making her way towards the other two. “If you don’t have any luck finding your powers you might want to consider it.”

“If things don’t change pretty soon I’m looting my bank. I’m more than happy to take advantage of you, but also, I would love to have my own money to my name.” Again, not really true. If things didn’t change soon he was going to work towards finding himself some Winchesters. With said money he could hire a PI and track himself down an Impala. Look for crazy. They’d either kill him or help him.

“Your bank?”

“Of course. I plan ahead. I have an account setup in the off chance that I’m trapped as a human, woman or man. Gabe and Lola Stark, happy husband and wife with their noses thoroughly embedded in the stock markets. What? You take me for an idiot? I do stupid things, there was always a chance I ended up human.”

Phoenix and Taylor were both staring at him, Angela shaking her head and leaving the room.

“But- taxes? You’ve been-”

“I pay well, girls. Now. I’m going to finish my breakfast. Have fun being human.” Loki waved them off as he collapsed onto the couch.

“I’m not leaving.” Phoenix spoke up, shoving his legs to the side as he sat at the other end of the couch. Loki hummed as he moved his legs into her lap. “I want to talk, Lo.”

“I don’t want to listen. I wanna watch my girls dance around each other like strippers.”

“Dude.” Sighing, Loki took the remote and pressed the pause button, listening to the sound as the alarm alerted them to the front door locking. “You looked like someone killed your best friend this morning.”

“Between us, alright?” Loki held Phoenix’s gaze as she nodded. “Kali.”

“The Goddess?”

_“-Kali, no more tricks. I'm begging you, don't do this.”_

_“I have to.”_

_“Can't blame me for trying. Still love me?”_

“Kali was my wife. For a long time, she was my wife and I loved her fiercely.”

“I thought-”

“After… the incident with Váli and Narfi I was tied to three stones. Sigyn was with me there for the beginnings of it until I ordered her to leave. I have never loved anyone. Not in the way I loved my wife. And when I finally convinced Sigyn to leave… she returned to me. She came back with a new name and identity, a whole new set of powers and she freed me.”

“Sigyn is Kali.”

“Yes.” Loki confirmed and closed his eyes. “We separated for a long time after that. I was angry at her, but not because of what she did. I was angry at her for _why_ she did it. She wanted to jumpstart Ragnarök. Kali, destroyer of worlds. She had no idea what she was saying, though. The world was too young for Ragnarök. I was too young. So I told her no. It was on that day that I decided that it would never pass. I would never be responsible for the end of the world. Kali… was angry. We separated.”

“You still love her.”

“Of course.”

_“Still love me?”_

“I may be promiscuous, but I love her. I will always love her.” It was a hard thing to admit these things. Things he had never spoken to anyone else because Kali had wanted her secret kept. There was a burning betrayal in him that he couldn’t place, something that left a sour taste in his mouth every single time that he thought of his wife.

“Have you-”

“Yes. But I can count the others on one hand.” _Athena, Azeban, and Yaya._ “I’m not an easy person to love, Phoenix. I’m a coward and I’m a dick.”

“You can’t be a complete coward. You stood up to Chad.”

“Chad’s a bigger dick.” Loki responded with a grin. “And by Odin I wish I could shove his ass through some of my favorite hellspaces.”

“Whenever you do, can I sit on the sidelines?”

“If you tell me what exactly he did to you- and don’t give me some crap about the normal family drama.”

“The truth?” Phoenix bit her lip, closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Chad tortured me growing up. Not just the typical sibling torment but actual psychologically scarring torture. The worst part of it all was Chad was ‘normal’. Chad wore suits and tuxedos and didn’t wear makeup, so he was the perfect child. Chad could do no wrong.”

“Let me add your parents to that list.” Loki muttered, shifting around so he could sit next to Phoenix, leaning into her side. There was a tenseness to Phoenix when he did so but he didn’t back off, knowing full well that if she wanted him to move, she would tell him.

“The first time he attacked me physically, we were nine. We had a treehouse in the back. My spermdonor paid some Mexican dude to build the thing. I told Chad his hair was pretty, you know, because it was. At the time I idolized my big brother’s looks. But Chad wasn’t happy about that. He called me a- and well pushed me out of the tree. I broke my leg and my wrist and when I told the creators what happened they didn’t believe me. Because Chad would _never_ do something like that. Chad was a good boy.”

“I’ll skin them alive for you.” Loki told him, surprised by the fierce protectiveness in his own tone as he wrapped his arms around Phoenix, leaning into her side and breathing in the faint scent of ozone that he’d guessed would come from the firebird.

“Hands up,” Phoenix warned him and he chuckled softly as he pulled his other arm up to wrap around his side.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying.”

“I really can’t.” Phoenix surrendered, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and sighing softly. “Why did you appear in such a hot body.”

“Because I’m a vain creature?” Loki asked, eyes widening when Phoenix turned and gave him a quick kiss before disengaging himself completely. “You’re a tease.”

“And you’re a brat. I’m going to take a dip in the water.”

“It’s twenty degrees out.”

“Jacuzzi in the master bedroom. I’ll let you join me if you keep your hands to yourself.”

“I’ll keep my hands to myself if we skinny dip.”

“Hm… Fine.” Phoenix conceded and he grinned broadly, jumping to his feet and heading down the hall.

“Someone’s excited.”

“I’ve wanted to see you naked since I got here, firebird!” He responded with a lot more honesty than he’d expected.

Phoenix kept surprising him.

 **.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

Loki groaned as he woke up, body aching in a way it hadn’t in a really long time. Everything was tingling and numb and he frowned, blinked black spots from his vision and tried to remember where he was.

 _The hell…_ He swallowed, mouth dry and… there was something between his teeth, cloth. Some sort of thick fabric. As he tried to move he started to become aware of something else.

Something was _very_ wrong. The room he was in was nearly pitch black, only a dim light coming from somewhere to his right that lit up the concrete ceiling he was staring at.

_“This was a horrible idea.” Loki snickered, resisting every damned instinct in him. “By Odin you’re gorgeous.”_

_“Mhm.” Phoenix wasn’t in the least bit modest as she stretched out on her half, tucking her arms behind her head and leaning back in the small jacuzzi, stretching her legs out to poke at his feet._

_Maybe he wasn’t the one teasing anymore._

_“How opposed are you to the idea of having sex, bird-girl? Really. I want to know.” Loki licked his lips and Phoenix grinned at him._

_“As opposed as I’ve been since the start.”_

_“You haven’t been super clear on-”_

_The loud and obnoxious doorbell chimed, cutting him off and Phoenix frowned, groaned. “I have to get that.”_

_“No you don’t.” But Phoenix was already getting up, grabbing a towel off the floor and wrapping it around her torso._

Loki inhaled sharply when he moved the wrong way, something sharp poking into his right side and causing him to jolt away only to hit something similar on the other side. Shifting uncomfortably he returned to where he had been at the start, breathing rapidly and trying hard not to panic.

Phoenix. Where was Phoenix?

More importantly… where was he?

_Watching the clock on the wall, Loki frowned. Ten minutes had passed and Phoenix was nowhere to be seen. Who had been at the door? It wasn’t like Phoenix to disappear like that, to leave him alone in their room._

_Considering his options for a moment he surrendered and pried himself from the heat of the tub, grabbing Angela’s silk robe from the hook and wrapping it around himself before tiptoeing into the hallway. His hair stood up on the back of his neck and something screamed at him_ wrong _._

_“Hey, birdie? Bird-girl!”_

_When no one responded Phoenix bit his cheek, ducked into the spare bedroom that he’d been nosing in the day before and grabbed the pistol. A Ruger P90 with six bullets in the chamber and a box hidden in a drawer. When he’d asked Taylor about it she hadn’t known anything which meant it must’ve been Angela’s._

_If something was off like he thought, he would kiss her._

_“Phoenix? This isn’t funny!” He called as he hit the bottom step._

_“You’re right. It’s hilarious.” A voice resounded from behind him before a weight slammed into his skull, blackness consuming him._

He grunted behind the gag as he remembered- sort of. Everything was fuzzy and unclear, especially the part that led him to the current position but based off of his state he was willing to guess he was drugged.

 _I’m naked._ The room wasn’t cold thankfully but he wasn’t happy with the state. Not when he was tied up and being held prisoner.

Not when he remembered the voice he’d heard.

_Hey, Fenrir. Told you I wouldn’t pray, know it’s probably a waste of time but… well, screw it. I really need your help, kid. Anything would be appreciated._

Just as he’d expected, nothing happened and he inhaled deeply. A weight was settled on his chest and his frowned when he realized that weight was moving. Breathing. There was something on his chest… alive. Biting at his gag, he attempted to peer down at the creature. He found his head was strapped in place but he did have just enough maneuverability to lift his head a small bit.

A set of vibrant green cat eyes stared back at him, wide and full of humor.

_Freyja._

The cat mewed, stretching out across his chest, sharp claws cutting through the skin of his bare chest and causing him to hiss in pain.

_I didn’t kill your husband._

Mewing again, the cat -fur reflecting gold in the light of the room- disappeared from his sight with a small thud on the floor.

There was some clattering from somewhere behind him, muffled by either a wall or a door, and then a slow chittering, a clank.

The room illuminated with a new light as the creaking of metal signaled a door opening. _Click_.

A gun.

 _Boring_.

Freyja hissed from the floor and his captor made a sound. Soft and confused. “How did you get in here, little thing?” The familiar voice asked, low and surprised. Pitying and slightly cold.

A loud crack resounded, echoing in the room and earning a yowl from the cat on the floor -not that a bullet could kill the Goddess- and leaving his ears ringing violently.

“Shame.” The voice mused almost too low for him to hear past the ringing in his ears. There was motion out of his peripheral of his captor moving past his right, a loud thud as a boot collided with flesh. “I could ungag you,” He could continue and Loki flinched away as warm metal tapped his foot. The barrel of a gun. A gun he knew was loaded now.

If it was Angela’s, that meant it had five bullets left. If it was his captor’s… well he didn’t have a clue.

“But something tells me you wouldn’t shut your mouth.”

“Phoenix.” He tried to get through the gag, playing off like he was less worried about his own wellbeing than he actually was.

Because, hello? He was absolutely more concerned with his own wellbeing at the moment.

“Don’t worry about the whore.” Loki screamed then, caught off guard at the sudden crack of the gun.

The bullet through his ankle.

Even when his vision was blurred by the tears, he could see the face as he came closer. A sob ripped past his lips as someone leaned over him, eyes glistening with amusement beneath the small splatter of blood across his face.

Chad looked absolutely enthralled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I want to explain something really quickly.  
> Taylor and Loki are sleeping together, they are not in a relationship. Friends with benefits.  
> Angela and Phoenix are in a monogamous relationship, yet Angela has made an open exception with Loki because she respects Loki and knows that Phoenix is interested in the chance to sleep with him.  
> Also. Chad is a dick.


	17. Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering.  
> ~Friedrich Nietzsche

_The sky was thrumming, crackling, living, breathing. The coyote sat across from the wolf, lonely, afraid, empowered. The bluebird arrived in a fluttering of silken feathers, chirped softly as it landed in between the beasts. Small and frail among the large hounds. Sharp, tiny breaths of air that were joined with breaths of frost as its warm breath touched the cool air._

_The beasts limped to their feet. The wolf whining pitifully as its weight came down on one of its hind legs. The coyote fared better though still moved with a limp as the beasts began to circle the bird, moving through snow and ice with whimpers and whines as the bird watched from the center, chattering softly, feathers puffing out._

_The hounds stalked the bird yet didn’t at all. Something between two predators stalking their prey and a slow approach to a wounded animal.  
_

_Almost ironic._

_The two hounds moved closer, snow crunching beneath padded feet, small flurries of snow whipping up behind the bluebird, moving breathing. As though the bird was flapping two sets of large wings rather than standing between two injured beasts, jumping around, chattering. As though the beasts could understand its words. Its desperate calls._

_On the outskirts three other creatures lurked, watched the animals move around each other. The group waited, patient and aged. Curious. Interested in what the outcome might be. When it may arise.  
_

_The hounds pounced._

_The bird flew._

**_Survive._ **


	18. Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coyote decides to save Trem, no matter the cost.

**.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

Coyote wrapped a scarf around her face, tucking it carefully over her ears and the base of her neck as she moved. The truck was skittering a bit as her newest companion drove across the snow.

“Are you sure you’re prepared for this?”

Coyote picked up one of the knives from the floorboard, tucked it into the belt of her pants. “I’m older than you can truly comprehend. I’m more than prepared to fight a bunch of shifters.”

“How’s your shoulder?”

Biting her cheek, Coyote reached up, touched the tender spot on her shoulder. “I’ll live.”

“I really wish you’d let me disinfect that.” Slange frowned and she rolled her eyes. “I’m serious. You are human now, right? Infections-”

“I’ll be fine, Slange. Your brother is the bigger concern. He’s full blooded human…” Pausing, Coyote turned her head and stared firmly at the side of Slange’s slanted face as he focused on tailing the snow that held the footprints of the snow. “Trem is human, right?”

“No.” Slange responded bluntly, grip tightening visibly on the wheel. “Trem is a skinwalker as well.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Why did she feel so betrayed? It had only been a week. It wasn’t him to tell her his entire backstory. Still…

“Trem rarely talks about his condition. It’s easier that way. Don’t feel betrayed. It took him six years to tell me what had happened to him.” Six years.

“He told me he had been out here for six years.”

“Yes. I guess after he was turned he was freaked out enough that he came out here. Not that I really blame him. He’s… happier out here.”

“He told me… that he came out here after his dad died.”

“It’s complicated,” Slange responded evasively as wolves howled in the distance, not quite as close as they’d been when they were outside the cabin. “I know what you’re talking about and… well, dad’s death was on him. Not Trem. But my brother blamed himself and I think that may have led to whatever turned him.”

“You don’t know, though.”

“No. Trem’s been really reclusive since dad died. Hence the living in the dead middle of nowhere.”

“Well… he saved my life. So that counts for something good coming from everything.” In theory. “If he’s like them, how would they have taken him?”

“The how isn’t the question.” Slange responded, “It’s the why. From what I know, Trem had a deal with their leader. There should not have been a reason for him to be attacked, much less kidnapped.”

“Unless it’s me.” Coyote muttered, picking up a gun from between them and letting unpracticed fingers slide across smooth metal. “They’ve been louder. Trem told me they were unusually active. He figured it was the weather or the… he was lying, wasn’t he?”

“It is very likely so,” Sighing, Slange’s grip shifted. “Trem you idiot. I _told_ you this would happen.” Coyote zoned out as Slange went into a mutter rant against his brother, her gaze flicking to the outside world. The snow was thick and flew out from under the tires in droves as they drove through the snowy wilderness of the place she had been for a week. The snow was her enemy, she hated the cold wet not quite frozen stuff and she wanted nothing more than to move south. To go… well anywhere without snow. A nice humid or dry environment. Maybe… Louisiana? Where was Louisiana located? It felt right, though she didn’t know why. The world was a new one that she still didn’t fully understand, even when strange little details slipped through like that slipped through her knowledgebase.

“Do you hear that?” Slange asked her suddenly and she blinked, tilted her head and frowned. Except for the hum of the engine, the soft sound of tires digging through snow, silence.

“They’re quiet.”

 “I don’t think we’re going to have to fight our way in.” Slange muttered. “I don’t like this. I shouldn’t have brought you with me.”

“I’m not a child.”

“No. You’re a goddess without her-“

“I’m a _God_ without her power, it doesn’t make me some fragile little creature, Slange. I can handle my own.” Though the gun was a questionable one. None of her muscle memory seemed to be connected to it.  “And if it helps any. I’m in a man’s body. Strong, powerful man. I beat up beasts and feast on weak men for breakfast.” Coyote didn’t need to look over to know that Slange rolled his eyes at that one. An action she felt herself performing without meaning to.

“If you die, Trem will never forgive me.”

“Well, then the answer’s simple. I don’t die.” Something niggled at her mind, a warning that she very well _could_ die here. That bitter sense of mortality warning her to be careful, to not be an idiot for a man she barely know. Except her moral sense of judgement simply couldn’t leave Trem. She owed her life to this man. If not for him listening to some cryptic message by an angel, she would have frozen to death. Human or not, he had done something out of pure blind faith.

She owed him.

“Whatever you say. For now, I want you to follow my lead.”

“I can do that.”

“I’m going to talk to them. Whatever their problem is, there’s been a deal in place for years now.”

“We both know what the problem is.”

Silence fell between them.

“I’m the alternative variable. They didn’t want him having anyone else here. That was the problem. That’s the problem.”

“It doesn’t explain why they have him, not you.”

“Trem was gone when I woke up. All that was here was…” Swallowing, Coyote shut her eyes. “An old friend.”

“An old friend?”

“Yes. But he can’t help.” _Or won’t._ Some bitter of her mind spoke up and she shook her head. No. Crow would never willingly leave her. Whatever was happening… he wasn’t allowed to be involved.

Which begged the big question of, the age-old question. One simple word. _Why_?

“I’d imagine your old friends would be Gods.” The lanky man gave her a look she couldn’t begin to put words to.

“His name is Crow.” Coyote admitted, chest tight as she looked back out the window. There were wolves in the treeline now. Skirting between trunks and watching them from afar. If it wasn’t for the movement they would’ve blended with the snow, fur soft and white as the snow beneath their feet. “And before you ask, he wasn’t a lover.”

“I didn’t think that.” And she believed him. “If he’s a God, why do you think he can’t get involved?”

“I don’t know.” She admitted. The worst statement in the world. A phrase that had been haunting her since she woke up. “But I know that if he could, he would.” If she had faith in anything, it was Crow.

“That’s a lot of faith for a once-God.”

“Faith is all I have.” Faith was what she’d lived off of during her time. Probably a dead faith, but still faith. Now she had to put that same faith that hundreds of humans had possessed for her into her closest friend, her longest surviving friend.

Her family.

“I hope faith is enough to keep us from getting mauled to death by angry wolves.” The dense woods they’d come into started to break up again. Opening into a clearing with about fourteen of the wolves circling it. The middle held a small manmade hut that Coyote was familiar with the design of. “This is not going to go well.”

“Have faith in yourself, Slange.” Coyote clucked her tongue as the car rolled to a stop.

“Faith.” Snorting, Slange checked his gun before tucking it into his belt, grabbed another one and checked it. “I lost faith years ago.”

Shrugging, Coyote stared at the gun in her hand. “I don’t know how to use these.” Coyote admitted, basking in the calm moment. The pack was confident enough that they didn’t stop. Or whoever this leader was had ordered them to wait.

“I didn’t expect you to. You can wield knives pretty well, though. I guess I do have faith,” When she looked over, Slange was smiling crookedly. “Faith in you, you weird little ex-God.”

“Faith is faith.” Smiling softly, she looked down when he reached under his chair, pulled out a strange silver blade. The hilt was round and smooth, shifting into a long oddly shaped blade that niggled at part of her mind.

_The silver of the blade glistened in the dim light of the hotel. Before them was a man, taller than them. In front of the man was a perfect copy of them, speaking while their mind soared with the flutter of a hundred thousand bird wings._

_A single question resounded through their mind. On repeat. ‘Is this the right thing to do?’_

Coyote inhaled sharply, squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head as she grabbed the blade. Now was not the time for that. Now was not the time for obscure memories she couldn’t place.

“Are you okay?”

“I- no but it doesn’t matter.” Breathing deeply, she ground her teeth together. “Let’s go.” Coyote carefully pushed open the door, flinching away at the biting cold that ripped across her skin as several wolves growled from the edge of the clearing.

They didn’t come for her.

“Coyote!” Slange hissed from behind her as she trudged through the snow, boots crunching through the not-quite-ice as she moved. The blade in her hand almost felt like a part of her, smooth, familiar. Despite that knowledge she had no recollection of ever seeing anything like it. It was a foreign object, yet it all but thrummed beneath her fingers.

Shaking it off, she pressed through the curtain covering the entrance.

The inside was simple, a ragged pile of cloth in the corner that might have been a bed. In the middle of the room sat a small woman, gorgeous, bright nearly crimson eyes. Her smile was all teeth, sharp and inhuman.

“Where is he?”

“Mmm. Where are your manners, girl?” Coyote started to say something, stopping halfway and narrowing her eyes at the woman before her.

Because as far as anyone was concerned, she was a man.

“Who are you.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement and there was a brush of motion at her back as someone came up behind her.

She didn’t need to turn to know this was Slange behind her.

“That’s my secret, little girl.” Licking her lips, the girl moved gracefully to her feet, smirked.

“Where’s my brother?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Coyote stepped up into the woman’s personal space, the woman raising a brow and staring down at her. The woman was _tall_. Shockingly tall. Tall enough that even in her male body, she had to look up. “From what I know, you aren’t generally into touchy feely, girl.” A hand came around, gripped the back of her hair and she growled, flinched away from the contact but held the woman’s gaze. “In fact. From what I’ve heard… you’re a virgin.”

“My sexual inclinations mean nothing here.”

“Oh, but they do!” The woman leaned in, brought their heads uncomfortably close together, whispered softly in her ear. “Considering we’re so much alike. I know you, Coyote. Shying away from the touch of others, preferring friendship, companionship.”

“Where. Is. He.” Coyote hissed out, swallowed heavily as she shoved at the woman’s chest. The grip in her hair didn’t release but the woman humored her, separated a bit and smiled sweetly.

“I’ll tell you. But I want to make a deal.”

“My _soul_ isn’t on the table.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” The hand disappeared from her hair, “How about you, scrawny boy?”

“Unless,” Coyote through in, lying her ass off and earning a smirk from the woman as she returned her focus from Slange.

“Don’t-“

“I know what I’m doing, Slange. Shut up.” Coyote warned. “Not here. Take me to your domain.” With a mischievous -or maybe feral- grin, the scene around them flickered and suddenly she was basked in warmth, not nearly the level that her bones longed for but still warmth. Heat.

Her eyes closed on their own and she resisted the urge to get lost in it. The air smelled faintly of oak and pine, overgrown grass rustled beneath their feet and the chittering of birds could be heard in the distance. It was a sweet sound, bittersweet as her eyes flicked open. A forest, large, bright. Beautiful.

“How did you know who I am?”

“Everyone knows who you are.” Was the not-answer she received.

“Who are you?”

“One of the virgin goddesses.” Yet another not-answer came, the deity seemed more at ease in her domain, eyes raking across the sky. It was a construct illusion but it felt so _real_. She could faintly taste the humidity in the air, so much different from the constant chilling frozen taste of Alaska.

“Are you going to answer my questions?”

“When you give me a reasonable deal, sure. I’ve grown ever so fond of bargaining.” Coyote watched the goddess as she turned her back, stepped through the brush and knelt to pick up a soft creature from the ground, an animal her mind identified as a hare.

It was risky.

“I’ll bargain… if you tell me why you want my soul.”

“I can do that.” The woman hummed, turned around as she pet the hare, smoothing back the fur on the top of its skull. “Your soul, Coyote… it is a piece to one of the most powerful puzzles in creation.”

“That isn’t possible. I’m just another Trickster.”

The woman pressed a finger to her lips, grinning at her.

“That isn’t an answer.”

“It is absolutely an answer. You didn’t ask for details. Now give me a deal. Tell me how I’m going to buy your soul.”

“Unless.” Coyote repeated the statement firmly, “You want a fun deal, right? I can do that.”

“And why should I trust that?”

“Because I’m a Trickster.” Coyote smiled broadly. “If there’s anything I can do, it’s have fun.”

The woman gave her an amused look and spread her free hand to the side, “Alright. I’ll listen. But only because I _really_ want to see where you’re going with this.”

“My offer is this.” Coyote breathed deeply through her nose, “The location of Trem, for the guaranteed safe passage of all of us leaving here. Trem’s _safety_ when he returns home, no turning your back on him. His deal stays sound. All of that, and you get to own my soul.” The woman’s eyes lit with a victory at the offer and she hoped that she was right about this because those terms were dangerous terms. “ _Unless_ ,” Coyote added, watching as the woman perked, watched her closely. “I can guess your name.”

“Hmm.” The woman hummed, set the hare on the ground and put her hands on her hips.  “You want to play Rumpelstiltskin with me?”

“Three tries, I fail, you lose nothing.”

“And if you win?”

“I get everything I asked for and you get nothing. Come on, _woman_. I know you’re at least a little curious if you can do it. I know you’re interested.”

“No.” Biting her lip, the scenery flicked and they were in a cave. “I want something else. You want to bargain, I’ll bargain, but I want something else in the end.”

“What do you want?” Something niggled at the back of her mind in warning, something she ignored. Now was not the time to doubt herself. Not when she felt comfortable in her skin for the first time since her arrival.

“I want _you_. No, not like that. I want you, though. I want you body and soul to take to the next auction. Alone, your soul’s worth a fortune. With you included? Oh, the offers I’ll get.”

Her stomach churned at the prospect but she was pretty confident in the details she’d picked up. There were currently six major contenders. One a major stretch.

“What are you now? A demon?”

The woman wrinkled her nose and gave her a purely disgusted look. “May the Shades save you.” Not helpful. “Those Christ demons are bottomfeeders. I’d rather be compared to a _daemon_ than those _kalės vaikas_. Be careful what you say to the one you’re bargaining with.”

“Sorry,” Coyote held her hands to the side, trying to pinpoint that dialect but coming up blank. Some part of her felt she should _know_. “I’m just trying to understand. I’m missing a lot of memories. Many years.”

“Such a shame.” The woman didn’t sound like she meant it.

“I need a bit of time and- can you bring Slange here? I need to-"

“No. You don’t get a hand in this, but I will give you time. You have an hour. I’ll even let you explore my domain.” Coyote didn’t buy that anything she found now would be of use to give her an idea of who she was working with but it was worth playing along.

Keeping the illusion.

_Virgin._

_Woman._

_Hares._

_Wolves._

_Recognized me._

Diana was an option, though not overtly ideal. Most of the Romans had always kept to themselves, preferred privacy over making themselves known. Was it worth risking one of her guesses for that particular goddess?

Yes.

Coyote lifted her gaze to meet the woman before her, “Diana.”

A smile curled on the woman’s lips, a smile that screamed _nice try_.

 _Crow, help me._ Biting her lip, she turned away and made her way out of the cave into the chilled exterior of the cave. Not the same environment she’d been in before, rougher, more bitter.

“Two more guesses, girl.”

“Do I get any hints?”

“I feel I’ve been more than generous.” Which meant no. Unless she could keep the woman talking. Conversation was the key here. Keeping whoever this was talking meant receiving information. There weren’t a huge number of Goddesses that would know her, even less associated with hounds.

Hecate? No. She needed to think broader. This woman had made a point about her change of views.

“Tick tock.”

This woman wasn’t by origins malevolent. This was new. Something that had come from boredom- or lack of worship. _Artemis_.

No.

 _The hare_.

Could it be Artemis? Something foreign niggled at the back of her mind. A big _no_. For some unknown reason she was _certain_ Artemis couldn’t be here. It felt _right_.

So no.

“Holda.” The name fell from her lips without her thinking about it and she flinched as a clock ticking began to sound around her. “That wasn’t a guess.”

“You said the name.” The woman purred as she moved through the brush. The goddess wasn’t with her, but the voice echoed around her like she was speaking from all sides. Her stomach churned slightly with dread. One name. One final name.

Two words could have given it to her. A region. Her eyes fell closed. _A religion_. That was what she needed. It was something she needed desperately.

 _‘Help_. _’_

 ** _‘Help me.’_** Her breathing hitched at the voice in her head, hers- but not.

_‘I… who are you?’_

**_‘Who are you?’_** She couldn’t answer that question, the word not coming to her mind despite the simple answer. **_‘I need help. Please. I’m – and I’m being tortured by-. Please.’_**

The words cut out strangely, like certain information was being deliberately kept from her. Who was this? Why was she hearing them?

 _‘I… I need you to help me. I’ll do what I can for you but you have to help me with something.’_ Silence fell for a long moment and when the voice returned it was whimpering softly, she wanted to wrap her arms around whoever this person was and hug them, unsure why.

**_‘I… what do you need?’_ **

_‘Kalės vaikas.’_

There was something resembling a laugh over the telepathic connection, **_‘Nice to know strangers in my head are assholes too.’_**

_‘What language is it?’_

**_‘Lithuanian.’_** The voice responded and her eyes widened, a grin breaking across her expression. **_‘Now you owe me. A deal’s a deal.’_**

_‘I promise. Where are you?’_

**_‘Northeastern America… Michigan. Look for - and -. Tell them it’s -, okay? Can you do that?’_** Her throat closed when the very important details cut from the questions. But she didn’t have time for this conversation. She _didn’t_. And as much as she wanted more information. As much as she _needed_ to know

There wasn’t time.

_‘I will find you.’_

**_‘Please… hurry. It hurts.’_ **

The connection seemed to crack apart and she breathed deeply.

“I have the answer.” Coyote breathed, lifting her gaze as the woman appeared before her again. Beautiful, so beautiful. The kind of beauty that Coyote would never be properly interested in.

“Do you?”

“Yes.” Coyote answered, crossed her arms over her chest. “Your name. It is Medeina.” Her eyes bugged out of her skull.

“That’s not possible.”

“We’ve met once. When we were still young. Crow took me to see you once. You were friends.”

“’Were’ is the keyword.” Medeina scowled, glaring at her.

“Where is he?”

“Who? Crow?” Snorting, Medeina grinned at her with all teeth. “Crow’s gone, Coyote girl. Crow’s gone.” Clapping her hands together, the sound of thunder cracked around them. “Dead.”

“That’s a lie.”

“No _pe_.” Medeina emphasized her statement by popping the P, looking absolutely gleeful. “Guess you missed the memo. Then again… you’ve been dead. Tends to happen. Crow went poof! Him and the rest of your little band actually.”

“No!”

“Oh, yes. Him, Huehuecoyotl. The both of them went to the scene of one of the biggest disasters to take place over the last several years and,” She snapped her fingers, “They were gone. That Judeo-Christian Devil killed them all. It was… well a spectacle I’m sure.”

Except Crow wasn’t dead, couldn’t be dead. She’d _seen_ him. He’d visited her.

“You saw him? I can see the doubts rattling around in that pretty little skull. You’re human, for the time. Crow is dead, true. But echoes remain of us. What you saw was nothing more than a memory. I’d apologize but-“

Without thinking, Coyote cried out, lunged forward and drove the blade she’d been holding. Smooth hilt, sharp blade, straight into the heart of the woman before her. Bright, glowing light erupted from Medeina as the world around her shook violently.

As the Goddess’ domain crumbled around her.

_Oh no._

_‘I don’t think you can hear me, I don’t know who you are, but I can’t help you. I think I’m about to die.’_ Because that was how this would end. Her heart hammered violently in her ears as the body of Medeina collapsed to the ground. _‘I’m sorry.’_ Tears burned in her eyes as she stumbled backwards, hugged the blade to her chest.

**_‘Who are you?’_ **

_‘Coyote.’_ Silence fell as the ground collapsed from beneath her feet.

_Falling, crashing and ripping through the darkness. Their being lit up in flames as they fell._

“Crow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lithuanian google translation for context: kalės vaikas – sons of bitches (sort of)


	19. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Dean visit a victim's daughter and learn a few things. Something happens that none of the group ever expected.

__**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

_“Gabriel- what the hell?” The hunter stumbled back, bug eyed and Gabriel recoiled back against the wall._

_“I don’t know.”_

_“You kissed me- what… why the hell…”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Gabriel-”_

_“It was- it was_ Cagn _and… I don’t know why I kissed you. I’m sorry, Sam. I just- something came over me.” Silence settled across them like a blanket of snow and Gabriel covered his face with his hands as it heated violently. “I’m sorry.”_

_“I don’t know whether to be insulted or not.” He looked up to see Sam kneeling in front of him as he gripped him by his shoulder. “What happened?”_

_“It was Cagn.”_

_“Cagn was here? Why?”_

_“To make fun of me?” Gabriel asked more than stated, not completely sure about what had transpired. “It was strange. All of it was.”_

_“Did he hurt you?” Snorting, Gabriel shook his head. “Had to ask.”_

_“I kissed you, Sam.”_

_“I know.”_

_Gabriel looked at the floor again. For some reason Sam was completely unbothered by this fact._

_“Look, man. It’s not like you tried to kill me. It was a kiss.”_

_“I’ve- I mean…”_

_Sam was quiet for a moment before the grip on his shoulder tightened. “You’ve never kissed someone. That was what you said, right? Cagn’s the only one you remember.”_

_“Yes.” Sam chuckled softly and he huffed an annoyed breath. “Don’t make fun of me.”_

_“I’m not. Really, I promise. It’s just… well when we first met you, you were definitely not some delicate virgin.”_

_“Ass.” Gabriel’s gaze shifted up to see Sam’s grin._

_“You were telling me about Cagn.”_

_“Yeah…” Breathing deeply, he nodded, began to retell the younger Winchester what happened._

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

“I’m Special Agent Page and this is my partner Special Agent Plant.” Dean introduced them both to the woman at the door, grinning at her. The blonde woman stared back at him unamused.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, we’re here about the death of your mother.” The woman stared back blankly for a moment before grimacing.

“Right. That.”

“She was found shot on forty fifth street.”

“I know. Sorry- just kinda a fresh wound, you know.” _She killed her._ If not given for the current situation, the thought would’ve been a rash one. But considering the things they’d seen since they got there… it wasn’t that rash. The last two days had escalated and just because Charlie had been smart enough to figure out _what_ they were hunting. It hadn’t been enough to magically pinpoint the daemon’s location. Dean had been hopeful that Gabriel would know about them but the information on the daemons was all but absent from his memories and Castiel didn’t know the first thing about them.

“I can imagine,” Dean lied through his teeth. “We just have to ask some routine questions. Get down the basics.”

She made a face, “I already went through this with the locals.”

“Federal investigation. I really am sorry about this, miss.” He wasn’t sorry but the woman relented anyways, fully opening the door and allowing them to step into her house. The inside was a mess, nothing like the exterior that was well kept and cared for. There was clutter piled into corners, two cats skittered through the living room piled full of more stuff, none of the seating available, and into another room as she led them down the short hallway to the dining room. A bit of stuff was moved into a new pile as she removed several objects from the chairs and gestured impatiently at them to take a seat.

Gabriel _really_ didn’t want to sit down.

“Nice… stuff?” Dean asked more than said as he took a seat, Gabriel following the motion with a bit of reluctance.

“It’s junk.” The woman said blandly. “Can I see those badges again?” Both of them offered the fake badges and she pulled some small glasses from her pocket to look at them closely. “What do you need to know about the bitch?”

Frowning, Dean took his badge back as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe to stare them down. “I take it you weren’t on good terms with your mother?”

“Putting it nicely? I didn’t get along with her. Putting it honestly, I hated the woman. I didn’t kill her. I wish I had. But I didn’t.”

“That’s a pretty bold statement considering that you’re talking to-”

“-hunters.” The woman finished, giving Dean a hard look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Save it, Dean Winchester. I know all about you and your pretty little face.” The woman never smiled, just stared at the hunter. “My mother was a witch. She consorted with demons, it wasn’t my game.”

“Ugh.” Dean made a face and Gabriel resisted the urge to laugh. He knew just as well as anyone that knew the hunter how much he hated witches. “So you’re saying you didn’t kill her?”

“Check your crime scene. I thought it was a hunter that did it.”

“We’re the only hunters in town.” Gabriel spoke up, looking her over.

“Then I guess you should look into her cause of death. It’s not me. Like I said. Wish it was.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe it’s that simple.”

“Look. I ain’t into none of that devil worship crap. She auctioned my soul off like it wasn’t the most important thing I had. So, no. I’m not a fan.”

“She auctioned off your soul?” Gabriel interrupted before Dean could. “That’s not possible.”

“Apparently it is, new Hell regime and all that. I was seventeen when she did it.”

“But- why would a demon want your soul?”

Biting her cheek, the woman blinked, looking at them with milky grey eyes. “My father was a demon.”

“You’re a cambion?” Dean asked, baffled.

“Mom wanted to do more, she did this. I was born and she tried to use me. Thing is… I never wanted to be used. I’m a free spirit, I don’t like being told what to do. So I told her no. And for a long time, she couldn’t make me her little puppet. About a week before my eighteenth birthday one of the demons told her she could auction me off.”

“But you’re here.”

“I’m warded to high hell. I haven’t left my house in four years. If I step outside, a demon collects on my mom’s deal so I actually _couldn’t_ kill my mother.”

“Can you prove that?”

“I actually can.” The woman stepped out for a moment and Dean looked at him.

“Do you buy it?”

“It would be better if we had Castiel come and verify but the story seems inaccurate. Cambions are meant to be extremely powerful.”

“So are you but here you are. Look, I’m not saying I believe her but what bothers me is the way she died. If she’s as strong as she should be, there wouldn’t be a body.”

“It’s because it wasn’t me.” The woman tossed a bag in Dean’s lap and he frowned, unzipped it and pulled it open.

“Receipts?”

“Delivery receipts. Going back four years. I’m not your problem, your problem is the locals.”

Dean dug through the bag, looking through them carefully.

“So you mentioned that Hell has a new regime?” Gabriel pressed and the woman grimaced.

“The King.”

“Crowley?” Dean frowned at the woman, lifting his head from where it was pointed down at the bag. The woman responded with a simple shrug, uncaring.

“I don’t keep track of Hell’s politics. I told ya. I don’t like getting involved in that crap.”

“If you were to _guess_?”

“From my understanding, Crowley’s been running Hell since you and your brother shoved Lucifer back in his Cage.” Was the very unhelpful answer. “I don’t know anyone else that was vying for the throne, but I don’t know much about Hell’s state.”

“What about daemons, with an a?” Gabriel asked and she frowned at him.

“They’re extinct?”

“Gods don’t go extinct.”

“They aren’t gods- and even then, gods do too. The whole Roman Pantheon was slaughtered by the Greeks from what I’ve heard.”

“For someone out of the loop, you know quite a bit.” Dean pointed out and she scowled.

“Hell’s not my business. I dated Anubis when I was in high school, though. I like Pagans and Anubis loves to talk.”

“Sorry if I don’t trust your very contradicting story.”

“Tell me something, Winchester. If I wanted ya dead? You’d be dead. I’m hiding because my soul is residing on a _very_ specifically worded contract and I’m terrified if I use my powers it will trigger it. I’m not one of the baddies. And daemons are extinct.”

“How much would you bet on that?” Dean asked and the woman shut her mouth, bit her lip. “Because there’s not a whole lot of things that steal souls.”

“Daemons don’t attack humans.”

“But the lore states that when they do, they devastate human populations.”

“Not exactly. The soulless humans just… they destroy themselves. The daemons will come in, and they’ll go. It just takes a few soulless humans to destroy a population.”

“Do you know how to find one?”

“Well…” Pressing her lips together, the woman considered them. “They aren’t human like most monsters you’ll hunt. They’re essence of old gods. Think… demon clouds but less tangible.”

“How do you kill them?”

“How do you kill a god?” The woman countered and Dean scowled.

“It depends on the type.”

“Daemons are incomplete gods. You can kill them with anything you can kill a god with. I recommend pine logs to be sure, though.”

“That’s oddly helpful.”

“Yeah, well I’m trying to prove a point. I’m not your problem. Can you leave now?”

“Just one more question,” Dean responded, oddly compliant as he set the bag down. “Do you know who might have killed your mother?”

“Demons? They’re probably not particularly happy with how my deal played out… though it’d been several years. Seems off that they’d wait long. You sure you’re the only local hunters?”

“Positive.” Dean responded, getting to his feet. “If things seem off, we’ll be back.”

“I’ll be here. As I have been for the last four years.” The woman responded, gesturing towards the door. “If you do come back, bring some intellectual conversation. Maybe your hunk of a brother.” Dean scowled at her and she actually smiled a bit, looking between them. “Or yours.”

Gabriel blinked, stared at her. “What?”

“You’ve got an aura. Angel, right? Pretty heavy warding but I can see a whole lot.”

“Right…” Gabriel shared a look with Dean. The cambion could see his power? Something he hadn’t really been certain were still there.

“Oh.” The woman grimaced, “You didn’t take out your powers.”

“What do you see?”

“It’s like looking at a heavy mist. I can’t tell what’s restraining you if that’s what you wanted to know.”

Gabriel hesitated, looked at her for a long moment. “My wings?” He wasn’t completely sure if he wanted the answer.

The woman looked at him, tilted her head before stepping up to him, gripped him by his shoulder and carefully turned him around. The weight of her hand on his shoulder was steadying, signaled to him that she was shifting around despite the lack of necessity. “They’re here. I haven’t seen angel wings like this… ever.”

His eyes closed. “What condition are they in?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“They look like someone deep fried them in holy oil.”

_“So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?”_

_“Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him.”_

_“Oh am I.”_

_“Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel.”_

“If I were you, I wouldn’t try to fix your Grace until you heal them. They look like hell.” Gabriel pulled away from her, turning to meet her gaze.

“I believe her, Dean.”

“Just like that?”

“When I escaped Purgatory, I Fell. There are not many things that can see my true form. If she’s not a cambion, she’s some other half-breed.”

“Which is supposed to be comforting?”

“No. But if she can see my wings, she can touch them.” Gabriel held the woman’s gaze, “And if she could do that and she was against us, she never would have told us.”

“Lot of faith for an angel to put in a hellspawn.”

“Am I wrong?”

“No.”

“Then it’s well placed faith.” Gabriel smiled at the cambion, sidestepped around her.

“If you do figure out what’s happening in Hell… I could use some saving, y’know. This deal it bullshit and I didn’t make it.”

“We’ll try.” Dean muttered as he began moving towards the door and Gabriel frowned at his brother’s back.

“That’s as much as I expected.”

“While we were in Purgatory a cambion almost tore his throat out.”

“You were in Purgatory?”

“I was.” Gabriel confirmed.

“How was it?”

“Miserable.” Sighing, Gabriel smiled grimly at her. “Don’t expect it to be a healthy out. And don’t expect me to support the idea of you ‘ending your misery’.”

“Just a thought.” The woman responded with a sigh. “Go, then. I’ll be here. As I have been for the last four years.”

“I’ll talk to the brothers about it. Parents aren’t meant to auction their children’s souls off after birth.”

“I’m not human.”

“No. You’re more than a human and you fought your nature to be better. I could have told Dean we need to kill you, but I didn’t. Stay true to you and we’ll do as we can to save you.”

“What angel are you?”

“Gabriel,” He responded, kissing her on the forehead and pulling away. “The Archangel.”

“Really?”

“Really.” He confirmed, turning and following Dean down the hall.

“Goodbye, boys.” The woman called from behind him and he breathed deeply through his nose.

“Goodbye, Abigail.”

 **.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

“The warding on her home is too strong for me to cross the property lines. I believe her story checks out, Dean.”

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as I can be.” Castiel responded as he sat down on one of the double beds next to Charlie. Eileen and Sam hadn’t made it back yet but they were supposed to be on their way. “From the wards I could sense, I’m pretty certain that nothing above a human can get in or out of there. Are you certain it was a cambion, Gabriel?”

“You can’t see my wings, can you?” The younger angel shook his head, frowned. “Then it was either a nephilim or a cambion. I’m willing to believe it was a cambion.”

“Here’s something that bothers me about this.” Charlie spoke up with a frown, “What killed her mother?”

“She suggested it might have been a demon.”

“But a demon in the midst of the daemon with an ‘E’ fiasco? Why?”

“Because when it’s one thing with us, it’s a hundred.” Dean spoke up, giving Gabriel a look. “You still avoiding my brother or am I good to take Cas to check out the scene again?”

“I haven’t been avoiding-”

“Don’t try me, Gabe. Last two days you’ve been avoiding him. You make it weird when you slept with him?”

“No,” Gabriel huffed, “And you make it sound worse than it was. You telling me that the three of us sharing a bed is ‘weird’?”

“It _is_ weird. And if it wasn’t bed sharing, what happened with you two? He reveal some crush he’d never told anyone about?”

“It was just a weird conversation.” Gabriel lied, “It doesn’t matter.”

It was obvious that Dean didn’t buy it, but thankfully he dropped it. “Fine. I’m taking Cas to recheck the scene. See if I can’t find demon signs. Just assumed it was the other.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll watch the Trickster.” Charlie grinned and Dean rolled his eyes at her. “Don’t worry, Dean.”

“I’m always worried.” Gabriel rolled his eyes as the hunter left the room, Gabriel grabbing Castiel before he could step outside the door.

“How are your wings?”

“Sore- but functional.”

“You walked back from her house.”

“Functional.” Castiel repeated, gave him a long and pleading look that asked him not to press more about it. At least not in front of the audience. “There’s nothing you can do.”

“Stretch them, groom yourself. Or you could ask one of the angels in-”

“You know as well as I do how difficult those things are alone and I don’t trust our older brothers and sisters. Thank you for trying, brother.”

“It will help.”

“I will see you later, Gabriel.” Then the younger angel disappeared out the door, leaving him alone with Charlie for the moment. The red head gave him a long look as he opened up Sam’s laptop.

“You aren’t what I expected.”

“I’m not who I am.” He responded, “Not completely.”

“No but- well… In the books, when you encountered Cas you were a bit of a dick.”

“What did I do to him?” Castiel had already told him the answer to the question but he wondered if those details had made it into the prophet’s rendition of the events or not.

“It doesn’t say,” She admitted and he grimaced. He knew Cas had been hateful towards him when they first encountered in Purgatory. Was it because of that, or was it because of his abandonment of Heaven all those years ago? “Even when you saved Sam and Dean… there was a lot of self-confidence… arrogance. Like you believed you would actually win…”

“And like my brother wouldn’t kill me in cold blood?”

“He cried.” She blurted and he flinched. “You were close to him?”

“Lucifer was my brother.” Gabriel confirmed, turning to look at her fully. “And I did love him. But he stabbed me in the heart and for that, I will never forgive him.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Lucifer isn’t my brother anymore, Charlie. I might feel differently once I am back to my full self, but Castiel and Dean are the ones that matter. They’ve protected me for- for a long time now.”

“None of you will talk about exactly how long it was for you… I know Dean’s tight lipped about trauma but- well I’m happy to listen.”

“It’s not my place to tell you that, Charlie.”

“It’s a shared trauma.”

“It wasn’t a trauma for me. It bothered me, sure but… well it wasn’t trauma. It was just battles. When I was created, I was created to be a warrior and a messenger. I might not _like_ fighting, but I am more than capable.”

Silence fell between them and he turned his attention to the laptop screen.

“I shouldn’t have pressed.”

“You were curious.”

“Can I ask what _did_ happen with you and Sam?”

“I um… I kissed him.” Gabriel admitted, looking blankly at the screen.

“Was it good?” Gabriel looked at her and she grinned. “What? I can be curious. Carver Edlund always avoided the details.”

“It was a kiss. I don’t have a lot of comparison.”

“I’m not sure whether I’m ashamed or proud of Dean for not dragging you to a strip club the second he found out you’re more or less a virgin.”

“He tried to yesterday.”

“Really?”

“I’m an angel.” Gabriel repeated the statement he’d told Dean the night before.

“You’re boring like this.” Charlie decided, “Or maybe just incomplete. But if he tries again, send him in my direction. I’m more than happy with it.”

“I’ll remember that.” He gave her a grateful look before looking back at his screen. “Thank you, Charlie.”

“Don’t mention it. So, question. You said you remember things. Do you have any ideas of any aliases you would’ve used?”

“No.” Gabriel frowned, “In theory, he would share my body but I can imagine that if he _did_ keep his powers he would have changed looks. Considering we died with this body and what I know about my death, he would be hiding.”

“Because Odin died.” Charlie acknowledged and he nodded, “What if you had your powers?”

“This is me.” Gabriel shrugged, “And I’m here until Cas and Dean tell me to go.”

“How about aliases? False identities? Anything like that at all?”

“Not that I can think of. It’s possible that if he chose a new body- oh, actually there is something.” Gabriel looked at her again. “It’s not an angel thing but it _is_ a soul thing.”

“What is it?”

“Eyes.” Gabriel responded, “I’m willing to guess I had a soul. My soul would be reflected in my eyes. So, Loki will have my eyes.”

“That… doesn’t help a whole lot.” Charlie admitted and he shrugged as she looked at him closely. “I could put an APB out on you but it would kind of be a problem for you.”

“It would probably be better if you didn’t,” He chuckled softly, “Hey, can you look into property records?”

“Yes.” She confirmed.

“Look up… Paula Revand. We’re in Colorado, right?”

“Yes.”

“I think it was Denver. She would own a small house, pay a monthly fee for security.”

“Is this an alias of yours?”

“It’s one that I use on properties, not one I’ve ever used for myself.”

Charlie sighed heavily and gave him a long look, “Let’s back up. I need any alias you know that you’ve ever used for anything. Can you do that?”

“I can try.” He closed his eye, digging into his memories and trying to think of every name he’d used in the last twenty years.

 **.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

“So all we have so far is obscure information on how to find a daemon, a _demon_ with an ‘E’ apparently killed a witch, and Charlie found one of Gabriel’s potential Grace hiding spots. None of this is exactly helpful.”

“I want to take Eileen to Gabriel’s house,” Charlie spoke up, saying something that Gabriel had recommended to her when they were discussing it earlier.

Everyone looked at Eileen as Sam translated for her and she frowned. “Why?”

“The identity of the homeowner is a woman and it would be easier if the both of you went.”

“Gabriel doesn’t want one of us going alone with the chance that one of the Pagans is there.” Charlie corrected him and he gave her an annoyed look that she ignored, “I think it’s smart. I’d rather drag Sam or Dean along but I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.”

The two women shared a long look before Eileen seemed to concede, nodding. “Okay.”

“What’s in this house, Gabe?”

“A part of my Grace. We can use it in a spell to track down Kevin’s exact location.”

“Can you not use it?”

“No. I’m human right now.” Though he did plan on trying to use half of it. The spell wouldn’t take a full dose. If he admitted that, though… Dean would want him to use all of it and he’d already told Sam he would help them find Kevin.

“I thought that cambion chick confirmed you weren’t human.”

“No. She confirmed that my True Form is still with me but I am for all intents and purposes human. I experience human functions, hunger, thirst, exhaustion and the other unpleasantries of humanity. If I was any semblance of angel, I wouldn’t need to do these things on a regular basis. Castiel can’t take my Grace so there’s only one logical use, and we should-” Gabriel frowned, looking closely at Castiel as his gaze went distant for a moment. “Castiel?”

“I um… Someone just prayed to me.”

“Who?”

Silence fell for a moment and he blinked, looked back at Gabriel. “Someone named Phoenix Bradley,” He answered slowly. “He says that Loki was with him and his sister and that two days ago someone broke into his girlfriend’s home and kidnapped him.”

“What about-”

“He is giving me a phone number… as well as a… Skype contact?”

“I can do Skype.” Sam and Charlie both announced at the same time as the younger hunter stole the laptop from in front of Dean. “Give me the name.”

“SastielDreamsXOXO.” Castiel repeated and Charlie snickered, earning a look of question from Gabriel and receiving a smile in response as Sam tapped into his keyboard.

“Sent the request.” Sam reported, setting the laptop on the table and tapping the small phone at the top corner of the screen. A strange ringing echoed through the room and the group waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely did some jabbing at a Sabriel trope. That said. They’re my OTP.


	20. Run

_The wolf whined pitifully, unable to move from where it lay in the shallow snow. It was battered and bruised, sad eyes watching the empty space across from it as the perplexed bluebird fluttered in._

_The feathered one landed where the coyote often was, tilted its head in confusion as it nudged at the now dry landscape. It was changed though the bird couldn’t place_ why. _Why had the coyote’s land changed?_

_Where was the coyote?_

_Maybe it didn’t want to know._

_The wolf whimpered softly as the bluebird jumped onto a dry tree stump, looked at the snow-covered hound across the empty space between them._

_Decidedly, the bluebird didn’t like that the wolf was hurt. It tilted its head, spread short wings and fluttered to a plant in the center space to bury its beak in the oddly tasting aloe plant before fluttering to the wolf’s side._

_To the audience, the sight of the bird breaking the aloe down carefully -awkwardly- covering the wolf with a medicinal plant almost the same size as it, was almost funny._

_The humor was lost at the grief the two creatures were clearly experiencing. The bluebird chittered softly, sang a sad tune as it worked and never allowed the wolf to touch it as it worked the medicine across burns and scratches. They were alone, the third gone, and for the moment they worried for their absent companion._

_When the time finally came, the bluebird backed away from the wolf, looked back towards the coyote's place. It was empty, hollow… lonely. The wolf rose behind the bluebird on shaky, unsteady feet that were littered with burnmarks. Just as the wolf moved to pounce, the bird jolted and flew upwards._

_The wolf collapsed again with a soft howl of agony._

_The coyote was nowhere to be seen._

**Run _._**


	21. Coyote

**.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
***~-.-~***

Coyote groaned at the burning heat as she peeled her eyes open to stare at the blinding white light above her. The sun was pure white, dark spots littering the sky as she blinked the light from her vision. As she slowly sat up she was stroked by the soft grass that brushed her arms. There were offcolored bluegreen trees littering the landscape, a short stout woman standing in front of her.

“Veliuona welcomes you, wary…” The woman stopped in her words, frowned and tilted her head almost a full ninety degrees from behind wide citrusy green eyes that blinked several times. “Coyote?”

“Giltinė?” She asked, groaning and stretching her arms as she slowly got to her feet, wide fingers coming out from behind a long black cloak to wrap around her as she was helped to stand on unsteady legs. “Where am I?”

“Veliuona’s lands. Why are you here, Coyote? You should be south… and west. With your people’s ancestral heritage.”

“I- Veliuona? How can I be in Veliuona’s lands? I’m-“ _human_. Her brain finished for her. Human. She was human currently. As a God she had never been able to access these places but…

Wait.

“Giltinė? What are you doing here?”

“I… well you know what I am.”

“Giltinė.” Coyote shivered, wrapped her arms around herself.

“Why are you human, Coyote?”

“I don’t know.” Tears threatened the corners of her eyes.

“No, no, no. Listen. Coyote, listen.” The broad woman wrapped arms around her and she buried her face in the thick fabric of her cloak. “You aren’t dead. Not yet. Can you tell me what happened to you?”

Shivering violently, Coyote tightened her grip on the other woman as she fought back the tears she’d never planned on releasing.

_Crow… if you can hear me, please make sure Trem and Slange are safe. I made a mistake. I didn’t think and now I worry they are dead. Please, Crow. Keep them safe._

“Coyote, you need to focus.”

“I- I killed Medeina while I was in her domain.”

“Oh, you _fool_.”

“Screw you.” The words fell unbidden from her lips and she blinked at the hostility in her own tone. “I’m sorry- I didn’t…”

“You aren’t dead.” Giltinė repeated, carefully pried her off and touched her cheek. “You’re in a coma.”

“No…” She shook her head, “I can’t be in a coma. I- that…”

“I’m sorry, Coyote. Wherever your body is, you’re in a coma. If you were in Medeina’s domain… your body would have come out wherever she had it situated.”

“So… I’m trapped here unless my body recovers?”

“Or you can choose to stay.” Giltinė reminded her and she blinked, stared at the ground. She could stay. It was an option. Not a very good one, but it existed. Because she was human.

“No.”

“Good.” Smiling softly, the woman touched her face. “I worried for a moment.”

“Worried for what?”

“That you’d become fragile in your human state.”

“I’m still a God.” She scowled, glaring at the other woman and stepping back.

“That you are. But you’re currently a human. I had to check.”

“I don’t like you.”

“Tricksters never like Reapers.” Giltinė hummed, stepped back and adjusted her cloak. “You don’t like defined death, the inevitable. You care too little. You don’t have to like me, you just have to trust me.”

“Trust you for what?”

“To find your body and heal it.” Coyote stared at the woman for a long moment.

“You’re a Reaper.”

“And you’re a Trickster. Let’s make a leap of faith, Coyote. Do you trust me?”

“Never.” Coyote responded, stepping back a bit. “Now save me.”

“I have an entire planet to search. I haven’t any certainties on how long it will take me or even if I will succeed before your human body fails. This could very well be a permanent residence for you.”

A shaky breath escaped her as she held the woman’s gaze. “You will find me. Until then… I have Veliuona’s lands to explore.”

“I will see you again.” Giltinė promised before blinking from existence, leaving Coyote to the Lithuanian afterlife for the time. She would survive. She had to.


	22. Gabriel & Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel meets Phoenix and Taylor, what he hears isn't good news.

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

Gabriel stared at the screen as two unfamiliar people came into view. One was taller, broader, a mess of wild orange and red hair on the top of his head and a look of pure wonder on his expression. The girl next to him seemed less impressed, arms crossed over her chest and red rings around her eyes. Dark shadows beneath them.

“ _It’s them_ ,” The male whispered with a bright grin. “ _It’s actually them_.”

“ _Focus, Phoenix_.” The girl muttered from next to him, so low the microphone barely picked it up. “ _Sam and Dean_?”

“That’s us.” Sam spoke up warily.

“ _My name’s Phoenix. This is my sister and best friend Taylor.”_

Dean moved a bit closer to the camera, a frown creased on his face. “You had Loki?”

“ _Yeah_.” Phoenix swallowed, rubbed the back of his neck as he crossed his arms over his chest. “ _I guess it’s business, no time to fangirl.”_

“Where is Loki at?” Gabriel spoke up, voice quivering slightly though he didn’t fully understand why. He didn’t really want to know his other portion. His other portion held a darker part of his personality that he didn’t really want to take back on.

“ _We don’t know_.” The two said at the same time, the woman biting her lip and turning away.

“What do you _mean_ you don’t know?” Gabriel demanded, yanking away from Sam when he grabbed his shoulder while moving closer to the camera.

“ _That’s-”_   The male rubbed his eyes and stared at Gabriel. “ _That’s not possible. Tay,_ look.”

“It’s a really long story.” Sam cut in, moving in beside him. “You’ve read the damned books, haven’t you?”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Phoenix admitted.

“So, you know the whole Gabriel being Loki thing.” Dean spoke up with an exasperated sigh. “Right now they’re not the same person.”

“ _I knew about that,_ ” Phoenix admitted, “ _Before we went and saved Lo, I received two emails from Carver Edlund. One that I was allowed to show him, and one that I wasn’t. According to Carver we weren’t supposed to show him that, he didn’t want Lo to know about his past. He’s human right now.”_

“ _We also weren’t supposed to contact any of you about it but- well…_ ”

 _“Two days ago, me and Lo were hanging out in the bathroom._ ”

“I don’t want to know.” Dean muttered and Phoenix chuckled from the other end.

“ _Not like that. My girlfriend has a jacuzzi installed in our room._ ”

“ _Anyways._ ”

“ _Sorry, Tay. Someone came to the door and I went downstairs to check it. The alarm was disabled and the front door was standing wide open. I started to go back for the gun that I knew Angela kept stashed in one of the spare rooms and someone knocked me out cold._ ”

“ _Angela came home and found him on the floor like that,_ ” Taylor added, “ _Called me in a panic and we couldn’t exactly call the police because Lo’s not a legal citizen. Or a legally existing person… that we know of._ ”

“ _I filed a missing person report for him. Used the name Lola Davies. I figured_ -”

“Lola? Why would you use a woman’s name?” Dean asked and Phoenix gave him a long look from the screen. “Oh.”

“ _He’s in a woman’s body._ ”

“Cas?”

“Where are you?” Gabriel side-eyed the younger angel who shifted slightly. It didn’t matter where they were, Castiel wasn’t in any shape to fly at the moment.

“ _Michigan_.” Phoenix responded, “ _We’re in Michigan.”_

“Can you fly us there?”

“I could take one of us.” Castiel lied and Gabriel moved away from the computer, grabbed his brother by his wrist and drug him outside of the motel room. There was a person outside their room two doors down, toying with the lock on her room. A security blanket that Castiel wouldn't just stupidly take flight in the open. Probably. Hopefully.

“No.”

“I can make the flight, Gabriel.”

“I am not letting you do that to yourself.”

“This is important. I know you don’t want me to harm myself, but this is important. This is the other half of your very being and if it dies? You’ll be stranded as a human.”

“We don't know that and I’m not worth you risking permanent damage to your wings, Castiel.”

“Yes. You are. Which is why you must forgive me.” His mouth opened as Castiel grabbed his arm, the air whipping violently around them before they landed in a heap on a wooden floor. A sharp gasp of pain tore past his lips as he stared at the smooth wood, a heavy weight slumped over his back, breathing sharply.

“What- holy crap! Phoenix! Tay!”

A small sound tore from the person above him as he tried to roll over onto his back. There was a commotion from somewhere behind him then there was a pair of jeans directly in his face.  

“Who- what the hell, Phoenix!”

“Gabriel and Castiel- they’re angels,” Phoenix responded to the new voice, “Tay, help me with Cas.” The weight on his back shifted off, a pained sound tearing from Castiel’s lips as Gabriel struggled to his knees, turning around and looking at the two women as they picked up a mostly unconscious Castiel.

“You idiot!” Gabriel scowled, “Lay him on his stomach. On the ground,” Gabriel ordered as he struggled to his own feet, flinching at the bruises battering his body.

“What-”

“Tell Dean that we’re here and that Cas hurt himself. Now.” Gabriel knelt down beside Castiel as the two carefully lowered him to the ground. Phoenix helped him stretch the younger angel out.

“You ‘ere ‘ight.” Castiel muttered against the ground.

“Of course I was. I’m your brother.”

“Need t’ sleep.”

“I know.” Gabriel pressed his fingers against the center of Castiel’s back and the younger angel shuddered at the contact. “Are they splayed?”

“For the time.”

“Do you have a knife?” A moment later and a small knife was passed to him. He took the offered blade and flipped it open, cutting into the meaty part of his palm and painting a sigil onto the floor next to him.

“Close your eyes, little brother. Sleep.”

“Mhm.” Gabriel watched as Castiel’s breathing evened out slowly.

“What did you do?”

“He’ll sleep and heal for a while,” Gabriel responded, lifting his gaze to meet the golden gaze of the fiery haired human. “Phoenix Bradley.”

“At your service, gorgeous.” The other man’s smile was broad and Gabriel rolled his eyes as he took an offered towel, wrapping it around his hand.

“He wasn’t lying,” Angela muttered and Gabriel frowned, looked at the woman who was clearly staring at him.

“I’m sorry?”

“Oh, yeah. Apparently the two of you… slept together. When she was younger.”

“That was Loki,” Gabriel corrected, crossing his arms over his chest and looking back at Phoenix as Taylor came up, “I want to read this email from Carver Edlund.”

“It’s gone from my email.”

“What do you mean gone?”

“I mean, it’s _gone_. The one I was told to show Loki is still there but the one I had for me was gone. Even the text I sent Taylor with the screensnap is gone.”

“That is strange.”

“Phoenix, they’re calling.” Taylor spoke up, walking over to the TV and flipping it on before picking up a keyboard and mouse and bringing it to the dining table.

“Ang, I’m really sorry about all this,” Phoenix spoke up softly, snagging his girlfriend by her hand and dragging her from the room.

Now that they were alone, Gabriel gave Taylor a long look as she worked with the keyboard and mouse to bring up Skype on the computer connected to the television. “You were crying.”

“No.”

“You and him are… close?”

“Yes,” She gave in, a little easier than he’d expected as she looked over at him. “I hate him, but I care. He is a friend, Gabriel and it’s not a title that I hand out easily.”

“You don’t like me.”

“No,” She responded immediately.

“You don’t know me, though. I have done nothing to you-”

“What you did isn’t my problem, Gabriel. I can’t say that I know what it is that you and Loki are, how you relate, but you abandoned humanity. When we needed you most you were willing to throw us to the wolves. It was never enough to me that you redeemed yourself because you never considered for a moment on your own that we were worth saving. Did you ever consider that maybe you aren’t as free willed as you like to believe?”

“Yes.” Gabriel breathed out, kneeling next to his brother again. “Often. Especially now. I have to ask- I need to know. Loki. Is he… is he as bad as he could be?”

“You think all of your evil aspects stem from him? No, Gabriel. Loki isn’t evil. If he was I wouldn’t be having sex with him.”

“You-” He blinked, turned a startled look on her. “Are you being serious?”

“As a heart attack.” Taylor confirmed as she clicked the mouse again and a ringing resounded from the television, much the same as the one from before.

“Why?”

“Because he’s charming and cute and I have a weak spot for imps.”

“ _Gabe_? _Cas_? _Are you okay_?” Gabriel’s head shot up to see Dean in the middle of the television, Sam at his side and neither of the women in sight.

“We’re fine.” Gabriel spoke up, rising back to his feet and walking over to Taylor’s side so he was in sight of the camera on the top of the television. “Cas did something stupid. We’re not going to be back anytime soon.”

“ _Where_ _in_ _Michigan_ _are_ _you_? _Me_ _and_ _Sam_ -”

“You’re going to find the daemon.” Gabriel interrupted. “I can help them find Loki.”

“ _Dude_ , _you’re_ _still_ _barely_ _functional_ _as a human. How_ -”

“I can help them find Loki because I now know he’s human. Dean, I need you to trust me. You and Sam need to stay there. Find the daemon, see if you can’t find more about the demon that killed that witch.”

“ _But- Gabe, this is_ …” _wrong._ His mind supplied, his own unease at parting from one of his brother’s wriggling into the front of his mind. “ _Cas is hurt and you’re human_.”

“He’s got an angel blade and once he wakes up he’ll be good on his feet again. You need to worry about that, not me. Send Charlie and Eileen for my Grace. I will keep you updated.”

A long stretch of silence held a starting contest between him in and Dean, a conversation falling between them without any words ever leaving their lips. Then the silence was over and Dean nodded with an annoyed grunt.

“ _Don’t get yourself killed_.”

“I won’t.” Gabriel promised, not sure whether he was being honest or not.

“ _And you. Pretty boy_.” Dean turned his attention and Gabriel looked over his shoulder to see Phoenix stepping back in, alone.

“Taylor, he called me pretty.” Phoenix hummed heartily as he moved in next to them. “I can die in peace now.”

“ _Keep them safe. The both of you, ya hear me?_ ”

“Hey, we’re more than capable fangirls. We know how to deal with the supernatural.”

Dean blinked, eyed Phoenix through the screen. “ _Dude or chick?_ ”

“Bit of both. Depends on the day. I’ve got them. Swear on my life. I know how to fight and I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve. I’ll protect them.”

“ _I hope I’m right in trusting you, kid._ ”

“We’ll find Loki, we’ll keep them safe.” Taylor spoke up, “If it kills us, we will.”

“ _Don’t get yourself hurt_.” Dean corrected his earlier statement. Gabriel wanted to laugh because he knew that Dean hadn’t actually meant it. “ _Gabe and Cas can handle themselves. They’re angels._ ”

“One that’s a human and one that’s passed out in the middle of my girlfriend’s living room. Sorry if I think they’ll need protecting.”

A smile graced Dean’s face, “ _I think I like you._ ”

“Tay, he likes me. Hold me. I’m going to faint.”

“ _Maybe less._ ”

“I’m screwing with you. I’ll stick to fangirling in my own time.” He hummed, throwing an arm over Gabriel’s shoulder. “We’ll be careful and if he decides to do something stupid, I’ll knock him out cold.”

“ _I’ll hold you to that then._ ”

“ _Gabriel?_ ” Gabriel moved his attention to Sam as he spoke up, “ _You’re sure?_ ”

The question was clearly nothing to do with whether he needed their help or not. Gabriel could see the real question there. The ‘Do you really want to take that back on?’

“I’ll be fine, Sam.” He smiled without too much emotion. “He’s part of me and I have to accept that.”

“ _We’ll talk later._ ” Dean spoke up after another moment of silence.

“Bye, boys.” Phoenix hummed before Taylor clicked the red hang up button. “And then there were four.”

“Do you have a local map?” Gabriel asked as he got up, walked over to Castiel and touched his side, earning a slight shift but nothing more.

“On paper?” Taylor asked him and he nodded, turning to look at the two.

“Yes, on paper.”

“No.” They said at the same time.

“Go to a convenience store, get me one. And a candle, unscented. Allspice would be helpful.”

“What for?”

“A tracking spell. Super basic. I didn’t think it would be useful because I was under the assumption that he had powers but if he’s human it’s something else entirely. I can pinpoint his exact location.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Gabriel confirmed, looking back at them as Taylor picked up a set of keys on the coffee table. “Where’s he been sleeping?”

“Depends on the night,” Pheonix muttered.

“We need to find some of his DNA.”

“If you’re the same person won’t it be the same?”

“There’s no two identical pieces of DNA and even if it is the same I can’t track myself. It will work either way.”

“What if one of the Pagans kidnapped him?”

“Then I’ll talk to them. I need my other portion back and the only way I can do that is if I come into contact with them.”

“Tay?”

“Yeah, I know but- well I don’t care. Call me an idiot, but I care about the little asshole.”

“Damn it. Fine. But, Gabriel. We’re in this with you. You’re close with the Winchesters and my guess is you’re going to do something stupid. Best thing for you is to have someone with a brain backing you up.”

“And that’s you?” Gabriel raised a challenging brow at Phoenix who grinned in return.

“Hell no. That would be my sister. She’s the levelheaded one that keeps me from dumping my entire check on brand names I barely know the meaning of just because they’re ‘pretty’.”

Gabriel wasn’t sure if he liked these two, but he had an innate trust of them that he couldn’t place. They weren’t going to kill him and they very well might’ve been willing to die to save Loki.

Right now, he needed Loki more than he ever thought he would.

Two hours later, they were at the dining table connected directly to the living room, three maps spread out with a careful assortment of spices and herbs set beside each. The candle was currently set above the world map, a small sheet of paper the size of a quarter set in Gabriel’s hand while Castiel rested his head on the table, arms crossed beneath it as the three humans stood across from Gabriel.

In the short time knowing them, Gabriel had decided he liked Angela. She was calm, open minded, strangely accepting of their situation. When he asked her to do something, she did it with crystal clear reluctance. But helping was help. 

The other two were an entirely different story. Taylor was extremely standoffish and Phoenix acted like a child. While this was an obviously serious situation, Phoenix jumped straight into flirting and lewd remarks that if he was honest, made him uncomfortable. Sure, Loki might have liked this strange fan of a book series written about the hunters, but Gabriel didn’t.

At least Taylor’s disdain for him was mutual.

“So… what if you were wrong?”

“Then I’ll know and I’ll send out some prayers to some Pagans. Logic points to it being a Norse that would want to kidnap Loki.” Gabriel pressed his lips together before slipping into an easy flow of Enochian, Phoenix reaching forward and lighting the candle as Gabriel flipped the penny that Taylor had given him. It caught in the middle of the air, whirring and whistling as it spun faster and faster, little jolts of electricity jumping off of it as it became a solid blur that was barely visible.

A crack that sounded an awful lot like thunder broke around them then the penny slammed down into the table, the other half whirring off of it violently and shattering a lightbulb. There were several shouts from the humans at the table as they stumbled away, Castiel jolting awake just as his head was showered in broken glass.

“What the hell!” Taylor demanded as Gabriel inched back towards the table, frowning at the clean split in the half of the penny that had planted itself flat against the northeastern bit of the United States.

“I think it’s malfunctioning.” It wasn’t malfunctioning. There was no precedent for the spell to react like that. Unless… maybe part of their powers were in another domain? An afterlife?

It was off.

“I think it’s reacting to me being here.” Gabriel lied.

“Will it do that every time you do the spell?”

“Possibly.” _Yes_. “I’m sorry, Angela.”

“I can replace it. Maybe we should move it to one of the spare bedrooms? There are significantly less valuables in there.”

“That works.”

Two more attempts later ended with a broken lamp, and a window with a hole in it as well as an exact address.

It had taken Gabriel, Taylor, and Angela all grabbing the furious human to keep him from barreling out of the house without any explanation for the confused angels. Ultimately Castiel, had knocked the human out and Taylor had begun pacing back and forth, anxiously fidgeting and chewing on her nails.

“Care to explain?”

“That’s her bastard brother’s house,” Taylor muttered, grinding her teeth together. “There was an incident at the library with them. Chad called the police on Lo and they showed up here.”

“I don’t understand. Why would this brother do this?”

“Why did yours kill you?” Taylor gave him a look and he snapped his mouth shut. “Ego mixed with the mind of a sociopath.”

“Kidnapping’s a whole new level of nuts,” Everyone looked up where Phoenix was tied up on the leather recliner, his gaze rested on Angela. “You know, babe. I’m all for getting tied up but never took you for an exhibitionist.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’ve never seen you like that. A murder charge isn’t going to do either of us any good.”

“Nice to know you think I’m capable.” Phoenix shifted in his bindings, eyes sliding shut.

“I know you aren’t. That’s what worries me.” Angela countered, getting up from the couch and walking over to him, “I don’t want you dead, babe. I want you alive and kickin’. I haven’t even proposed yet.”

“Touché.” Phoenix sighed heavily as Angela sat down in his lap, looking across them. “So, guys. What’s the plan?”

“My wings are broken. I can’t fly.”

“You also aren’t going to help us break into the house. You can barely walk.” Gabriel told his younger brother with a firm look. The defiance was expected of course. Castiel wasn't known to be amendable. 

“I’m fine.”

“The answer is no.”

“Gabriel, we were in Purgatory together for many years. I am more than capable of handling myself.”

“As much as I hate to say it, he’s right.” Taylor spoke up. “You are exhausted and in pain. You shouldn’t be involved in whatever stupid thing we do to get Lo back.”

“Gabriel.”

“You need to recover." Gabriel said softly, "I’m going to trust you to stay, or I’m going to ward you into the house.”

A long stare off ended in Castiel slumping his shoulders, nodding slowly. “Okay.”

“So, how are we approaching this?” Taylor asked.

“I could beat down my brother’s front door or- you know. Call the damned police.”

“We really shouldn’t get the police involved,” Gabriel spoke up, “The concerns about the Norse are genuine ones.”

“They won’t force him to show his face.”

“No, but his face being in the police database is a risk that I would rather not take. When we reconnect, we don’t know which of our bodies we’ll take and we don’t know for sure if we’ll have our powers back.”

“So we have to break into his house.”

“I know him just enough that I can probably get through his security pass code.” Phoenix spoke up.

“I know how to pick a lock,” Taylor grinned slightly.

“And I… have a gun.” Angela spoke up, less certain.

“No-”

“Babe, I love that you’re protecting me but in case you’ve forgotten, I’m more than capable of defending myself. Probably better than you are.” Angela pressed a kiss against her boyfriend’s cheek. “Besides, four’s a crowd and someone’s got to watch your angel crush.”

“What? I’m not staying-”

“Taylor, you know him well enough. I’m sure you can get us in just as easy.”

“Gabriel! I swear to God if you let my girlfriend go I will beat the ever-living hell out of you. You hear me? I will end you!” Gabriel moved to his feet slowly, met Castiel’s gaze.

_I’m guessing you aren’t going to listen. When you inevitably do something stupid, don’t do it alone._

“It’s late enough we should be able to do this. Let’s go.” Gabriel ordered as he got to his feet, ignoring the thrown insults that came from behind him.

It didn’t really matter what they tried, things were going to go wrong anyways. That was how their world worked.

 **.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

Loki made a broken sound in the back of his throat as he stared at the back of eyelids. Freyja had taken on a spectral form that he knew that bastard Chad couldn’t see. It felt like it had been years.

Loki hated the man. When the time came, when he was free… oh who was he kidding? He was never getting out of this. There had been a moment of hope that had ended. The strange voice in his head had probably been a delusion brought on by being so close to death. He had to be dying.

Odin help him, he wished he was dying.

Freyja stretched out on top of him, digging her claws in the already tender skin of his body.

“‘ate you.” He muttered to the air, voice rough and cracked from screaming. For the most part, he was longing for the light. Though the light meant pain. The light meant that that bastard Chad was back. A lifetime ago, he’d been chained to a rock, trapped in a cave. All he’d wanted then was to never be trapped again. As it turned out, as a human it was still miserable. Maybe worse because he genuinely didn’t know how much time had passed.

In the end of it all… he really just wanted to sleep.

Freyja mewed loud enough for him to hear, tilted her head and got to her feet. If he didn’t know better, he’d think the cat was smiling. The only time she smiled was when he was being assaulted by the damned psychopath.

“Wasn’ me. Di’n’ hur’ Odin.” The promise never stopped hurting his pride but he had to hope that enough tries would end with her forgiveness. In theory. Not really but Fen hadn’t answered any prayers and he was becoming desperate.

“Oh, bitch girl!” A voice resounded loudly from outside the door. Or probably loudly. His hearing was questionable. The voice was audible enough and light broke through the room and grazed across his closed eyelids as metal ground behind him. “I brought a friend.”

“Eat me.” If he wasn’t in so much pain and restrained he would have happily high fived himself for actually getting those words out.

“Not a cannibal.” Chad responded cheerily and Loki breathed slowly through his nose, functional eye flicking open as he caught a glimpse of fiery hair in the corner of his eyes.

“Jus’a sadis’.” _Phoenix._ The human looked a lot better off that he was, just sporting a black eye as his elder brother carried him draped over his shoulder.

“Not at all. I just enjoy the finer things in life.”

“He’s ‘kay.” Chad stretched out slightly as he put Phoenix into the manacles chained into the wall across from him. In the days since he’d been there, Chad hadn’t used them and Loki had never wanted to know what they were for.

Torture wasn’t his game. Not unjustified.

“See, I didn’t plan on involving my baby brother. I didn’t. But then he showed up at my door demanding I give you back. Now. I don’t know how he knew, but I couldn’t exactly let him go with that knowledge.”

“As’ole.”

There were some muffled words that he couldn’t quite hear and Loki flinched when he heard the sharp sound of Chad slapping Phoenix across the face.

“I uh- what the hell- oh God, Chad- dude what the f-”

“Hey, little bro.” Chad interrupted him, “You wanted your dyke girlfriend? I got her right here.”

“Are you okay, Lo?” Phoenix’s voice was almost inaudible and Chad snorted.

“Your girl’s in perfect shape. Ain’t that right, sweetheart?” A violent scream ripped past his throat as a hand wrapped around his broken ankle, fingers actively digging into the bullet hole and leaving him sobbing in agony.

“You’re going to regret this, Chad.”

“Oh, I’m terrified. Really, Phe. I am.”

There was an audible quiver in Phoenix’s voice that gave away just how scared he was. Loki was reminded of the library and the shift in Phoenix’s personality. The anxiety that the older brother brought the younger one.

Loki wanted to punch Chad.

“Not me you want to worry about.”

“What are you talking about?”

“In the last ten years, when was the last time I went anywhere alone?” Loki frowned. Something niggled at the edge of his mind. Was Taylor with him? If so, why had they bothered letting him get ahold of Phoenix? Why- _oh_.

For the first time in a long time, a smile broke across his face, even as tears poured down his cheeks from the pain.

“What?”

“Oh. Right. You wouldn’t know because you don’t have a heart. But- well, that’s fine. Because I’m _not_ alone and you really shouldn’t be such a predictable narcissist because it’s honestly really boring.”

“Tay.” Loki breathed out, unable to hear his own word as he laughed softly, fighting back the pained sounds that tried to escape him from the pain from his broken ribs.

“No- she’s not here.” Chad sounded wary, though. “I’ll be back.”

“Where’s the confidence, Chad? That glorious ego of yours.”

“Shut up.” The sadist slipped past his vision and out the door.

“Lo, how bad is it?”

“Hur’s.” He admitted, swallowing. “A lo’.”

“We’ll get you healed.”

“‘oo is we?”

“Castiel.” Phoenix responded and he frowned, eyes drifting shut.

“‘ngel? ‘e’s dead.”

“We have a lot to talk about but this isn’t the best place for that. We’ll talk about it. Later. Not right now.”

“Tay?”

“She’s good. Misses you.”

Loki snorted, flinching at his sudden movement.

“We both did. Been a long couple days.”

“Days?” Loki repeated with a frown. It had been a couple days? That was it?

A shout resounded from the distant, barely bouncing off his eardrums. “Phoenix.” A voice came from behind him, vaguely familiar.

 _Castiel_.

“Cas, heal him.” Phoenix spoke from the wall and a couple fingers touched his temple, warmth flooding his system and making him shiver as most of his major injuries were healed.

Not all of them.

“‘stiel.” Loki met the angel’s blue gaze, head pounding violently.

“Hello, Loki.” The angel walked away from the table, unchaining Phoenix and helping him down onto his feet before both of them came over and undid his bindings.

“Where are they?”

“I don’t know. We need to move, though. Can you walk, Loki?”

“‘urt.” He responded as he was lifted out of where he was strapped down. His body ached violently, the major injuries the only things healed. He could still feel burns on his skin and everything ached like he hadn’t eaten in a week.  

A couple days.

“I couldn’t heal you completely. Whatever has you human, it is limiting my abilities.”

“‘m alive.” He muttered, not protesting at all when Castiel put him across his shoulder. “M’ hero.”

A loud crack resounded from above them, another one echoing a second later.

“Gunshots.” Phoenix said quietly then he was moving, being carried through the house and up two different sets of stairs to stop in a hallway suddenly.

“Ang!” Phoenix cried from next to him and he struggled against Castiel, kicking against his better judgement until Castiel set him down.

Then he was running to their sides, dropping down to his knees and touching Angela’s face as she gasped desperately for breath, blood pouring from a wound in her chest.

“Cas, fix her!” Phoenix demanded as the angel knelt down next to them.

Hands went down next to theirs, warmth brushing his fingertips as Angela inhaled sharply, scrambled up and fumbled back. “I- I killed him…” Her gaze darted to the distant space away from them and they all looked over to see Chad’s dead body in a slump against the wall, a bullet right between his eyes.

“He shot you.” Phoenix swallowed, crawled over to his girlfriend’s side. “Are you okay?”

“I’m-” She laughed sharply, more delirious than anything. “I’m perfectly fine. I am… I was just saved by an _angel_.”

“You’re welcome.” Castiel said quietly and Loki carefully rose to his feet, legs wobbling a bit under him as he turned around.

Standing before him was a vividly familiar man, arms at his side, head tilted faintly and eyes wide. Bright, familiar eyes met his and something twisted in him, sharp and sudden. Without saying a word, he knew who this was. It was clear as day though he didn’t understand _why_. Then he abandoned all thoughts, threw himself forward and threw himself into the other man’s waiting arms.

His legs wrapped tightly around the other man’s waist, arms going around his neck and then his mouth was on the other’s. It was clear that the other man hardly knew what the hell he was doing but Loki was more than happy to lead the assault as he was pinned against the wall. Every inch of him lit up and he felt revitalized in a way he hadn’t since his resurrection.

Who would’ve thought that some other weird aspect of him would be so innocent?

“Loki? Gabriel?” Someone cleared their throat loudly and he groaned, breaking the kiss.

“We’re a little busy.”

“Dude.” Phoenix said, “There’s a dead body.”

“I’ve done worse with worse. I’m a Pagan.” Loki proclaimed, burying his face in _Gabriel’s_ neck as the other man held him against him. “But fine. Someone really needs to explain to me what in the ever-living hell is going on because I’m clearly missing some details.”

“Can we leave here?” Taylor prodded carefully and he met her gaze, leaning away from the other man and giving her a long look until she gave in and crossed the space between them to kiss him. If Gabriel was bothered by it? He didn’t say a word.

“I thought you took off.” She admitted quietly and he grinned.

“I’d never go without my farewell. You’re probably right, though. Gunfire’s bound to call the police and this will be a hard one to explain.”

Nuzzling back into Gabriel’s neck, he closed his eyes and after a moment they were moving out of the house.

“I’m going to clear his security system.” Phoenix spoke up from somewhere behind him,

“I will stay with him,” Castiel added. “We’ll meet you outside in a moment.”

“Mhm.” Loki hummed as they left. He would come back later, burn the house to the ground. If Freyja was still around, she could burn with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you don’t mind the shift in this chapter’s perspective dynamics. I wasn’t completely sure how I would transition into that but this felt the most natural. If you haven’t caught on yet… things are going to be weird for Loki and Gabriel. A dynamic I’m enjoying and weirded out by. The downside with this chapter is I split Sam and Dean from the rest of the group.


	23. Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coyote demands a favor from an old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I’ll do a content warning? Though it really shouldn’t be surprising with the context. Greek sibling romantic relationships.

**.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

Coyote breathed deeply as she looked around her. She had found the field where the children eternally played, lost in the bliss and joy of the creation of their minds and it was beautiful.

“I always forgot you enjoyed the presence of children.”

“Small heathens.” Coyote responded, turning to meet the cool blue faintly familiar gaze of Pinčiukas. “I thought you were dead.” The body he chose was pale, heavyset, all smile and messy hair. A hot pink suit adorned his body, glimmering with glitter in the sunlight.

“Most of us are.”

“Is Crow?” The look she received in response said nothing one way or the other and it was becoming obvious as she encountered more and more of the Pagans that someone was deliberately keeping information from her. _Someone_ didn’t want her to know what was happening and whoever that someone was? They held major sway in the Pagan communities. It could be a number of things that didn’t help her case one bit. “Have you come to gloat?” She asked instead and Pinčiukas smiled at her.

“Would I be so petty?”

“Yes.”

“Well for the day, I am not. For the day, I am simply here to observe.”

“Observe and report? You taking all of the gossip back to whichever one of us has left me in this position to begin with.”

“You may not believe me but it was none of us that did this to you. Unlike the others, you and your companions were never problems. It came with the Aztecs and Mayans that the bloodshed reached truly epic proportions.”

“Coyo isn’t into bloodshed.”

“We aren’t talking about just Tricksters my prideful little friend. You know how the worshipers could be, how the others were.”

Oh, she did. Coyo had never been fond of it and Anansi had avoided it at all costs. Those groups were a lot more gruesome than she’d liked.

“Is Coyo alive?”

The response was the same one she had received when she asked about Crow and her stomach churned violently though she knew full well she couldn’t get sick in the afterlife. All she wanted was answers.

“What about Slange? Trem? Come on. They’re humans. You have to be allowed to talk about that.”

“I’m sorry, _draugas_.” Pinčiukas shrugged his shoulders. “There are a lot of things we aren’t allowed to say, to do.”

Coyote thought for a long moment before looking back at the children. “So… if Medeina told me something about any of those people… would it have been a lie?”

The leaves next to her crunched and she glanced out of the corner of her eye to watch the pale man sit down next to her. “Considering the fact that she shouldn’t have said anything to begin with I’m not really sure. Maybe yes, maybe no. I do wish I could be more help, Coyote.”

“How about this. If Crow or Coyo _are_ alive can you tell them that I forgive them? I don’t know if they can hear my prayers and I worry for them.”

“After you went away, they missed you. I know the story, Coyote. I know you blame yourself but it was the hunters.” There was no change of tone, no indication of what his answer was. There was a lot of pity, though. A sadness that echoed through their surroundings and engulfed them as he addressed one of the other parts of her history. The last thing she vividly remembered.

“It was my oversight.” Coyote muttered, pulling her knees to her chest, “I was running the game and I made a mistake.”

“Anansi never would have blamed you, Coyote.” Sighing, Coyote leaned into his side. “It would be petty. We know the game, we know the rules. It is what we do every time we make ourselves shown to hunters. Those risks are all our own.”

“If you didn’t play alone you would understand more. It’s not just self-preservation when you’re with others. It’s not just you that’s at risk and if you’re the one that arranges the encounter? There’s a guilt there that I can’t explain to you. Something you will never understand. A mentality that I hope you can never empathize with.”

“You’re wrong, you know.” Pinčiukas responded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I was with Daucina for about fifty years. It may not have been as long as your affair with Crow and Anansi, but I cared deeply for him.”

“Did he die?”

“I killed him. We were toying with hunters, I was responsible for the duplicates and I got distracted by the pretty one. The husband killed him.”

“That isn’t your- _oh_.” Coyote laughed softly, shook her head. “I don’t like being emotionally guided by a devil.”

“You don’t have to like it. I’m making a point. What happened to Anansi was tragic and a heartbreaking loss to our kind, but it happens. We are victims more often than the others because we enjoy risking things, enjoy the dangers. You know as well as any of us would that he would never blame you for it. Would you blame him for it?”

“Never.” It hurt to admit that because it was true. What he was telling her was such a human thing, the idea of placing herself into the position of someone that shared so many ideals with her… It was the thing that had pushed her over the edge, her tipping point in the end. Something she still didn’t fully grasp because there was such a large gap in time. “I don’t remember anything following it.” She admitted, feeling like a child telling a terrible secret.

 _“-and I love you-”_ _Sharp, searing pain. Betrayal. “-Oh, I'm loyal. To them!-”_

“Most anything.” She corrected herself with a small sound, “There’s these… fragments but they’re mostly auditory and emotional, so fractured that trying to truly remember them hurts.”

“Maybe it’s better if you don’t.” Pinčiukas mused, “Dwelling on whatever you did? Is it truly worth it?”

“You could be right,” She agreed, tilting her head to meet the angel’s gaze. “But… I need you to tell me something, Pinčiukas. If you were in my position, if you were trapped like this with no recollection of why, of how you became human, of where your best friends were… would you just accept it? Or would you try to know everything you could about everything that happened?”

“I never said you _weren’t_ doing the right thing. I just wondered what your response would be.”

“I don’t like being the object of your analyzing.”

“Would you rather be alone?”

“No.” She admitted, wrapping her arm around his and resting her head on his shoulder. “I would like to pretend for a moment. Just for a moment.”

“I can play pretend. What do you want to play, Coyote?”

Silence rested for a moment between them before she looked down. “Do you remember when we could have children?”

“I do.”

“I always wondered what that would be like,” It was a secret she had only ever told Crow. Something that she had admitted one drunken night. “Can we pretend- for just a moment that the little heathens over there are my children? That we are friends and not acquaintances?”

“I can do you something better.” Pinčiukas whispered, all devious and conspiring. “But you mustn’t tell. Wouldn’t want to lose my devlish edge.” Coyote started to say something but her words died on her lips as the scene around them flickered and shifted, leaving her sitting in the entrance of a large tent with a crow on the ground next to her.

There were two children, a small boy that looked awfully similar to her current self, and a girl that resembled the appearance she had possessed when she first met Pinčiukas. They were both running through the flowers, chasing each other as they giggled and squealed.

“Thank you.” She breathed, leaning closer to Pinčiukas as the crow jumped up on her knee

“They remind me of someone else I knew.”

“They’re your design,” She pointed out as the boy dove into her arms, the crow squawking and jumping out of her lap as she caught the excited boy in her arms, the girl dive-bombing them both and sending them all back onto the floor.

Why did it feel so familiar?

Her arms wrapped tightly around the manifestations of children and her heart ached as she felt tears fill her eyes.

The scene shifted to an icy landscape, leaving her in a heap with the two while three others looked on.

 _“Not yours._ ”

When she looked back at her surroundings her eyes were tear filled and Pinčiukas was gone.

For the first time since her return she felt truly, honestly, hollow.

 **.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

“You can’t swap afterlives.” The reaper she had summoned frowned at her like she had lost her mind. Like a dead woman summoning her was the maddest thing that had ever happened in her existence.

“It happens. I need it to happen here. I will lose my mind if I spend eternity in the arms of this landscape. This is not where I belong, reaper. I am asking a favor.”

“It only happens when someone chooses a new faith or learns the ones they love are somewhere else. Neither of these are the case. You aren’t even technically _dead_ -”

“I need to access the Greek Underworld. I have to be in Hades'. Please.”

“What use would Hades be for you? You don’t worship Hades. In fact… you shouldn’t be here either. How did you end up here?”  The reaper gave her a long, analytical look and she did her best hunter impression, crossing her arms and glaring with defiance at the woman before her.

“I don’t worship these gods either. I don’t worship anyone.”

“You are meant for The Summerland.” The reaper disregarded what she said, “But again. You are still alive- for the moment. If you are in a coma and come to-”

 “Then nothing is lost.” This reaper didn’t recognize her and she had no intentions on making the information known. It seemed like the Reapers knew nothing about her situation but she also knew better than to bother trying to ask for any information about the ones she wanted answers for. Reapers weren’t supposed to give answers and this wasn’t a Pagan that would throw her a bone for the fun of it. “The dead don’t remember death.”

“And if I _were_ to bring you to Hades’, The reaper continued, giving her a very unamused look. “What would you do? Kill him? Persephone? One of the others there?”

“No,” She was being honest too. Never in her life would she kill one of them. What she needed was to reach out to one of the Greeks. “I just want to go there. I was left in the wrong afterlife. Move me. Please.”

“I really shouldn’t,” The reaper muttered, summoning up a clipboard and marking a couple things on it. “You will owe me for this, hunter. I have better things to be doing than clean up because you didn’t ask for the right reaper when you fell into your coma.”

“Deal.” Snapping her fingers, the clipboard dissipated before she stepped forward and gripped Coyote by her arm.

White light flashed and then she was in a different landscape, the current of the Styx crashing down beside her and the low howl of Cerberus in the distance. Her breathing stopped for a moment and she turned away from the pathway that would lead her towards whatever fate might await her to see the large three headed dog barreling at her from the distance. All three tongues were lolling and she braced herself, held her breath.

The ten foot fall dog tackled her to the ground, three heads fighting to lick her face violently and she groaned, struggling under the weight.

“Down. Cerb, _down_.” The assault continued and she gave up on struggling, going lax and staring at the beautiful beast as it fell back on its haunches. “Good dog.” She breathed, pushing herself into a sitting position. “It’s been a long while. I won’t be able to understand you, girls. I wish I could.”

Cerberus whined softly, heads bowing, the third tilting its head to the side.

“I need you to help me, girls. I need you to take me to Hades.” The beast whined softly before getting up onto its feet, stretching out like a cat. “I have a limited amount of time, girls. Please.” The middle barked softly, the other two growling in response and Coyote hoped that they weren’t being guided by whoever was blocking her from every other thing she wanted to do.

The hounds disappeared, melting into shadows and she groaned.

Of course.

She turned and began making her way down the path, frowning when a door suddenly appeared before her. Well… it wasn’t like she could become more mostly dead. When she opened it, she was met with the sight of a brightly lit room with a large bed pressed against the middle wall, dead plants littered the room and an olive skinned woman sat at the foot of the bed, watching her with deep green eyes.

“Persephone.”

“Hello, Coyote.” The woman responded, smiling broadly. “Cerberus came to me. I have to say, I didn’t know what to expect when I opened that door. Especially not a _Trickster_ , trapped as a human.”

“Do you know _why_ I’m like this?”

“I can honestly tell you, I have no idea.” Persephone responded, tone mildly taunting. “There has to be some irony in this, though. A Trickster becoming the tricked?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that sooner or later, it was bound to happen.”

Coyote sighed softly, crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to think too hared on the tone in her voice. “I want to talk to Athena.”

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because she’s an old acquaintance.”

“Athena doesn’t make friends with Tricksters.”

Coyote bit her tongue, breathing deeply through her nose. “I can’t pray, Persephone. I’m almost dead and I’m _human_. I am _begging_ and I don’t beg. I need to speak with her.”

“Hm…” Persephone gave her a long look before climbing to her feet. “Beg.”

Coyote glared at Persephone and the Goddess smiled in response.

“I can take you to my sister. But you have to beg.”

“You are serious.” Coyote swallowed heavily, crossed her arms over her chest.

“Absolutely serious.” Persephone responded and Coyote closed her eyes, swallowed her pride and stepped up to the Goddess.

“Bitch.”

“Consider this a redemption for sending Cerberus on a rampage when you were younger.”

“You weren’t my target.”

“Do you really think Hades deals with anything on his own? No. Next time you screw with my husband do it when I’m _not_ in the Underworld. Now beg.”

Fighting back the instinctive defiance, every piece of her screaming in protest… she dropped to her knees and looked up at the woman. “I am _begging_ you, Persephone. Take me to Athena. _Please_.”

Persephone tapped her nose and grinned, expression screaming victory. “Of course.”

Coyote bit back any of her threats as she slumped into a sitting position, watching the Queen of the Underworld as she walked past her and out of the room.

It took all of her strength not to break down there and cry. If anyone asked, it was her humanity bleeding through because she was a Trickster. Strong, proud, powerful. There was no reason why she would be breaking down. She was a _God_ , and, at the moment, she was _human_.

Vulnerable, emotional, weak.

_“-They are better than us -right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. - I'm on theirs. -”_

The memory bombarded her with emotions plagued with overconfidence and raw anger. Coyote had no basis for the broken memories and if they didn’t stop she knew she was going to lose her mind. The gaps were infuriating. None of anything made any sort of sense and she was getting damn _tired_ of being toyed with.

She was a _Trickster_.

So, when the door opened and Persephone stepped through with an older woman in tow she didn’t even think about it as she marched straight over the Persephone, throwing all of her strength behind her fist as she punched the woman square in the jaw.

Both women looked astonished when Persephone stumbled back, lip bloody and hand flying up to hold the spot.

“You’re human.”

“I’m technically a _soul_ right now and you’re being -at lack of a better word- a bitch.”

“So polite for a little-”

“Persephone.” The elderly woman chastised and she scowled.

“Are you defending her?”

“Yes. I am. She is in a very uncomfortable situation.”

“Artemis, Dionysus, and Apollo didn’t complain.”

“Artemis and Apollo chose to have their powers taken and be reborn as humans. They don’t remember themselves. Dionysus made his choice, he set himself up and he was prepared for what happened. My dear friend wasn't so fortunate. _Coyote_ didn’t get to choose. So, go. Give me some time with her. I swear on our dear father that I’ll make it up to you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Persephone glared at Athena with venom before storming down the hallway.

“Athena-”

“Hold on,” The Goddess stepped through the doorway and she backed up as Athena shut the door. “I’m sorry, Coyote.”

“I need to know something, Athena.” She met the other woman’s sympathetic gaze. “Do you know what happened to me?”

“Yes.” Athena admitted, sighing softly and leaning against the wall. “If there was a chance that we would tell you, we were warned not to.”

“Warned.” Coyote repeated, swallowing heavily and crossing her arms over her chest. “Warned not to tell me. You’re afraid of whatever threatened you.”

“No, Coyote. There are very few things that I’m afraid of and there is a different reason as to why I’m not going to tell you.”

“We aren’t friends.”

“No, we aren’t. But we aren’t enemies either. I’m sorry. I really am. I won’t play this game with you.”

Sighing deeply, Coyote wrapped her arms around her side. “We made a deal. Years ago. I want to know what it was about.”

“That… is a difficult thing to answer for you, Coyote.”

“But you _can_ answer it.”

“I don’t know if I want to.” Athena responded, looking away. “It falls into the same category but… it is separate.”

“It was a secret for a secret. I remember yours. I _know_ what you told me. I don’t remember what I told you, though. I need to know what my secret is, Athena. I demand that you tell me the truth.”

“Or what?”

“Or I tell Zeus the truth. I can pray a whole lot quicker than you can kill me.”

“You would _die_ , Coyote.”

“And I will _die_ like this, Athena. I am not just some human. I am a _God_ and I take what I want. I am a _Trickster_ and all ends justify the means of getting there. If I have to die? Well. I guess this conversation will last longer seeing as I am trapped in the afterlife I will be sent to.”

“You arrogant, _foolish_ , girl.” Athena sighed deeply, turned her back to her. “I sometimes forget what a Trickster can be. Sometimes I underestimate you. I never should have told you.”

“You’re a virgin Goddess, Athena. There are things you are meant to do, ideals you must uphold. If you were to break these rules… well, can you imagine the anger? What your father would do if he learned you and her's dirty secret?”

“The world has changed.”

“We never do, though. We are meant to be as we are. I’m not malicious, not by nature, but I want to be me again. I _need_ to be me again.”

“This isn’t about you.”

“What?”

“You just said exactly why it isn’t. You aren’t malicious and we don’t change. This is about something else- someone else.” Coyote swallowed, “But… you will do it. Whatever your cause is, you will do whatever it takes to get it back and I can’t answer the questions you have. So, I’m at a standstill. But, you have to understand… this is on that line. It is on the thin line.”

“Tell me.”

Athena sighed and turned around, met her gaze. “You’re desperate.”

“I am. I am _absolutely_ desperate.”

“It won’t help you, Coyote.”

“If it wouldn’t help me you wouldn’t be putting it off.”

“Coyote…”

“No more prolonging. You think that you can put this off until I’m brought back, right? No. That’s not going to happen.”

“Okay.” Athena spread her arms to the side, “Okay… Coyote- on that night, all of those years ago… you told me a secret, and I told you my own.” Licking her lips, Athena peeled back the edge of her tank top to reveal the basic symbol marring the space beneath her collarbone, her symbol. “This was my promise.”

“I know, Athena. And I’m sorry. I really am. I’m breaking your trust.”

“That night, you told me… who you were.”

“Who I was?”

Athena smiled sadly, “Who you really were. The name you were born with, the identity that _he_ gave you was never Coyote. It was a sham, a lie. A _trick_ like so many other things you did.”

“I- I don’t understand.”

“You were never born like us. The truth is that you were born from the essence of Creation. The shards of Chaos. Coyote, you are not a God but an angel. An _archangel_. Your name at birth, at creation, was _Gabriel._ You are the first God’s archangel.”

“No.”

“Yes, Coyote. This is the truth you asked for, the secret I will take to my grave.”

“I’m not an archangel!” Coyote laughed, hollow and broken as she felt a deep stabbing in her heart, a desperate _thump_. “I am not even a God right now! You’re lying.”

“It’s the truth. Believe me or don’t, but it _is_ the truth. And your time is up.”

 _Thump_.

Her breath came sharply as she choked on something in her throat, fighting violently against the machines connected to her as a ringing echoed around her. Shouts of panic came and she managed to catch the glimpse of Giltinė’s before she disappeared completely.

Alive. She was alive.

_Gabriel._

The name echoed in her mind like a promise as she fought against the doctors, nurses, and machines.


	24. Loki & Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group deals with the fallout of what they had to do.

**.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

Loki shifted on his other portion’s lap, making himself comfortable as he kissed his neck before resting his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“ _It’s creepy_ ,” Dean Winchester’s voice came over the speaker of the TV as he breathed deeply, held the familiar scent. Fire and light, a scent that he could never identify yet came perfectly to him in that moment. It was _him_. Except not. It felt like coming home which was a strange experience considering how much he feared going home.

“I have never agreed more with anyone on anything,” Phoenix decided, poking him in the side.

“You’re just jealous.” Loki muttered as Gabriel stroked his hands down Loki’s back.

“This hits several of my favorite fantasies but I have to admit, definitely a case of creepier in real life than text.” Phoenix responded and Loki snickered, leaning back and tilting his head to look over at Taylor who he really did need to get a moment alone with.

Though… the idea of leaving Gabriel bothered him.

Maybe they were right. But it didn’t feel weird. It felt right. Righter than any of the human crap he’d experienced since he woke up.

“ _Dude_.”

“I believe I’m owed an explanation.” Loki reminded them, smiling broadly as Angela brought him a sandwich. Carefully he twisted around in Gabriel’s lap and took the offered food, biting into it and making admittedly pornographic sounds as he downed the first food he’d had in two days.

“ _Every aspect of him we_ don’t _like_.” Sam’s voice came over the line and Loki snorted.

“You loved me, Sammy. Don’t even deny it.”

“ _You_ tortured _me, you dick_.”

“And you killed me. Several times. Fair is fair.” Loki grinned at the angry Hunter.

“ _Next time I won’t miss_.”

“Is that-”

“Loki.” Gabriel’s tone was a gentle warning and he sighed heavily, “Behave.”

“That’s everything I’m _not_ , though. Must be what’s wrong with you.” Loki hummed softly, leaning into the other man as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “But I’ll stop. So, back to my question. What in the ever-living _hell_ is going on?”

“I lied to you?” Phoenix asked more than stated and he snorted, glowered at the orange haired man- no woman?

It didn’t matter right now. Phoenix had kept clearly vital information from him and for the time, he didn’t care what the fiery haired one was. He was an ass.

“ _Clearly_. An entire _Apocalypse_ and you couldn’t be bothered to tell me? Have you lost your _mind_?”

“It wasn’t like I did it for the hell of it!” Phoenix scowled, “Lo, you are one of my favorite plot twists in all of reading and I was told _not_ to tell you. That you’d _die_ if I did. So, yeah. I kept my mouth shut and I told you what I _could_ tell you. Under no circumstances was I supposed to tell you about Gabriel. And like it or not? I _didn’t_.”

“Well next time you have some life-changing revelation you’re keeping from me _about_ me? How about you let me make the choice myself.” Wiping at his mouth, Loki leaned back into Gabriel and sighed heavily. “So, what’s the deal with _this_?”

“Well…” Gabriel shifted beneath him and he turned his head to meet the anxious gaze of the other man. “It should have ended when we encountered each other.”

“So, what? We go back to being Jekyll and Hyde? That’s how this goes?”

“Who?”

Loki groaned, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes. So pop culture was dead.

“ _No. There’s no personality split. You should’ve gone back to being who you were before.”_

“Well, Sammy. The answer’s pretty straightforward then.” Loki hummed, kissing Gabriel softly before getting up and crossing his arms over his chest. “I have no interest in being him again.”

“Loki-”

“And even if I did, we’re clearly not complete. There’s a missing part.”

“ _What are you talking about_?”

“Gabriel.” Loki elbowed the not-archangel in the ribs, certain he was practical enough to catch onto the same thing.

“I believe… he is right.”

“Phe, you’ve got your books. Go get us a script. We’re going to play a game.”

“ _What are you talking about, Loki?_ ” Loki looked up at the TV and met Dean’s gaze through the screen, “ _A script?_ ”

“A book. Best part of your lives. I know enough about _me_ to know I would never throw my ass in front of Lucifer. Would you, Gabriel?”

“I did.” Gabriel responded, frown audible in his voice. “But… I am not particularly clear as to why I would.”

“Humanity.” Taylor spoke up as Phoenix left the room, Angela following him closely.

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about a bunch of humans. Especially if it’s going to get me killed. I’m imagining Gabriel here is angel enough that he’s not going to be willing to throw his ass on the end of a blade for the human race. Not if Daddy dearest dubbed it so. Am I right?”

Gabriel didn’t answer and Loki turned, offering his hand to the angel who took it, allowing him to pull him to his feet. Next to them, Castiel was watching closely, silent.

“Is that true, Gabriel?”

“I- I never would have fought Lucifer. It would be suicidal and… that was Michael’s fight. Not ours.”

“Which means we’re _missing_ something, or someone. The one that would happily help a bunch of rats out of their cages. Someone that can express _empathy_ because let’s all be honest. I’m an asshole and Gabriel here has as much heart as a non-rebel angel from Heaven can muster. So, let’s do some confirmation. You remember our showdown with Lucifer, right?” Humming, Loki tugged Gabriel down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “Let’s put our dancing shoes on, not-me. Play fill in the blank.”

“I can do that,” Gabriel swallowed heavily, grabbed him by his hips and pulled him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist.

“ _Still creepy._ ” Dean muttered in the background and Loki hummed contently as he ran his hands across the angels back, pressing his fingers against the bruises in the center where he now knew their wings once were.

“I can agree completely. This is truly ‘ _creepy_ ’.” Castiel answered from the couch.

“I found it.” Phoenix announced as he came back in the room, Angela missing.

He would need to talk to her later.

“What do you want me to do, Loki?”

“Do what Sammy here failed all those years ago. Star as dear old _Lucifer_.” Phoenix made an annoyed sound and Loki didn’t need to look at the TV to know that Sam was storming out like a petulant child.

“Come on, Phoenix. Cosplayer extraordinaire. Let’s play a strange game of fill in the blanks. I mean, sure, I could just recite my lines off but working off someone else is so much easier.”

“I thought you were pissed at me.”

“I _am_.”

“Then, no. I’m not playing along.”

“Taylor?” Loki shot her his best puppy dog eyes and she sighed heavily, going over and taking the book from Phoenix. “I’ll make it up to you later, promise.”

“You like him?” Gabriel asked and Taylor gave them a long look.

“I enjoy him.”

“We’re lovers in arms.” Loki chimed in, blowing her a kiss. “Isn’t that right?”

“Or I’m taking advantage of you, sugar. Now what am I reading, Phe?”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Phoenix muttered, flipping through the pages and showing her a line. “Just follow the dialogue. Actions aren’t important. He’s just being a showoff.”

“And you’re being a real boner killer, Phe. I thought you wanted me.”

“I _do_ want you, Lo. Doesn’t make you any less of an asshole.”

“Ready?” Taylor cleared her throat and Loki closed his eyes.

“I can start.” Loki offered, the image of Kali on the floor burning behind his eyelids like the flames of the Goddess. His wife, no matter how warped. It hurt, but it also felt good to _remember_. Something. Anything. “ _Lucy, I’m home. Not this time._ ” He’d lifted his once-wife up carefully, gaze never leaving the blood soaked archangel, “ _Guys! Get her outta here_.”

“ _Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn’t catch anything_.” Taylor’s voice was smooth and precise, just as venomous as he could remember Lucifer’s voice actually being. Damn, this girl missed her calling. She should’ve been an actor. Loki shivered, biting hard at his cheek. Kali had been his cause, but not his reason to stay. Once she was out, he would have left.

Only an idiot would have stayed.

“ _Lucifer, you’re my brother_.” Gabriel spoke up from in front of him, grip tightening almost painfully. Somehow grounding as they both relived the memory.

“- _But you are a great big bag of dicks_.” _There._ Something was missing. He _knew_ something was missing. The words flowed from his tongue effortlessly, easy and familiar yet also missing something. Something he couldn’t place.

He was right.

“ _Wait, what did you just say to me_?” Taylor read the words but what he was hearing was the echo of the memory.

The day he’d died.

“ _I lied. This is creepier. Dude, get back in here!_ ” Dean’s voice barely broke the immersion of the memory as it flooded around him, gaps manifesting as he stood against the devil.

Another gap. Something missing. But the show needed to go on. This was proof. Not just a weird gap. “ _Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I’m gonna smash up all his toys._ ” Loki couldn’t help his smile at his own words. It was such a perfect analysis of what Lucifer’s Apocalypse was.

“Should I stop?”

“No.” Phoenix responded quietly, “This is bizarre. And kind of cool.”

“ _Watch your tone._ ”

 _“Play the victim all you want.”_ Loki remembered glaring at the Devil, staring him down.

 _“But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me.”_ Gabriel spoke up, kissing the side of his neck and shivering slightly.

_“Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn’t handle it.”_

_“So this is all just one big temper tantrum.”_ Gabriel continued, Loki adding his own words, feeling larger than life.

_“Time to grow up.”_

“Here. This part.” Phoenix interrupted and Loki snorted, “No. I’m serious. This is about standing up for humanity? That’s where you want to start.”

“Okay. Ready, guys?”

“Yes.” Both Loki and Gabriel responded at the same time.

“ _You disloyal_ -” Taylor recited and silence followed.

“ _Oh, I’m loyal. To them_.” Phoenix recited what Loki assumed was their gap, the lines they had missed awkwardly.

“ _Who? These so called Gods?_ ”

More silence followed, lethal and awkward. “ _To people, Lucifer. People._ ” Phoenix spoke up again and Loki swallowed at the empty feeling in his chest. He kissed Gabriel again, just to feel something- anything.

“ _So you’re willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?_ ”

“ _Because Dad was right._ ” Gabriel continued, silence following again and Loki pressed his face into Gabriel’s neck.

“ _They are broken. Flawed! Abortions._ ” Taylor said this part with less feeling, voice quivering a bit.

Loki didn’t want to keep going so he shut up completely, kissing Gabriel again deeply.

“We’re done.” He breathed as he pulled away from his other half, “I’m right. That’s all that we need to know. Now me and him? We’re going to lay down. Tay, if you want to join us then be my guest but this isn’t helping anymore. I’m right, clearly. So, have fun trying to find a third of a whole when we clearly don’t have a damn clue who the heart of the trio is. I’m going to go sleep with myself.”

“ _Loki, wait-”_

“Gabe. Please.” Loki tightened his legs around the other man’s hips as he was carried from the living room towards one of the guest rooms.

They needed time together, time to think.

 **.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

Gabriel swallowed heavily as he carefully pried Loki off of him, the God gripping a pillow against his chest and wrapping his legs around the cushion as he muttered softly in his sleep. It was endearing, kind of sweet if Gabriel didn’t know the things he knew about Loki.

“Taylor, I need to apologize.” Gabriel said quietly and she pushed past him as she walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Loki and carding her fingers through his hair.

“My best friend’s girlfriend killed a man today, Gabriel. That is something she will never forgive herself for. Soon, the police will be at her door and we ran from the scene. You and your angel, my not-boyfriend, you’ll go off to hide. Ang, though? Ang isn’t exactly lying low on the radar and Phe? The world’s not going to look kindly on the boy-girl accomplice.”

“It was not just me that let her come with us, Taylor. You were as involved as I was.”

Taylor glared at him, stormed forward and grabbed him by his shoulder to drag him to the hall where she shoved him against the wall. “ _I_ tried to take her damned _gun_ , you asshole!” Taylor spat, pinning him by his throat with her forearm. “You were the one that told her to keep it and now she’s facing prison because we can’t prove it was self-defense!”

Gabriel struggled against her, shouting out as a knee slammed into his thigh.

“Taylor!” Stumbling to his knees, Gabriel moaned in pain as he caught the sight of Loki knocking Taylor over out of the corner of his eye.

“Woah, woah, hey!” Phoenix appeared in his peripheral and pried the angry Loki off Taylor. “Can’t leave you alone for ten damned minutes? What the hell, guys!”

“Ask _her_.” Loki bit out angrily as he came to Gabriel’s side, careful fingers prodding at his neck where he could feel bruises manifesting already.

“Taylor?”

“I- Phe, she _killed_ your brother. It’s not just some game anymore, not a funny story to tell your kids one day. This is _real life_ and she killed a man! That doesn’t just go away because someone wants it to. There are _real world_ consequences. If you’d stop with your fangirling for five damned minutes you’d realize that your girlfriend has-”

“I did something I would have done either way,” Angela spoke up, coming down the hall and looking between them all. “The next time that bastard showed his face, I was going to blow his brains out.”

“Ang-” Phoenix started but she shook her head and he stopped. “Taylor, I love you for defending my honor. Really. No one could’ve asked for a better future in-law. But this isn’t something you could have prevented. This is me doing right by my sometimes-man.”

“You ruined your life.”

“I did the world good. Do you really think that Loki here’s his first victim? Psychos don’t change, they escalate. I was waiting for him to show up here to try to kill me. I don’t regret it because… Regret is for when you’re wrong and I wasn’t wrong.”

“I don’t know whether to be upset or proud.”

Gabriel leaned back against the wall, Loki depositing himself in his lap and muttering under his breath about sleep deprivation.

“Is no one going to talk about the fact that she’s probably going to prison?”

“It was self-defense.” Angela responded with a shrug. Even Gabriel recognized how ridiculously calm she was being, how stupid of an idea it was. This woman had backed herself into a corner.

“Good God, Ang. There’s no evidence pointing to _self-defense_.”

“I did what I had to.”

“Babe, you’ve ruined your life. I… Taylor’s right.”

“I cleaned the scene.” Castiel’s voice came from down the hallway. “I removed all of Angela’s blood from the floor, anything traceable from her gun. Phoenix cleared the security system and I burned up any sort of backups.”

“You did… what, Castiel?” Gabriel was unsurprised by this information but everyone else seemed taken off guard as they looked up at the tired angel standing just inside the doorway. Especially Loki that abandoned his place in his lap, crossing the hallway and wrapping his arms around his younger brother’s side.

“You little genius!”

“Why- how…” Taylor’s voice was shaky as she struggled to her feet.

“Do you truly believe that Sam and Dean have gone this long without incident because of their brains? I have been helping them for a long while. The police may arrive here but you know nothing, you saw nothing. You were at home. We are your witnesses. All night we were watching _Lord of The Rings_.”

“Thank you.” Angela muttered, calm façade breaking a bit as she wrapped Phoenix in a tight embrace, shivering as she buried her face in his shoulder. “Thank you. So much. _Thank you_.”

“You are friends,” Castiel shrugged it off and Gabriel sent a silent prayer of gratitude, the younger angel smiling at him from across the room as he pried Loki off of him. “And you helped him when you had no obligation to do so.”

“That’s a very… kind thing of you to do.” Taylor mused and Castiel shrugged.

Quietly, Loki made his way back across the room, settling back into Gabriel’s lap and pulling him down so that he could speak into his ear. _“_ We need to go our separate ways. I can’t focus when you’re around. You know this, right? _”_ He nodded subtly, sliding his hand up the back of Loki’s shirt to touch the matching marks of their lost wings. “Get your angel’s wings functional again so you can go,” Loki muttered, burying his face in his neck and shivering under the contact.

“Gabriel.”

“Do Sam and Dean know?”

“I spoke with Dean. He said we should wait until I heal up to come back. That it would be better for the time-”

“In other words, he thinks we are unable to protect ourselves.” They shared a look of agreeance before turning their attention to Phoenix and Angela. “Do you have a vehicle we can borrow?”

“No.” Taylor interjected before Angela could respond. “Hell no. You aren’t bailing.”

“We need to help them.”

“Those two can handle themselves. You two aren’t going anywhere until we deal with the police. We might need Castiel here to Jedi Mindwipe for us.”

“There is only so much I can do,” Castiel warned them. “Even angels have limits.”

“Especially one that’s got its wings clipped,” Loki added. “Might be my brother from another life but I wouldn’t trust him to completely save your ass.”

“Thanks for the faith.”

“Honest as a bluebird.” Loki hummed, shifting around and leaving Gabriel red in the face.

“That isn’t a saying.”

“It is now.” Loki responded, draping an arm over his shoulder. “Right, Gabe?”

There was a moment of silence before he was forced to shove the other man from his lap, earning a smirk from Loki as he leaned back, resting his head in his lap instead.

“Why would a bluebird be honest?” Angela asked, genuine curiosity seeping through the words.

“Because it’s happy. Happy creatures don’t need to lie.”

“When we were young the older angels liked to compare Gabriel to a bluebird.” Castiel mused.

“Really?”

Swallowing heavily, Gabriel rose carefully to his feet, tugging Loki up with him. “Castiel and Loki need sleep.”

“So do you-”

“Loki, me and you- need to separate. Everyone here will need sleep for when the police arrive.”

“Ass.”

“Your idea.” He countered, groaning when Loki tugged him down into a deep kiss, all sorts of dark promises flooding his system with the way the other man’s mouth moved against his.

“Can someone die from kissing too much?” Phoenix asked loudly, tone filled with discomfort.

“The physical aspect is likely their soul trying to reconnect,” Castiel answered as they parted. Breathing deeply, Gabriel rested his forehead against Loki’s and met the tired man’s gaze. “Unfortunately, until we find the third aspect that cannot happen.”

“So they’re going to be all over each other until then?”

“Not exactly,” Gabriel responded, Loki’s expression was soft and taunting, arrogance bleeding off of him in waves but… there was something else there. Nerves, wariness. Not that Gabriel blamed him. There was plenty of reasons to be wary. Anything could happen to that third part and if it did?

What would happen to them?

“Loki is a very physical being. Presence is all I need, he… needs more.”

“If it wasn’t creepy, it would be sort of hot.” Loki snorted. “I’m serious. I mean I know you’re in a chick’s body and he’s in a dude’s but it’s still creepy. Guess knowing kinda ruins the fantasy.”

“Phoenix.” Angela all but begged.

“Sorry. Fanboy freaking out here.” The apology sounded genuine enough and Gabriel finally parted from Loki completely, looking at Castiel from across the hall.

“Loki, no molesting our brother.”

“But he’s so handsome.” Loki hummed from next to him, “Don’t look at me like that, Taylor. I’m a Pagan. My morals are skewed.”

“You’re horrible.”

“But you love me- or at the very least _like_ me. You were worried.” Loki accused before returning to the spare room. After giving him a worried look, Castiel caved and came the rest of the way down the hall, following Loki in.

“I should…”

“Go ahead, Taylor. Me and Angela can handle Gabriel.”

“Thank you,” She muttered quietly, disappearing into the room and closing the door.

“You’re tired,” Phoenix pointed out as he made his way towards the living rom past them.

“I’m exhausted,” He admitted as he collapsed onto the couch. “This situation with Loki is extremely uncomfortable for me.”

“I still don’t understand how that works,” Angela admitted as she sat at his feet, Phoenix taking the chair. “I mean Loki’s little show kind of established… something? I guess?”

“Without all of the flair,” Gabriel muttered, covering his eyes with his arm. “I was under the assumption that there were two of us, myself and Loki. But… there has to be another. A third identity.”

“Which you don’t remember.” Angela filled in and he nodded faintly.

“I’m the archangel, my personality aspects are limited heavily by my angelic nature.”

“In other words… you’re Cas before he turned on Heaven?”

“Not exactly. The angels we know now, they were created after Lucifer’s Fall. It is no mistake that Archangels exhibit more personalized behaviors than most angels are capable of. We were created to have freedoms. I have always been able to question, it was never the problem. My flaw, the flaw of my brothers is that at our cores, we lack empathy. Whatever I did to myself would have opened my mind for more but ever since my return I’ve been behaving like an angel. My mindset has been combative, but most importantly… I have been purely protective of my brothers.”

“Your brothers.” Phoenix repeated and he nodded slightly, not moving his arm from his eyes. “I don’t… brothers?”

“Castiel and Dean.” Gabriel admitted, “It’s a very long story that I am too tired to tell. I wasn’t joking when I said we need sleep.”

There was a moment of silence before Angela’s weight disappeared from the couch. “Alright… Gabriel, Dean sent a message to us, something that we’re totally-”

“I can sleep one night on my own, Phoenix. Thank you for your offer but, really. I will be okay on my own.”

“If you change your mind… we’ve done enough cuddling with Loki’s weirdly non-sexual wants to be sexual endeavors. If you need it, our room is the first left up the stairwell.”

“I’ll remember that,” Gabriel accepted the offer, closing his eyes. Shoes hit the floor signifying Phoenix’s departure, pausing for a moment before completely leaving the room.

“Yes, Angela?”

“Just… one question.” Angela’s voice quivered a bit and he pulled his arm from his eyes, smiled tiredly at the anxious looking woman.

“Do you truly believe that I will get away with this?”

“I think… that if all else fails, we won’t let you go to prison. Loki has a lot of respect for you three and that kind of loyalty from a God can be a dangerous thing. So, if Castiel did make a mistake, be prepared for the wrath of a Trickster to rain down upon anyone that harms you.”

“That… did not comfort me at all.”

“Goodnight, Angela.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?”

“Do you want me to?” She turned away from him, shivering faintly.

“I killed my boyfriend’s brother. An angel may or may not have saved me from a prison sentence and… hell I think I’ve gotten used to Loki sneaking his ass into our bed at night.”

Frowning, he considered his options for a long moment before getting to his feet and trailing over to the woman to hug her gently to his chest. “You will be okay, but I will lay with you if it will help. Admittedly… I sleep better with others. It’s an angel thing.”

“Then let’s sleep.” Gabriel wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her through the house, up the stairs.

No questions were asked when both him and Angela joined Phoenix in the bed, though in the midst of it all he worried for the state of his brothers.

The night was not a good sleep.

 **.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

The next day left Loki and Phoenix eating the leftovers from breakfast while Taylor muttered about how disgusting the both of them were, heading into the living room where Castiel and Gabriel were already watching the morning news.

“You’re just jealous about my girlish figure, Taylor!” Taylor scowled at Loki as he grinned at her, wiping syrup from his face.

“I’ve changed my mind. I didn’t miss you.”

“You absolutely did. Come give me a kiss, sugar.”

“Maybe when you don’t look like a toddler.” Loki pouted petulantly, everyone in the room freezing when the bell rang, followed by knocking on the door.

Three, loud, firm, knocks.

Phoenix jumped to her feet and darted into the other room, Taylor trailing after her and Loki getting to his feet to follow the others.

Gabriel and Castiel stayed seated on the couch as a shaking Angela wiped at her eyes, put on the calmest expression she could muster. When Loki reached her he pushed between her and Phoenix, grabbed her by the side of her face and pulled her down so they were eye-level.

“You did nothing wrong.”

“I know but-”

“The scene was cleaned. There’s no evidence you did anything. Don’t you dare freak out on us. You hear me?”

“I- yes. I hear you.”

“Nothing will happen to you.” He promised her, releasing her and letting her go towards the door, Phoenix casting him a look as he followed them to the door.

“Officers-”

“Lola Stark?” Loki frowned, narrowed his eyes at the police officers at the door.

“Yes?”

“Step aside, Ms. Markson.”

“What is this about?”

“Mrs. Stark, do you really want to do this in front of your friends?”

“Do what? What in the ever-living Hel do you want with me?”

Impatient, one of the police pushed past Phoenix and caught him by his wrist, slapping a cuff onto it before he could jerk away.

“What the-”

“Lola Stark, you are under arrest for the assault and murder of one Chad Bradley.”

“Excuse me? Get your hands off me!” Loki managed to catch the arresting officer square in the jaw before his other hand was cuffed.

There was yelling from the others, demands for proof and answers to a hundred questions that flew over his head as metal dug into his wrists. Gabriel was at the end of the entryway, staring at him with wide eyes, whispering to Castiel who had the most confused and stunned look he could muster on his face.

_They can’t help me._

He fought with all his might, hating his stupid frail form for all it was worth as he struggled against the officers.

As he was dragged to the police car in the driveway.

What he saw when he pressed his face to the car door was Taylor running for her truck, Phoenix trying to grab her and stop her. Angela was in the door, crying as Castiel held her awkwardly. Gabriel was next to Castiel, staring helplessly at him from the doorframe.

So he was getting arrested. The damned _victim_. What kind of screwed justice system was this? He’d been tortured and now he was going to jail for a murder he -surprisingly- didn’t commit.

_Freyja._

In a sudden panic, Loki screamed it at the door, knocked his head against the glass hard enough to see stars as he yelled it at the top of his lungs, “FREYJA! CONTACT FREYJA!”

The arresting officer ignored him as he started the car, putting it in drive.

Odin help him he was so screwed.


	25. Dean

**.-~*~-.**  
DEAN  
 ***~-.-~***

The call ended rather quickly at the commotion from the other room, Cas promising to call them back in the morning. From the sounds of it, someone was fighting.

Dean wasn’t sure how to feel. It had been a weird day and having it topped off with Loki climbing all over Gabriel like they weren’t the same person had managed to topple the scale and send it collapsing into another damned solar system.

He was also really worried. Cas had sworn that he cleaned the scene up, that no innocents would be harmed in the committing of a murder but considering the angel had looked half ready to pass out he didn’t really believe him.

“Can you text with that thing?”

“It- yes, I can.”

“Tell the girl not to drop her guard. I know they want to believe it’s all hunky dory but…”

“Already done. This whole thing with Gabriel has been off from the start.”

“What’re you thinking?”

“Honestly?” Sam asked, sitting down and giving him a long look. “I think a Trickster is screwing with them.”

“But… how can a Trickster screw with a Trickster- no bigger question. How can a Trickster screw with an angel? Gabe was outed a million years ago in TV Land when Cas told us he was _too powerful_ to be a Trickster. You think that he was wrong?”

“I think it’s off. Did he tell you about Cagn?”

“African mantis god? I’m guessing you’re not talking about the memory.”

“The bathroom.”

Gabriel _had_ told him about the incident. Including the unprecedented, off the wall kiss that he’d shared with Sam. It hadn’t been immediate, but he’d done it. He’d also made him swear not to say a word about the fact that he knew.

“What bathroom? Dude, you get into some weird-”

“No,” Sam interrupted, giving him the best bitchface he could muster. “Cagn showed up here, talked to Gabriel. Apparently, it was a really… intense conversation. Also pretty one-sided. My point is, Cagn shows up here, taunts Gabriel about whatever, and Cas didn’t sense him? It’s off.”

“I’m not saying you’re wrong. Just think about this, though. Why? What’s the point in screwing with Gabe?”

“I don’t know. The Elysian Field's thing?”

“But he died there.”

“And we pulled Kali out of the fire. Unless she was feeling awfully generous, she wouldn’t have kept his identity secret. You saw how ready they were to kill him for being a 'spy'. Is it hard to believe that they’d turn on him?”

“It sounds too… simple.”

“I’m not saying I’m right. I’m just saying we’re low on ideas. Even if Loki is right, if there’s some other part of them out there, it doesn’t tell us why they’re human. Gabriel said when Lucifer Fell that he didn’t lose his powers. That him and the Devil were two separate entities that didn’t know the other existed, but they weren’t human.”

“I had another idea,” Dean admitted, surrendering to the conversation and his own desire to want to talk about something, “I’m starting to think Gabe might’ve done it to himself. There was talk from him about changing his life, trying something new when he got out. One of those off the hand comments that he made before diving in he portal. I didn’t think much because at the time I’d declared to take the first pretty face I saw on a proper date and stop hunting. You know. The general, 'if I live through this' declarations. Cas and I talked a bit about it yesterday, though. We’re worried he _did_ do this to himself.”

“If he did… if you’re right? There’s no way of knowing if shoving them back together will even work. If he chose this for himself…”

“If he chose this, there will be an undo switch.”

“Are you sure?”

“His self-preservation wouldn’t have let him go any other way.”

“Loki said he doesn’t remember Purgatory. Gabriel doesn’t remember much of it… Do you think the other third has those memories?”

“It could be that, or a group memory. Like… they’ve got to be together to remember? There’s a bunch of crap missing from Gabriel’s memories of Purgatory.”

“There’s something else we haven’t considered,” Sam added, tone turning to distrustful. It didn’t take a genius to know where this was going. “What if Loki’s full of it?”

“I don’t think he is,” Dean gave his brother a long look. “If it wasn’t true, do you honestly think he’d keep up the charade and endure being tortured by a psycho? Loki would’ve known Cas was alive, unless he didn’t remember Gabriel releasing Cas from the hellscape they locked him in during TV Land.”

“I don’t think speculating is going to do any good,” Dean admitted. “Much as I hate to say it, there’s not enough information to go off of. Not without summoning the same gods that may or may not want him dead. If we do anything, we need to look further into who the third part might be.”

“And I’m guessing Purgatory didn’t yield that answer?”

“Think of that Gabriel as… Gabe with a side of Loki. Snark, attitude, and Archangel fury. There would be no reason for some empathetic aspect of his personality to make itself known, and even if there was… it wasn’t like he told me 'no, I’m Loki now.’ It was just Gabe. He was him.”

Silence fell for several long moments between them.

“No stories? Nothing that could help?”

“Man, I don’t know. We were there a long time. I can think about it but… I froze to death most nights. Reapers wouldn’t take me, so Cas and Gabe healed me in the mornings. In some ways it was worse than Hell. If Gabe did let slip some detail about his past as _whoever_? I couldn’t tell you what. But I’ll think about it, okay?” The puppy look from his younger brother melted the irritation that had wriggled its way forward and he sighed, rubbed his face with his hands and checked the clock on the wall. “We could check the leads on the latest victim.”

“Or we could go ask that cambion some more questions.”

Dean fell silent at that and his brother gave him a long look. “What?”

“Since when are you so on board with trusting a monster?”

“It’s not the monster I trust.”

“No. It’s the monster that Gabriel trusts. It’s the same thing.”

“You weren’t there. The way they talked? There was so much more going on between them. It was like when… when Dad used you as bait. That way you looked at me, like you trusted me with your life.”

“I knew you wouldn’t let it kill me. Even if Dad got pissed.”

“That was the way that Gabriel looked at that nephilim. I know it’s hard to understand, but we’re talking about an angel's wings. That’s like letting some chick with razor sharp nails handle your junk with care. One wrong move and…”

“Okay! I did _not_ need that visual. I get it. I just- hell, Dean. It’s not something that’s been easy to get used to. This is a whole other level of insane.”

“I can’t explain it. It just… it is. He’s not what he was before.”

“And he’s not who he was in Purgatory,” Sam emphasized the point that Dean had been deliberately ignoring.

Because to an extent, Sam _was_ right. Gabriel wasn’t the one he’d fought through Purgatory with, but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t the same. All of those instincts, the subtle reactions and gestures, they were the same. Even if he was missing chunks of personality, Dean absolutely trusted Gabriel with his life.

“So how was the shooting yesterday?” Sam sighed deeply before giving up.

“He’s a good shot. Cas is better, though. I can’t imagine why Gabriel would ever have used a gun in life to know how to do it and he didn’t know why either.”

“We need to figure out if Loki can use a gun.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Even if he can’t, there’s not some 'God of firearms.’ that’ll suddenly give us the answer. All we know, it’s muscle memory from his vessel. Gabe mentioned it was possible.”

“So pessimistic, Sammy.” Dean teased his brother before stretching and getting to his feet.

“Dean, I have a confession to make- and I know you’ll be pissed but you’ve gotta hear me out.”

Dean frowned at his younger brother, not liking the guilt that was showing.

“Sam?”

“I lied to you,” Sam admitted and Dean frowned, tried to figure out what- _oh_. “There was sulfur at that woman’s house.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“Cas made Hannah the second she hit town. You trust her not to screw us?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I trust it. Bites us in the ass, we’ll deal with it later.” Sam gave him a long, considering look like he didn’t know what to do with him and Dean grinned in response.

“So, could your angel girlfriend help us with the _daemon_ problem?”

“She isn’t my girlfriend,” Sam scowled, “And she checked the area but things up there are hectic and she couldn’t really stay long.”

“What _is_ going on in Heaven?”

“From what she’s said, there’s a war brewing. It doesn’t seem like Earth will be caught in the middle though.”

“What kind of war would brew in Heaven that would leave us safe?”

“I don’t know.” And wasn’t that the kicker? Maybe he should’ve told Cas and Gabe before but with Cas' head where it was, he wasn’t sure it was the strategic approach. Even if he was grounded now, how could he be sure his brothers made it back if Cas ended up freaking out about whatever was happening in Heaven.

_Ah hell._

“That Lucie girl said something about the park, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed. “You want to head there?”

“I guess it won’t hurt,” Dean agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I still don’t understand how we’re supposed to stake smoke, though.”

“I really hope we don’t have to figure that out in broad daylight.” Sam mused, pulling the stakes out from under the edge of the bed and tossing one over. “Just in case.”

“Just in case.”


	26. Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coyote meets some new faces and learns some things about old faces.

**.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

Coyote stared at the white ceiling as the doctor drew her blood through something her mind barely recognized as a syringe. She needed out of here.

“When do I get to leave?”

“When your son gets here to sign your release.” Only half of what these people were saying made any sense to her but enough context clues had her understanding the general idea of what was happening.

“I’ve told you before. I don’t have a son and I don’t know anyone with the name you gave me,” Not completely true. They had identified her as someone named Gabe Stark and it wasn’t hard to put together that this Gabe Stark was some sort of false name she had apparently used at a point in her life. Somewhere in the timeframe that she had absolutely no recollection of. Gabriel. The archangel. She’d tried praying to herself, even thrown one out to the first god. Nothing had happened.

The most complicated part was the fact that she didn’t have any idea of who Gabe Stark’s son might be.

“You’re suffering from severe memory loss on account of the trauma that you sustained and-”

“I’m not- okay, do you know what? I will wait for my… son. Apparently. Maybe you’re right.” Gabe Stark had a son. Was it a nephilim? A child of angels? Or was it something else?

Dread pooled in her gut as she sank into a deep sleep.

 **.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

The clock ticked by as she waited, the television was a dull thrum in the background that didn’t distract her like she knew it was meant to. The people on it were stupid and predictable, the humor was childish and frankly boring. There were much more amusing things out there. The kinds of things that were truly and honestly justified.

_Just desserts._

“Mr. Stark,” The nurse's voice came from the doorway and she glared over at him, freezing solid when a woman stepped in the door, all skin and bones, pale skin, and jet black hair.

There was a moment that Coyote thought maybe she had encountered another Reaper.

“Father?” The woman spoke with a familiar accent and her heart skipped a beat as pieces began falling into place. A puzzle connecting in her mind.

“I don’t know this woman.”

“My name is Helsa and-”

“I _don’t know you._ ” The whole damned time and it had flown right over her head, piece by piece, and she had never _once_ considered the possibility that they were anything more. If they had been?

It meant everything was for nothing. It was all a ruse, a trick, and she had been played the fool.

“Give me a moment alone with him, please.” The woman asked the nurse who looked between them then nodded, leaving far too easily.

“Which one are you?” Coyote bit out as the woman shut the door.

“Hela, daughter of Loki. I-”

“So, it was Loki.” Coyote scowled, he was newer to the world, or less common in her area of the world. She’d never met him, never wanted to.

_Silver tongued coward._

“Were they ever real?”

“Yes.” Hela admitted, shoulders slumping ever so slightly. “They were my brothers- _not_ a trick. Loki is dead, Coyote. What is happening here… is above them.”

“How did you find me?”

“An old friend told me, I did some minor manipulations to memories and papers.”

“Why don’t you just fly me out of here?”

“I… well, think of yourself as a magic blocker. Certain things work around you, certain don’t.”

“Who wants me to suffer?” Coyote finally asked as Hela leaned against the wall, dark eyes full of pity.

“Who doesn’t? Tricksters don’t die pulling pranks anymore, Coyote. They die to overzealous Gods. My best suggestion for you? Accept your punishment, move on as a human.”

Silence fell between them for a long moment, “Where are your brothers?”

“Jörmun- I think he introduced himself as… Slange? Medeina took Fen because he broke their deal,”

“Which was… not to bring anyone else there?” So Trem was Fenrir, Slange was Jörmungand.

“Yes. Jörmun could visit but that was the limit. Fen _was_ a human, is… he gave his powers up after our father died.”

“Because he blamed himself,” Coyote finished. “Have I encountered an actual human since I was brought back?”

“Your doctor is human?” Hela asked more than stated, “Your nurse is a vampire,” She added in explanation and Coyote groaned, “Jörmun is looking for Fen. I don’t know where either of them are at,” Frowning, Coyote rolled onto her side so she could get a better look at the death Goddess.

“How do you lose your brothers?”

“We haven’t been exactly… _close_ since Father died.”

“You blame him.”

Hela didn’t answer and she glared at the woman. “He told me what happened, Hela. How could you blame him for that?”

“Because he was a fool, Coyote. It wasn’t just Father that died there. Odin, Zao Shen, Ganesh, Baron Samedi…”

“Of course he was a _fool_. He’s the son of a Trickster! I’m sure you’ve made your fair share of bad decisions.”

“I-”

“Get me out of here, Hela Odensbane.”

“Then what?”

“Then me and you are going to find your brothers.”

“They lied to you.”

“I haven’t met a person since I woke up that hasn’t lied to me, Hela. It’s nature, it’s what things do. The fact of the matter is that Trem… Fenrir saved my life. As I’ve said many times since I awoke, he didn’t _have_ to do that. He didn’t have to listen to an angel or _whatever_ and help me.”

“An angel?” Hela frowned at her and she shrugged a bit, looked back at the ceiling.

_Gabriel, the archangel Gabriel._

“When I arrived, he told me that an angel came to him in the night. Whether that was true or not, he didn’t have to help me.”

_Did he know who I was born as?_

The look Hela gave her was indecipherable. Almost… forlorn? An emotion that Coyote couldn’t begin to guess the reason for. “Okay but… Coyote, I genuinely don’t know if we’ll find Fen. Before he detached his powers, he littered his bones with warding every type. The only reason I knew where to find him was because Jörmun told me where he hid himself.”

“I thought you didn’t get along with him anymore?”

Hela pursed her lips, pushing off the wall. “We don’t. Just because I don’t get along with him… doesn’t mean I don’t care. I’m angry. Dad’s gone because he opened his big mouth and everyone blames us for it.”

“Why would they blame you?” Coyote frowned. They were Tricksters. It was in their nature to ruin things. Granted, their body counts generally weren’t other Gods but it wasn’t something that never happened.

At least back in the older days.

“Because Odin is- _was_ the Allfather. The King of us. Well, them. I fall into the greyer area of these details. I don’t know what you know about Loki but our Father isn’t exactly known for his bravery.”

“Loki the Coward.” Coyote muttered, thinking back on the rumors she’d heard.

 _Gabriel._ The name resounded in her head again, a ringing reminder of what Athena had told her. Some sort of dark promise. _I am an archangel_. Yet, she didn’t feel like one.

Coyote barely felt like a God.

The premise of being an archangel was insane, and still, it felt right. The knowledge bothered her, yet it felt _right_. It felt realer than anything had since her resurrection.

“Let’s get you out of here, Coyote. Then… I guess we’ll look for my brothers. I’m warning you, though. If they don’t want to be found, I won’t be able to find them. Dad taught us how to hide ourselves.” Under the bitterness in her words, there was a thread of fondness and grief whenever she spoke of her Father. When she spoke of _Loki_.

_Loki._

“I think that you’re worried that you’ll want to find them, Hela. But yes, please get me out of this place.” Hela disappeared from the room, returning several moments later with a nurse who removed the needle from her arm, telling her something about medications and what to call them about. Things for her ‘daughter’ to watch for. 

Not that it really mattered what they thought or assumed had happened. Over the last few days the doctors had told her she’d been found in an alley somewhere in the eastern part of the city, unconscious and breathing but completely brain dead.

It wasn’t until this morning that she’d learned about ‘Gabe Stark’.

_Gabriel. The Archangel._

“Come on, Dad.” Hela carefully helped her out of the bed, stronger than her frail form would’ve told them. “Let’s get you home.”

“I still don’t know you.” Coyote scowled, leaning into her weight because she admittedly _was_ weak. It felt like she hadn’t eaten in a month and he stomach growled as though in confirmation.

“I’ll take you by the cafeteria while we’re here.” Hela suggested and she surrendered completely, allowing the younger woman put her in a wheelchair.

“I want something sweet.”

“Of course you do.”

 **.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

An hour later they were in a shiny vehicle, painted a sleek black, and Hela was driving down the road with her fingers clenched tightly around the steering wheel.

“Where are we going?”

“Yeah, sis. Where are we going?” Slange’s voice was sharp and sudden and scared Coyote half to death as she jolted towards the dash, whipping around to stare at the lanky man in the back who was smiling a toothy grin.

“Jor.”

“Hela.” He responded, leaning up between them and looking between them, “So, she spilled the beans?”

“Yes,” Coyote answered, sitting back slowly. “You lied to me.”

“Kinda the rules, God-girl. We’re not supposed to say a word. That said, if sis told you who we are I guess the cat’s out. How much did she tell you?”

“I told her about you and Fen and our dear Father.”

“Simple enough.”

“Where’s Trem?” Coyote spoke up, pulling down the visor to glare at the World Serpent through the glass.

“Alive… for now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It _means_ , that he’s a war prisoner. I did some world jumping and found him in Rome’s Underworld. They told me that he’s not getting out unless Father comes out of hiding and gives himself up.”

“ _Father_ is dead.”

“Try telling that to the bitch herself. Kali’s been around, telling everyone that _verr_ is here and the _feigr við_ _sannrbroðir_ is no longer an issue for him.”

“Just because I can’t speak your language it does _not_ break the context of your conversation. What does Kali have to do with your Father? She isn’t Norse.”

Silence fell between them siblings and she ground her teeth together.

“This isn’t going to work. Let me out of this car.”

“What? Coyote, you can’t-”

“I understand you’re doing what you have to, and it’s _fine_. I don’t like it but- I need to know the details and if you won’t give them to me I will find them myself.”

“Kali was Sigyn. Father’s wife. A long time ago.”

“Jörmun!”

“What? It’s not like it’s a secret anymore. _Everyone_ knows what she did to herself to warp her power to that magnitude. When Odin trapped Father under that snake, he told Sigyn to leave him. He didn’t want her to suffer that fate.”

“What- Gods can’t suddenly increase in power like that… Sigyn was- with all the respect in the world, weak. Kali is one of the strongest, though. Kali is… _Kali_. How could the wife of your Father become _that_?”

Jörmun looked away as Hela pulled the car into an empty alleyway, pressing her forehead to the steering wheel. “Do you know what a soul does to a God, Coyote?”

“We can feed off the energy, it strengthens us but… nothing that potent, nothing that _permanent_. Kali is older than Sigyn from my recollections.”

“Sigyn didn’t take from a human soul, Sigyn went to She'ol.”

“No one comes back from She'ol. You are messing with me.”

“Would it be easier if I lied to you? That I told you this was some sort of joke?”

Except Hela didn’t seem like the kind to joke and when she looked at the dark look in the children of Loki’s expressions… _They’re serious._

“What did she do?”

“Kali took the souls of the dead Gods, took the grace of that one archangel that died before time was a construct of the first God… Barachiel? She took them all, and she escaped the land in which nothing returns. She was stronger and more powerful. Father never said it, but he feared what she became.”

“Kali was there, when Odin and the others died.”

“Yes.” Hela confirmed. “And no matter how much she loved him as Sigyn, there was a darkness left in her when she became Kali. A bitter resentment because he wouldn’t go with her. I don’t know why she thinks Father is alive, but she does, and the fact that he was the only survivor aside from her from the Elysian Fields Massacre makes him a target to revenge. Not to mention the fact that he is _Loki_. Most every Old God on this planet has a reason to be angry with him.”

Coyote sat and absorbed his information for a long while, thinking back on the things she _did_ remember. Most the afterlives were foreign concepts to her, much less the depths of some of the religions and how far they went.

Romans. They needed to go to the Roman afterlife to save Trem. _Fenrir_. The child of a Trickster that most of the Gods hated. Even if she was an Archangel in some other lifetime, it didn’t help here. In fact, it made things worse.

No. That knowledge couldn’t help her. She couldn’t afford to think like an Archangel, the important thing was to be what she was, a _God_.

“We need to go somewhere private.”

“Why?”

“If I tell you why, you won’t help me. Take me to a private location, Hela. If you don’t, I’m getting out of this vehicle and I’m going to do it by myself.” It didn’t matter that she was out of her time, barely able to comprehend her location and the society around her, she was capable.

“No,” Hela started at the same time that Slange answered, “Yes.”

“This is skating the line, Brother.”

“This is doing what Father would want. Rules are meant to be broken.”

“You know the consequences.”

“I don’t care. You shouldn’t either. We owe this to him and you _know it_.”

“He chose humanity.”

The conversation between the two of them slipped quickly into a heated argument in what Coyote was certain to be their native tongue, the words she could decipher as Father and Brother jumping to the front more than once. Coyote ended up getting out of the car, pacing around the vehicle and scanning the empty alleyway as she moved. There were people walking down the road, completely disregarding the group in the alley and she felt twitchy, longing to move and run. She had been trapped, confined since her awakening and she wanted nothing more than to move south.

 _To run_.

 _Knock, knock, knock_. Her gaze flicked to the door where Hela had a defeated look on her face.

Slange had won the argument.

She walked around back to the passenger side, opening the door and sliding in.

“For the record, this is a tremendously stupid idea.”

“I will owe you for this, Hela.”

“You will owe me nothing, Coyote. I am doing this of my own volition. This is my choice and let’s leave it at that.”

“Very well,” She spread her arms to the side in the confines. “Take me somewhere, Hela. Private.”

“Do you need any materials?” Slange spoke up, “Any at all?”

“Everything I need is here. I just need privacy and space.”

Hela turned the key, starting the car.

 **.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

The warehouse was large and open, spacious enough for the summoning circle she was using. Slange and Hela were pacing a circle around it, Slange’s movement smooth and soft unlike Hela’s that were stiff and tense.

“Slange?”

“Yes, Coyote?”

“I need your hand.” The World Serpent gave her a long look before coming up to her, skirting around the outside of the circle. “You can step in.”

“I think you really underestimate the strength of that circle. I’ve never seen the sigils of the Americas but these are potent.”

“That’s because you always underestimate us.” Coyote mused, stepping forward and wrapping her fingers around his wrist, cutting the skin open with the silvery blade that Slange had given her again.

 _My blade_.

Somehow she _knew_ that the blade was her blade, not that she could place where it came from. When she’d asked him where he got it, he’d told her it came to him when she was resurrected.

Crimson poured into the cup in front of her, crackling a bit with a familiar yet different energy. All she wanted was to feel that flood through her system, the power of a God flooding her again.

“The blood of the ones that came before,” Coyote muttered, stepping into the circle and placing the bowl at the center, “The blood of the beasts that survive,” Her gaze lifted from the bowl as a rat scurried from the corner of the warehouse, making small sounds as it darted to the edge of the circle, squeaking softly. “Come to me.” She ordered it, lifting her gaze to meet its own from across the blood-stained circle. 

The rat squeaked before darting forward, putting its paws on the edge of her bowl and peering inwards.

“I am sorry about this,” Decapitating the rat with the blade she had was a simple task, taking little effort to perform. Smooth and simple, barely a flinch. The blade was _sharp_.

 “The blood of the ones that followed,” Breathing deeply, she knelt in the center, cut across her wrist the long way.

 _The dangerous way_. Her human mind warned her.

Blood poured into the bowl, the body of the rat laying limp on the ground next to it.

“Coyote-”

“Silence,” She ordered sternly, breathing deeply through her nose. “I summon you, I call to you. I _demand_ you appear to me. Among the beasts I cry to you, among the plants I demand of you, among the monsters I decree to you. Kutkh the Raven, the Trickster of-”

“You could’ve called.” The Raven purred and she spun around, met the beady eyed man’s gaze, “ _Coyote_. The Americas. Fascinating. I have never seen any like this.” The dark-haired male turned, long cloak whipping around like wings as his long hair cascaded around behind him. “And you, children of Loki. I am impressed.”

“They aren’t part of this summoning,” Coyote spoke up, stepping forward to grab the God by his wrist.

“Hands off, _Zhenshchina_.”

“I summoned you-”

“With Old Magic and your summoning was never completed. I find that showing up before the magic forces the issue saves me very much trouble. You are breaking rules, children of Loki.”

“She was dropped before Fenrir. We are involved.”

“ _He_ is involved. You have never been meant to be so. You would risk it all, for what? For this one?”

“Not for her. For _him_. For our brother.” Slange spoke up, pressing up against the circle. “Can you help?”

“Your brother is among the Romans. I cannot _help_ you,” Turning, The Raven met her gaze with a small smile playing on his sharp lips. “But I will assist you, Coyote. How did you know?”

“When a Trickster games with a Trickster, information spreads. ‘Loki the Coward plays among Kutkh the Raven’.”

“Who told you?”

“Crow. Crow knows all.”

“I should kill that bird where he stands,” The Raven smiled wide, though. All teeth and wickedness.

_Should kill. Present tense. Something he can still do. Crow is alive. Crow. He is alive…_

_I don’t blame you, Crow._

“Tell him I miss him,”

“Kutkh-”

“Oh, don’t patronize me, Hela. Honest mistakes. Oops,” Kutkh pressed a finger to his lips. “Now, Coyote. On behalf of my once-lover, I will help save his reckless and stupid son before he gets caught in the midst of a war.”

“What war?” Coyote asked, frowning.

“The war of the afterlives. The heavens, the hells, all of them. There’s an abundance of souls and some of the dated groups have decided that they want back in.”

“I know I have seen a lot of humans since I awoke but how can there possibly be an abundance?”

“It isn’t about the _abundance_ ,” Hela bit out sourly, “It’s about where the _Reapers_ have been taking them. We want more of the souls and Heaven and Hell want them all for themselves. Non-believers are meant to be free reign yet _their_ Heaven and _their_ Hell pulls them in. Every. Single. Time.”

“Ah, yes. I sometimes forget that you’re involved. This war isn’t mine, Hela so don’t get angry with me.”

“The Romans didn’t say they wanted him because of the war,”

“Of course they didn’t because that would be admitting that they are weak on their own. They want your Father, someone that any God with half a brain knows is indisposed.”

“You are saying indisposed. Is Loki alive?” Coyote prodded, everyone going silent at the question. “Silence means yes.”

“Loki… much like you, Loki is human.”

“Why is Loki human?”

“Why are you human? Why doesn’t Crow answer you?”

“You can’t tell me,” Coyote surmised and Kutkh nodded once. “Are we the only human Tricksters?”

“Maybe you are, maybe you aren’t. It could be either way, or it could be neither at all.”

“That is an… evasive answer.” She frowned, “Where is he?”

“If he was easy to find, do you think that the Romans would have kidnapped his son to get him? No one knows where Loki is, if they did his soul would be up for auction. A Bound soul of a Trickster is something that anyone would want.”

“That was why Medeina wanted mine.”

“No one likes a Trickster,” Kutkh stepped forward, touched her face, beady eyes meeting hers. “Not even Tricksters.”

“I like Crow. Anansi and Coyo.”

“They’re your pack, Coyote. Of course you like them.” Kutkh hummed, pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Now, how about we don’t worry about Loki and find your friend, hm?”

“How are we going to get him back?”

“Simple,” The Raven smirked, pressing their foreheads together in a way that anyone that didn’t know them would’ve deemed an intimate gesture. Something that anyone that knew her well enough knew wasn’t accurate. It was the same gesture she’d shared a hundred times with Crow and Coyo, with Anansi on several occasions. The promise of a game between two companion Tricksters. “We’re going to play them all for fools. You still have your tricks, dear girl?”

“Of course.”

“Then let’s get you into something more comfortable. Would you kindly remove this sigilwork so I can move out of this box?”

“Can you promise me that you won’t betray me?”

“I swear on my power that I won’t betray you. Loki was a close lover, dear girl. I miss him and if I can save his son, then that is something I will do.” Coyote stepped back, kneeling to the ground and dragging her blade through the sigils lining the ground around her. Her gaze never left Kutkh as she ripped apart the sigilwork and she relaxed when she finally deemed that he truly did not plan on leaving her.

“In another world, I could have been your step-father.” The Raven mused as he stepped out of the circle to hug Slange. “It has been a long time, Jörmun.”

“I never thought I would see you again. You have lost weight since I last saw you.”

“I have lost more than weight, snake boy. A hunter beat my last body until there was nothing left but my pride. The joke was on him though, no one messes with The Raven.”

“And Hunters are why I respect the Tricksters.” Slange responded with a toothy smile. “Arrogant beasts.”

“Hela, can you put aside your war for this?”

“It isn’t my war,” Hela scowled. “My war will be the war that ends all wars. Ragnarök will come one day and decimate all. This is a petty squabble that I will happily reap the benefits of when the time comes.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is. But if it comes to the point where it’s between her and me, I will not risk everything. You know the repercussions as well as I.”

“And I would never ask you to go that far, Sister.” Slange spoke up.

“When you need to step out, Hela Odensbane. You can. I would never ask you to risk whatever it is that’s at risk.” Coyote promised, even going this far was more than she ever would have expected.

“No, but you’ll ask my brothers to and I need to be the rational part of their brains since they don’t have them.”

“You seriously underestimate us, Hela.”

“No, Brother. I know what you two will do and you brought her _that_ despite the fact that we both know the rules. So stop being a fool, if you’re going to break the rules, do it wisely.”

“Maybe we do need you.” Slange confirmed, looking back at Kutkh, “So how are we breaking into Pluto’s?”

“Well first, we have to travel across the continent. As much as I’d love to snap the puppy there, it’s against the rules and very specifically worded.”

“I am not driving that distance.”

“I can take her.” Slange chimed in. “Sneaking in there isn’t something simple, though.”

“A Trickster can do it.” Both Coyote and Kutkh said at the same time, sharing a smile as the other two frowned.

“How?”

“Secret of the race,” An old secret. The things that only Tricksters could do. Deception and lies coated in the darkest of secrets, yet nothing more than a secret truth. Pockets, hidden holes in dimensional planes and transport through the worst places in the universe. It was tricky, their power sentient, alive and as playful as they were. “You think it will work?”

“I think if it doesn’t, we’ll have a lot of fun.” Kutkh responded with a cheeky grin before snapping his fingers.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and when Coyote looked back at the siblings, Hela was gone as well.

“Do you think this will work?”

“I think… he will try. But I don’t know if he can break nature long enough to succeed. I guess we’ll have to learn just how strongly he actually feels for your father.”

“Do you know how long they… were together?”

“Crow told me it was a short-lived relationship but… Crow never believed a relationship could last beyond its youth. Especially among Tricksters. Short lived in his mind could have been hundreds of years.”

“Did you ever…”

“It never interested me,” She shrugged, looking towards the door, “Romance and sex weren’t something that I wanted.”

“Really,” Slange gave her a long look, “Well, I guess we should go. We have a long drive ahead of us.”

“Driving. It’s like… horseback, but faster. I don’t like it.”

“None of us do. Now let’s get going, Coyote-God.”


	27. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and the others deal with the followup of Loki's arrest.

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

Gabriel stared at his bloodied fist, the image of a desperate Loki staring after him burned into his memory. Jail. Jail for the murder of this _human’s_ brother.

A crime he _hadn’t_ committed.  

“Gabriel-”

“We have to get him out, Castiel. This cannot happen when-”

“We will save him, brother. I swear to you that we will but you need to remain calm-”

“I _am_ calm, _brother_.” Gabriel spun on the other angel and grabbed him by the front of his trenchcoat, pulling him forward to glare into his eyes. “You don’t want to see me when I lose my calm.”

“Let him go, Gabriel.”

“You do _not_ want to get involved with this, Angela. This is between me and my brother.” Gabriel released the younger angel, attempting -and failing- to shove him back a bit. “We will get him back, Gabriel. You need to have faith in me.”

“This is a human problem, Castiel and you cannot fly. I apologize if my faith is _lacking_.”

“You’re being dramatic, Gabriel.”

“Dramatic? I’m being _dramatic._ Castiel, this is not some simple thing. _She_ killed a man and because of your oversight Loki is-”

“I did not have any oversights! Gabriel, I was thorough. The number of times I have done this for Sam and Dean, it shouldn’t have mattered.”

“He was under investigation,” Gabriel looked up as Phoenix came into view, tugging a tense Angela against his chest. “He beat the crap out of Chad for being an ass to me. There’s a dead body and he’s a prime suspect.”

“I am going to get him a lawyer, Gabriel. I don’t know what’s going on with-”

“He doesn’t exist.” Gabriel cut in.

“Actually, he does.” Phoenix interjected. “That name they used, the one they arrested him with. I’ve heard it before. It was apparently an alias.”

Gabriel gave him a long look as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “Can we talk in the living room. Please.”

“Phe, I need to go. I have to call William and get there before your sister says something incriminating.”

“Ang- whatever you do, don’t confess.”

“How can I confess? There’s no evidence.” She smiled grimly before grabbing her purse off the hook on the wall, making her way outside and leaving them alone.

“We will deal with this.”

“I need to tell Dean-”

“Look, Gabe. I’m all for telling them. I’d love to meet them up close and personal but there’s a hunt happening out there, from the sounds of it… it’s big. Until were screwed, maybe you shouldn’t say anything.” Gabriel gave him an annoyed look before pressing past him and going into the living room.

“Perhaps he is right, Gabriel.”

“Dean should know. After everything, how can you tell me he shouldn’t?”

“Because, Gabriel. This is not something that they can help us with. Loki is magic locked and I couldn’t access the minds of those officers. Whatever this is, it is the same thing blocking me from accessing your powers. I want Sam and Dean here as well but there is only so much that we can do. They are more use there.”

“It’s me, Castiel. I can’t abandon him. I can’t abandon _me_.”

 

_The fields of crystal glimmered in the dull light at the sun set for the millionth time. This would be painful, sharp and jagged ends waiting for him to step across again and again._

_“Cas got across fine.”_

_“Cas is an angel, Dean. We need to be careful.”_

_“You’re an angel, even if it’s a poor excuse for one.”_

_“I’m a Trickster Archangel. Believe it or not, there’s a big difference between me and ‘The Little Fledgling That Could’.”_

_“Was that an angelic bedtime story?”_

_“Are you avoiding what’s ahead of us?”_

_“Are you?” Silence fell for a solid twenty seconds that felt like three months. The crystal gleamed menacingly in the dim light and Gabriel felt his wings quiver with longing at the premise of going feet first._

_He could fly._

_“See you in the other side.” Dean declared, stepping onto the first shard of crystal, whole body going rigid as the sharp stones pierced his skin, even through the heavy boots that the Hunter wore._

_“I can do this,” He declared, toes twitching towards the crystal while the rest of him protested._

_He wouldn’t fly. He was_ better _than that. Stronger. A Trickster._

_An Archangel._

_His wings twitched again and he ground his teeth as he took his first step._

“Gabriel,” There was a latent stinging sensation on his cheek like someone had hit him and he frowned at the blue eyes boring into his own.

“Do you mind?”

“Were you having a flashback?”

“I-” Gabriel frowned, was that what that memory had been? A flashback? It felt more vivid and solid than anything had since his return from Purgatory. More complete. On some level, it made sense. This couldn’t simply be _his_ memory. There was an awareness present in that memory that didn’t exist in his others.

 _Loki_.

Something _had_ changed. Something was different. It had to be because of their encounter.

“Freyja. What did he say about Freyja?”

“To… contact her? Who is Freyja?” Phoenix’s voice came from the recliner.

“Norse Goddess of… something. Odin’s wife? What would Freyja have to do with this?”

“More importantly, why would Loki want anything to do with the wife of the God he is blamed for the death of?” Castiel frowned with his question, rising to his feet as Gabriel skirted his gaze to where Phoenix was in the recliner. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“Unless… do you think he saw her?”

“What?”

“Is it possible that Loki has seen Freyja? Since his resurrection.”

“The cat body, in the room.” Castiel spoke up, “My Pagan lore is lacking but did Freyja not relate with cats?”

“You think Freyja was there? Why would- _oh_.” Gabriel groaned, running his hands across his face. “She was watching him be tortured.”

“If she’s really angry that Odin’s dead, wouldn’t she have just taken him?”

No one answered and Gabriel knew it was because no one knew what to say. It didn’t make sense but if he was fair, nothing about any of this did. It was a large pile of questions that needed answering.

“ _Your so gay and you don’t even like-”_ Phoenix had his phone from his pocket and shoved to his ear before the female voice could finish singing.

“Tay? Where-” Phoenix pulled the phone from his face, frowning deeply. “Sis, you need to calm down. What’re you talking about?”

He turned the speaker on his phone on, setting it on his leg and looking up as Taylor’s voice came over the phone.

“- _dickwad! His house! I drove past it on the way to the station and apparently it was burned down in the middle of the night. Someone_ burned his house down _._ ”

“But- Tay, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“ _It was_ Loki _. It had to be him_.”

“You’ve got to calm down. Why would it-”

“ _Last night_ ,” Taylor cut in. “ _At around two in the morning he got up, told me he was going to shower. Phe, you know how he is with his habits. I didn’t think at all about it.”_

“I remember that,” Castiel’s tone was wary, “He didn’t rejoin us.”

“ _You told me you thought he’d joined Gabriel._ ”

“I can vouch that he definitely didn’t join us,” Phoenix muttered. “You think he snuck out to burn down my ass of a brother’s house?”

“ _Do you think he wouldn’t_?” Taylor asked and Gabriel shared an uneasy look with Castiel. “ _The evidence might’ve been gone from what Ang did but do you think he was smart enough to clean up his mess?_ ”

“We need to call Angela. Tay, you need to figure out how to get him to shut his mouth.”

“ _Right_.”

“I’m serious. Cas can’t do his magic tricks which means he _can_ incriminate himself.”

“ _If there’s a chance that he’s said something he shouldn’t, he’s already done it. Has Ang called him a lawyer yet?”_

“Yeah.” Phoenix swallowed heavily, “Tay, I’m sorry.”

“ _You know it isn’t that_ ,” She muttered over the line, so low he almost didn’t hear it.

“I never said it was, doesn’t change the fact that you care a whole lot. We just saved him.”

 _Is this normal?_ He prayed silently to Castiel who shrugged a bit.

Humans.

“ _Yeah, and he went and screwed that up. I’m outside of the station so I’ve got to go._ ” Silence hung heavy in the room, sharp and lethal and Gabriel ended up staring at the floor, something he managed to identify as dread pooling in his gut.

“I need to call Sam and Dean.” He finally announced. “I know you think we shouldn’t but this is their knowledge. They can help us with this.”

“Gabe-”

“Do you know why there were four archangels when you came into existence?”

“Because God needed four.”

“God wanted five. We each had our purpose, the things that we did and didn’t do well. I was His messenger, but I was also His judge. There was a time when there were five of us, Lucifer was the sun and she was the moon. Michael was the solider and Raphael was the healer. I was the one that God would ask to help Him with difficult choices. Should this creature have fur or thick skin, be nocturnal or thrive in the day. When I was unsure, I could go to the others. I could ask Lucifer if he thought the bat belonged in his sunlight or her moonlight. It was a delicate nature, but it worked. Even when God asked me if her dark was too much. If she was Falling before the word had a purpose to it, I had help. Castiel, we _need_ help here. We need to take what our brother can offer us.”

“That’s how it was for you?”

Gabriel smiled grimly at his younger brother. “It was, before she was destroyed and Lucifer Fell. Once it became four, the careful balance between brothers was broken. Lucifer blamed me and Michael because I went to Michael to ask for advice on what to do with her.”

“This other archangel… did she have a name?”

“No. Names didn’t exist yet. Enochian was far from a concept. We communicated on a level that only angels can really understand. Sorry to break it to you, Phoenix.” A slight shrug was all that was offered as he rose to his feet.

“I need to get dressed so we can meet them up there. Unless you think we should call Freyja.”

“We will deal with Freyja after we help Loki.”

“Then call Dean. See what they have to say. I’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

Which left Castiel to fidget with the phone, dialing a number he recognized as Dean’s. It rang three times before going to voicemail, “ _This is Dean. You know what to do_.”

“That isn’t right.” Castiel frowned, dialing another number that went straight to voicemail.

“ _This is Dean's other, other cell so, you must know what to do._ ” Gabriel shifted, an inkling of dread pooling in his gut as Castiel stared at the phone.

“Cas?”

“Do you know Sam’s number?”

Gabriel took the phone from the other angel, carefully punching in the digits. It rang four times before stopping.

Someone answered.

“ _You are persistent little things, aren’t you?_ ”

Gabriel’s blood ran cold at the voice that came over the line, cod and unbound, three layers of the same voice echoing over the top of the first. Something he had heard before, thousands of years ago when the Gods were still being born.

“Where are Sam and Dean?” Castiel demanded immediately and the voice chuckled. Tone flat, more unfeeling than Michael at his worst.

“ _Alive… for now. Hunters are nice, delicate. We savor them- and we’ll savor you. We can taste you,_ angel. _You are next for us._ ”

“Are you the daemon?”

“ _Our_ name _is Hinn_.”

“Daemons don’t have names-” Castiel started, stopping when he saw the look on Gabriel’s face.

“ _We don’t at first. But we can, if we decide to. You have deluded yourself into believing we are nothing but we are more. We are simply something that was never fully formed. Not to the extent of_ them _. But it doesn’t make us less.”_

“Let them go, Hinn.”

“ _What do you offer in return,_ Gabriel _?”_

The look Castiel gave him was of confusion that he couldn’t afford to acknowledge for the moment. While he knew little of daemons, he knew of the Hinn. This wasn’t some essence of an uncreated God blindly moving. This was something that was as old as Earth, as the first Gods.

 

_“They are peculiar, Brother.”_

_“They are erroneous.”_

_“Lucifer, just because something is new, it does not make it wrong.”_

_“They are meant to mock our Father. They are falseities of what He is.”_

_“Lucifer-”_

_“First the humans and now this. The next will be worse.” The twisting fog of the unborn god reached out and Lucifer’s wings twitched before he stepped forward, brushing his wings to the edges of the untapped power of a god._

_The first of many._

“I offer you revenge,” It was a lie. He would never let them get that far but he had to make them believe it because the brothers were in _danger_ and it was his fault for not considering it.

“ _You remember us_.”

“I remember everything.”

“ _Don’t lie to us,_ Archangel _. We know the truth. It is the truth known among the Gods. You are broken. As you should be, and we will take. We will take them apart. Your friends will burn and perish under our own personal enjoyment. Especially the Vessel.”_

“They have nothing to do with this, Hinn. This is between you and I.”

“ _No, Gabriel. It is between_ us _and Lucifer, but Lucifer is rotting in a Cage. Fitting considering everything else.”_

Castiel pressed a button on the screen, giving him a hard look. “Who is Hinn, Gabriel?”

“Not someone, someones, and they should be locked in Hell.”

“That isn’t good enough.”

“Later.”

“ _Are you there still, or should we return to our dinner?”_

Another tap and Castiel gave him a reluctant nod, “I will be there soon, Hinn. Give me time.”

“ _Time is something you have so little of, though.”_ The voices chorused at once, _“Tick tock,”_ The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and his fingers twitching for a weapon he didn’t own anymore. “ _We give you twenty-six hours. Twenty-six hours and you better present yourself to us.”_

“Hinn- how are you free? What released you?”

“ _It is not a what._ ”

“Who is it?”

“ _The one who called himself King, of course. No other could ever do it. You have twenty-six hours, Gabriel. If you don’t arrive, we will consume them both_.”

“Wait-”

The screen flashed with the ended call and Gabriel rubbed his hands across his face, closing his eyes.

“Gabriel.”

“I know- I know.”

“What is Hinn?”

“Hinn were the first of the lesser Gods, Lucifer didn’t like them. Like most things God made after us, he thought they were blasphemous and that they should be destroyed.”

“He thought they were worse than humans,” Phoenix added from the doorframe, dressed up in oddly feminine attire. He had smoothed his hair back rather than leaving it up as he normally did and Gabriel was certain he was wearing makeup.

Humans were strange.

“He never said it, but I knew. I was with him when he first saw them and I was with him when he decided to destroy them. Lucifer hated the Hinn, all of the false Gods. Lucifer wanted them destroyed.”

“Hammer of The Gods,” Gabriel gave Phoenix a confused look and the human smiled sheepishly, “The books. Hammer of the Gods was the one where you died.”

“In that case, yes. I remember that day… I knew what Lucifer would do if he arrived because I’d seen it before.”

“Lucifer destroyed the first grouping, created the Hinn. At some point during his rule, Lucifer imprisoned them in Hell. Left them there to watch the Earth move on without them.”

“I apparently missed something but… what is this about?”

“The Hinn have Sam and Dean,” Gabriel admitted, sighing deeply. “I have to choose between helping them or Loki.”

“Sam and Dean? What the hell-“

“Gabriel, I know you feel you must protect him but there isn’t anything you can do here. What you can do is go to help Sam and Dean.”

“It isn’t that simple, Castiel.”

“You were parted for long enough to know you do not need to be together to function. They gave you twenty six hours.”

“I mean that I can’t travel there alone. I can’t fly and I can’t drive.”

“I will take him,” Phoenix spoke up and the angels looked over at him as he stepped up, rattling a pair of car keys. “Can you fly, Cas?”

“No.” Castiel admitted. Phoenix didn’t seem the least bit surprised by the revelation, “And drive?”

“If Jimmy were still with me I could but… no.”

“Ang has to help with the attorney crap and she has a shoot tomorrow. Taylor’s not going to leave him, which means it needs to be me.”

“I could summon Hannah-“

“As I told Sam, the angels in Heaven can’t know I have returned. You should talk to her, but it needs to be away from me.”

“You don’t trust Heaven.”

“No. I don’t. I didn’t leave on a whim, Castiel and it wasn’t simply the Archangels that I was running from.”

“You don’t want the obligations, but you’re human.”

“For now. Castiel, Loki, you and Dean are the ones that matter. Heaven is complicated and destructive and I can’t stand the obligations that would come with my return. Not to mention the dangers of me _being_ human. Heaven _cannot_ know.”

“I understand.” _But I think you’re being difficult._ Were the unspoken words there that Gabriel decided to ignore.

“If you are going to do this, Phoenix. I want you to understand that you are not going to be directly involved.”

“I can take a hit-“

“These aren’t humans. They are a singular entity created from a hundred.”

“And you are human, Gabriel. I’ll tell you the same thing I told Loki. Pride won’t be the thing that kills you because I’m reckless enough to not let that happen.”

“You can’t take him, Gabriel.”

“I don’t have many options.” If he was honest, he hated the prospect but it was better than the alternative.

_Dean._

“Castiel, you let me go into Chad’s house without hesitating.”

“He was human.”

“And a psychopath. I can hold my own so how about you stop treating me like a child and we move on?”

“Let it go, Cas. He’s right and probably more useful than I am if I’m honest. We need to move, though.” There was a long moment where the two stared between each other before Castiel surrendered, posture relaxing slightly. “And you should contact Heaven. They should be able to help you repair your wings.”

“I don’t know if I fully trust Heaven with that task. My wings are… damaged.”

“I trust that Sam’s right about Heaven’s position with us. If they were ready to destroy you for that war, they would have done it already.”

“Yet you don’t want to be involved with them.”

“It’s different.”

“How is it different?”

“Because of who I am.” Gabriel sighed deeply. “I know you don’t understand but I don’t really care. We can discuss this later.”

“What do you wish for me to do about Loki?”

“Make sure no one kills him. I don’t want to think about what may happen if one of us dies.” He really didn’t. There was still no precedent for what would happen to him if Loki died. Not to mention the other one who could be anyone anywhere doing anything.

“You’re talking about the Pagans.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll watch him, Gabriel. I’ll also speak with Hannah about my wings.” Castiel stepped up and pulled him into a firm embrace. “Be careful.”

“Would it be me if I was?”

“That’s what worries me.”

Gabriel stepped back, giving his brother one last long look before turning and heading for the door, Phoenix trailing beside him in silence.

 **.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

“I find it surprising,” Gabriel mused as he stared out the window.

“What?”

“It seems like you hate me, yet you care about Loki.”

“I don’t hate you,” Phoenix muttered, not taking his eyes off the road. “I don’t know you enough to hate you. It’s just been a long couple days.”

“You’re still put off by me, though.” Gabriel tilted his head, giving the other a long look. “Why?”

“I’m not sure. Loki is very… I want to say confident but he’s arrogant. But I guess we’re stupid enough to accept it for what it is. I’ve grown to really enjoy it for what it is as well as I’ve had time with him. So far I don’t really know you and honestly… nothing good has happened since you showed up. My girlfriend’s a murderer and my friend’s in jail.”

“You just called Loki your friend.”

“He might not share the sentiment but considering everything we’ve been through? Yeah. He’s definitely a friend.”

“Even knowing the things that you do?”

“I don’t judge a person for their history, I judge them for their actions. Even if he was acting like he hated being with us, he helped out more than I’d ever expected. If he wasn’t a friend I’d have told you all to get your asses out of the house and let him take the fall. I wouldn’t be driving you halfway across the _country_ to save the dumbasses that saved the world.”

“I’m not sure I understand you.”

“It’s fine,” Phoenix grinned over at him. “I don’t understand me either.”

“Can I ask about the… outfit?”

“You can ask. I doubt you’ll really get it if I explain.”

“I’m interested.” Then the other went into an explanation of them and what they referenced as their ‘gender identity'. It was a strange topic that he didn’t fully grasp purely because a lot of it revolved around human norms and not anything based around the sex of the one he was talking to.

It distracted him for a decent amount of time and by the end of the conversation he felt significantly more confident in his decision to let this strange human join him.

Phoenix told him basically his entire life story, starting with his youth and the inability to fit in and ending with how his parents had all but banned him from being involved with the 'family' on his eighteenth birthday.

Apparently Phoenix had been sent to something called a conversion camp when he was younger alongside being enrolled in boy scouts, hunting groups, and basically anything his parents could think of to turn him into a “normal” little boy.

Gabriel decided that he hated these humans.

Apparently Taylor was the sister he’d always wanted and her family were his heroes, the kind of family that accepted people for who they were without judgement but were also adamant about planting their own views on their kids. They didn’t seem perfect, but Phoenix spoke of them with such a fondness that Gabriel decided they were good enough.

These were the people that saved Loki. The ones that took him in and helped him when he was stranded as a human. They had never for a moment questioned whether or not this was real, if they were being played.

They had saved Loki’s life. Even if the fallout wasn’t perfect, they had done everything they could and more than they had any right to ever ask.

He owed these people his life.

“Thank you. For everything.” It was a simple enough start, four words that he knew Loki would one-up in the future with whatever he could to prove he was the better one. The better piece.

“It was the right thing to do.” Phoenix shrugged again and he leaned back to stare out the window. Without his archangel blade, he didn’t know what to do but he had to figure it out. And soon.


	28. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki deals with the fallout from his arrest and makes some declarations.

**.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

Loki dialed the most important number he could he was _finally_ given his phonecall. Part of him wished he’d taken time learning Taylor or Phoenix’s numbers. Part of him wasn’t. Dread pooled in his gut when the phone rang for what felt like three years before it clicked.

“He’s not here,” A familiar voice bit out on the other line, a voice coming from the background followed by a _sh_. “Who is this?”

“Jörmun?” Silence broke across the line for a long moment, tense and uncomfortable. “Where is your brother?”

“He’s uh… Romans. I don’t- I _can’t_ be talking to you.”

“Don’t you dare hang up on me, Jörmun!”

“Give me ten seconds,” The line went quiet for a good twenty before his son’s voice cut through the line again, there was a low thrum in the background like rainfall. “We can’t talk to you. There are rules-“

“That are meant to be broken. Don’t pretend you’ve never ignored them. Where in the Hel is your brother?” He _knew_ that this shouldn’t have been wasting his precious time on this but Fen was _human_.

“Romans kidnapped him. They want… well, they want _you_ in exchange for-“

“Why in the ever-living hell didn’t you call-“

“Because I didn’t know he’d been in contact with you! We’re dealing with it. We’re taking care of him. Just like we’ve always done. Where are you? This number is from a police station.”

“I uh… I was arrested.”

“Of course you were.” Jörmun didn’t sound in the least bit surprised and Loki bit his tongue, resisting every bit of temptation to lash out. “Do you need bail money? An attorney or something? I can try to get something over but I’ve got to worry about Fen.”

“How are you helping him?” Amanda would help him with the other things. He needed to know how they planned on saving Fen.

“Kutkh.”

Loki frowned, stared at the peeling paint of the wall for a long moment. It wasn’t an outlandish idea. Kutkh was definitely capable… “Be careful with him, Jör… he’s reckless.”

“You’re my Father. I know reckless.”

Loki laughed, sharp and bitter as the machine told him he had one minute left. “I’ve got to go- I’m in Minnesota. I can’t remember the name of this God-forsaken town-“

“Michigan, Lola. You are in Braxton, Michigan.” The less-of an asshole cop told him with a sigh.

“Braxton, Michigan.” He repeated. “Send some money to Pheonix Bradley. I have a feeling my legal fees are going to be hel on them. I’ll see you later, Jör.”

“I’ll do it. Promise. I’ve got to go.” Jörmun responded before the line went dead.

Loki groaned, rubbing his eyes as he hung the phone up, glaring at the tight cuffs on his wrists for probably the fortieth time that morning.

“You really shouldn’t have punched him in the face.”

“Clearly hurt me more than him.” He scowled as the cop led them to the holding cell again.

“You know he’s going to press charges against you, right?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” There was a strange look given to him that he internally shrugged off.

Cas wouldn’t leave him there.

“With all the respect in the world -because you seem like not a douchebag- I didn’t kill that dick and I’m _innocent_. Now, I’m not saying I don’t _wish_ I’d killed him because that bastard kidnapped and tortured me, but-“

“Lola, for your sake I recommend you _stop talking_.” The officer warned him as she opened the cell door. Loki scowled but did as told, “Give me your hands.”

“I thought you were keeping me cuffed because I’m a ‘threat’.”

“Do you want to keep talking or do you want to give me your hands?” Giving the officer a long look, Loki narrowed his eyes before offering his hands to get the cuffs removed. A key went into the lock and quickly removed the cuffs and he ended up rubbing his tender wrists. “You’re welcome.”

“I’m not thanking you.” Loki gave the officer a long look, narrowing his eyes.

“Fine.”

“Fine.” Loki walked over to the cot, slumping down onto it and leaning back on his hands. “Anything else?” _Stupid idea_ , He mused internally as he smirked at the officer.

“I really shouldn’t.”

 **.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

“Your lawyer is here.” Officer Jackson beat on the bars, leaving Loki to flick his tired eyes open to glare at the other officer. There was no way that any of them had _just_ got here. It had been hours now and he admittedly felt dirty for making a not-so-bright decision.

_Ugh. I’m getting shallow._

“Lo!” Loki stumbled back when he stepped in the room, the tight familiar embrace of Taylor wrapping around him and leaving him to breathe in the nature scent that seemed to permeate the woman at all times. “You dumbass.” She muttered in his ear as he buried his face in her shoulder, ignoring the biting of the cuffs in his wrists.

“Hands off.”

Taylor muttered something about asshole cops before separating from him, Officer Jackson leading him to the table where he was cuffed to it.

“That isn’t necessary-“ The unfamiliar yet semi-familiar man that was likely his lawyer started before everyone’s favorite cop cut him off.

“She assaulted one of us. It’s absolutely necessary.”

“Just let it go,” Loki sighed deeply, meeting the concerned brown eyes of Taylor as he was cuffed to the table.

“I need time alone with my client.”

“If she becomes a problem, we will be outside the door.”

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem.” The lawyer gave the cop a hard look before the door opened and clicked shut.

“Who are you?”

“My name is William Markson, you know my sister.”

“Angela has a brother?” That explained why he was familiar. Not some sort of obscure connection to his history but a similarity to the woman that had let him live with her despite sketchy circumstances.

“Yes, she does. This is my future brother-in-law, Lo and he’s got all sorts of local strings to pull.”

“Which is why you’re in here, despite this being a lawyer-client meeting. Impressive.” Loki turned his head to the side as Taylor began to pace. “You didn’t need to come.”

“I really did. What were you _thinking_?”

“I wasn’t.” Loki admitted, leaning back in the hard metal chair and looking at the lawyer. “So what’re the charges?”

“The charges here aren’t the ones that worry me.” _William Markson_ informed him with a grimace, pulling some papers from his briefcase. “It’s the charges that are being filed from out of state that worry me. You have fourteen different pending cases in six different states so far. These are only the ones that have made their cases known.”

“What? What in the ever-living hel are you talking about?”

“Your DNA is popping up all across the country. I don’t care what you did or didn’t do. I’m a defense lawyer for a reason and if my sister wants my help I owe it to her to do everything in my power to help you.”

“That’s oddly compliant.”

“What can I say? My sister is a smart girl.”

A grin crossed his face as William looked down. “You cheated on your Bar Exam.”

“No.” William scowled. “And that’s not what we’re talking about.”

“Whatever you say. So what am I being charged for?”

“Eight counts of murder, four assaults, and two breaking and entering. There’s also a couple states that seem to have pending paperwork on you.”

“That’s it?”

“What have you gotten my sister into?” William groaned, rubbing the heel of his hands against his eyes.

“Honestly, Will. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. I promise it doesn’t endanger her in any way, shape, or form. Does that help you?”

“No,” Shaking his head, William glared openly at Taylor. “It absolutely doesn’t.”

“Maybe we’ll tell you sometime later. So, Will. How’re you going to get me out of this?”

“Well, it definitely won’t be easy. If I’m honest, you’ve got a lot of time ahead of you. My sister’s said she’s willing to pay whatever-“

“No.” Loki interrupted, shaking his head. “Don’t get me wrong- the thought’s great but my son’s going to get the money to Phe.”

“Really?” Taylor asked, raising a brow at him and he rolled his eyes.

“Yes, really. I told you before, Taylor. I’m not mooching. I am capable of handling myself. I just don’t want to.” At all. It was annoying as all hel but at least he could handle it… sort of. “Now, back to the elephant. Unless certain things are handled by my not-brother I’m currently screwed. Which means… we’ve got to look at this from a human perspective.” Swallowing, Loki closed his eyes. “I’ve done a lot of crap. The kind of crap that doesn’t just go away. Especially when there’s no regret. So, tell me Mr. Lawyer. What do I need to do to get myself in the least amount of trouble?”

“They told me that you weren’t going to be compliant.”

“What can I say? I’m turning over a new leaf.” Not at all. But they didn’t need to know his ulterior motives. The other option niggling at the back of his mind. The one that Jörmun had unknowingly handed him. “I’m willing to confess to the crime here, but I didn’t kill him. I know for a fact that there’s no evidence that he died at my hand because shockingly, I didn’t do it.”

“If you’re confessing to burning his home down there’s probable cause.”

“But no evidence.” Loki repeated, “I _didn’t_ kill him and I can prove that what I did was in self-defense.”

“How can-“

“Because in the rubble of his house, they will have found a room beneath the… I think it was a library. It would have had a strange assortment of items and on those blades is my blood.”

“What are you talking about?”

Loki hesitated before looking over at Taylor. “Can you pull down the top of my shirt, Tay.”

“That won’t be necessary-“

“Yes, it is.” Loki brushed him off as Taylor hesitantly did so, exposing the fresh scarring marring the top of his skin. Visibly maybe a week or two old. “I have these all over me, because I was kidnapped and tortured by Chad Bradley a week ago. I likely wasn’t the first, and when the results come back from those knives my blood will be on those knives along with whatever others he did the same thing to. Even if he doesn’t, your sister has cameras in her house that will prove that Chad Bradley showed up at her house and kidnapped me.”

“What… no, that isn’t right. If that happened why would she not call-“

“Because I didn’t want them getting the police involved. The second my DNA hit the system I knew it was going to bring up my history.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m…” Averting his gaze, Loki put the best mask of shame on his expression he could muster. “I used to work for the mafia. Married in. It’s a long story but the ending result left me in a bad place. I ended up faking my death to get them off my ass.”

“No one’s going to buy this story, Lola.”

“I don’t really care if they buy it or not. What you need to understand is that while I’m here, I’m in danger.” _More importantly, they are. I’ve got to get out of here._ “And so is your sister.”

“What do you expect me to do?”

“Expedite the paperwork.” Loki crossed his arms over his chest, giving William a long look. “Get me out of here ASAP. Before certain people can catch on that I’m not dead.” _Freyja knows. It’s only a matter of time before other people find out. I’m so screwed._ “I didn’t plan on dragging them into this. If Chad had kept his hands off me, this probably could’ve all been avoided. But the fact of the matter is that it wasn’t.”

“The fastest way would be for you to confess to all of your crimes. You realize this, right?”

“I do realize that but I’m also not willing to lie on the stand.”

“Okay-  Lo, what the hel are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Absolutely something. Don’t take me for an idiot.” Taylor’s tone was bitter and confused, frustrated. “What are you doing?”

“The truth will set me free, but it will have major backlash you don’t want. So I’ve got to do something else.”

“You’re contradicting yourself. This whole thing is a lie!”

“It’s _not_ , though. Isn’t that the funny thing?” Loki turned his head, met her gaze. “I’m currently in jail for crimes I _actually_ committed. You know what I am.”

“I know what you think you are.”

“Oh, and what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It _means_ that there’s a whole other part of you that you’re completely discarding at the moment.”

_Gabriel._

“And do you think that throwing yourself into the fire like this is going to do him any good? The answer is _no_. You’re not pulling another Hammer of The Gods stunt are you?”

“No.” Loki lied, rolling his eyes. “Did you miss that bit of the conversation? I’m not that piece.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Believe me, or don’t.” Pausing, he held her gaze, the challenge from the first morning planted firmly in hers. “I _could_ be brutally honest. I could go down that road.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Oh, but I _could_. Because remember? I’m not like you. I’m the coward, remember? And I’m _scared_. I’m absolutely horrified of what might come of this. I’m having to use my silver tongue because I’m running out of options. You need to go.”

“No.”

“Yes. Because if you don’t I’m going to sing like a songbird and I’ve got such a dirty little secret to spill.”

“You wouldn’t do it.”

“Leave. Now, Taylor.”

“I didn’t come here because I felt like it. I came because I _care_. Because I thought you gave a crap about us.”

“Well, newsflash. I don’t.” Loki yanked at his cuffs, “You’ve all been nifty little toys to play with. That’s been it.”

Taylor sighed deeply, shaking her head. “I’m going to go. But I’m going to be back. With Gabe.”

“I guess I’ll have to do something then. Since you’re missing the message.” _I’m sorry, Taylor but this is getting too risky for you. For all of you. It’s gotten too dangerous now._ “William, your sister killed Chad. Not me. And when we came in the room she told us she was already planning on killing him when she had the chance. See. I’m not the killer.”

Admittedly, he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when she punched him square in the jaw but _damn_ that hurt. Black spots danced across his vision as his head snapped back against the hard metal chair and he groaned deep in his throat, slouching and turning his head away to avoid another punch.

Guilt rarely clawed its way into him, but that was definitely a time when it did. The guilt was painful and bitter in his gut as the door behind him was met with rapid angry knocking.

“So,” Loki swallowed heavily as the door opened and shut. “Would you believe me if I said I didn’t mean that?”

“Ang told me.” William said quietly and he nodded. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I can’t put them in anymore danger. I’m going to confess to the murder, burning the house down.”

“You barely know them.”

“I know Taylor and Phoenix better than either of them understand. And I’m not going to prison. You really don’t want to know why I know this.”

“You’re right. I don’t. I’m not asking any questions.” William passed a paper across the table and he read the note carefully.

_Hey, Lo. I’m ready to pay for my crime. You know that as well as I do. Just tell me if you need me to take the fall. You’ve got something important to get back to. I didn’t really like you at first but you grew on me. And you made me._

_I owe you a lot. You owe me nothing. Think about it._

“Not gonna happen.” Loki hummed, kissing the bottom of the paper and grinning at the faint residue from the lipstick he’d been wearing before he was arrested. “Give this back. Tell them it’s been good to know them.”

“Here,” William offered him a pen and paper and he paused before scribbling out a note in Norwegian.

                _I am done. You saved me, thanks. Time to return the favor. Before you think too much about it. I want to tell you about two siblings I knew a few years back. Artemis and Apollo. Artemis was a good friend. Really good. And man she was fun, the people that say that talk about virgin goddesses don’t realize exactly what it means. Because Artemis? She absolutely was willing to have sex, she just didn’t like penetration. Apollo on the other hand… he was great. What we had was always the opposite of what I had with Art. I’d give him every opening and he’d refuse out of his own blind loyalty to none other than the Greek pantheon. Shame too because we could’ve had a blast. Our friendships ended about twenty eight years ago when the two of them decided to give up their powers together and be reborn as humans. If you haven’t figured it out yet, it wasn’t a coincidence you found me. It was deliberate. Whatever did this to me, it put me somewhere that would force me to stay. Which definitely wasn’t regrettable. In fact, all of you have been great. So… when this all ends. Know that it’s been worth it. Alright?_

He was careful as he folded the paper into a rough origami wolf. “For the sake of everyone involved, don’t read that, William. Trust me.”

“I didn’t plan to.” William told him as he signed the names it to Phoenix. Considering the way she left he knew that it was very unlikely that Taylor would consider reading it on her own.

“I know you’re curious. I can see it in your eyes. But the less you know, the better it is.”

“And what about what my sister knows?”

“It’s your choice, William Markson. You can dive into that, or you can accept the bull I’m about to tell you.”

Sighing heavily, William slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes. “It’s not worth it. Whatever crap you’re getting them mixed up in… it’s not my fight. Now, as your lawyer it’s obvious that I should advise heavily against admitting that you’re guilty.”

“Obviously. But I’m going to ignore your advice. I’m going to admit guilt to the murder charge, the assault on officer dickface, and the arsony. I’m willing to pay whatever it takes for you to get me in that courtroom as quick as possible.”

“I’ll do what I can.” William returned his papers to his briefcase, shaking his head. “You know, any D-list public defender could’ve given you a guilty verdict.”

“Yeah, but any public defender wouldn’t do everything in their power to help get me the hel outta here before I’m found.” Loki smiled grimly at Amanda’s brother. “Bye, William.”

“Goodbye, Lola.”

That night, Loki was on the cot in his cell, back to the gate as he traced a small sigil onto the wall behind him. It was simple and sweet, old magic. “Not sure who’s running things but what I do know is that it was either you or Proserpina. You want me? You can have me but I want my son guaranteed safe. That’s the deal. No tricks. No lies.”

Silence followed for several long moments before a soft whisper brushed his ear, ancient and familiar. _I will never bargain with a Trickster._

“Not a Trickster anymore but if you don’t free my son, if you refuse this deal, I will come down on you with all the wrath of a Trickster. That’s a promise.”

_Sweet boy, you aren’t in the position to be making threats._

“You want me so bad you’re willing to kidnap the son of a Trickster. So try again. Do we have a deal?”

 _No._ Proserpina’s voice was taunting, teasing, _But tell me where you are and I’ll consider it. Sound good?_

Every instinct screamed not to do it but the alternative was much worse. His own failsafe for his stupid choices. Sighing softly, he rubbed his eyes. “I hope you know what this means, Proserpina.”

_You hardly know what this means, Loki._

“I’m in Braxton, Michigan. Holding cell in the Braxton Police Department.” Closing his eyes, Loki breathed deeply.

There was a breath of silence before the first gunshot fired off at the front of the police station, loud and clear from his cell.

 _Not what I expected_. He mused, preparing for his next journey.

They were going to regret screwing with his kids.


	29. Coyote & Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coyote and Loki go head to head with Prosperina.

**.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

The room was mostly unremarkable, a back-alley doorway with a wall that easily pressed in. Slange had gone ahead, left her alone in the dark of the night.

Loki was alive. It was strange how that knowledge settled with her, like a form of comfort for a God she knew nothing of, but it was there. Loki was in fact alive. The World Serpent had told her that it was Fenrir’s wife calling but he hadn’t really been quiet when he talked to the other man on the phone.

It even made sense that he was lying about it. Despite the temptation, Coyote wasn’t annoyed. She wasn’t even upset. Sure, it was Loki’s kids that they were going to save but she wasn’t doing it for him. She was doing it for her. Because Trem had saved her, even when he didn’t need to.

“You know,” A voice spoke up, gruff and ancient. A frown creased her face as she tilted her head, met the bright gaze of none other than The Mantis. “You have surprised me.”

“What are you doing here?” The Mantis shrugged slightly, smiling toothily. “Cagn.”

“Following the chaos.” It was a familiar response, something that made far too much sense. Unlike the others, Cagn was what could be seen as one of the purest embodiments _of_ a Trickster. There was no constant need for dramatics or shifting of the tides, no torture of humans or petty trickery. Cagn did what they did by simply existing. If they altered the courses, no one knew that Cagn was involved because Cagn didn’t create something out of nothing.

That was what worried her.

“Can you follow someone else’s?”

“That would be simple, wouldn’t it?” Cagn hummed, pushed off the dumpster and sauntered up to her to cup her cheek. Her gaze was enough to dare The Mantis to try more. “However, the chaos surrounding you, your companions? It’s so pure. I don’t have to touch any of it,” _anymore_. The unspoken end of that sentence. How much had they already done? What damage had been caused by the mere presence of this Trickster?

“Take your hand off me, Cagn.”

“A kiss and I’ll give you your body back, Coyote.”

“I’m not that desperate for a body I barely remember, Cagn. The answer is no.”

“Feisty.” Cagn mused with a hum, patting her cheek before releasing it and stepping back with a small tilt of their head. “Is that what humanity does to you?”

“No, humanity hasn’t _changed_ me. I am who I have always been and I won’t give up my ideals for an empty promise.”

“What makes you so certain that the promise is empty?” Cagn hummed softly, tilting their head.

“Because Slange wouldn’t help me with the bloodloss from summoning Kutkh. We had to stop at the _hospital_ on the way here to deal with the fact that I…” Cagn caught her by her wrist, delicate fingers curling tightly around the flesh of her wrist before sending a familiar warmth rushing through her.

“Slange said you aren’t allowed to help me.”

“We’re both Tricksters.” Cagn released her, stepping back. “Both of our magic comes from the same roots, the same pieces of Creation flow through us. I’m not helping you, I’m helping myself.”

“You’re using a loophole.”

“Or I’m playing you for what I want. Is that enough proof?”

“My answer stays the same,” Coyote said softly, eyes meeting the other Trickster’s. “I’m comfortable in my skin, I don’t need to change it to know who I am.”

“And who are you?”

“I am Coyote. I am a God, power or not. That is _who_ I am.”

“That’s what I was hoping to hear.” The Trickster hummed, stepping forward to kiss her softly on the forehead. “Keep believing that, my friend. Never forget who and what you are.” With the sound of a thousand angry cicadas, the Mantis disappeared.

“Coyote!” Slange called from within the building, voice loud and clear. “He’s ready for us!” Biting her cheek, Coyote looked down at the freshly healed skin of her wrists. There was a faint buzzing at the point of contact, the lingering sensation of the power she missed so much.

A God.

 _Gabriel_.

Once an Archangel.

Could she be what she was, even after losing so much, or was she destined to die human?

No. Not human. Never a human. Cagn was right. She had to keep believing what she knew, hold onto her faith in herself. Who she was.

Licking her lips, Coyote turned and stepped into the building with her back stock straight. A God. She was a God.

 **.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

“Whole new meaning to the phrase ‘coming in with guns blazing’. Was that really necessary?”

“Shut up, Loki.” Mars knocked him on the back of his head with the handle of his pistol. Scowling, Loki crossed his arms over his chest as they stepped through a doorway, coming out in a brightly lit room where Proserpina was standing in the middle of the room.

“Loki.”

“Where’s my son?” He demanded, meeting the Goddess’ gaze. “Now, Proserpina.”

“I didn’t agree to give him back immediately,” She waved her hand. “I need more to work with.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The other two of course.” Prosperina said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. The most obvious answer in existence.

_The other two._

Gabriel and the third, the one that he didn’t know and the Archangel. What good would it do Prosperina to have them? At the very least, him and Gabriel were human. Whoever the third was… who was the third?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Do you truly wish to lie to me, Loki? Considering the circumstances is that what you want to do?”

“I’m not lying. I don’t have a dammed clue what you’re talking about.” He scowled, glaring at Mars from the corner of his eye.

“So, Gabriel means nothing to you?”

“I’ve known a good hundred Gabriels in my life. You’re going to have to be a little more specific than that.” It didn’t look at all like Prosperina was buying what he was selling but he didn’t really care. That woman wasn’t going to touch Gabriel. She wasn’t going to lay a hand on whoever the other third was and if she thought for a moment…

“Gabriel, the Archangel. Freyja told us he rescued you alongside that stupid little angel Castiel. Don’t play stupid. It doesn’t suit you.” He grinned at her, all teeth and hatred in his eyes.

“I’m not stupid, I’m a fool. And trust me, Prosperina. You don’t want to screw with _this_ fool. Gabriel’s _off limits_.”

“For the time being, Gabriel’s not my concern.” Prosperina waved her hand. “My concern is the other piece.”

“Who?”

The Goddess raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t know.”

“Sure I do. I just want to know who you _think_ it is.” Loki countered, all spite and confidence.

“Well, I suppose you’ll just have to meet her when we pick her up.”

 _Her_. A hundred names of female Goddesses cycled through his mind, every single Goddess he’d ever encountered and heard of.

None of them were viable options. It couldn’t be someone he knew.

 _Apparently this part’s the idiot. Should’ve guessed considering she killed us._ Scowling, he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring angrily at Prosperina.

“No part of me would be that stupid.”

“Oh, she doesn’t realize she’s walking into a trap. She firmly believes she’s outsmarted me. Pride is a perilous thing. The most dangerous sin.”

“I’ve heard.”

“I really don’t think you realize the extent. It’s bone deep within you and the other pieces of you. All of you are arrogant because you are _Tricksters_ , an _Archangel_. You believe you are better than the rest of us.”

_A Trickster._

That narrowed the list significantly, there weren’t many female Tricksters. Or, at least Tricksters that identified as Goddesses.

Gender was a fickle thing.

 _Sleipnir_. He grimaced at the memory of that particular conception. The last time he remembered ever taking a female form.

“That same pride is what’s going to kill all of us. But fine. Think that you’ll outsmart her. Just remember, you’re not just screwing with me. Not just her. There’s three of us and nothing matters more than our survival.”

“If that was at all true, you wouldn’t be here.”

“You screwed with my _son_. No one screws with my kids but me!” Out of anger, Loki tried to throw himself at the Goddess, Mars grabbing him by his wrist. He reached over, grabbed the gun and caught it under Mars’ chin, pulling the trigger and sending the disgruntled God falling to the ground, wailing in pain. Another God that he didn’t catch the name of caught him by his shoulders, wrapping their arms around his chest and holding him firmly in place.

“That was stupid.” Prosperina scowled at Mars’ damaged body on the floor. “We have somewhere to be, though.” Prosperina waved her hand and he felt a jolting sensation, disorienting as all hel, then he was on his knees in in a room with concrete floors, duct tape firmly stuck across his lips and a rough rope binding his wrists behind his back.

“Father-“

“Hello, Jörmungand.” Propserina greeted gleefully, standing directly in front of him and blocking most of his view of the three people in front of him. “Hela. I’m surprised to see you. Aren’t you waging a war?”

“You know how limited my involvement in that is.” Hela’s tone was impatient, annoyed. “Since you apparently have my father, how about we set aside our differences and you give me my brother back?”

“Your father isn’t complete.” Prosperina hummed, tilting her head and pointing at the masculine figure that he was beginning to recognize all too well.

 _Gabriel_.

Except the posture was wrong, tense and stiff. Even when all he could see was the right arm, the legs. This wasn’t Gabriel. This was the Goddess. Who?

“No.” The masculine Goddess spoke firmly, “We’re not trading off anyone for anyone. That’s not what I’m here for.”

“Oh, right. You’re just using me as a distraction while that actual Trickster tries to break in and steal my bargaining chip. Honestly, girl. Are you that stupid?”

“I don’t have a _clue_ what you’re talking about, Prosperina. So let’s try this again. Give me Fenrir, give me _Loki_ , and let us leave.”

“If I don’t, what? Are you going to scare me away with your big human heart? Honestly. You’re more annoying than Loki is. Impressive considering the circumstances. The deal is this, Coyote. You can come with me now, join the bastard children’s father where you _belong_ and I’ll let your friend go. If you don’t? I’ll tear the little pup’s throat out with my teeth and feed him to the strix.”

 _I will tear your throat out with my teeth if you touch him!_ Loki yanked against the bindings on his wrists, trying to twist his hands to tear at the bindings. His heart pounded in his ears as _Coyote_ stepped forward. Coyote. Loki had always assumed they were male, subtle mentions of the God having slipped to his notice before dissipating. Coyote was a different type of Trickster that he didn’t have the time for. But here they were, apparently a she. Still a God.

“You won’t touch him.” Why the hell did _she_ care? That wasn’t her kid… well it was, from a broad spectrum. But it was one of those broad-spectrum things. This was _his_ kid and he knew for a fact if he asked Gabriel, the Archangel wouldn’t care about them because it was an absent memory.

 _The part that cares_.

“Hela, out of respect of the war I’m going to allow you to vacate the premises.”

Loki shot a desperate look at his daughter who met his gaze with the old tired ones of his youngest child with Angrboða. The decision was clear as day and he didn’t blame her for a second, even when it broke his heart.

“Bye, sis.” Jörmun told her before she dissipated in a puff of dark shadowy substance, Prosperina grabbed him by his hair and tugged him forward, nearly knocking him onto his face. A whimper tore past his lips as he finally managed to catch Coyote’s gaze.

She was physically identical to Gabriel, wearing the same body that they had possessed on their death bed. But just like he’d noticed before, she held herself differently. With the confidence of a God- Goddess? Whatever. Was she human too? Prosperina had definitely implied it. How in the ever living hel had she managed to keep that confidence?

“Loki.” Coyote started to move forward, Jörmun wisely grabbing her by her shoulders to stop her from moving forward. “Let me go.”

“Father.”

“New deal, final offer.” Prosperina declared, heaving him up to his feet and pressing a blade to his throat. Fear clawed through him, panic tearing through him as Coyote met his gaze, her own fear mirroring his.

 _Don’t be stupid_.

“Come to me, Coyote. Right now, or I’m going to drive a blade through his throat and you will _never_ be whole again.”

“This is out of line, Prosperina-“

“I don’t really care.”

“Okay.” Coyote held her arms out, shoulders slumping in defeat. Loki wanted to strangle her. Would that be considered suicide? “Just- you’ve got to let him go. Let him out. Please.” _Coward. Funny considering who I am._

“I really shouldn’t. But he is harmless to me, so I will. Now come here, Coyote.” Silence hung heavy between the group as he struggled against his bindings, sending angry prayers towards his son as Coyote stepped forward slowly. Her posture was tense, rigid in a way that it hadn’t been before. Dangerous in a subtle, familiar way.

_What is she planning?_

“Happy?” Coyote asked, tone sharp and bitter. “Release him.”

“Where’s my brother?” Jörmun demanded.

“Here,” Prosperina let him collapse to his knees, frowning when she snapped her fingers and nothing happened.

“He’s gone. I don’t-“ Prosperina made a disgruntled sound as Coyote shifted suddenly, a discerningly familiar silver blade seemingly manifesting in her hand as she pressed it into the Goddess’s throat.

“Looks like your ex pulled it off,” Jörmun crossed the room as confetti exploded from the air, Kutkh appearing in the room with a bloodied Fenrir draped across his shoulders.

“Did you honestly think that I’m afraid of the strix? They’re like my cousins!” Kutkh laughed deeply, smiling broadly as he allowed Fenrir to slump to the floor. “Loki! My old friend,” The other Trickster snapped his fingers leaving Loki blissfully free to stumble to his feet.

He could kiss him.

Instead he turned, meeting the gaze of a clearly frightened Goddess with an Archangel blade at her throat. “Kill her.”

“Killing me will do _nothing_ for your condition, Coyote.”

“Do you honestly think I care about my ‘condition’?” For a reason he couldn’t grasp, that statement bothered him. Worry making itself known deep within what he could only decide was his soul. “You screwed with my friends. If I wasn’t human? You’d wish you’d never been born.”

“I thought you were the good one.”

“Define good?” Coyote asked more than said before driving the blade into the Goddess’s throat. There was a choked off gurgle before the form was silent.

 _“Coyote_.” Fenrir laughed sharply, broken. Didn’t even acknowledge his existence. “You idiot.”

“Fenrir.” Coyote said the name slowly, turning to look at his son. “You should’ve told me to leave.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” He sighed softly, curling in on himself before flicking his gaze to Loki’s. “Father.”

“Fenrir.” Loki vividly remembered the night he’d gone to help the Winchesters, the desperate look in his eldest’s eyes when the wolf had told him what was being planned, the things that were going to happen. When he’d asked Fenrir to join him, he’d refused out of fear. Not that he blamed him. He couldn’t blame him for refusing that sacrifice and he’d been stupid for going. “Are you alright?”

“I saved her,” Fenrir gestured to Coyote who turned, met his gaze.

 _Coyote_.

The third piece. They’d found her. Now… they had to get her back to Gabriel.

 **.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

There was a long moment of silence before Coyote surrendered, crossed the space between them and grabbing Loki around the shoulders, pulling him tight against her chest and burying her face in his long hair. The other Trickster returned the hug, pressing up against her and muttering something about ‘stupid connections’.

“We need to get out of here.” Loki muttered, pulling away. “Jöry, can you take me to Sam and Dean Winchester? Please?”

“I can’t. We can’t transport you anywhere.”

“Where the hell am I then?”

“Rome.” Jörmun said quietly, “I know you hate it here-“

“I’m going to kill you all.” Loki scowled blandly, walking over to The World Serpent and smacking him on the back of the head. “Dumbass. Didn’t I teach you better than to challenge a Goddess in her own domain!”

“It was her idea!”

“Yeah, and you know _exactly_ who she is. Didn’t I teach you better than to stupidly follow my ass into the fire? I could beat your ass until it’s black and blue.”

“Remember who our father is?” Slange countered before Loki pulled him into a hug, “You were a fool.”

“Of course I was.” Loki chuckled softly, separating from his son. “But in my defense, a hundred percent her fault.” Loki pointed at her and she stared, confusion clouding her mind. What was he talking about?

It was strange, her mind seemed to wander, to focus on the Trickster. All central points pinning on him. This was _Loki_. Why did he matter to her at all?

“Loki,” Kutkh spread his arms to the side, raising a patient brow at the other. “I saved your son.”

“And I’m ever grateful. Now either help us, or leave.”

“Such an ass,” Kutkh sighed heavily, flipping his middle finger to Loki before disappearing in a flash of light.

“We need to go.” Loki repeated, wrapping his arms around his sides and sighing deeply. “Please tell me you can drive us out of here.”

“I can,” Slange confirmed, kneeling down to help Trem to his feet.

“We need to eat.” Trem muttered as Coyote took to his other side, helping the ex-God’s brother to his feet. “And talk.”

“She doesn’t realize just how much we have to talk about.” Loki pushed out the door as the three others pressed out the doorway carefully. Trem had a small limp that involved had him leaning heavily to the right, favoring his left leg. He wasn’t in great shape and Coyote was seriously worried about him.

If Loki was, he wasn’t showing it.

About two hours later they were piled into a table at a small diner, Loki sitting across from her and staring at the bowl of sugar cubes they’d ordered. Slange wasn’t eating while Trem scarfed down sausage and bacon like he’d never eaten before.

“What are you doing here, Loki?”

“They’re my kids.” He refused to meet her gaze and she sighed heavily, reaching forward to grab the sugar cubes and pelt one at his forehead.

“Hey!”

“Stop acting like a brat and tell me. What the hell do you have to do with this?”

“They’re my kids.” Loki repeated, meeting her gaze. “I’m a fugitive in the US for a crime I didn’t commit and a whole lot of crimes that _we_ did. Do you know who I am, Coyote?”

“Loki.” Something tugged at her, soft and familiar in a way that she didn’t want to understand. “You’re Loki.”

“Do you know who _you_ are- or rather, who you _were_? Did they tell you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Warning bells clanged in her mind and she instinctively reached under her jacket, fingers curling around the blade that she’d used to kill Prosperina.

“You can’t lie to me, Coyote. You know about Gabe, don’t you?”

“What do you know about Gabriel?” Despite herself, she couldn’t help but surrender to that bit of curiosity.

“Who told you?”

“An old friend,” She answered evasively, crossing her arms and setting them on the table. “She said I told her I used to be Gabriel.”

“Athena.” Loki returned quietly and she stared.

“How did you know that?”

“Because I have a binding mark on my ankle from her. I wasn’t sure about what it was for, but it’s there.”

“I don’t understand,” Except she kind of did. In a weird way, she understood what he was getting at. There was something about what he was saying, an echo of understanding that flooded her without him saying the specific words.

“I have two bruises on my back, and a tattoo on the back of my neck with _ævi_ imbedded within a grape vine. My wedding mark from the day that I married Sigyn. You probably didn’t even know that one was there, though.”

“So… how does that happen? Loki, you’re telling me that we’re, what? The same person? That doesn’t make sense.”

“It doesn’t _have_ to make sense. It is what it is, you know it as well as I do. The bruises on our backs all match, the tattoos on our necks, the marks on our ankles. We’re all three human and don’t have a damned clue _why_ but it is what it is.”

Coyote closed her eyes, chewed on her cheek. “You want me to come with you.”

“I need you to. We both do.”

“No.”

“What do you mean _no_?” Loki stared at her as she dropped several of the sugar cubes into her untouched hot chocolate.

“I mean, no. Even if you’re telling the truth,” It was the truth. Every fiber of her being screamed with it. This was Loki being honest to her and they were part of the same person. “I don’t want to be involved.”

“But we’re human.” Like it was the most obvious thing in the world, like she didn’t _know_ about her position as a human being. It didn’t change anything though. She was still her and she didn’t want anything to do with Loki.

“Just because we’re in human bodies it doesn’t make us human, Loki. I’m _still_ a God. Just because you gave up on what you are, doesn’t mean I did.”

“You’re telling me you don’t miss it?”

“Of course I miss it!” She scowled, dropping another sugar cube in her drink. “But it changes nothing.” She said softer, sighing. “I don’t need to have powers to be me, though. I’m comfortable in my own skin.”

“My skin.” Loki countered and she shrugged. “Why?”

“Because of two things, Loki. One, I’m content with how I am. Two, you don’t _deserve_ it.”

“But I’m you.”

“I don’t care, Loki. I know who you are, what you’ve done. You can handle humanity. It’s not going to kill you.”

“But it might,” He glared at her, eyes full of self-loathing and annoyance. “I could very well die tomorrow and who’s to say what would happen to you?”

“I don’t care. I’m not coming back with you just because you don’t want to stay human.”

“Move, Fen.” Loki shoved at Trem’s side until the large man lumbered from his seat, saying nothing as his father stormed to the bathroom.

“I would’ve thought you’d want to go with him,” Trem admitted, retaking his seat. “A chance at humanity? Especially when it was forcibly ripped from you?”

“We don’t know if that would work,” Coyote sighed, pulling the warm liquid to her lips to drink the sugary drink.

“What if it would?” Slange asked her, tilting his head to look directly at her.

“He doesn’t deserve it.”

“He’s not your kid, Coyote. He’s a part of you.”

“And if I’d known the things he was doing were things I did-“

“But they _were_ ,” Trem interrupted. “You aren’t three separate entites, Coyote. You are all one person split into three aspects. You can’t deny what he did was your fault because it absolutely _was_.”

It was a difficult thought to have, but she did think about it. The idea that her and _Loki_ were the same? It gnawed at the deepest parts of her, guilt bleeding through her like a dying creature. _It’s awful_ , she thought. The things she knew about him were… terrible.

_The things I’ve done._

It wasn’t possible. That couldn’t be her. This was a fluke, and even if it wasn’t she was her own person now and she wanted nothing to do with him.

 **.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

There was nothing that could have ever prepared him for the outcome of this. Not one single thing. _Coyote._

Loki knew basically nothing about that Trickster, the knowledge a blip on his radar. Which made sense. What stunned him wasn’t that. It was the _arrogance._

Coyote was the arrogant one.

Never would he have put his money on that prospect, on the idea that the pride didn’t come from him or Gabriel but the third part. But it was there, and he _really_ wanted to kill her for it.

Or maybe Fen. After all, he hadn’t bothered saying that he apparently had a third of Loki’s personality with him when they talked. He’d just acted like he had no idea that his father was alive. _Probably the same reason Phoenix and Taylor didn’t tell me._

“It isn’t pride,” Loki sighed deeply, not bothering to look at his daughter as she materialized beside him.

“Get out of my head, Hela.”

“Coyote isn’t proud. She’s confident.” He closed his eyes, breathing softly as Hela’s fingers threaded through his hair. “Coyote knows who she is. What she is.”

“I know what I am-“

“But, you don’t. You’re so caught up in what you _were_ that you’re refusing to be who you _are_.”

“How the hel am I supposed to be _me_ when I’m _not_ me?”

“She does it,” He flinched when she tugged especially hard on his hair. “Why can’t _you_? You’re so set on what you’ve lost that you can’t accept what you have.”

“I don’t have a lot left, Hela-Bell. You all hate me-“

“Do you _really_ believe that?” Loki flinched, eyes flying open when Hela tightened her hold on his hair. The braid the younger woman had been molding into his hair was half done, his daughter’s angry gaze meeting his own in the mirror.

“I-“

“After everything we’ve done, you think we hate you? Don’t tell me you’re that stupid, Father.”

“Of course you hate me, Hela. There’s no reason for you to like me. Maybe I fathered you, but I definitely wasn’t a good father.”

“You’re a fool,” Hela scowled, shaking her head and returning to the braid. “You were a crappy father, sure. But you _cared_. You always cared in your own way. Mother definitely didn’t. We could call you and you’d come. You loved us.”

“Love.” He corrected her as she tied off his hair. “I have always loved you kids, I still do.”

“And we love you,” She smiled tiredly at him as he turned around, his daughter stepping back a bit so that he could look up at her without too much awkwardness. “Fen could’ve left Coyote to freeze to death, when he was kidnapped I could’ve come directly to you and traded you off, we could’ve handed Coyote over without hesitation. We _didn’t_. Because we _care_. You have us.”

“I’m afraid,” He admitted quietly, closing his eyes again. “Because humanity for me? It means life in a human prison for the things I did as a Trickster. And isn’t that poetic? I get to suffer for my crimes against humanity by human ‘justice’.”

“Maybe that’s the whole point,” Hela stepped forward, tugging him against her chest to hug him tight. “We’ll do everything that we can to help you, Father. But you have to understand… we’re skating a thin line. And, no. I won’t tell you.”

“I missed you. All of you.”

“I know,” She let him go, “You’ll figure it out, Father. Sooner or later, you will all figure it out.”

“Or we’ll die trying.”

“I’ll take you if you do. No one else gets your souls.”

“I don’t know if I should thank you or not,” He admitted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’d like a vote of confidence that we _won’t_ die.”

“You and Gabriel have been consorting with _Winchesters_. Of course I think you’re going to die. So would anyone else with three quarters of a brain. But, I _will_ be pleasantly surprised if you live. Now, we need to go out there and deal with Coyote. In the off chance you _don’t_ die, we need to keep her alive.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Hela ignored him as she stepped out of the bathroom. After a moment of looking at the carefully bound braid that his daughter had threaded through his hair. It was nice, familiar because he had _taught_ her how to do that braid.

 _Man, I missed my kids._ He mused, trailing out of the bathroom and walking through the diner to stand at the edge of the table where three of his kids were seated, Coyote staring out the window, dropping another sugar cube into her overfilled cup of hot chocolate.

“Much more sugar and you’re gonna become a diabetic.” He told her, watching as she flicked an anxious gaze over to him. “We should talk.”

“Nothing to talk about. I’m not going with you, Loki.”

“I’m not asking you to. You’re a stubborn ass, which makes sense considering who we are. I’m not going to be able to make you do anything. But you can’t go out there on your own. We’re clearly being hunted like animals.”

“Come with me,” Hela spoke up, leaning back in her seat. “Come to Helheim, you can help me with the war. I need a second set of eyes on my planning.”

“What about the boys?”

“I’m going home.” Fenrir said quietly, “I abandoned my powers for several reasons, one of them being that I didn’t want to be involved in chaos anymore. So, I’m going home.”

“What about the wolves?”

“Medeina’s dead, right?” So that conversation had been with… Coyote. Interesting. “If so, they’ll move on. Or they’ll come for me. Either way, it’s home.”

“You don’t have to punish yourself.” Coyote told him.

“It’s not punishment anymore. It’s home. I like living on the brink, and I love the cold. It’s home.”

“I don’t know how you handle the cold,” Coyote grimaced and Loki chuckled softly as she picked the cup up again, managing to drink around the pile of sugar cubes.

“Can I have one?” She didn’t think before tossing one of the cubes to him. He set it in his mouth, crunching down on the sugar and sighing softly at the taste. Sugar. If he went to prison… yeah, that would be the worst part of it. No more all sugar diet.

“I’ll be in Helheim,” Jörmun added. “After I help get Dad back to the states, I help with the war.”

“Help is one word for it,” Hela snorted. “I could use the mind of a Trickster behind me, though. You have ways of looking things that none of us do.”

“Loki?”

“Your choice, Coyote. I’m not your mom.” Smiling, Loki grabbed the syrup bottle and dumped it on the residual food on Fenrir’s plate.

“Hey!”

“You weren’t eating.” He rolled his eyes, grabbing a bacon slice off his son’s plate and crunching into it. Definitely not as good as it had been in the states, not as sweet, but still really good. “Try some, Coyote. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

There was no hesitation as the other Trickster picked up one of the sausages and bit into it. “It’s good.” She agreed, picking up her own sugar cube to add on top of her sausage to bite into.

“That is disgusting,” Hela muttered.

“It’s amazing.” He countered, finishing off his bacon strip. “So, what’s the plan?”

“I’m going to take Fen home, then I’ll get you smuggled into the states and back to the brothers that like to end the world.”

“And that’s it?”

“Unless you have something else you want to do?”

Loki looked at Coyote again, wishing she’d be willing to come with them. That said… even if they did all end up in the same place, it wouldn’t change the fact that he didn’t want to be part of the full picture and he was sure Coyote didn’t either. Who knew what it would take for them to get their powers back anyways?

“I guess it’s a plan.”

“Coyote, if you’re in desperate need for help… pray to the angel Castiel. Alright?”

“I won’t need an angel’s help.”

“You never know,” He shrugged as Jörmun and Fenrir got out of their seats. Jörmun pushed an annoyed Hela out of the way as he did, the death Goddess sitting back in her seat almost immediately. Loki pressed past Fenrir to take his seat. “Things happen and apparently you’re going to war.”

“I know enough to know that I’m not going to beg an angel to help me.”

“You begged me for help.”

“I begged me for help.”

Maybe he did like her. Just a bit.

“We’ll wait here until they get back, then we’ve got to move. Traveling into Helheim with a human is a pain.” Hela told him, waving her hand towards the server woman. “And I do need to get home soon.”

Loki took another sugar cube, watching as Fenrir and Jörmun made their way out of the restaurant.

He was going to miss his kids when they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Loki and Coyote's interactions is something I wasn't sure how I'd approach, but I liked it.


	30. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Phoenix go to save Sam and Dean, things don't go quite as planned.

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

“Morning sunshine,” Gabriel’s eyes flicked open to see Phoenix already up and with a bag of food. “We’ve got to get moving.”

“How long do we have?”

“Maybe two more hours of driving. What’s your plan for when we get there?”

“I’m not sure. I just know that I can’t let them keep Dean- and Sam.” It obviously didn’t pass the human's notice that he didn’t initially mention Sam and he wasn’t awake enough to deal with that lecture again. Phoenix had made it perfectly clear that he thought that him and Sam should get along better.

“Charlie called while you were passed out. Her and Eileen are about an hour out, they’re going to try to pinpoint where the brothers were last seen.”

“Did they get my Grace?”

“Yep,” Phoenix confirmed, eyeing him for a moment before pulling the food out of the bags. Fast food. All he’d eaten since he came back. Something he still wasn’t fond of. “You gonna try to power up?”

“No,” Though he wished he could. There was no doubt in his mind that trying to scarf down his Grace would be a lost cause. This wasn’t about his powers being lost, because they were there. This was bigger than power loss. This was the breaking of his mind, three parts scattered out across the planet. One risking years prison jail, one apparently going to Helheim with her not-son. Loki’s kid.

At least they knew _where_ she was. Now if they could just figure out how to become one again. Of course being split apart wasn’t helpful but apparently Coyote wanted nothing to do with them which left them on their own.

At least she was safe, alive.

“I didn’t expect that. Cas was miserable when he was powered down.”

“Trust me. I am far from okay as a human, it just simply won’t work. I’m not human, I just can’t access my powers.”

“Loki said he was human.”

“That’s because he needs to keep thinking that. Loki is a danger to myself and Coyote if he knows we aren’t human.”

“Rash and impulsive.”

“Exactly. Like, for example, confessing to the murders of every person that we’ve killed as well as the death of your brother.”

“You think that if he knows that you aren’t human, just powered down, that he’ll dive into the fire.”

“Yes. He’s already made stupid and dangerous choices not knowing that. Imagine the repercussions if he did?”

“He probably would kill himself, just to see if it worked. What if it did?”

“If it was that simple, it wouldn’t be what’s happened.” Gabriel watched as Phoenix brushed his fingers through his hair, frazzled orange hair moving easily between them. Loki had pursued him.

_Why?_

Was Loki really interested in this strange male, or was it something else? Did it matter?

“Unless you’re being difficult, falling into the trap of whatever it is that’s happening. Think of it this way, Gabriel. Something is messing with you, with us. I got a email from a dead guy and apparently an angel visited Loki’s son in his sleep. Or it sure as hell made it seem that way. Are you a hundred percent positive you didn’t do this to yourself?”

“If, I did,” Gabriel told him patiently. This conversation getting very old very quickly, “Death might be an answer. But suicide wouldn’t.”

“Because suicide would be a copout. If you did remove your powers for whatever reason, you wouldn’t want to make it that easy to get them back.”

“Exactly. Now, I’m certain there are ways that we would have left but only Father knows what they might be. We just have to let things play out.”

“Which ends with you handing yourself over to a god?”

“gods- and not exactly that. They are a collection of gods condensed into one singular body.”

“Comforting.”

“This entire thing would be simpler if Coyote would simply give me my Archangel blade back.” Loki had informed him that apparently, she had it. Jörmungand having given it to her, and when he’d called to ask her for it back she had promptly told him no and that she wanted nothing to do with whatever stupid things he was getting involved with that would need such a weapon.

_Helpful._

Definitely not the word to describe her. If she was helpful, she would be with Loki headed back to meet with them, not sitting in Helheim with Hela Odensbane.

“Well, simple is boring.”

“Simple might get you killed.”

“Then that’s on me. C’mon, Gabe. Think about it. I owe you _nothing_. We owe you all nothing. We’re here, because we want to be. If it gets us killed then that’s on us.”

“Did you get me donuts?” He asked, looking at the bag instead of responding to the statement.

“Chocolate with sprinkles. It’s Loki’s favorite when he’s not dousing his food with syrup.”

“It’s not his favorite.”

“What?”

Gabriel smiled at the human, pushing out of the bed and joining him at the table next to the window. “Donuts are too bland for taste. Loki was screwing with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know why Tricksters favor sweet things? The sweeter the better?”

“I never really about it,” Phoenix was hooked, clearly lying. The man was giving him a look Gabriel remembered seeing on the fledglings countless times. Perplexed, longing for more information. Curiosity about how the world functioned but with an evasive respect for who he was addressing.

“Tricksters have a bad sense of taste. They have difficulty tasting. During the beginning before there were many gods but after what Lucifer did to the originals, there was a lot of tensions. Mankind had only just flowered and oftentimes gods were created by the beasts of the earth.”

“Wait- the beasts? Like… the animals?”

“And some of the first creatures you call monsters today. Take… the phoenixes for example. They influenced the creation of-“

“Apollo,” Phoenix interjected, the name ringing with the reminder of what Loki had impromptly informed the two soul siblings of through a note the previous day.

“Guess it works,” Gabriel tried to keep the wariness out of his voice. The dangers of that information getting out wasn’t lost on any of them. Even if they were born human, power would reside with their souls. It was likely why the gods were hunting the three parts of him.

“Back then, though. gods weren’t regulated. They hadn’t formed the pantheons you know today and there was a lot of fighting. Take the Greeks again as an example, the Titans and all of them. It was a power struggle and in the midst of it all, guess who was there?”

“Tricksters.”

“Oh, they thrived too. I saw bits and pieces from Heaven. They loved to egg it on and ultimately, we stepped in. Father put limitations on the gods. As he usually did, though. He played favorites. And he didn’t want to lose the Tricksters, so he modified them. Specifically, their tastebuds.”

“Was it them? Or was it you?”

Gabriel frowned, thinking back on that. The early parts of his memories were fractured and unclear. He couldn’t tell when he’d chosen to fully stay as Loki or when he’d started going down there. It could’ve been before or after they fixed them but… well it made sense. If he’d been hiding as a Trickster he could see his Father taking liberties with them.

_Cagn._

But it wasn’t likely. It was very unlikely. “I don’t think so. Tricksters were different from the start. Lucifer was fascinated and obviously so was I.”

“Listening to you talk about all of that? It’s weird.”

“You were with Loki for what? Two? Three weeks?” How long had they been back? Did it matter?

“Loki doesn’t like talking about his past. Mostly he flirted, slept with my sister. He helped cook and showered at least twice a day, snuck into the jacuzzi while we were asleep.”

“You know why that is, right?”

“Because he’s a cowardly piece of crap?”

“No. Because he’s currently the embodiment of some of the worst aspects of our personalities. Think about it, Phoenix. Loki is the one responsible for every cowardly decision we’ve ever made as a whole. Loki is quite literally the embodiment of my cowardice. Because those were the decisions I made as him. I chose to be a cowardly liar rather than a strong demigod.”

“Which is who Coyote is.”

“Yes. And me? Well… I might be the worst of all of us.”

“The angel.”

“The _Archangel_. I know you have read the Winchester Gospel. You know what my brothers are like. We are prideful, arrogant beings. You are humans, you are beneath us. The only differences between myself and them is that I chose free will. I chose to become someone else. Unfortunately… I’m not that right now.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“I-“

“You are risking your life to save two humans, Sam and Dean Winchester- or probably just Dean Winchester. But that isn’t anything that Michael or Lucifer would do, hell it isn’t even something Raphael would do and he’s supposed to be a healer or something. You’re doing what you should because it’s the _right_ thing. Just because you’ve lost your memories of Lo and Coyote it doesn’t automatically make you a monster. You are Gabriel, but you’re also The Trickster. The loveable dick that we met in those stupid books and when I look at you I see just as much Loki as I see that dick.”

“It isn’t that simple.”

“You sure about that?”

“Positive. I’m an _Archangel_ , Phoenix. We are far more complex than your mind can comprehend.”

“You’re an Archangel.” He repeated, raising an eyebrow as he shoved another donut across the table. How many had he eaten while they talked? Probably three. The taste definitely was what he’d expected, bland and as tasteless as the crackers that Sam had bought him at a convenience store. More proof they weren’t just some humans. Their taste was still inhibited. “You sure as hell don’t act like one.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gabriel blinked, staring at Phoenix with the donut pressed against his mouth.

“It _means_ ,” Phoenix drawled, biting his own neon pink donut, “That you’re acting like a human.”

“I can’t behave like an Archangel as a human, Phoenix. It isn’t that simple.”

“Apparently Coyote can act like a god as a human, and didn’t you tell me that you _aren’t_ humans? You’re contradicting yourself, Gabe. Either you’re an Archangel without his powers, or you’re a human with Archangel juice beneath your skin. Frankly, I’d like to see you go holy wrath of God on something. Even without your powers I’m sure you can deal some serious damage. Verbally and physically. I know for a fact that Lo could do some damage and she looks like a damned twig.”

“Did you just call him a she?”

Phoenix didn’t take the bait, giving him a hard look that made him feel like he was being sized up by an angry cat. What did he want from him?

“Gabriel, are you an Archangel, or are you a human?”

“I am… an Archangel.” Something seemed to lurch within him, sharp and painful. Not physical, yet not something he could identify as an emotion. Though, when he brought his hand up to wipe a warm tear from beneath his eye he began to suspect it was the feeling of his heart breaking.

“So, act like one. Take control. Tell me to get off my ass and let’s go because I just _love_ being bossed around by a pretty face.”

“Right,” Gabriel cleared his throat and met the gaze of Loki’s friend. “You know what we have to do.”

“Sam and Dean.”

“The first rule of being under my command, Phoenix. And this is important. _No_ unnecessary risks. If you feel like you’re in real danger? Get out. I’m a whole hell of a lot more durable than you.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Phoenix jumped out of his seat, saluting him as he headed over to grab his dufflebag from the floor.

“I’m serious.”

“I know you are. That’s the best part.”

Gabriel breathed deeply through his nose, staring at the donut. Archangel. He was an Archangel. He just needed to act like it.

 **.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

“ _Hello, Gabriel_.” The voices echoed over the phone, Charlie taking her cue and typing rapidly into her keyboard. “ _Are you here?_ ”

“You know I am.”

“ _So why are you with your… companions rather than coming to meet with us?_ ”

“I want proof that they’re alive. I’m not about to sell my soul to you if they’re dead already.”

“ _Very well. Sam Winchester, you have someone on the phone for you.”_ There was some shuffling and a muffled sound that he was certain was a fist colliding with flesh before a new voice broke over the line. _“Gabriel?”_

“Hey, Sammy.” The greeting fell flat but he couldn’t stop now that he had them on the line. “Are you guys okay?”

“ _Dean’s out cold. Don’t do anything stupid-_ “

“Oh, like _you_ did. What the hell were you guys doing?”

“ _It was a scouting mission,”_ If he was there he knew he would be getting one of Sam’s infamous ‘bitchfaces’ as Dean had dubbed them.

“Where are they?”

_“It left the room. You’re on speaker.”_

“And you’re tied up, right?”

Phoenix snickered and Gabriel shot a glare towards the man before looking back at the concerned gaze of Charlie. A subtle shake of her head told him enough. Her worried about not being able to track the phone was proving true.

“ _Warehouse of some sort and…”_ Sam paused for a solid twenty seconds. _“Right. Gabe, don’t worry about us, alright? We’ve got this.”_

That was a lot of confidence. _Dean_. Gabriel was reminded of Purgatory and the silent communication between Dean and Castiel, the movements and gestures he’d picked up from the other two at later points in the journey. Was it possible he’d slipped his bonds? That was a lot of confidence in Sam’s tone.

Phoenix tapped the mute button. “I think Dean’s loose.”

“We can’t track the phone. I can’t pin the signal more than a hundred mile radius.”

“ _Guys, don’t worry. We’ll handle this. Just be ready if it goes south._ ” Metal clattered audibly and a new voice broke the air, but definitely not new. “ _Times up, pretty boy. Hope you made your declarations because they won’t matter once we get your boyfriend,”_ There was no response from Sam as Hinn took the phone back. _“The clock is ticking and I want nothing more than tear apart the Vessel.”_

“Sam Winchester is no longer the Vessel. Lucifer is _imprisoned_ , Hinn.”

“ _You have an hour to get your affairs in order, say goodbye. After all. We aren’t the monsters here._ ”

The line went dead.

“They’re going to have to move now.” Gabriel told the group, “Hinn doesn’t plan on letting them live.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Hinn’s not doing this out of the kindness of their heart. They’re going to tear Sam’s heart out of his chest the moment they have me.”

“What- _why_?”

“Because Sam is Lucifer’s True Vessel and Lucifer made them the way that they are. They can’t touch Luci, so they’re going after the second best alternative. His Vessel.”

“And she couldn’t track the phone. Damn-“

“Warehouse. Sam said a warehouse, right?” Charlie cut Phoenix off, switching gears as she began typing and clicking on the computer screen, eyes flicking. “New plan. There’s three local warehouses that would be abandoned. Phoenix can go to one, I can go to one, and once Eileen gets out of the shower she can go to the other. If Dean’s figured out how to get loose, it won’t be a huge flight risk to go in with just one of us.”

“No.”

“We have to do something.”

“We will, Charlie but not something that risky. Hinn thinks they have me cornered and any moves like that are going to tip them off. They didn’t leave Sam alone with us because they’re stupid. It’s because they knew that Sam couldn’t give us any useful information.”

“He said an hour, right?”

“Yes but-“

“I’m going to visit our local cambion. Whatever you ado, do not leave. I have an idea.”

“Fine.” Charlie’s demeanor and expression screamed defiance, something he was banking on. What was to come couldn’t involve them because Phoenix was _right._ He was an Archangel and he needed to act like one.

_You’re stronger than them, boys. Much stronger. You must not forget that. If it is something you can do by yourself, something that would endanger them, you must. Keep them safe._

“I will be back in twenty minutes.” He lied and the other two said nothing in response, though the look Phoenix returned was knowing. For a moment he wondered if Charlie realized what he was doing. He had to hope she didn’t. Hunter’s could be rash and stupid.

Fifteen minutes later he was in the middle of an abandoned park, the sun setting off in the distance.

“You’re early.” Hinn emerged from behind a tree, wearing a heavyset black cloak that covered every inch of skin, their marred face mostly shrouded by the dark material. The echo of their voice was diluted here, but still audible. A thousand voices speaking as one. Some of the first gods condensed into a dangerous mass.

“I’m technically on time.” Try as he did, Hinn remained nearly completely hidden. The kind of person that humans would arrest in a heartbeat here. “Where are Dean and Sam?”

“That’s none of your concern, Gabriel. I will release them the moment you come to me.” _Willing._ Loki had told him it seemed as though that had to willingly come to the gods that took them and while Hinn barely classified as a god, it was the origins of their powers.

There was something else, the subtle posture beneath the cloak that screamed discomfort.

 _They got loose._ Which was what he’d hoped for. There was no way he was handing himself to Hinn. Not without a fight. “And if I don’t?” Gabriel reached into his coat pocket to retrieve the stake he’d crafted for himself. Thick as his hand could curl around, dangerously sharp at the end.

“I never saw this coming,” Hinn's tones were bland and unamused, “Fine. You wish for your friends to die? Remember, I gave you a choice.” Black mist materialized next to Hinn, leaving in its wake a bound and gagged Phoenix.

_Damn it, Phoenix._

The human was clearly restrained less than someone would bind a hunter and the look on the man’s face was apologetic and grieving.

“Civilians, Gabriel. He followed you here. Let’s try this again. Come to me, or he dies.”

“Why do you think he matters to me?” Gabriel’s gaze flicked to meet Phoenix’s, the other man’s expression telling him more than words could ever say.

Loki would never forgive him if he did it, if he gave in to what instincts told him to do. _Be an Archangel._

_An Archangel._

Well, that answer was simple enough. The decision was easy. Because he was an _Archangel_. And as an Archangel? There was one thing he could do that no one else could do.

_Heaven, this is Gabriel speaking. You know, big brother that left you all to fend for yourselves with our dick big brothers. So, let’s chat, but first there’s a bit of a daemon problem here. Remember those little bastards? Get down here. Now._

There was a breath of silence following the order before a soft sound filled the air, a hundred sets of wings resounding around them in a singular moment. The wings of a hundred angels all manifesting around them, flooding the park with light and bodies that Phoenix only barely ducked his vision from.

 _More proof_.

He could see his brothers and sisters rather well, the light bright but not blinding and leaving him with an ache in his heart, a ringing reminder of _home_.

“Gabriel.” One said quietly, one that he ignored as he crossed the space to where the Hinn had been before. Phoenix was there, hunched over on the ground with his eyes shielded against the bright light in the area.

“Anyone that doesn’t have a Vessel, leave immediately!” He ordered, untying the binds on Phoenix’s wrists and looking towards the stunned crowd of angels. “Now!”

The sound of wings resounded again, leaving him alone with about six angels and an idiot human that was going home immediately. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, Gabe. I am so _stupid._ ”

“Yes, you are.”

“I wasn’t going to let you go off on your own.”

“Remember what you told me, kid? I’m an Archangel. I can handle myself. That stunt is what would’ve had the death count.”

Phoenix smiled up at him. “But my stunt got them here.”

“You ass.”

“I will gladly own up to that. It was an accident, though. I swear I didn’t become a damsel in distress just so you’d bring the wrath of God down on it.”

“Sir?” Gabriel turned to meet the wary gaze of his younger sister, the woman she was possessing had shoulder length brown hair and the angel herself stared at him with the soft gaze of a wounded child. “Where is the daemon?” So they had escaped. Why didn’t that surprise him?

“Send the others to scout the area. Find it. Be careful, though. It’s the Hinn.”

“That isn’t possible.”

“ _Now_.” All but the one angel.

 _Hannah_. It must have been Hannah.

“Gabriel, you need to tell me what’s going on. I thought you were _dead_.”

“I was, until Dean and Castiel rescued me from Purgatory. Keep me informed on whether they find-“

“ _No_.” Gabriel closed his eyes, _Of course._ “Gabriel, you have been gone from Heaven for a very long time. We won’t fall behind you just because of your rank.”

“Then do it because of who I am.”

“The runaway?”

“The sensible one. I’m not ordering you to be a dick, I’m ordering you because tell me. Would any of them have listened any other way?”

Hannah was quiet for a solid twenty seconds. “There is no sign of him, but Luchia thinks that there’s a cambion around.”

“The cambion isn’t a problem. It couldn’t leave its house if it wanted to. I want you to take this one home.”

“Hell no!” Gabriel ignored Phoenix’s interjection.

“Please, Hannah. I’m asking. And ask one of the others to guard them. They’re going to be targets by association.”

“Okay.”

“Also, Sam and Dean Winchester are here. I don’t know where nor what their condition is. Make sure they aren’t dead. If they are, I want them back.”

“That’s not your call, but they’ve already been found. They’re alive.”

“Phoenix, it has been a joy knowing you. For Loki’s sake, I don’t want to hear about you and your friends getting into anything else. Live a normal, human life. For his sake.”

“Inias.” The other angel appeared in a flutter of wings, placing a hand on Phoenix’s shoulder and disappearing just as quickly.

“You owe me- no, _us_ an explanation, Gabriel.”

“I know, Hannah. I’m well aware but for now we need to worry about Hinn. It’s still around and it’s not going to stop until it has its revenge.”

“Crowley let it out. That’s dangerous warfare.”

“You’re telling me you haven’t snuck into Heaven’s armory, touched the forbidden weapons, released dangerous angels. War of the afterlives and _you_ got right into the middle of it.”

“Gabriel-“

“I’m not judging you. It’s war. What I’m saying, however is that nothing short of releasing Lucifer from his Cage is what Crowley is capable of.”

“He’s just a demon.”

“He’s not _just_ a demon. He was a god at one point. Loki confirmed it for me. You know as well as I do that Pagan souls hold more power than humans.”

“We’ve been underestimating him.”

“Of course you have. And I’m sure the other afterlives have known because Tricksters have big mouths. You’re in the dark. This isn’t a war between all of the afterlives, not in the grand scheme. This is about the others overthrowing the Christian afterlives.”

“What would you do?”

“Give them what they’re asking for. It’s not like they want everyone. They want a fair share.”

“It’s not their share to gain.”

“ _Technically_ it is. Do me a favor and go into the archives, find the treaties. I made one with the Pagans before I left Heaven. Once you find it, you’ll see what I’m talking about.”

“If there’s a treaty, why haven’t they said anything about it?”

“Because the last rulers of Heaven were rash and pigheaded, they likely discarded the validity of anything I sanctioned when I left. I need to go, Hannah.”

“I can take you.” Gabriel offered his hand to the younger angel, smiling when Hannah took it.  “I’m happy to see you have returned, Brother.”

“I can’t say the same.” He said quietly before the wind whipped around him, leaving the park silent and empty.


	31. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his son have to make a pit stop on their way to meet the brothers. What happens when you force a Trickster to revisit the crimes of his past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I had this massive holy crap moment when I looked and realized this fic was at 80k words and climbing. Especially since I’m not sure where the ending lies for this fic as stands. Definitely over 100k.

**.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

“What do you think?” Loki stepped out of the bathroom, spreading his arms to the side and spinning around trying to ignore the discomfort the ace bandage wrapped around his chest caused him.

“You look like Hela did after Fen gave her a makeover when she was six.”

“So, a guy.”

“Once we shave that mop off your head.” Which was significantly less appealing. Loki turned to go back in the bathroom, looked at the big shirt with the words ‘EAT ME’ painted in big letters across the front with a piece of cake printed under it. The baggy jeans. The ‘stubble’ that Jörmun had managed to cover his jaw with using an eyeliner pencil. It wasn’t perfect, but it definitely altered his appearance enough.

All that was left was the hair.

“You going to do it?” He called out to his son, looking at the electric razor that they’d picked up once the cargo plane had delivered him to where Jörmun had been waiting. Being a fugitive, getting smuggled _into_ the country he was wanted for a hundred different crimes? Not his best choice.

Worse?

_Florida._

What was the chance that happened? The answer was that it _wasn’t_. There was nothing coincidental about this. There was something in the universe that was shoving him towards his own personal Hell.

 _Fine_. If they wanted him to play, he’d play.

“I can,” Jörmun confirmed, coming up behind him and grabbing the razor. His son’s current appearance was creepy in a way but very fitting. “How short?”

“Not bald, short though.”

“I could take the scissors, cut it over your ears. Or just under.”

“Go under. If we need to, we’ll go shorter.” Loki agreed quickly, liking the idea a lot better than going nearly bald. He’d never been a fan of short hair. “Is there time to go to the motel?”

“Which motel?”

“You know which motel, The Oracle Inn. The Hell that Sam Winchester spent almost a solid year in.”

“What are you going to do there? Beg for forgiveness?”

“I don’t _know_ , okay? What I do know is that it’s not a coincidence that your favor put us on a plane to southern Florida. You know as well as I do that there’s no such thing as coincidence, especially considering how things have happened since I woke up.”

“You’re right.” Jörmun admitted, carefully cutting at his hair. “Father, I’m sorry.”

“You aren’t, though.”

“I am. We’ve gone about this wrong because we were trying to play by the rules. We shouldn’t have. The moment I learned you were human I should have dropped everything and gone to find you. I shouldn’t have worried about Coyote. You needed me.”

“I didn’t though,” Loki laughed sharply, the only thing stopping him from shaking his head being the sharp scissors at his ear. “I was rescued by the human reincarnations of Artemis and Apollo because _of course_ I was. We were put in situations where we would survive, Jörmun. You were exactly where you were needed.”

“Maybe, but it doesn’t change that I regret not being with you. You’ve been through a lot.”

“The Hell of my own making,” Loki hummed, looking at his own reflection. It wasn’t the best, but below the ears definitely had him almost passable. It was enough. “So, do we have time?”

“The next plane doesn’t leave until six. We can go… you won’t be able to stay long, though.”

“Going is enough.” He really didn’t want to spend too much time there anyways. It was niggling at those stupid human pieces of his mind, something he was smart enough to pin as _guilt_.

He didn’t feel guilt.

“I wouldn’t buy it.”

“That’s because you know who I am. It’s passable and that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah, until you get jumped.”

“That’s why I have my son to protect my sorry ass.” Turning around, Loki grinned at his son who scowled and made his way out of the bathroom. “You know you love that you’re with me.”

“Not really. I could be doing much more interesting things.”

“Like what? Helping your sister with the stupid war?”

“Maybe.”

“You know you don’t care about war. You’re too much like me. You’d rather let the idiots fight it out themselves.”

“Maybe. Or maybe I genuinely am worried about my sister and want to make sure she chooses the right battle strategy that won’t get her killed.”

“It’s Hela, Jörmun. Your sister is one of the greatest battle strategists I’ve ever known. She doesn’t need you by her side. Lucky you, I screwed my relationship with my rescuers and it would be easier for me I you were here.”

“You need my help.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to. I’m not an idiot and I can see through your crap just as easy as I can see through Fen’s.”

“I’m not _that_ transparent.” Loki scowled, crossing his arms over his chest to glower at his son. “But fine. You’re right. If I don’t have you with me I’m probably going to get arrested again because I have no connections to the criminal underworld.”

“Guess it pays _not_ to punish every bad person you come across, hm?”

“Oh, screw off. I only punished the real dicks. Only killed the unredeemable.”

“And Sam?”

“That’s not fair and you know it. I wasn’t a hundred percent responsible for what happened here.”

“You were responsible for at least half of it. It might’ve been Gabriel’s motives, but those were your actions. The actions of a Trickster.”

“It was funny! Well, until it wasn’t. Kind of hit that point of boredom towards the end. Considering the crap he’s done since then he more than deserved what I dished out to him. Do I even need to say the name?”

“As much as I loathe to say it, Lucifer wasn’t a hundred percent Sam Winchester’s fault. The Judeo-Christian Heaven and Hell had a very large impact on the things that happened to him.”

“Are you defending him?”

“Are you _not_? I have never met him, yet I can see the positive intentions. Sure, the Earth would probably be a better place without Sam and Dean Winchester but it also very well might not.”

“Because of Sam Winchester, Odin and Baldur are dead and we will never get to declare our war. There is no chance for Ragnarök anymore.”

“And is that a _bad_ thing? We’re at war right now and frankly I’m not fond of the outcomes that may arise from it.”

“I guess it doesn’t matter. It’s ended. But I still can’t comprehend that you are willing to defend Sam Winchester.”

“What’s not to like? He’s attractive, he’s an idiot, and he’s smart enough to fix his screwups. Sure, he’s got a seriously dysfunctional relationship with his brother but don’t we all?”

Technically, he didn’t have brothers. But Gabriel did and _man_ was that a screwed up relationship. Dysfunctional with a capital D. The dictionary definition. All sorts of levels of screwed. Sure, his relationship with the Norse wasn’t the healthiest but they also weren’t technically his family by blood. His brothers by his blood were… well, he didn’t really know them. They didn’t particularly matter anyways.

“You ready to go? We won’t be able to stay long.”

“Yeah,” Loki agreed. “I’m ready.” With a final glance at himself, Loki turned and made his way towards the door. The clothes he’d borrowed from Angela lay in a heap on the bed alongside the jug of gasoline. That would be for later, before they left. Not yet.

 **.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

The room was familiar, several ugly shades of yellow lining most of it. The bedding, curtains, the stupid clock.

 _“It was the heat of the moment!”_ Loki grimaced, glaring at the clock as it kicked to life. Someone was definitely screwing with him. “ _Telling me what your heart meant_ ,” The radio continued. He didn’t bother shutting it off, scanning his gaze across the room.

_Tacos, shower, rabid squirrels, electrocution._

“ _The heat of the moment shone in your eyes_.”

“Who’s here?”

“The Ghost of Christmas Past,” An unfamiliar voice spoke up and he turned around slowly, gaze raking across the form of a person he couldn’t quite tell whether was male or female. Swirling brown eyes met his, a broad grin on their face. _Cagn_. “Hello, Loki.”

“Did you do this to me?”

“Of course not,” Cagn rolled their eyes, stepping forward into his personal space. “I miss the woman.”

“What do you expect me to do? My face is plastered all over the news. I’m a _dangerous criminal_ , Cagn.”

“You give yourself far too much credit, little thing.” Cagn considered him for a moment before strolling past him and dropping down onto the bed. “No one cares about some stupid person that murdered a serial killer. Or several.”

“Do I need to turn the news on?”

“Not at all, I can do that easy.” _Heat of the Moment_ was still going in the background, volume lowering ever so slightly so that they could talk. “And I’m not talking about the humans. Haven’t you figured that out yet, Loki?”

“Figured _what_ out?”

“You were afraid they’d come after you when you came back. They didn’t care though. Nobody _cared_ about the coward. No one except one. The repercussions of that one person caring? Those were your mistake. That was what ultimately put you in this position. Because, Loki. Your wife cared.”

“Sigyn doesn’t care about me anymore, Cagn. She stabbed me in the heart.”

“If she doesn’t care, why has she never stopped talking about you? The only reason _Loki_ , _Gabriel_ , is on anyone’s mind is because Kali the Destroyer can’t stop talking about you. So, my friend. No one cares about you. Not about the things you’ve done. But courtesy of your wife, no one can stop thinking about the things you _could_ do for them.”

“I wouldn’t do anything for any of them. They’re all arrogant dicks.”

“They don’t need you to be willing, they just need you to be there. What are you, Loki?”

“A human. For now.”

“A _Trickster_. What are we to the other Gods?”

“Pains in their asses?” Loki grinned at Cagn who scowled, glared at him. “We’re the most powerful.”

“Most unlimited. If a Trickster can get their hands on one of us, one of us that can’t use our powers, what would they be able to accomplish?”

“Just about anything they wanted.” Loki frowned, shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that, though. Power has to be handed over willingly and- _oh_.”

“There you are. I was starting to worry you’d lost your mind.”

“That’s why we have to agree to go. Because they want it to be willing. But reluctant agreement doesn’t count. Unless- we’re human. Humans can sell their souls without realizing the repercussions.”

“ _Maybe_.” Cagn agreed, smirking. “Or I’m just selling you what you want to hear and the truth is that _none_ of it matters.”

“Why am I here, Cagn?” Loki groaned, rubbing his eyes and trying to piece together just how much of what he’d just connected could be taken at face value.

 _Cagn_.

Of course he was being screwed with. It was definitely Cagn. At least this part was. No one else would enjoy this more than the one that did it the old way. Creating havoc with a few simple words. Watching chaos unfold around them, following the world where it was most concentrated.

And Cagn had been with Gabriel. They were watching them closely.

“You’re here because honestly? I wanted to see you squirm. Have you ever paid attention to the consequences of the things you do? You actually might be the single most concrete reason for what ultimately happened. If you hadn’t spent all of this time trying to make Sam Winchester let go of his brother, he might not have gone down the path that he did.”

“So you’re being me. You’re teaching me a lesson.”

“No,” Cagn snapped his fingers and the radio reset and he found himself jolting up, head whipping around the room to see a foggy image of Dean Winchester tying his shoes.

“ _Rise and shine, Sammy!_ ”

“These aren’t my memories.” Loki scowled, glaring through the illusion to see Cagn still seated exactly where they’d been seconds before. “They can’t be used to punish me.”

“What about this?”

Another snap of fingers and he was jolting up again, head whipping over to see none other than the Archangel Lucifer seated across from him.

“Morning, lil bro!” The grin Lucifer sent him sent one of the most unpleasant feelings he had ever had across him as he remembered the feeling of an Archangel blade piercing through his heart.

“Stop this.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s _not_ my brother.”

“Oh, but it _is_. Denial doesn’t make it any less real.”

“Go screw with Gabriel! Lucifer has nothing to do with me! Not until we’re the same person again.” Loki shoved out of the bed and marched towards the door, grabbing the handle and trying to open it.

“If you don’t care about him how about… this.” Fingers snapped again and he was jolting upright, _Heat of the Moment_ ringing out as he looked over to see…

His heart sank.

“Rise and shine, sugar.” Loki swallowed heavily, his gaze meeting the dark gaze of the woman that he’d married. “We’ve got to get moving.”

“Why?” Did they have to? Was it necessary that they ever left this spot? Even knowing what he knew… he swallowed, closed his eyes. “So you can kill me again?”

“You’re a Trickster, Loki.” His eyes snapped open and Sigyn was leaning across him, his back pressed against the mattress. “You can’t ever really die.”

“I can, though. I did.”

“But you didn’t _stay_ dead. And that’s a difference between you and I. You will never stay dead.”

“Kali-“ His words died in his throat as she choked sharply, eyes flying open as the sharp end of a wooden stake poked out of her long black dress, the fabric darkening ever so slightly as blood pooled out of the wound. “Kali!” Gasping sharply, she swayed slightly before collapsing on him. Desperate little inhalations of breath coming from her. “No, no, no, no- _Sigyn_.”

“ _It was the heat of the moment…”_ He jolted awake, head whipping to the side to see her sitting there again.

“Rise and shine, sugar!”

“Cagn, _stop_. I- don’t do this to me. _Please_.”

“Why?” Cagn manifested next to her, tilting his head to the side and grinning at him. “Why should I stop?”

“Because I can’t do this with her. I _can’t_.”

“But Sam Winchester did. Sam Winchester endured it for almost a year. Can you imagine the kind of position he would have been in during all of that?”

“He deserved it!”

“But he _didn’t_. Sam Winchester was where you stopped being a Trickster, Loki. Sam Winchester is where you made your first mistakes. It was the first place that you stopped acting like a Trickster and started acting like your brothers. Like _Gabriel’s_ brothers. You weren’t doing what you were doing anymore because it was justified. You were doing it because you could and _sure_ , you can claim it was with good intentions but it really wasn’t. And it definitely wasn’t the act of a Trickster.”

“I- what do you want me to say, Cagn? That I regret it?”

“Yes. But I want you to mean it.”

“So, what?”

“So… let’s see how you handle a week.”

“A week?”

“A week.” Fingers snapped and he jolted upright again.

“Rise and shine, sugar!”

 **.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

“Morning, Loki.” There was nothing that could make him sit up except the nature of the loop, he jolted upright and looked over to see Cagn seated where Sigyn had been for the last week. Even when he’d fought trying to do anything, tried to deny the setup of the illusion, he’d fallen into it and it was _exhausting_. Constantly, consistently, exhausting.

It hurt too. It was agonizingly painful to go through over and over again. And he’d done this to Sam Winchester for almost a year. _How did he survive?_

“I’m sorry.” The words fell from his lips, broken and unplanned for. “I was wrong.”

“It’s not me you’ll have to apologize to.” Cagn looked smug, the Trickster giving him a self-satisfied look that he didn’t care enough to lash out about. “It’s Sam Winchester.”

“I will.”

“Good,” Rising to their feet, Cagn stepped forward and leaned in uncomfortably close. “Good boy, Loki.”

“Go to Hel.”

“Maybe some other time,” Cagn mused before planting a kiss on his cheek. “Goodbye, Loki.” Then he was alone, images swimming across his vision. A week. It had only been _a week_.

“Father?” Loki looked over as Jörmun poked his head in. “Are you ready?”

No. He wasn’t ready. He was far from ready. Guilt was a bitch. “Can I borrow your phone?”

“What for?”

“I need to call Sam.” Jörmun gave him a weird look that he tried really hard to ignore. “It’s important, Jöry.”

“Are we sure they’ve even gotten them back yet?”

“Not at all but I need to call anyways.” When he got up and crossed the room, taking the offered phone he waved his son out the door and dialed the number in. It took several moments before the ringing stopped and a familiar voice came across the line.

“Loki?”

“Heya, Sammy.”

“What the hell do you want?”

“I get it. You were just being held hostage and I’m likely the last voice you wanted to hear. But- ugh this really sucks.”

“What sucks?”

“I’m in Florida. Broward County.”

“I’m hanging up.”

“No, Sam _wait_.” When the call didn’t end he was forced to continue. “Being human’s sort of given me a new perspective on life. Guess guilt’s one of those annoying human things that I’m going to be stuck learning to experience. And I already hate it because it _sucks_. I’m not asking for forgiveness here because I know I don’t deserve it. I don’t. I’m a useless piece of crap and I put you through Hell. That wasn’t on Coyote or Gabriel. The approach came from me and it was _wrong_. I wasn’t justified in my actions, not even when I wanted to be. I don’t torture people because it’s fun, I torture them because they deserve it and you never did anything that made you deserve what I did. I abused you. Mystery Spot was my screwup, and that asshole I was here for deserved what was coming to him but you definitely didn’t. I shouldn’t have done what I did and everything that followed, it wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I pushed too hard and I knew better. I’m sorry, Sam.”

Silence followed from the other line, long and worrying. He was worried that the call had ended but a glance at the phone confirmed Sam was still there.

“What about TV Land?” Sam asked, something strange and hard to read in his voice.

“TV Land was… complicated. It wasn’t just my influence and I don’t remember it clearly. You’ve got to talk to Gabriel about it because what happened there was… a lot of him. Um- but I am sorry… about the herpes and the hitting you in the balls. It was definitely out of line.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” The word came out a bit strangled and he frowned when he swiped at his eyes. Tears were in them. When had that happened? “You don’t have to forgive me, Sam. What we did wasn’t really forgivable but I needed to get this off my chest anyways. I had to.”

“What happened to you?”

In all honesty, Sam Winchester was the only one he could ever tell the truth about this. About what had happened, why he did it. And something told him that he wouldn’t tell anyone else. That this would stay between them. “Cagn visited me. While I was here. I went through a week of what you went through with Dean… it was my wife. Sigyn. The fact that you lasted almost a year… I honestly don’t know how you did it.”

“You didn’t deserve that,” And that was the last thing he ever thought he would hear. “We’ll see you, Loki.”

“Goodbye, Sam.” There was a long moment of silence before the call ended and he stared at it.

 _You didn’t deserve that._ Even after everything, Sam Winchester was far too selfless for his own good. They needed to go.

 _Heat of the moment_ came to life on the radio as he pressed out the door. Go figure.

_I never meant to be so bad to you_

_One thing I said that I would never do_

_A look from you and I would fall from grace_

_And that would wipe this smile right from my face_

The door clicked shut behind him.


	32. Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coyote learns something about Hela that she isn't happy to hear about. Neither is Loki. Coyote meets Dean for the first time.

**.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

After arriving in Helheim, Hela had made Coyote sit and eat a feast with several of the valkyrie that kept giving her looks that made her well aware of what Loki got up to in his free time. Now she was staring at the battle plans lined out in front of her, admittedly understanding very little of it. These were war strategies from a completely different world to what she’d seen in her days. Not to mention the fact that she’d never been overly involved in war. Ictinike was the only one she had ever been truly close enough to that had true war knowledge and it was hardly for the most practical of reasons.

“Sibbe,” Hela spoke up as a Valkyrie stepped in the room, bowing formally to the Queen of the Norse underworld. “Who has been in here?”

“Asfrid was. I told her that she shouldn’t alter anything but she was rather insistent. She was certain that moving Thyre’s troops to the western perimeter would help.”

“Moving them there leaves the civilians unguarded. I told you to call me if anyone attempted to do anything I wouldn’t have approved myself.”

“I tried to call, ma’am. Your brother answered the phone and told me that you weren’t to be bothered. Asfrid is your second in command so I had no choice.”

Hela muttered something that Coyote could decipher as an explicative but not a specific one. “Bring her to me, Sibbe. I want words. After that I want you to call my brother and inform him that he is a _bacraut_. It is _not_ his place to interfere with this war.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sibbe rushed from the room, head ducked low as she went.

“Idiots!” Hela scowled, staring at the board in front of her and carefully shifting the positions of several of the small figures. “I’m going to kill them all.”

“What exactly happened?”

“If I’m honest, this currently isn’t so much a war as a preparation _for_ the war. We have yet to go into any battles yet. This is all preparation for the inevitable. Kind of like the Cold War but less speculation and more realism.”

“Why is it inevitable?”

“Because many of the gods have their war hungry siblings backing them up. War isn’t in my nature but this one is inevitable. There’s too many people pointing weapons at each other for someone _not_ to fire first.”

“You won’t fire first?”

“Thor and Freyja don’t control my armies. I do. Thor might be assisting me with strategies but I get the final word with Helheim.”

“Who is your support group?”

“Here,” Hela pulled another scroll out, fifteen names plastered across it in elegant script.

“Thor and Asfrid are both listed as your second in command. Why would you put Thor?”

“Because it’s part of my treaty with the Æsir.”

“Why aren’t you and the Æsir allies naturally?”

“It’s a long story. I’ll give you our history books… or you could call my Father and ask him.”

“I can read, Hela and I don’t need him.”

“I won’t push you about it then. I hate my Father as much as the next.”

“If you hated him, Hela. You never would have let your brothers convince you to help me. What you’re doing right now is proof that you care far more than you would ever let anyone believe.”

“What do you think of the others?”

Coyote sighed deeply, looking back at the list and frowning.

“Crowley? As in, King of the Crossroads in the Judeo-Christian Hell?”

“Not the Crossroads. Crowley is the King of their Hell and yes, he is.”

Coyote lifted her head and met the younger woman’s gaze. “Why?”

The distaste didn’t go unnoticed by the other who gave her a defiant look.

“Because we have a deal. I’m not in this war to come out on top. I’m in it for my fair share and Crowley has agreed to give me that.”

“Fergus MacLeod is a snake. Why would you ever risk trusting that demon?”

“Because it was a carefully worded deal, Coyote. I wouldn’t make a demon deal without taking the utmost precautions.”

“And if that deal requires you take his side? You do remember that the angels are _technically_ your family.”

“I’m the child of a Trickster, not an angel and I don’t need you trying to convince me to take his side when you’re barely willing to acknowledge your shared identity.”

“I’m just trying to understand. Hela, Heaven is a much more viable ally.”

“Not in this war, and definitely not if I were a nephilim. I’m not the child of an Archangel, though. I was born because a _Trickster_ had sex with a jötunn. Not an Archangel. I allied with Crowley because he is a valuable ally to have.”

“He’s going to stab you in the back,” Coyote shoved the paper back on the table.

“What was that, Darling?” Coyote spun on her heel, glaring at the stout man standing in the doorframe. “I don’t believe my eyes. It’s been quite a while, Gabriel.”

“I’m not Gabriel.”

“Ah, yes. You must be Loki then, or would it be the elusive Coyote? I’ve heard about your predicament. Even in the farthest reaches of the place we call Hell.”

“What are you doing here?” Hela gestured and a sheet brushed past her arm before the table was covered again, the way it had been before they came in. “You never come to me and I told you that if you did, you needed to call first. I don’t like surprises, Crowley.”

“I did. Your dear traitor Asfrid was supposed to tell you that I would send her back in a body bag. Of course, afterwards I realized that she can’t tell you much from the rack.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The fox in your henhouse, dear. While you were away on your impromptu mid-war vacation, your second in command approached me with an offer, told me she could expose Helheim for my taking. Naturally, I told her to divulge more information before promptly ordering my subordinates to take her to the racks. After all, can’t have my Queen being overthrown while she’s away on family business.”

“Your Queen?” The word rang wrong, the way he said it. Like he was divulging the most magical piece of leverage he’d ever laid his hands on. The smug look on the demon’s face confirmed her initial suspicion, Hela having the decency to look ashamed. “What did you do?”

“What I had to.”

“You _had_ to marry the King of Hell? What’s the matter with you, Hela?”

“Don’t hate on your daughter too much, Loki. She did what she had to do.”

“I’m not Loki!” Coyote shot a bitter look towards the demon before crossing the room to get in his face. “Listen, you arrogant pig. You’re going to end this, here and now, or I _will_ tell Loki who decided it was a good idea to-”

“Coyote!”

“Oh, so not the brains or the brawns. You must be the heart.” With a snap of his fingers… nothing happened. Which made Crowley give her the most dumbfounded look before having the wisdom to take a step back.

“This will end. Now.”

“It’s none of your business who I marry.” There was an air of desperation in Hela’s voice that made her take a mental step back to analyze the situation. Hela had already told her she’d made this deal out of necessity. A deal.

“Loki’s going to be livid.”

“It’s not my fault that he died and left me to deal with my realm on my own. I had to do what I had to do.”

“I am a valuable ally, Coyote. Whether anyone likes to believe it or not and I’m not taking advantage of your technical daughter. We are _both_ consenting adults and our deal was sealed through marriage.”

“I want your contract.” There was no reason for them to trust this demon. Not now, not ever. Coyote had encountered him around fifty years post-demonization, manipulating contracts into killing each other to end their deals early. Not that the demon had admitted to his crimes. The far too clever demon had wriggled his way out of the accusations and ended up getting one of his co-workers killed.

She hated demons.

“It’s a fair contract, but if you insist.” Crowley snapped his fingers and a contract appeared, neatly bound in a white ribbon. “While you read that, I need to speak to my wife.”

Coyote snatched the contract and walked over to one of the side tables, spreading out the large piece of paper and scowling at the small font. The paper in itself was about half her height, the font about the size of a kernel of corn.

 **.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

About three hours later she’d found what she was worried about. “Hela, can I speak with you?”

“You think you found something?” Crowley mused from where the two had been in a heated conversation over the center table.

“Hela.” The woman came up beside her. “I see two things that concern me, but I need to know something-”

“Did we consummate?”

“Yes.” Coyote confirmed, looking over at the other woman who was trying really hard not to look uncomfortable. “You did.”

“It is far from something I am proud of, Coyote. But yes. I did what I needed to. I wasn’t willing to put my soul out there so the only other option was marriage. I was thorough.”

“I offered her three pigs and a goat but she was hardly interested in that.”

“I wonder why.” Coyote shot a dirty look towards the demon in the middle of the room. “Leave. I need to speak to my _daughter_.”

“That isn’t your call to make.”

“No, but it’s mine. We’ll continue this discussion later, Crowley.”

“As you wish. Just remember that it needs to be finished.” Then they were alone.

“What else did you find, Coyote?”

“The fine print, here.” Coyote took Hela’s hand and pressed her fingertip under the words. “ _’If the father of Hela is to return and chooses to impact the war in any way, this contract is null and void.’”_

“Father isn’t interacting with the war. I’m not worried about him doing it.”

“But I’m here and Gabriel is an Archangel. He may be the runaway but he’s missing vital aspects of his mind. If Gabriel steps into position in Heaven…”

“My contract is null and void due to a technicality.” Hela finished, worry filling her words as she stared at the single piece of information on the paper. “That’s not good. I need to speak with Gabriel.”

“No, you need to speak with your Father. Gabriel won’t care what you have to say, it needs to come from Loki.”

“Because you three clearly listen so well to yourselves?”

“I _did_ listen. Loki is everything wrong with a Trickster, though. Me and him are not going to be side by side while he is in the mindset that he’s in. The good thing about that is that Loki can use his words and if anyone can convince a pigheaded Archangel to do something, it’s going to be Loki. Call your Father.”

“You call him. You want Loki involved? That’s going to be on your. Besides, I need to finish my discussions with Crowley.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.”

“Neither do I. You’re a God, right? Act like it. Call my Father and tell him to grow a pair. Man up, Coyote because this is _important._ ” Hela shoved a phone in her hand before turning and whistling. “Aslaug, summon Crowley back! There is more for me and him to discuss.”

“Right away, ma’am.” The Valkyrie answered from outside the door.

“Coyote.”

“Fine.” Scowling, Coyote clicked through the contacts to ‘Father Dearest’. After clicking the call button she went out of one of the other smaller doors into the hall where two other Valkyrie were standing in a doorframe talking quietly.

“Sir.” One of the women bowed formally to her with a small smile appearing on her face. The kind of smile that Coyote recognized all too well and was far from fond of. The other woman had turned in the doorframe with a similar look.

“Go, I need privacy.” They deflated a bit, frowning at her with a dejected look on their expressions. Explaining that she wasn’t Loki wasn’t something that would be easy to do in a short timeframe. It came with questions that she couldn’t immediately answer. “Leave.”

With muttered apologies the two women scurried through the door, pulling it shut behind them.

“ _Hela, what’s wrong?_ ” Loki’s voice was full of worry and made Coyote -for a moment- think that it was a human parent worrying over their child. Until she remembered who he was.

“Not Hela.”

“ _You change your mind?_ ” Bitterness replaced the worry and Coyote rolled her eyes. There was a faint sound in the background that sounded strongly like wind. Probably a plane.

“I need to you to make sure that Gabriel doesn’t do something.”

“ _I’m not your manslave, sugar. Do it yourself._ ”

“I don’t have the word skills that you do and this is important.”

“ _And why would I do that?_ ”

“Because your daughter’s in trouble, that’s why.”

“ _What are you talking about?_ ” The concerned father was back, sharp and bitter.

“I’m talking about the desperate and stupid thing that your daughter did to give herself an upperhand in this war. You need to make sure that Gabriel doesn’t get involved with Heaven’s armies. If he does, Hela loses her greatest ally.”

“ _Who is it, Hela? Which bastard did she make a deal with?”_

“Crowley.”

The anger from the other end was almost tangible, the words that followed nearly inaudible. “ _I’m going to kill him._ ”

“You can kill him later. Call Gabriel.”

“ _You’re staying on the phone. We’re talking to him together._ ”

“I’m in Helheim and I’m-”

“ _You aren’t hanging up on me, Coyote. We’re doing this together. Three parts of a whole, right? Let’s convince ourself to do what needs to be done.”_

“I don’t want to talk to him.”

“ _Yeah, well you need to. You hate my guts but you have no reason not to like him. Unlike me, you haven’t met him. This isn’t going to be something I can just_ tell _him to do. Gabriel has a serious brother complex. If the angels need his help, they’re his brothers and sisters. There’s history between them that we don’t know but I can feel it and I know you can too. If you couldn’t, you wouldn’t have called me.”_

An instinctive denial was on the tip of her tongue but she ultimately didn’t go through with it, instead making her way down the hall and through the first door on the right. It was one of the smaller dining areas with a single six-person table seated in the middle with shelves of dry foods on the sides. A couple plate stacks. It was empty and the door locked easily behind her.

“ _I’m turning this into a conference call… I think.”_

“You can do that?”

“ _I’d tell you to go to Hel but you’re already there. I swear iPhones were designed by Lugh.”_

“Do you know him?”

_“Lugh? Oh, man do I know him. Not long before I met Sigyn, Thor dared me to seduce him. I admit I wasn’t super into the androgynous back then but if I’m honest Thor probably lost that bet.”_

“Why did I even ask? Is there a single Valkyrie you haven’t had sex with? I keep getting that _look_ from these girls.”

“ _You say that like it’s a bad thing.”_

“It is far from pleasant.”

“ _You must’ve come from Gabriel at a pretty dull point in his life. Our life. Whatever.”_

“Just because I didn’t live a life of decadence and sybaritism it does not make me dull, Loki. The fact that you think that’s all you need _proves_ that-”

“ _Here we go!”_ A new ringing came across the line and she sighed deeply, wondering how long he’d known how to turn this call into a three-person call.

“ _Aren’t you on a plane?_ ” A new voice came over the line, completely different than the echo of her own current voice she’d been expecting.

“ _This isn’t your phone, Dean. Where’s my slightly worse third?_ ”

“ _What did you say to Sam?_ ” Dean. Dean Winchester. There was a small bit of her own familiarity that came with that name but she couldn’t directly associate any of her memories with it. Even after Hela had explained who they were.

“ _I told him something because I was in a bad spot. It’s none of your business what. Where’s Gabriel?”_

_“Lying in a ditch somewhere, probably.”_

“Dean Winchester.” Coyote sighed deeply, not in the mood for the banter between the two of them.

“ _Is that… the other one? Does he look like Gabe 'cause he sure as hell sounds like him.”_

“I am a _she_ ,” Coyote scowled at the phone. Like he could see her. “And I can hear you.”

“ _So you’re… Coyote_?”

“Yes. Where is Gabriel?”

 _“He’s in the shower.”_ The hunter admitted. _“Hey, you don’t know anything about daemons, do you?”_

“ _Are you really asking us?”_

 _“They’re God things._ ”

“Crow saved me from becoming one. Or-” What was her actual origin? Did Crow know? For a moment she wanted to pray again before she shoved that instinct to the side. Crow wasn't coming and she could handle herself. “The four of us killed one a few years before I… faded. Even as a Trickster we had a lot of trouble hunting it down. They’re not particularly socialable.”

_“How did you do it?”_

_“I hope you know I’m going to mercilessly tease you for this later. The infamous Dean Winchester, getting help from a human God.”_

“Human isn’t relevant, Loki. It was a trap. You likely wouldn’t approve. We set our own target in place. It was a hunter who had taken to killing innocent monsters. It took all four of us to pin it down, warding from six different pantheons. According to Crow it was the strongest daemon he had ever seen.”

_“Could you send me the wards that you used?”_

“They won’t work for you. They have to be charged by Pagans. But- I’m not sure that he will answer but… try praying to Crow. Explain your situation.”

“ _I’m not really the praying type.”_

“You asked for help, this is what I have for you.”

“ _Now could you please beat on the bathroom door and tell Gabriel to hurry up because we need to get this done.”_

_“Should you even be on a phone, Loki?”_

_“If this plane crashes it won’t be the phone that does it, it will be because I’m here period. Stop dodging the question.”_

_“Fine.”_ There was a moment then loud knocking echoed across the line. “ _Gabe, your two thirds are on the phone. Stop screwing around and get out so they can talk to you.”_

There was some more muffled conversation as the phone was likely set to the side.

_“You’re oddly helpful.”_

“He’s human, Loki.”

_“A hunter. You’re telling me you don’t want to toy with him every bit as much as I do?”_

“Toy with, maybe. I don’t relish or torturing hunters. They do their jobs and we do ours.”

“ _I’m guessing you weren’t influencing us during Mystery Spot.”_ Loki’s tone was more bitter than anything at this point. Something must’ve really been bothering him. Anyone else, she might’ve considered that he was feeling guilty. This was Loki, though.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about so I’m going to assume no.”

“ _Guess there are small blessings in life. At least when they’re not directed at me. Mystery Spot is where we tortured Sam Winchester for almost a year. Let’s just say it was a very low point for the three of us.”_

 _“Low is one word.”_ Gabriel’s voice, _her_ voice, came over the line. It was one thing to know but to honestly _hear_ it? That was something else entirely. And no matter the similarities, the tone was different. It simply wasn’t the same speech. Gabriel’s tone was more direct than hers, more patient. Older. So much older.

_“Look who joined the party! Hey, Gabe.”_

_“Hello, Loki. Coyote?”_

“Gabriel.” She cleared her throat, swiping at her eyes and frowning at the moisture that had appeared there. “Interesting to hear your voice.”

 _“I could say the same.”_ There was a smile in the Archangel aspect’s voice. “ _And Loki mentioned you prefer to be known as a female?”_

“It’s who I am.”

 _“Must’ve been a phase.”_ Loki snickered.

“ _I’m an angel. Which makes us sexless by nature. Considering the fact that you are currently in the body of a woman, I would assume you understand that better than any of us.”_

So maybe Loki had been right. She definitely preferred Gabriel over him.

_“Screw off, Gabe.”_

“ _Why did you call, Coyote? From my understanding, you want nothing to do with us.”_

“I don’t.” She admitted with a sigh, “But I’m invested with Loki’s daughter.”

“ _What does Hela have to do with this phone call?”_

 _“A lot.”_ There was something else in Loki’s tone this time, worry and discomfort. Stress. Loki was anxious.

“Our surrogate daughter is part of this war of the afterlives. She made a deal with the King of Hell-”

“ _Are you talking about Crowley_?”

“ _Yes_.” Both Loki and her said at the same time making her grimace.

“ _Crowley?”_ Dean’s voice came from the background.

“ _If you paid any attention to what I told you in Minnesota you would understand why that is important. It was Crowley who released the daemon. This particular one was locked up in Hell by Lucifer back when he still ruled there.”_

“Why would Crowley release a daemon? He’s already one of the most powerful contenders. There’s no reason for it.”

_“Crowley is a powerhungry idiot. But he’s a smart idiot and he knows that the more players he has on the field, the better his odds are. Which is why you need to stay out of Heaven’s politics.”_

_“What does Heaven have to do with any of this?”_

“It isn’t Heaven.” Coyote spoke up, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. “It’s us, but more accurately, our relationship to Hela.”

“ _I have nothing to do with her.”_

_“Technically, you do. You’re me, and I’m you. We’re three parts of the same person.”_

“If you help Heaven, Gabriel. Hela will lose Crowley as an ally. We absolutely cannot be part of that side of the war.”

_“I can’t do that.”_

_“You have to, Gabriel.”_

_“I- I just promised them. I can’t turn my back on them now. Not after everything I’ve done to them.”_

_“If you go and help them you’ll be doing something awful to my daughter._ Our _daughter. Hela. I’m guessing you don’t have children, Coyote?”_

“No.” Though she’d wanted them. It was almost funny. “I don’t.”

“ _And nephilim are a big no-no for you angels which means that these kids are_ all _that we have.”_

 _“_ If you join Heaven… if you fight with them, Crowley knows that I know this and that I’m on the phone with you. If he’s powerhungry enough to release a daemon into the world, what do you think he’ll do to Hela when the terms of their deal are breached?”

_“They’re my brothers.”_

_“This is our_ daughter _, Gabriel. She is important.”_

 _“So are my brothers and sisters! Don’t make this to be something about just you, Loki. This is about all three of us and while you are correct, you need to think of this with a broader mind. We can’t discard my brothers and sisters._ Our _brothers and sisters.”_

_“Your brothers and sisters have the backing of all of Heaven.”_

“Loki, Gabriel.” Coyote breathed deeply, looking towards the door. “You’re both right but we need to think things through better. We have to.”

_“You want us to work together.”_

“That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? Me working with you? Well, here we are.”

“ _With me. Not against me.”_

“With the both of you. Since we’re apparently all the same person. I guess I’m the logic and reasoning part of the brain.”

“ _I think she just called herself the brains.”_

_“What are you suggesting, Coyote?”_

“That we trick him- the contract. It’s a magical contract. You can’t be involved with Heaven because Hela’s father can’t be involved with Heaven. By these rules, you can’t choose to impact the war. The rules of demonic contracts. Because you’re her Father.”

“ _That’s clever, Coyote._ ”

“ _I don’t understand._ ”

“The rules of demon contracts are pretty straightforward. But the most important part is the rules on what is defined, by the contract, as a father.”

“ _The father is the father. The man that impregnated the mother.”_

 _“The man.”_ Loki repeated, a moment of silence following before Gabriel spoke again.

“ _You want me to let Loki do it. No.”_

“No, I want you to let Loki make the orders. You make suggestions. Loki is, by the rules of demonic contract, a woman. Not the father. I can’t say this will work indefinitely but it will give us time to figure out how to properly protect our- your daughter.”

“ _You honestly think he’ll listen to me?”_

_“I think I’m right here and she’s right. We have to protect our families. Both of them. I hate how right you are, Coyote.”_

_“_ It’s the only way to protect his daughter. That’s why he’ll do it. Because we have to meet in the middle right now.”

“ _Swear to me, Loki._ ”

“ _I swear on all three of our lives, Gabriel. I’ll do what we have to.”_

Coyote felt a strange sensation under her skin, buzzing sharply and suddenly. _Magic._

 _“You felt that too, right?”_ Loki asked and she nodded slowly. That had been a binding deal. Between the three of them. A deal made with three parts of the same person. What did that mean, though? How could they make a magically bound deal between themselves when they were all human?

 _He tried to attack me_.

They weren’t human. That was why Crowley’s snap had done nothing. That sentence was on the tip of her tongue too. It made _sense_. But just as quickly as they hit her tongue she stopped herself because _Loki_. Loki was reckless. If he knew that? He’d never learn a lesson from being human. If he wanted that pity party, she’d let him hold onto it. There was time to tell Gabriel at a later date. It wouldn’t do any of them any good to know anyways without a solution on how to resolve the problem.

_“Coyote?”_

“I’m here, Gabriel.”

“ _Dean wants to know more about Crowley.”_

_“This isn’t about their hunt, Gabriel! This is about the fact that I may have just sold our soul to someone!”_

_“We don’t have souls, Loki. Stop being dramatic. I’m sure it was just your imagination. Hang up and we’ll talk when you are back.”_

_“’Talk’.”_ Dean parroted from the background.

_“Coyote, you’re telling me you didn’t feel anything just now?”_

There was a sense of ‘tell him no’ that she picked up from Gabriel. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Loki.”

“ _Fine. You’re both full of it, but fine. Call each other back. I’m going to take a nap.”_ The line went dead and she groaned, rubbing her eyes and crossing the room to grab a box of crackers. By the time she was sitting back down the phone was ringing again and she was pressing the answer button.

“Gabriel.”

“ _Gabe went to check on the girls and help fix a part of the spell.”_

“What spell?”

_“Long story short, we’re trying to find a prophet. When we killed Dick, Crowley took him.”_

“I can ask Hela if she knows anything about that.” Trying to get Dean to elaborate on that was a task for later. The important thing was Crowley.

“ _I doubt that she would but I guess it would be worth trying. Now, Gabriel wasn’t sure about the specifics but I’ve got to know. What’s Crowley doing in Asgard?”_

“We aren’t in Asgard. We’re in Helheim. They’re two different parts of the Norse realms.” She corrected him in the same way that Hela had corrected her on their arrival.

“ _Fine. What’s Crowley doing in_ Helheim _?”_

 _“_ He is supposedly helping Hela plan out battle strategy and trying to pin down who the traitors are. Honestly, though? I don’t believe that.”

“ _You think he’s spying.”_

“Hela was surprised he was here. Apparently, they do their dealings in Hell rather than him coming here. I doubt it’s a coincidence that he arrived not long after I did.”

“ _If that’s the case, it means you’re being watched.”_ Another voice came over the line and she frowned. Was that Sam? He sounded exhausted.

“All of the rooms in Helheim are warded against anything that would allow someone to eavesdrop. I’m not worried about someone listening in on this phone call.”

“ _Loki was being followed. Cas said he freaked out about Freyja when he was arrested.”_

“According to Hela, Kali has been telling everyone that we’re alive. It could be any number of gods or even monsters. Honestly, I would be more surprised if it was a secret where we were. That’s not what we’re talking about, though.”

“ _Right. You said Crowley’s there. What’s he doing with Hela, Coyote?”_

“Hela and Crowley made a deal. She wouldn’t sell her soul so… she sold her name.”

“ _What are you talking about?”_

_“She means that Hela married him.”_

_“You’re serious?”_

“Yes.”

“ _That explains why Loki was in such a bad mood. That’s pretty desperate.”_

 “It was a battle strategy. A smart one, too. But it has a serious price if it goes in the wrong direction.”

_“What happens if she violates the terms of the contract?”_

“Loki and Gabriel can’t know about this because I’m concerned about the rash decisions that they may make in response.”

“ _Secrets are what screw us over and over again, Coyote. We can keep it, but you might not like what happens when they find out.”_

“I’m sure Loki knows that I know more than I’m telling him about. Gabriel is likely to piece it together. I can tell you that they won’t blame me for a moment because one of the things that we do best is lie to ourselves. So this stays with us?”

_“Yes.”_

“I read through the entirety of Hela and Crowley’s contract, every word and phrase because I know what he is capable of. Loopholes are his specialty and if I’m truly honest I am sure that I missed something. But one thing is very clear. If any of the carefully phrased terms of Crowley’s contract are breached, Crowley is going to send the armies of Hell reigning down on Helheim. Everyone there will be slaughtered, everyone except Hela. Crowley has promised her that he will make her watch her realm die.”

_“That’s… big.”_

“I’m concerned that if Loki learns this, he might kill Gabriel to keep him from breaking the deal.”

“ _So, Crowley’s holding Helheim hostage.”_

“Simply put, yes.”

“ _If he’s doing that to Hela, how many other afterlives does he have in similar positions?”_

_“Why the hell did he release the daemon if he’s holding any afterlives hostage? Obviously the daemon isn’t- oh crap.”_

“What’s wrong, Sam?”

“ _The daemon was meant for me.”_

_“What’re you talking about, Sam?”_

_“I was helping Hannah. They’re at war. Crowley knows us, though. So, he let a monster loose to distract me. That’s why Crowley let Hinn out.”_

“Coyote?” The call of her name was followed by knocking. “Coyote- Lord Crowley wishes to speak with you.” Sibbe’s voice was full of concern, anxiety. Stress.

“I will be out in a moment.”

“She has told me that it’s urgent.”

“I’ll see if I can help you find the prophet. I’m sorry I can’t help you more.”

“ _Be careful, Coyote. You’re human.”_

“No. I’m a God.” She corrected Dean out of reflex. “If that daemon was meant for you, you need to let it go.”

“ _We’re hunters, Coyote. We can’t do that.”_

“Then you’re doing exactly what he wants you to.” Shaking her head, she tapped the end call button. “I’m coming, Sibbe!” She called, wondering what conversation she was about to have with the King of Hell.


	33. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding where Kevin is Gabriel meets someone that he never thought he would.

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

Gabriel stared at the vial of his grace, breathing deeply and shaking his head before popping the cap off and pouring a small sliver into the center of the map. Up until that moment he hadn’t realized how much he truly wanted it… now it was taking all of his willpower not to risk it. The heat of it brushed against his skin through the vial, just barely contained by the magical glass barrier.

“You’re sure this will work?”

“If it wasn’t my Grace, it wouldn’t. There are perks to being the Messenger, though.” Charlie nodded once and pricked her thumb repeating the Enochian words he had told her before, the drop of blood lingering in the air when she held it over the paper. He didn’t expect it to go anywhere on the Earth, the suspicions confirmed when the drop made no move towards the paper, simply lingering in the air.

“Get me the list.” He told more than asked Charlie. The woman disappeared for a moment, returning a few seconds later with the list of afterlives he’d written out. “Come on, old one. You can do this. You’re wise enough for this. Show me my prophet.” He lay the paper on the table as he spoke, watching carefully.

The drop of blood split in half, seeming to hesitate before half of it floated towards the paper to settle in between where Heaven and Hell were scrawled on the sheet.

“That’s not supposed to happen, is it?”

“It’s not built for words, it’s built for maps. The fact that it’s trying to do this at all is a miracle.”

“I’ve got to ask. How big are maps in Heaven that a single drop of blood can pinpoint a human anywhere on the planet?”

“Prophets don’t usually leave Earth. When they do, we usually find them in Heaven or Hell. I don’t have those maps though.” Gabriel groaned and rubbed his temples. “The composition notebook. There’s two sketches inside of them.”

“Those are sketches?”

“Shut up. Let me see them.”

Charlie handed him the papers and he spread the rough maps of Purgatory, Heaven, and Hell out on the table. They definitely weren’t real art, but they were the best he could come up with from his personal memory of the far more elaborate Heaven maps.

“You’re starting to sound more like yourself, you know?” Charlie said more than asked as the other half of the drop floated down to the Purgatory map.

“What does that mean?” He asked, grabbing one of the large, more spacious maps of Purgatory and spreading it out. “This is the best I can give you,” He said in Enochian to the spell.

“After you came back from encountering Loki you’ve been… softer? Less tense? More human.”

“More Godly.” He corrected her and she laughed softly as the drop moved around a single part of the map before finally settling against the page.

“That’s… not good.”

“What is it?”

“That’s the castle. It used to be Eve’s before Sam and Dean killed her… Crowley doesn’t have Kevin Tran.”

“Gabriel?”

He lifted his head to look at Charlie. “Kevin Tran is in Purgatory and the Leviathans have him. We can’t get him back. Not right now.”

“There has to be a way.”

“We could always technically go after him but the leviathans would tear us apart before we could get our hands on him. They’re the only things in Purgatory that can kill a soul because they eat it.”

“You aren’t human though. You can get him.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, remembered the excruciating pain of the leviathans eating him alive. The missing leg and the miracle rescue from Dean and Castiel. “I’m human enough and even if I wasn’t, Leviathans can kill angels. They can kill basically anything created after them.”

“So, what? You’re giving up on him?”

Gabriel looked at the glass vial, considering its contents and the other things he could do. There had to be _something_. Anything.

_They are your responsibility. Keep them safe, alive. Protect them. I want to see your use your mind, do what you can do to guarantee their safety._

“He’s alive.” Gabriel said slowly, looking at the map. “If he wasn’t… the spell wouldn’t have worked. I’m sure I’ve got some other spells that could help but I don’t know how well they’ll work off of just this Grace.” The vial was almost empty, not much having been there to begin with. Over the years it had simply begun to fade. He’d never considered that possibility.

“So, we can get more.”

“There’s not any of it close. But…” _I’m not human. I’m just restricted. My powers are restrained. They’re there, though._

Maybe he was acting more like Loki. It was a stupid option, but it _was_ an option. Potentially risky as well.

“Do you have a medical kit?”

“Of course I do. Why?”

“Angel blade?”

“Yes… why?”

“I have an idea.” Gabriel admitted, sitting down on the foot of the bed and nodding his head towards Eileen as she stepped out of the bathroom, showered and clean.

“What are you doing?” Eileen signed at him, he just grinned at her in response.

“Charlie, give me both those items. This needs to stay between us though. I don’t want it returning to Loki… assuming I’m right.”

“And if you aren’t?”

“That’s what the medkit is for.”

Charlie did a quick sign, rougher than his own abilities, Eileen frowning in response.

“Why?”

“Spell.” He answered on behalf of Charlie, looking at the other woman again. “Please.”

“Are you certain, Charlie?”

“Not really.” Charlie responded, meeting the other woman’s gaze. “But I don’t think we’ll be able to stop him. Where is the angel blade?”

“Here.” Eileen knelt down on the other side of the bed, pulling a bag out from under the edge and carrying it over to Charlie, opening it and letting the redhead take it out. It wasn’t quite the same as his own blade, but still held that familiarity that made him long to return to Heaven.

Something he couldn’t do.

“Are you sure about this?” Charlie asked him as she handed him the blade.

“Not at all.” He admitted before popping the lid off the vial and handing it to Eileen who had set the bag to the side. Carefully, he lifted the blade up and pressed the end against the very particular spot on his neck where he knew an angel’s grace could be removed.

By an angel.

The blade was sharp, his body’s skin like butter under the sharp end. There was a soft sensation as blood trickled from beneath his skin before…

_There._

From his position, he could barely catch the glimmer of the Grace as it slipped from beneath his skin. It wasn’t quite as much as it should have been, moving at a much slower rate than it would have if he wasn’t in the condition that he was, but it was _there_.

Solid evidence confirming his greatest suspicion. Something he was sure that Coyote had pieced together as well. A detail that made a big difference to everything around them. Something that Loki _absolutely_ could not know.

They weren’t human.

“What the hell are you do- _Gabriel._ ” He lifted his hand, pressing his palm against the wound and turning his head towards the door where Sam was standing, staring. “Your Grace.”

“I’m not suddenly an angel again, Sam. I just haven’t ever been a human.”

“How does that work?”

“I don’t have a clue.” He admitted, “What did Coyote tell you?”

“Nothing major but while we were talking I realized why he would let that daemon out.”

“Why?” He asked as Charlie handed him the recorked vial of Grace. The vial was bright and a little over half full now. His Grace. He still had Grace.

“Because he wanted me distracted. As long as we’re here, we’re not looking into what he’s doing.”

“The war.”

“Exactly.”

“He doesn’t have Kevin.” Gabriel added, looking at the paper on the table. “Kevin’s in Purgatory.”

“Purgatory.”

“But that shouldn’t be for much longer.”

_I am thinking more like Loki. When did that start?_

“Why?”

“Because I just remembered something. It’s… not exactly my memory. Not completely. When I first became the Messenger, though. God gave me permission to create spells around His prophets. It was important that I protected them. It wasn’t until later in my life that I began actually doing this.”

“When you started leaning away from Heaven.”

“I’m beginning to suspect I spent a lot more time as Loki than I initially thought. This particular memory is… very fractured. I have an awareness of it now but it doesn’t feel as though it is something I experienced. There was a time where I was in a relationship with a prophet.”

“Loki.”

Gabriel nodded once, averting his gaze. “But it was an action fueled by me. In the end of it. The details are blurry but I think I created a spell that allowed me to transport a prophet to myself. These spells had to be centered directly on prophets as a whole, so it should work on Kevin.”

“I don’t think we need to tell you how messed up that is.” He shook his head at Sam, looking over at Eileen from the corner of his eye. She didn’t seem judgmental, just patient. It seemed Charlie had picked up on translating his words when he stopped looking, her hands adjusted in front of her and the other woman looking between the two.

“I know a large portion of Grace is required. The only other major ingredients that I can remember are an olive branch and rose petal.”

Charlie snickered, “That’s kinda cute.”

“That you can remember.” Sam continued the words he wasn’t going to say. Because they created a problem he wasn’t sure it was possible to fix.

“It isn’t just my memory. I think I’ll need Loki to fill in the blanks. This doesn’t seem like something that Coyote would have been a part of. I’ll call Loki in a minute, though. Did Coyote have anything else about Crowley?”

“Nothing that will help here. Except her suggestion about summoning Crow.”

“He won’t answer.” Gabriel frowned at his own words, shaking off the strange feeling that came with the words. Not his words. They felt reflexive though he had no context to go with them. They just belonged with what was being said.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted, but there was an ache there. A memory that he couldn’t place, the sensation of acceptance and love. Something so very unfamiliar. A whole different level than his relationship with the angels… _Peaceful._

_Coyote. Why did I ever leave you behind?_

“I think we should try.” He said, despite the sinking sensation in his gut. “If I had my powers, I could kill Hinn but they’re gone. The angels didn’t see him and Hannah didn’t want to waste resources on something that Hunters can do.”

“Why did you leave him alive?”

“Them, it isn’t just one entity.” Gabriel corrected Charlie on reflex, “Hinn was Lucifer’s responsibility. I had no say in what happened to them. And why did Lucifer leave them alive? Because he was vengeful and sadistic. Although, I must admit. I don’t know if I would have killed them either.”

“You were still an angel back then.” Sam’s tone was a bit uncomfortable. Lucifer was likely still a sore spot for him, not that Gabriel blamed him.

“Coyote said that her and Crow have fought a daemon before. If they have, I’m sure that he can help. Whether he will or not is an entirely separate question. After all, this is in fact a Trickster.”

“Loki said that Coyote had luck getting help from Tricksters.”

“That was Coyote. It seems her relationships were much more positive than Loki’s. As for mine? I’m not particularly well connected with the Pagans.”

“ _Technically_ ,” Charlie spoke up with a grin. “You are. You’re technically Loki and Coyote as well, Gabriel. Even if you don’t remember it.”

“I don’t think the Pagans care about technicalities. I’m an angel, for all that that’s worth now. The angels and the Pagans have never liked each other.”

“You liked them enough to join them.” Charlie spoke up. “Maybe most angels hate Pagans, but you liked them enough to become part of them. If Crow likes Coyote, who’s to say he won’t come to help you?”

“I’m pretty certain something has happened to Crow. I don’t believe that he’s alive. Coyote’s apprehension felt a whole like someone speaking about someone that was dead… and I think she’s lying to herself about it.”

How weird it was to say that. Lying to herself. Lying to him. It all felt far too comfortable and familiar. Something that shouldn’t have been so normal. When was the last time he had been honest with himself about anything?

 _“Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks.”_ Complete. A statement that made all the difference in the world because it was _them_. Not just him. All three of them. Something was changing, altering in a way he wasn’t sure he was prepared to accept. If the memories were reorienting, what did that mean for them? Would they just fade back into one fully fledged person or would it be something else entirely? Lucifer and his alter had gone through significant, drastic changes. But they had been a lot more alike. There hadn’t been major emotional barriers.

Most importantly, Lucifer hadn’t been as drastically screwed up as him. Lucifer hadn’t split into three parts of his own personality, three of his own personas. Three aspects of his history. Despite his initial comparisons, this wasn’t like what happened to Lucifer. Things were different here, the causes had to be _different_. Which begged the major question of _what_? _Why_?

The idea of losing Loki as he was now, a separate entity that he had a disturbing draw to, scared him.

More importantly, the idea of retrieving either of them unwillingly felt like a violation to his very being. _If_ they became one again? It had to be because they all chose it. There had to be a way to stop it from happening on its own.

“Gabriel.” He shook his head, meeting Sam’s gaze. “I asked if you think it’s worth trying.”

“No.” Because it wasn’t something he wanted to do. Not without Coyote present. He wouldn’t do that to her. Because if Crow _did_ appear… it would be a betrayal to himself. “We won’t. If Crow intends on getting involved, he’ll have to do it on his own. He’ll have to speak to Coyote.”

“I suppose that this is a bad time then.” Gabriel whipped around, a gun cocking at the sudden intrusion. The sight of the bronze male in the corner of the motel room. The image of this man sent ice down his spine, bitterness that he could only define as not his own. “Gabriel. It has been a long time.” There was something there, something in the back of his mind that he couldn’t quite…

 _It was time for a change, an alteration. As much as he enjoyed being Loki, there was only so much enjoyment that could be manifested from being one God. From being_ Loki _. Rightfully, no one liked him. He was admittedly a terrible person. Living life purely for himself was something he had never seen himself doing. What Cagn had done for him had been kind. It had been so much more fascinating than he had ever been able to expect. Working his way out of Heaven had been complicated but it had eventually worked. Heaven believed him to be dead. One life wasn’t normal, though. One life was… boring._

_“What do you want from me, Gabriel?”_

_“That is not me.”_

_“Perhaps not, but it is much easier to acknowledge you as the angel you aren’t than the Trickster you are. What do you want from me?”_

_“A new identity.”_

_“Why would I help you with that?”_

_“I can’t be him anymore. I must become better. I need to be better.”_

_“Use that silver tongue on someone that will believe it. I have no reason to be here with you.”_

_“Crow,_ wait _.” He reached out, the Trickster taking an annoyed step back. “I need to be better.”_

_“You’re lying, Loki. Whether to me or yourself, I don’t care. It is nothing but a lie. You are a despicable Trickster and I will have nothing to do with it.”_

_“I need change.” He admitted instead, bowing his head. “No others will help me.”_

_“That’s because they know the same as I do. You aren’t seeking redemption. You’re seeking your own escape from reality. You aren’t one of us, angel.”_

_“I will do anything, Crow. Anything you ask at all. I beg of you.”_

_The look he received was far from agreeance. In fact, if he didn’t have his Grace he was certain the Trickster would have killed him for wasting his time. “If you join me, Gabriel. It will not be something simple. I don’t waste my time with children. What I do with my companions isn’t parasitical destruction. It’s education and art. It is something done carefully, precisely, and with great risk. We aim to make better people. We_ respect _the humans and the things they do. Are you truly ready to throw away everything you are?”_

_The reflex was ‘no’. The instinct was that he would never give up what he had made. His children, his life…_

_But why?_

_“I will give you time to end your time there, of course. I am not a monster. But you will ultimately end it. Loki will end his reign of terror.”_

_“I may need a few years.”_

_“I am not a fool. I am well aware of the time it took you to properly discard yourself as Gabriel. But that changes nothing. I will not tolerate your childish behavior. We will recreate you. You will become someone new. You_ will _become a better person, Gabriel. If you truly want this, I am your only option. I am the only one that will put up with your history to give you something better. Are you truly certain that you want this?”_

_“I… yes, I think I am.”_

_The Trickster spread his hands to the side, black cloak melting as a familiar soft glow emerged. “Then, let’s begin.”_

“You abandoned her.”

“You know as well as I that it has never been quite that simple. We’re limited currently. All of us that were closely connected have been… barred you might say.”

“By what?”

“That isn’t why I’m here. I’m here because of your daemon problem.”

“This is Crow?” Charlie asked, sounding unimpressed.

“I want you to leave.”

“Unfortunately for you, Gabriel. It wasn’t you that asked me to come. You don’t get to tell me to leave.”

“Who?”

“Dean Winchester.” Crow pressed off of the wall so he was standing upright, “While you have been over here contemplating whether you should gather my assistance or not, the Hunter has been doing what Hunters do best. Finding answers, and oh the answers he has found. If you were whole, you would have understood much sooner. And I apologize. I do, because this is going to break your heart when you’re whole again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The game that we last played. The time we encountered a daemon. I’m not sure how accurate Coyote’s memories are with your condition. I don’t think she fully grasps the enormity of the situation we’re in. I would like some time alone with my prodigy.” Crow announced moments before the door opened, Dean stepping through the doorway.

“No.”

“Yes.” Crow retorted firmly, the scene melting away and leaving them standing in an empty field.

Four of them.

“What the hell-”

“Shut up.” An impatient gesture from the Trickster left Dean’s mouth duck taped shut, his hands coming up to pry uselessly at the edges. “Apologies, Samuel. You weren’t meant to be a part of this. There are some things that even I have no control over.”

“Why did you take us away from there?”

“I needed a place where you weren’t being watched.” Crow admitted, looking towards Dean. “I told you once. I don’t respond well to death threats when I am being helpful. I’m going to give you a chance to speak to me in a calm and collected manner or I will take your voice again.”

“Did you just politely tell him to stop being a dick?”

Crow smiled at the younger brother with a bit of humor in his eyes. “Yes. I did. Dean?”

The older Winchester crossed his arms over his chest, defiance in his eyes.

“I think he understands.”

“You didn’t.” Crow retorted, snapping his fingers. Dean’s mouth was freed but the Hunter was wise enough not to speak up.

“That was Loki.”

“That’s what you always told me. I never saw it though. Even when you became Coyote, I never saw Loki as the one that came to me. I saw you. And I saw you when you ultimately ran. There has never been a line between the three of you, Gabriel. You are you, and you may be Coyote and Loki but in the end of it all, you are _Gabriel._ They are excuses.”

“They are _people_ now. They exist just as I do.”

“And how do you exist? What are you without them?”

Gabriel didn’t answer, looking towards the Hunters and giving Dean a desperate look.

“You said we were being watched.”

“Daemons can be smart. Everyone assumes that they are nothing, dark masses of God energy lacking souls of their own. It has never been quite that simple. They are indeed that, but they also hold more power than the average God.”

“Hinn is not just a regular daemon.”

“No. They are not.” Crow agreed with a sort of look that could only be described as sympathy… pain. “They are relentless.”

“How do you know that?” Dean asked, Gabriel focusing his gaze on Crow. The God was oddly impassive, dark eyes regarding him with the patience of a parent towards their child.

“We tracked it. Coyote, Huehuecoyotl, Anansi, and I. The four of us. It was a game of course. We were playing, as we did, and there was a Hunter. We played them well and they were well used in turn.”

“But… Coyote said you killed a daemon.”

“Coyote has to believe that we killed that daemon because the truth is far more difficult to accept.”

“I don’t understand.” Gabriel admitted, Crow giving him a pitying look. “Our memories aren’t completely ours. Why would hers be altered?”

“Your time as Coyote… it was complex. It wasn’t as simple as you agreeing to join me and everything you did changed. It was a process. For all four of us. What came from it was something I never could have foreseen. So, when it all ended… it wasn’t just a change. It was an entire alteration of a life that I never expected to establish.”

“Where are the other two?”

“Coyo is in Mexico City. Anansi was… killed.”

 _Blood spatter. A thousand laughs echoing in his skull as realization struck that this was_ his _fault. His mistake._

“There were circumstances around it that you blamed yourself for.”

“That’s because it _was_ my fault.” He was dead certain. Even when he didn’t remember the details.

“It wasn’t, though. We knew the rules. We all did. And that day I lost two of my dearest companions.”

Gabriel stared at the Trickster, trying really hard to grasp onto what he was being told. He knew the importance, he could feel it burrowing into the back of his mind like a living, breathing organism. But what exactly had happened he could only vaguely grasp. These weren’t _his_ memories. He’d promised to leave Coyote’s alone and here he was…

“You shouldn’t be talking to me.” He cleared his throat, mustering up a glare for the Trickster. “This is a conversation for you and Coyote. I can sense her heartbreak, you know. Your refusal to be involved is breaking her heart.”

“I know.” Crow admitted, “Unfortunately, I am not allowed to go to her. There are rules in place.”

“So, you’ve got these supposed rules keeping you from visiting Coyote? Man, when I talked to her… she sounded devastated. And you’re here with her alter ego explaining what you should be telling her.”

“I don’t expect you to understand, Dean.”

“Loki told me his children said the same thing. That they weren’t supposed to get involved, but they have.”

“For me, it is different. I know things that if I come face to face with her… I would never keep them secret. This information is punishable.”

“By _who_?”

“I can’t say.”

Gabriel wanted to stab him. The instinct, the reflex, it was there. Right beneath his skin. An aching desire that he shoved away because it wasn’t a good idea. If he did that, he would never forgive himself. “Hinn.” Gabriel muttered. “How did you trap the daemon?”

“We baited a Hunter… the Hunter was the daemon bait. This daemon was powerful, relentless. And smart. In all of my long life, I had never encountered one that strong and ultimately… we did capture it.”

“You didn’t kill it, though.” Sam finished the thought, Gabriel’s mind picking up on that immediately.

“No. Something went wrong, one of the wards failed and it escaped.”

“That doesn’t help-”

“Yes, it does.” Gabriel interrupted Dean before he could get into an irritated rant. “You fought Hinn, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Crow confirmed. “When Lucifer learned that you were alive, when he recognized that you had run away rather than dying… he released the Hinn. It was by pure chance that we found out about it, but we did and we tried to trap them before they could catch you.”

“That doesn’t make sense, though. Hinn couldn’t kill me, I was an Archangel.”

“They may not have been able to kill you, but you couldn’t kill them. You were acting as a Trickster, the way you melded with the Trickster magic… I wasn’t sure you would ever be able to tap into your Grace again. For all intents and purposes, you _were_ a Trickster. You saw yourself as a God and nothing else. Even when Hinn was targeting an Archangel, you fought back like a God and we _did_ almost win.”

“But that’s only almost. You’re useless-”

“Coyote was right to have me come here. If Hinn is back in the picture, they won’t stop until they have Gabriel. They will make sure that all three aspects of him are dead because they can’t touch Lucifer.”

“If he’s been around for so long, why did he wait to go after Gabe? It’s not like he died there.”

“Gabriel faked his death. Coyote died that night, because if Coyote was still alive, Hinn never would have stopped.” Something in his gut screamed _wrong_. This felt wrong, like he was hearing some form of untruth. A false statement coated with a series of strategically placed truths. But which parts were lies? How much truth was there to Crow’s story? Obviously, he wasn’t going to tell them everything. Crow had openly stated that he was limited. There were things that the Trickster couldn’t tell him. What those things were Gabriel could only guess, but they were there.

“So, when I came back, when Kali began spreading that information…”

“Hinn heard. I’ve known they have been around for many years but trying to catch them with just Coyo was… complicated. We could never outsmart them, and maybe it was for the best. I don’t know if we could survive that fight alone. But… perhaps with you, we could do it.”

“We’re human.”

“They’re Hunters, you’re a once-God. And Loki has his children. The wards require four different Gods to maintain.”

“That’s why you couldn’t kill them, isn’t it?” Sam asked, Crow nodding in answer, “You went in half-cocked. That’s how he died, isn’t it?”

 _How he died._ That sentence echoed in his mind, bothersome in a way he couldn’t grasp.

Or didn’t want to.

“Tricksters are known for making stupid decisions, recklessness unlike any other God. What we aren’t acknowledged for is our pride, which we should. Overconfidence was our biggest weakness that night. The price was dear. Coyo and I have never been stupid enough to make that mistake again, though.”

“So, you want to help us with this hunt? That’s what I’m getting out of this?”

“I would… need Loki’s help. Well, his children, but yes. They’re the only other ones that would take this risk with us.”

“Is it really a risk, though?”

“Yes.” Crow stated firmly, sadness in his eyes. “It is. Every little thing that we do when interacting with any of the three is a risk. When I helped Coyote in Alaska, I was nearly destroyed for it. I can do many things, but this is not one of them.”

“It sounds like the problem isn’t the three, it’s Coyote.”

“They are _all_ the same person, Sam Winchester. You don’t seem to quite grasp it, so I will put this very simply. Gabriel, Coyote, and Loki are all the same person. They aren’t different people, they are all the _same_. Just because they have been separated, it changes nothing. When I look at Gabriel, I see more than just the face he last chose, I see the Grace and Trickster magics dancing around each other like they were never meant to be interconnected. Which is one of the most absurd things I’ve ever heard. So, when I refer to the three, I’m doing it for your sake. They are _all_ Gabriel. Just three different instances of him. Maybe my relationship with his time as Coyote is far more complex than the others, but in the end of it all those are simple little _details_. They are three of the same exact person.”

“We aren’t though.”

“You really are, but I suppose that this is not why I’m here, is it?”

“No, it’s not.” Gabriel stepped back, looking at the brothers. “Do you want his help?”

“We don’t have to do this,” Dean spoke up before Sam could get in a word.

“Sam.” Gabriel looked at the younger brother who gave him a look of empathy. But it was clear what he wanted to say. “We need your help, Crow. If you can trap Hinn, we can kill him.”

“I’ll need Loki’s children.”

“They won’t help me. It will have to come from Loki.”

“Then I suppose we have someone to talk to. Where is he?”

“On a plane. We are going to pick him up in a few hours.”

“Sam Winchester, pray to me when Loki arrives.” With a final look towards Gabriel, Crow disappeared and they were back in the motel room.

He needed to tell Coyote.


	34. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel pick Loki up after his trip back into the middle states. They have an enlightening conversation.

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

“- _holding us prisoner in our own damned town, Lo_!”

“I know, Tay. I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can do to change it.”

“ _He’s you, damn it! Tell him to summon his angel dicks and have them bring me to you. This isn’t_ done.”

“You helped me. The three of you saved my life and for that I will never be able thank you-”

“ _Loki, don’t you_ _dare_ _start! You left the equivalent of a suicide note and disappeared off the face of the damned planet, an entire_ police station _dead behind you. I didn’t know whether you were dead or what, and then what’s worse? You decide to just bombshell ‘oh, yeah. Forgot to tell you, you’re the God and Goddess Apollo and Artemis.’ What the hell were you thinking?_ ”

“I’m not your damned boyfriend, Taylor! I don’t need you lecturing me-”

“ _Oh_ , _no_. _See, Loki. That’s_ _not_ _what this is about and don’t you_ _dare_ _make it out to be more. I knew exactly what I was getting into. You’re my_ friend _and I’m allowed to react negatively when you leave a suicide note with my in-law!_ ”

“It wasn’t a suicide note!”

“ _It might as well have been. I get that you’re not accustomed to having strong functional relationships, I’ve never asked for that. What I do want is you acknowledging that I_ care _because I do. And it’s not because your stupid ego has you thinking that I’m trying to make our relationship out as more than it ever was_.”

“Taylor, I’m sorry.”

“ _You really_ aren’t, _though. You’re too much of an-_ ”

“ _Give me the damned phone, Tay_!” There was muffled bickering between the two siblings before Taylor angrily cussed Phoenix out, fading off into the distance. “ _Are you okay_?”

“I should ask you that question. Gabe told me about your stupid glory trip.”

“ _It wasn’t that, Lo_ -”

“It _was_ , though. You were using those crappy books as a basis for how to try and act like the two biggest idiots on the planet. I want to be pissed at Gabe for that choice, for making you stay out of it. The thing is that I _can’t_. Want proof that I care? This is it.”

“ _Holding us hostage_?”

“Yes. Because at least when you’re there, I won’t have to worry about doing something _outlandishly_ stupid to pull your asses out of the fire. Unfortunately, I do care.”

“ _Really unfortunate_.”

“Phe, I’m going to tell you a secret, one that I know for a fact you’re going to believe because of your weird little obsession with those damned books. The last person I cared about enough to try to protect from themselves, was Sam. And I admit. I definitely was out of line in my approach,” Really, horribly out of line, and the motivations definitely _weren’t_ a hundred percent true but he needed to get Phoenix to listen. Because it could be true. In another world. “But I wanted to protect him from himself. So, considering how little I knew him can you imagine the lengths I’ll go to keep you safe? The damned heroes of my resurrection and some of my closest companions from another life?”

“ _You don’t scare me, Lo_.”

“I _should_. If I’m honest, as a human I’ve gained some perspective of how disturbing being in the claws of Gods can be. I should terrify you.”

“ _If I was scared of you, Taylor and I would never have saved you. You can’t_ make _me scared of you just because you’re desperate to be right_.”

“This isn’t about being right!”

“ _Lo, we want to be involved because we_ care. _How is that any different than what you want_?”

“Because- it just _does_.”

“ _Except, it doesn’t. I know you want us out, that you think that it will protect us, but shoving us onto the sidelines isn't helping._ ”

“It's not just that, Phoenix. If you're with us, it will kill you. You don't deserve that. No one does. I've started to understand something. Something that I don't want to ever think about. There is rhyme to what happened to us, none of it is coincidence. If you stay with me, you will die... or worse. That's where this story ends. Because that's what we were setup for. We were placed in a situation where we would be safe, but there would be a cost for that safety. Coyote was given Fen, but it nearly cost him his life. I was given you but it nearly cost you your lives. And Gabriel? He was given Heaven at his fingertips, but if he takes that then I lose my daughter. It's a setup, intricate and well designed, but still a setup. The odds are stacking up against us and if you stick around, the cost will increase too. I'm protecting you. Whether you like it or not, you will be safer here. That's why I'm not going to make Gabriel revoke those protection orders. Because you can't pay the price for my survival. I won't let that happen. Just like I won't let Hela pay the price for Gabriel's.”

“ _What are you talking about_?”

“Coyote thought she was slick about what is going through her head but that's far from the case. She told me that my daughter will suffer if Gabriel retakes an authoritarian position in Heaven, but she didn't specify what. I know what the what is though. I know that Crowley would've been very thorough about the costs.”

“ _Crowley? That crossroads demon_?”

“Yes. Except he's the King of Hell now, not just the crossroads.”

“ _Why would your daughter marry a demon_?”

“Desperation. It's a long story, Phe. The point is, Coyote told me that there was a dangerous cost to what would happen if we broke the terms of their deal. She didn't specify, but I know what it was. I know why she danced around it. I'm not the idiot she seems to think I am.”

“ _If she breaks the rules, she will die_.”

“No.” Loki shook his head, finally lifting his eyes to meet his own gaze in the bathroom mirror. “Crowley would never make it that simple. Crowley would make sure that the consequences were ones that -if I were to come back- I would never risk tampering with the deal for.”

“ _What are they_?”

“It has to be the destruction of her kingdom. The only logical answer is that Crowley threatened to kill everyone that she loves, the very people she has protected all of these years.” It was the threat he would’ve made at his worst. The perfect parameters to trap someone in a contract.

“ _Loki... what are you going to do_?”

“Nothing... yet. I'm giving Gabriel a chance to prove that he's willing to work with me. I don't know what level of guilt he's feeling towards the angels right now, but what I do know is that he's just as reckless as the rest of us.”

“ _That doesn't answer the question_.”

“Do you want me to be honest?”

“ _Yes_.”

“If Gabriel tries anything that risks my daughter's life, I'm going to kill him.” After everything that he'd been through since he woke up, that statement hit him the hardest. It left him with the most emotions boiling in his gut. The idea that this could be the end of it all, one single move against the other part of him.

Because if he killed Gabriel, there was no way that him or Coyote would ever stay intact. That knowledge was firmly lodged in the corners of his brain. They would all three die, but it would be worth it. They had to protect his kids. If Gabriel wouldn't see that, he'd make a drastic choice in an attempt to save him. That was what had to happen. Even if he didn't want it to.

“ _That's a really stupid idea, Lo_.”

“I know. But it's all I've got. I can feel it. It sets off all of those ancient self-preservation instincts, but I can feel the knowledge that I can kill him. I wouldn't even have to try too hard. I don't want to. What I want to do with him is something completely different from the premise of killing him, but if it needs to happen. It very well might. Something I really don't like the idea of.”

“ _You can figure something else out, Lo. It doesn't have to end like that_.”

“It might. And that's why you can't be involved. When push comes to shove, this life doesn't end with flowers and rainbows. It ends with blood and pain. If the dear Winchester brothers have taught you anything, it should be that. You should know as well as I do.”

“ _You can figure something else out, Lo. Tie him up, ward him, lock him in a basement. You don't need to kill him_.”

“Death is permanent. Death doesn't make mistakes. Resurrections do. Maybe we weren't meant to come back anyways. What's one more dead Archangel, right?”

“ _You aren't an Archangel_.”

“I'm an Archangel and I'm an awful excuse for a God. That's what I am, Phe. I'm a monster. It's what I've always been. I've made stupid mistakes and as of about twenty-four hours ago I'm beginning to truly grasp the extent in which I've done harm.”

“ _I'll tell him, Lo. I can't_ -”

“If you do that, it will end the same way. Warning won't help anything. Promise me, Phe. Promise me you won't say anything.”

“ _Taylor won’t forgive me_.”

“You won’t tell her.”

“ _Lo, I don’t think you grasp that she loves you. No, before your ego gets in the way. Not in love with you. You’re part of the family. You know her sister’s been asking for Loki_?” There was a small sound in the background that he almost didn’t hear. Soft but familiar.

“Don’t.”

“ _You got involved, maybe you didn’t want to but you_ did _. You’re saying you’ve learned something from being here? Well, leaving us behind isn’t going to help anything_.”

“I’m sorry I ever got you involved with this.” Loki sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes. “I have to protect my kid, though. I’m not saying this will happen. I’m just telling you that it’s a possibility.”

“ _You’re not just telling me_.”

“I know. Tay, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you. Tell your sister… tell her that I went home.” Because he had no doubt in his mind that she was in the background, listening in. He didn’t have a clue when it had started but he did know she was there.

“ _I should’ve left you in the snow_.”

“You never would’ve done that. If there was a chance, it wouldn’t have been you I appeared to.”

“ _Go to Hell, Lo_.”

“It’s entirely a possibility.” Loki responded, no humor in his tone. “Before you throw all your anger at me, though. Tell me. Did Phoenix tell you exactly _why_ Gabriel sent him back?”

“ _Because the daemon kidnapped him_ -”

“No. Phoenix did something outlandishly stupid that nearly got him killed.”

“ _That wasn’t_ -”

“When Gabriel went to deal with Hinn, Phoenix thought it would be a good idea to go after him. Phoenix was sent home because he nearly got Gabriel killed, because he was _reckless_. So, you want to blame someone for why you’re under angel surveillance? Maybe push the blame a bit.”

“ _Phoenix_.” Taylor’s tone said that she was done. “ _Loki. You are both_ children _. You’re right. We shouldn’t stay involved. It’s safer that way._ ”

He didn’t buy that for a moment. Taylor wasn’t going to give up on him.

_I can’t just ditch them._

“Dad, are you alive in here?” Loki shook his head, looking at the door where Jörmun was standing now. When had he showed up?

“Yeah. Are they here?”

“Yes. Gabriel wants to talk to you.”

“Who all is it?”

“Just Sam and Gabriel for today.”

The first thought through his mind was something that he knew Phoenix would appreciate, the second less so.

“Taylor, Phoenix. If I don’t ever speak to you again, know that I am grateful.”

“ _This definitely isn’t the last time we’ll ever talk_.” Phoenix vowed and he rolled his eyes. “ _I’m serious_.”

“So am I. Use that big wad of cash Jöry sent and buy yourself something nice. Forget about us. I’m serious. You’ve got to let it go.”

He hung up before they could respond.

“They won’t let it go.”

“No, they won’t. The moment I stepped into their life, they were doomed.”

“You want to go back to them, don’t you?”

“Yes.” He admitted, voice smaller than he’d expected. “I won’t… but I want to. I have to finish this.”

“I heard what you said.” Loki didn’t acknowledge his son. “Hela would never want you to do that.”

“There’s a lot that she would never want me to do. Unfortunately for her, I’m the father. Not her.”

“I just want you to know… if you do, I will help you. That isn’t something you should have to do on your own.”

“I don’t want to think about what happens if I have to do it, Jöry. Please, just drop it.”

“I just want you to know… that I’m here. For you. Call and I’ll come to you.”

Sighing, Loki shoved his phone in his pocket. “Are you staying?”

“Hela wants me back with her.”

“Did you know about Crowley?”

“Yes. I was the first person that read over the contract. I warned her about you coming back.”

“You couldn’t have known-”

“I always knew. You wouldn’t stay dead without a fight. I warned her but she didn’t believe you’d find a way back.”

“Imagine the surprise on her face.”

“I’m sure it was hilarious.” His son grinned at him. “I’m sure we’re getting weird looks from the cashier. Can we go?”

“Yeah.” Loki grabbed the baseball cap that Jörmun had bought him from the airport and shoved it on his head before following his son out the door. The Impala was parked in the back, Gabriel sitting in the back seat, legs dangling out the door, and Sam in the front giving him one of the most confusing looks he’d received from the Hunter. He couldn’t decipher _what_ was going through the man’s head and on any other day he would worry.

Not today.

Without saying a word, Loki darted forward into his other portion's lap to straddles his thighs and tug the other man into a deep and passionate kiss that felt a whole lot more like home than anything else ever had. It was so damned familiar and he was only vaguely aware of the change of position when the door slammed shut, leaving him still very much in his alter's lap, his head going to rest on the other man’s shoulder as he breathed heavily against him.

“Are you sure you won’t come with us?” There was a hint of desperation in Sam’s voice.

“What’s wrong, Sammy? Me getting all up on myself freak you out?”

“I would if I could.” Jörmun told the Hunter without a hint of sincerity in his voice. “Bye, Dad.”

“Tell your sister I would like to talk to her.”

“She’ll want you to call her.” Jörmun responded, gravel crunching outside the car as he no doubt walked away.

“Loki, get in the front of the car.”

“No.” He murmured, pressing his face against Gabriel’s neck and breathing in deeply. Kill him. He very well might have to kill him. It was a premise that was barely enjoyable. A last resort option. It _had_ to be a final resort.

But he would. If he had to. He would.

“I can’t drive with you two back there…”

“If you couldn’t drive with me all up on him you’d have made Dean come get us. You knew what I’d do. You don’t get to feign ignorance.”

From an outside perspective, it probably was highly disturbing. But it wasn’t his fault.

“I actually can’t believe I’m having to ask this question but considering how… physical you were with the people in that house-”

“Aw, Sammy. Are you checking if I played it safe?”

“It’s actually a good question.” Gabriel spoke up from under him, the angel’s fingers coming up to trace patterns against his back through his shirt.

“I didn’t have sex with Phoenix. I wish I had, but I didn’t. And no, Sam. I haven’t had sex with Gabriel. Just to clear that up. Even if I did, Ang put me on her birth control pills. She wanted me to be smart if I slept with her sometimes boyfriend.”

“I don’t have a clue what to say to that.” Sam admitted and Loki grinned into Gabriel’s neck. “How does someone respond to that?”

“You just accept that I was rescued by the perfect crowd and move on. And you have got to stop assuming that I have sex with anything that moves. I do have standards.”

“I regret everything about this conversation.”

“Oh, no Sammy. You brought this up. I’m going to give you all the juicy bits. My standards are high up there of course. At least usually. Apparently when I’m bored and in jail I make stupid choices involving policemen but that’s a problem for past me and I’m over it. Even if I wasn’t, he’s probably dead by angry Roman Gods.”

“Are you serious?”

“Jail is boring okay, Sam? And yeah, I do actually regret it. Apparently, Lola Stark is a vulnerable and innocent little snowflake.”

“I- know what? I won’t start on the level of messed up that is.”

“That would be greatly appreciated, Sammy.”

“I do actually have to ask again given the context-”

“We were safe. Which in retrospect is more worrying than anything else… actually, come to think of it. I hope they didn’t kill him. When I get my powers back…”

“Human.”

“Dickbag. Moving on from this painfully awkward conversation, are you going to start driving?”

Sam shifted gears with a sigh and the car moved forward. “We need to talk about something.”

“Which something? There’s a good eighty elephants and each one is worse than the last.”

“This… elephant as you have put it, is a crow.”

“You spoke with Crow?” Loki asked quietly. The name was familiar of course, as was the connected entity. Him and Crow had… less than a positive history. Mainly, that incident with him stealing that horseshoe, though more importantly when Crow stole it back. But his history wasn’t what mattered here. Coyote’s was. In the conversation they had, Coyote had clearly been sensitive about the topic. Something had happened between those two that he didn't really understand but he knew it existed. Crow had obviously gotten to her.

“And you're okay with this?”

“She recommended that we talked to him. I can't say that I'm happy about it either, Loki but sometimes we don't really have a choice. If Crow can help us, and he claims that he can, who are we to refuse?”

“Um, what about respectful of ourselves? Clearly he's been refusing to contact her and you just want to let that go?”

“Yes. I do. For the same exact reason that I'm not in Heaven helping our brothers and sisters right now. Because it's for the greater extent of us. Right now, we can't defend ourselves against the Hinn and they want us dead. I know you might not like it, and trust me, neither do I, but we're doing what we must. I don't expect you to like it, I expect you to just accept it for what it is.”

“And what exactly is _it_ , Gabriel?”

“Being smart. We can't act off of instincts right now because our instincts are going to backfire on us and everyone involved.”

“It's not that complicated. If instincts were going to backfire on us, we would all three be dead right now. It's not random chance. It's all been planned out. What happens is going to happen and there's nothing we can do to stop it.”

“You think that this is destiny?”

“I think that something is screwing with us. We aren't going to die. I could jump off a damned bridge right now and some stupid fluke would save my life. I could throw myself out of the car and by some random chance I would land in exactly the position that I wouldn't die- though I would probably injure myself severely. In both of those scenarios.”

“What do you think it is?”

“I think it's us. I think that when we left Purgatory, we set all of this in motion. We're punishing ourselves for whatever it is that we did that our minds as a whole felt guilty for. Or maybe it's Coyote. After all, she's the aspect of us that seems to have had it the easiest.”

“Actually, I'm the one that's had it the easiest. Coyote's been kidnapped, nearly killed-”

“Yeah, but Coyote has had help. Out of the three of us, how many of us have actively been saved by outside Godly interference? She's talked to at least six different Gods who opened up to her. Athena told her that she used to be you, Kutkh helped her save my son. I think she's even mostly died. You don't find her situation oddly forgiving?”

“I haven't been touched either.”

“That's because you got Winchester & Co. to help you from the start. You haven't been in a negative situation because you were the one of us that the three of them would actively trust.”

“That's what you seem to think, but it's not accurate. They didn't trust me. Not once they realized what had happened... which is sort of ironic because the instincts that left me protective of Dean were far more intact than they would have been in any other situation.”

“That's not true.” Sam finally interrupted from the front. Admittedly, Loki had forgotten that he was there. “If we didn't trust you, we would've killed you. Or- Dean would've. The fact that we've let you... share a bed with us-” He couldn’t have sounded _more_ awkward talking about this, “-should be more than proof of that. Hell, Dean usually doesn’t share with his one-night stands. Trust me, Gabe. You don’t need to worry about whether we trust you or not.”

A snarky comment died on his tongue at the way that the sincerity of the words struck him.

“You really don’t mean that, Sam.”

“I really do, Gabe. Not that Dean’s ever going to admit it. Dean stopped sharing a bed with me when I was six. Dad ingrained the idea that it was weird into both of our heads. Of course, Dean took it to an entirely different level. But my point is, if there was even an _ounce_ of distrust there, he’d have told you to screw off and I never would’ve offered.”

Gabriel shifted under him and he scowled as the Archangel pried him out of his lap, set him to the side.

“I’m not an idiot.” Loki muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the seat.

“Thank you, Sam.”

“Thank you, Sammy.” Loki mocked Gabriel, blinking and frowning at his own bitterness. That was definitely uncalled for. A bit unnecessary.

“You okay, Loki?” Sam asked a little warily.

“I’m fine.” The lie was obvious but for the moment he didn’t really care. _Emotions_. That was the first thought that came to him. Emotions weren't that erratic though. Emotions didn't just come and go like that. Emotions had logic behind them and even if he was annoyed, there was no reason for hostility. It made no sense.

“Sorry,” He muttered, wincing at the lack of honesty in his own voice. He really shouldn't have been apologizing anyways. It didn't make sense. Why was he in a bad mood?

“Right. Well, this conversation completely changed course.”

“So, if Gabe was in the safest position of any of us, it means that Coyote and I were the victims of this.”

“Honestly, if anyone's a victim it's going to be you.” Sam met his gaze in the rearview, sympathy clear as day. He really hoped the Hunter caught onto the plea in his own gaze, the desperate 'don't tell Gabriel what Cagn did to me.'

Because that was something that he didn't want to try to discuss with the Archangel portion. He knew very well why Cagn had done what he did, even if he hated it.

“You've been kidnapped, tortured, arrested.”

“Just desserts.” Loki snorted, “Trust me. I've pieced that detail together. The horrible things I've done to humans over the years are all coming back to haunt me. The amount of bodies on my hands... let's just say that this has been oddly simple if we're going with that theory.”

“You still think that it was you that did it?”

“Yeah. I'm pretty sure that what happened is simply put as Gabriel feeling like crap for what he did to you. Since I'm the core problem of the three of us, I got the worst part of it. Purgatory changed your brother? It changed Gabriel as well. We're not the same person that we were before and if we got as up close and personal, became friends with Dean, well you've been the butt end of some of my greatest hits. Herpes, the year of Dean dying, nutcracker...”

“I get it.”

“I don't think you realize how many things I've actually done to you, you know? Those weirder hunts you've been on, the ones that didn't make it into the Gospel. As a whole, we spent a lot of time tracking you down. Playing with you when we could. It was great. It was hilarious. But Mystery Spot altered things for me. I stopped doing it because you deserved it, because it needed to happen. I started doing it because I was a sadistic son of a bitch.”

“Loki… it wasn’t just you. We all-”

“I was the brunt of it. I don’t think Coyote was involved anymore. I did the most damage out of the three of us. I took sadistic pleasure in it.”

“Stop.” Sam warned him.

“Why? Will it take away what I did? Will putting it out on the table make it any better? The answer is no. It will not. I’m a monster, Sammy. And together, we’re a monster. You want to forgive me for Mystery Spot, that’s on you. But my crimes are far worse than you seem to think.”

“I thought you were supposed to be a good liar.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not an idiot, Loki. What you’re doing is trying to make me hate you. Which I do. Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely hate you. But only what you personally represent.”

“That’s comforting.”

“You can’t throw a bunch of crap out there, throw it all out there like you wasted time torturing me. It wasn’t torture. It was exhausting and ridiculous but the worst thing that you ever did was Mystery Spot and whether I like to admit it or not, I understand why you did it.”

“You really don’t.”

“No, _you_ don’t. I’ve talked to Gabe about it. It wasn’t just you that did it. It was his motivations that triggered that entire ordeal, and your own screwed up way, you tried to teach me that lesson. It was you trying to stop me from making this biggest mistake of my life. You tried to save me from myself.”

“She’s right, Loki.” Gabriel put an arm over his shoulder and tugged him closer. It was a short battle of will before he surrendered and curled into the other man’s hold. “You’re blaming yourself completely for something we were both involved in.”

“It wasn’t us that saved him, though. In the end… it had to be Coyote that freed him. I never would have had a reason to release him.”

“I know.”

“Sam… I don’t know how much you believed what I told you, but I _am_. Mystery Spot, it is something I regret now. I am sorry.”

“I know.”

Loki sighed deeply and curled closer to Gabriel’s side, fighting the instinct to crawl into his lap again.

“Did you sleep on the plane?”

“No.” He admitted. “I spent most the trip trying to figure out how to make Phoenix and Taylor hate my guts.”

“Did it work?”

“Of course not. They’re stubborn as hell. You don’t think that Carver Edlund put any real angel warding in any of his books, do you?”

“The Anti-Possession sigil was real. Up until you told us I didn’t have a clue that anything after Dean died was released. You think they’d do that?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll let Hannah know. If I’m honest, though… they don’t seem super interested in watching them.”

“I told them to.”

“You’re human and it’s been a while since they answered to an Archangel.”

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Loki warned Gabriel, sighing deeply. “Let it go.”

Gabriel muttered something under his breath that he didn’t quite catch. What he did catch was Gabriel’s, “Get some sleep.”

And he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so NaNo is begun and I had my chapters ready before the first... of course as a consequence I totally started NaNo a week early by rushing these chapters and those words but oh well. I am happy. The things that are coming are things I am content with.  
> and for reference, the 'being safe' thing was totally brought up by Sam because Dean made an offhand comment about it offscreen. I tell you this because I know it's not addressed in the foreseeable future, if at all. 
> 
> Final question here, and I'm asking this because it's been eating at me for a while. I have been longing to turn to Sabriel but restraining myself for a while. I need to know what people think about that pairing making an appearance (though it would be after the three are back in tact). If I get nos, it won't go. Hell, if I get yeses it might stay a no depending on some variables.


	35. Join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We cannot accomplish all that we need to do without working together."  
> ~ Bill Richardson

_The wolf curled in on itself as the bluebird jumped off its head, chittering softly as the wolf nuzzled its face. The coyote was across from them again, watching their interactions with apprehension. Cautionary and uncertain._

_The bluebird jumped back on the wolf’s head, its head falling to the side and meeting the coyote’s eyes._

_The coyote sniffed the air, rising to its feet from where it lay in the deep snow. A chirp sounded from the bird, soft and playful. The wolf moved to its feet slowly, stretching out with caution as it held the bluebird on its head._

_The coyote jolted, back arching downwards as she growled at the wolf. The wolf ignored the sound and began to cross the center, the dry landscape that the two of them stood on gave way to deeper snow until the coyote stopped standing its ground, turning and darting into the treeline behind it._

_The bluebird bit at the wolf’s ear, chirping irritably before burrowing into the wolf’s skull, tucking its face into its wings and sighing softly._

**_Join._ **


	36. Coyote & Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to the surprise of others, Coyote reaches out to someone she didn't want to. Loki finds an old friend in town, much to their surprise.

**.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

Coyote sipped at her mug of hot chocolate, watching as Hela paced back and forth across the middle of the room. The death Goddess had been highly irritable and over the last week and a half and Coyote had concluded that she was just like that. Volatile and moody. It wasn't horrible, though. She wasn't explosive. Just irritable. With the constant threat of war, Coyote was far from surprised.

"Hela, they need us now."

"The answer is no, Jöry! I've told Father I'm not getting involved with that fight. Crow can jump off a cliff for all I care. He- damn it. Why are you defending this?"

"Because Father asked us to."

"You don't care what he says, Jöry. You've never cared."

"That's crap and you know it. Odin help us. Are you pregnant?"

A table flung across the room and Coyote held back the urge to burst into laughter at that.

"You know the answer to that, you ass. Unless suddenly lesbian sex can get you pregnant, I am very much not so."

"Just saying... you're all over and from my understanding you're not really able to suffer through what Dad spent the last week-”

"Shut up and screw off. No. I'm not pregnant. I'm dealing with a lot of crap right now and Crowley's holding Father over my head. One wrong move and my kingdom crumbles, Jöry. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"No. I don't. But Dad asked us for help and Sleipnir won't acknowledge his existence which means we're the only ones that can do it."

"The answer is no."

"Hela?" Coyote spoke up, earning a grateful look from The World Serpent. Jörmungand. Not Slange. "Maybe you should go. Stressing over battle plans isn't helping you any."

"I don't want to help them." Hela groaned, rubbing her eyes. They’d talked about it many times over and Hela was refusing to open up about anything revolving around her feelings about her father.

"Apparently Hinn wants all three of us dead. If you won't do it for your dad or even Gabriel, what about me? If one of us dies, it’ll likely kill all three of us."

"How about this, Coyote. If you go, I'll go." Hela retaliated immediately, sharp and bitter.

"No."

"Then there's your answer, Jöry. Make them find someone else."

Sighing deeply, Jörmun crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a bitter look. "Why are you so angry with them?"

"I'm not angry. I just want nothing to do with Loki. And considering the fact that apparently Loki's narcissism has reached an entirely new level I'm going to have absolutely nothing to do with it."

"I didn't know you'd heard about that."

"Sam told me. Apparently, it was a one-time thing and Loki was drunk but the knowledge that it happened is… disturbing."

“So, if Sam hadn’t told you, you would have come with me?”

“No. This just cements the idea that I want nothing to do with it.”

“You’re being absolutely ridiculous, Coyote. They are you.”

“Part of me. Part of me that I currently want nothing to do with. If they find a way to fix our powers, then maybe I’ll join them. For now, I’m content being here.”

“I wish you would reconsider.” Jörmun scowled, looking at his sister before disappearing.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Coyote finally broke the silence, holding Hela’s gaze. “I really want to know. Why won’t you go? Don’t say it’s because of your Father.”

“I can’t afford it. I physically _cannot_ afford it. I know what powering these wards will do. I am well aware and under normal circumstances it wouldn’t be- I can’t.”

“What are you keeping from me?”

“Father mustn’t know.”

“Our secret.” Unless it was vitally important. “Hela, what’s wrong?”

“Crowley.” She admitted, walking over to one of the many tables that littered the room and picking up the contract from under a pile of papers. “I never should’ve made this deal.” Hela returned, setting out the paper between them and carefully unrolling part of it, leaving the rest of it hidden away. “I didn’t think a whole lot on the wording here the first hundred times that I read it.”

The statement was underlined with a red line. It took a couple times of reading it before she understood what it was that she was reading. Why this was a problem for Hela.

_‘As part of this agreement, the power between kingdoms will be distributed as deemed necessary.’_

“Deemed necessary. I’m guessing the contract dictates that it’s the demon that chooses who deems it necessary.”

“Yes.” Hela admitted. “I assumed that the contract made those decisions but it’s Crowley’s choice. I spoke with him and the only way he’s going to release power allocation to me is if Loki is completely out of the picture.”

“He wants you to kill your Father.”

“Or imprison him. I won’t, though. Jörmun thinks that my refusal is me being spiteful, but it’s not that simple.”

“If you run out of power it will kill you, Hela.”

“I know.” Hela averted her gaze. “I’m well aware of how our power functions. But I can’t do that to him. Because you were right. I do care. I care, and I loathe that I do.”

“I guess there’s only one option,” Coyote decided, looking down at the long sheet of paper. “We need to get you out of this contract.”

“Sibbe and I have been looking at it. She’s shredded so many copies of it already that I’m grateful I only used copies. My only outs involve violating other terms specifically stated. Crowley was thorough.”

“What about him?”

“What do you mean?”

“There are terms against him in here. What if he violates his end of the contract?”

“Then… the deal is null and void.”

“You do understand how much he took advantage of this, right?”

“All of the truly disastrous terms were involving my Father and at the time, he was dead. I didn’t expect him to actually find a way back to life.”

“I would never underestimate Loki when he sets his mind to something. I’m surprised you don’t know that about him.”

“Are you speaking positively about my Father?”

“No.” Coyote grinned at the other woman, “I’m speaking positively about myself. Are there anymore sugar cubes in here?”

“I’m going to remind you again, if you never regain your powers, you should seriously consider your diet. You’re going to end up diabetic.”

“If we don’t regain our powers your Father is going to get us all killed anyways. Diabetes are the least of my concerns.”

“It’s unfortunate how much I agree with that. Hilde! Bring Coyote more of Father’s sugar!”

“Where is Sibbe?”

“Visiting Thor. I asked her to go on my behalf.”

“For how long?”

Hela refused to look at her.

“Hela.”

“Indefinitely.”

“You didn’t ask her to go on your behalf, did you? You asked Thor to find an excuse to keep her there in the very likely chance that Gabriel surrenders to his instincts and helps Heaven.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust him, I just have to take precautions. I’ve already broken promises to my Valkyrie. They’re relying on me and with the first war breaking out between the Romans and the Greeks it’s only a matter of time before the rest get involved. Including us. And what do I have to show them? The power of someone weaker than them and a spiteful husband that can’t be bothered do the one thing I asked for.”

“You have strong leadership. Your power doesn’t define you. Your power is part of you. You don’t need it to rule.”

“No, but I do need it to keep my realm alive. Thor is refusing to share reserve energies.”

“Then take some of mine.” Coyote pressed her lips together. “We have our own residual and we can’t currently use it.”

“It isn’t compatible. You’re- _oh_. You mean Father’s.”

“Together we’re stronger than Hell. I might not be able to offer their portions, but it doesn’t change what mine can do for you. We’re _technically_ related which means _technically_ you should be able to accept my assistance.” Hopefully.

“I don’t know if the approval will work when you’re human.”

“I still have powers… somewhere around me. It’s the only reason Crowley couldn’t kill me when he dragged me out to interrogate me last week.”

“I am sorry about that.” Hela grimaced and she shrugged, grabbing one of the blanket notebooks and scrawling some specific glyphs against the paper, signing it and offering it to Hela. “This leaves me with enough power to survive should I get access to my powers, the deal is nullified under the same circumstances.”

“Assuming it works.” Hela emphasized her initial worries.

“Sign and we’ll know.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Hela took the pen and scrawled her own signature across the page.

Silence followed. No crackling. No indication that the deal had worked.

“It was worth a try.” Hela sighed deeply, setting the pen down and looking back at the other contract. “So, you want to figure out how to make him break the contract.”

Coyote admittedly hadn’t had a lot of faith in her out of the blue plan. Though it had definitely been a better idea than trying to get Crowley to break his deal. There was very little chance that this would go the direction that they wanted to and the consequences if they made a mistake…

She would never let them come to light. No matter the cost. Maybe she did need to join the others, just to watch Gabriel. As much as she wanted to have faith in Loki’s ability to handle it- _no._

She wouldn’t go to them. She was strong without them and her and Hela could figure this out. There was always a way.

 **.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

“Fenrir?” Loki held the phone to his ear, ignoring the static that was finding its way into the line.

“The sun is rising so this better not last long. I’m still trying to restock what I lost.”

“Nice to speak with you as well. Did your brother not make sure you had supplies?”

“I didn’t want his help. I’m living an authentic, primitive, human life.”

“Alaska is not authentic. Alaska is punishment. And your home isn’t authentic, Fen. It’s too well insulated. I need you to call your sister and demand she comes help me.”

“Because she listens to me. Have you lost your mind?”

“Coyote is being impossible.”

“That’s surprising.”

“Fen.”

“I want to help. I do. But I can’t just demand that Hela helps you. I can’t.”

“What about Coyote?”

“She won’t do what I tell her. Maybe if she still thought I was human, but the illusion is gone. Besides. I don’t want to be involved. I chose a human life. I can’t keep coming back in.”

“Fen-”

“I’m sorry but I’m done. If you want to call for a conversation, that is different. But if I choose to stay involved it will kill me. You should know that as well as I do. I’m sorry, Father.”

Loki shut his eyes, swallowing at the foul taste that left in his mouth. The honesty behind it. How much simpler would things have been if Odin had never died, if his children had actually gotten to bring Ragnarok forward. Instead, his daughter had married a demon and two out of three of his sons wanted nothing to do with him.

“Be careful out there, Fen. Being human sucks. Royally.”

“It’s not as bad as you make it out to be.”

“Speak for yourself. You’re not a woman.” He shuddered, wrapping his arms around his sides. “It’s awful.”

“This isn’t your first time.”

“Last time, I was a horse. And it was significantly different. Humanity is awful.”

“Coyote would disagree.”

“Well, she can have her body. I’ll gladly take the one that she had to have stolen from me.”

“Goodbye, Father.” There was a smile in his son’s voice that he decided was worth it. Even if he hadn’t gotten the help that he needed, he had made his son smile. What could be better than that, right?

A lot of things. But still.

“I’m taking that as a no?” Sam asked and he snorted, met the hunter’s gaze.

“What do you think?”

“You could try to talk to your daughter.” Sam suggested for probably the twentieth time.

“Hela doesn’t do what I tell her. Not if it impacts her life. As far as she’s concerned, involvement with me is going to have major repercussions. As much as I hate to say it, she’s not wrong in wanting to stay out of it. And if I was a better father, I would tell them to get out of it while they can.”

“You’re not a bad father, Loki.”

“Really? Because last I checked, good parents don’t willingly put their children in harm’s way. I know you might have a different perspective considering the piece of crap that John Winchester was-”

“Not going to work today. I thought you were over the mood swings.”

“I’m not moody damn it. I’m being serious. Your father was a piece of crap, so was Gabe’s. I guess the shoe fits, hm? Piece of crap parenting is hereditary.”

“I’m not a parent and if you’re trying to perform a case study, we’re not exactly good examples to use.”

“We’re perfect examples.” Loki grinned, “You’re telling me that there’s not little baby Winchesters wandering around somewhere out there? Being safe can only get your so far.”

“I’m done with this conversation.”

“C’mon, Sammy. You know as well as I do what the chances are. I’m not stupid enough to think that being in this body suddenly makes me immune to the curse of womanhood.”

“Which is why you thought it was a good idea to sleep with Gabe?”

“I was drunk.” Loki scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides, if I’m going to end up pregnant again it’s not going to be because of… well me.”

“You’re human.”

“Not the point. Whatever’s doing this, it isn’t going to let some stupid mistake like that happen from myself.”

“Unless you’re being punished, which seems to be your running theory. Maybe you should play it safe and keep it in your pants instead of lecturing me about the possible mistakes I’ve made out there.”

“Have you ever considered it?”

“Have you?” Sam countered immediately and his mouth shut. “I’m not a piece of crap. Of course I’ve thought about it. Ever since we met Adam I’ve considered it and I know Dean has too. It doesn’t make me a bad father if I’ve never had the option to be a father, and you automatically assuming that I am is so far from the realm of logical conclusions that I’m starting to wonder how much you want us to ditch you at the side of the road.”

Loki scowled and dropped down onto the bed, looking towards the window and wishing that Charlie would call to tell them that the warding was set up.

Not that it would do him any good.

“I want my kids safe.” He finally said. “But to keep them safe, I would have to cut them from my life again. Sleipnir won’t even acknowledge my existence, Narfi and Váli are… well that’s the first thing I would happily kill Odin for.”

“You aren’t a bad father.”

“I’m not a good one. Hell, I was a worse mother. I gave my kid away. And honestly, trying to force Hela to come here may be one of the worst decisions I’ve made. But we need her.” Loki closed his eyes. “I hate this.”

“I know you do, Loki. But you’re figuring things out.”

“Am I?”

“You’re figuring it out. Maybe your cuddle sessions with Gabe are creepy and your alcohol tolerance is about as good as Garth’s, but you’re coping.”

“Nice to know that you don’t hate my guts.” Loki hummed, laying back on the bed. “I should ask Thor to help us.”

“Doesn’t he hate you?”

“Most the Gods hate me. Mythology didn’t quite gather our relationship in the way that it was. We had a… complex relationship. Though I’m not sure, I think Thor knew who I was. What I was. If I were to trust any of the Æsir to actually help me, it would be him.”

“And if he doesn’t want to help?”

“He’d probably kill me.” Loki admitted. “Though I could also see him just refusing to get involved. It depends on how much Freyja’s affecting his decisions. I know she wants me strung up, not killed. Probably would love to shove me back under that damned snake.”

“Why don’t you ask Kali?”

“It’s Sigyn’s fault that everyone knows I’m alive. Odin help me, she’s angry. Which isn’t particularly fair considering the fact that I _died_ for her.”

“I thought you died for humanity.”

Loki grinned at the hunter. “It’s complicated. Motivations there are very skewed between myself and my peers. Coyote did it for humanity, I did it for Sigyn, and Gabe… well he had no reason to stay. He’s told me that he never would’ve gone there on his own accord.”

“Always comforting.”

“Or he’s lying. If he is, he’s quite literally lying to himself.”

“Lying to you, or himself?”

“Both. Neither. I don’t know. What I do know is Jöry should’ve called an hour ago so I could be the bearer of bad news. What’s taking him so long?”

“Should we be worried?”

“I doubt it. But I’ll send a prayer to Castiel. I’m going to take a walk, visit our friendly neighborhood demonspawn.”

“Worried that staying here with me will end with you having to acknowledge the fact that you’re deliberately being an ass to try to make me hate you?”

“Can’t make you hate me, Sammy boy. I tried that before.” With a dramatic sigh, he pushed off the bed. “Unless you’re down for some fun.” The look he got in response to wiggling of his eyebrows said more than enough. “It’s on the table.”

“I’m not interested, Loki.”

“No one said anything about being interested. It’s all about having fun.”

“Didn’t we _just_ have a conversation about why you should keep it in your pants? Go.”

“Fine, fine.” Loki waved his hand, “I’ll be at our friend’s. Call if you hear anything from my son.”

“Try not to get drunk.”

“No money,” Loki pat the pockets of his jeans which absolutely had a hundred dollar bill stashed in them. “Even if I had some, you’re not my mom.” Without another word he stepped out of the motel and made his way down the street, hands shoved in his pocket as he considered everything. Maybe he should stop. Maybe he should grab Gabriel, pack him up, and drag him far away from the kids. Lock him in a room warded to the brims so he couldn’t risk Hela’s life.

Maybe he could call in a favor from Thor, have him kidnap Coyote. Just to be thorough.

_What is wrong with me?_

The phone started ringing and he didn’t bother checking the ID as he clicked answer, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Fen said no.”

“ _I’m not your son, Loki.”_

“I’m starting to get emotional whiplash here, Coyote. Last time we spoke you told me never to talk to you again.”

“ _I’m aware.”_ Coyote sighed deeply, “ _I wasn’t going to call you. I really wasn’t. Unfortunately, I think this may be more along the lines of your area of expertise.”_

“Let me guess. You and Hela are trying to get her out of that contract- or you’re doing it without asking her.”

“ _If I’m honest, I think Hela has concluded that she won’t find her way out of this. I want you to look at it. There has to be something in it that can get her out of it.”_

“I’m going to assume that you haven’t found a clean way. Which means you want to play dirty. Give me a second.” Loki knocked on room sixteen at the other local motel, stepping in when the occupant on the other side opened it.

“How did you know?”

“Because I’m not an idiot. I saw your car this morning.” Loki pat Phoenix’s cheek before stepping into the room. “Is Taylor here?”

“She’s working now. Even if she wasn’t I don’t think she would’ve come.”

“I did apologize.”

“It’s going to be more than an apology to fix what you did. We were held prisoner and you let it happen.” Phoenix was definitely in their most feminine attire. Why did she spend so much time dressing up? If Loki wasn’t worried about being recognized, he wouldn’t waste time on it in the morning.

“ _Is that the humans?”_

“One of them. Don’t you dare tell the others.”

“ _You’re going to get him killed.”_

“I didn’t tell him to come. I’ve warned them about the risks of getting involved.”

“ _I won’t say anything, but this is selfish and stupid, Loki.”_

“It’s better than letting Gabriel have the damned angels hold them hostage in that awful city. If they want to come back, who am I to stop them?”

“ _A responsible adult?_ ”

“You do remember who you’re talking to, right?” Loki asked dryly, Coyote opting for silence. “So, Crowley. You want to break the deal without getting her entire kingdom slaughtered. The easiest way is of course for me to grab Phoenix’s gun out from under his pillow and shoot myself. Problem solved.”

“ _That’s not funny._ ” Phoenix gave him a dumbfounded look that he answered with a grin.

“How did you know that was there?”

“You aren’t a hunter. The indention on your pillow is too far to the side for it to be a comfortable position to sleep in and you look like you didn’t sleep well. I know you want to think you’re badass but that gun freaks you out. Even if it didn’t, it’s not going to do any good against Hinn. Daemons need stakes.”

“I didn’t get it for Hinn.” Phoenix scowled, tone unconvincing.

“Right. Guess he might be planning to kill me so best we hurry this up, Coyote. There is another option. Admittedly a bit difficult, but plausible. Only thing is that I’ll need Gabe’s Archangel blade. Which you won’t give up.”

“Are you recommending killing Crowley?”

“If the demon that made the deal dies, the contract is null and void. So, yes. I am. And it’s not the first time in my life that I’ve considered the prospect.”

“ _I can’t just teleport to America, Loki.”_

“No, but Hela can come and bring you with her. I hate to do this to her, but I have this feeling that Hela told Jöry she would help if you agreed to come.” Knowledge that came to him as he said the words… which probably met he was picking it up from Coyote. Weird how that worked.

“ _Loki- Hela_ can’t _help.”_

“Yes, she can. Even if she doesn’t have enough of her own power, she can use-”

_“I tried to hand her my power. We’re apparently human enough that we can’t just hand over our power. It doesn’t resonate with us.”_

Loki groaned and collapsed onto the mattress, gaze following Phoenix as she settled down next to him, laying back.

“What about this?” Loki switched the phone to speaker and set it on his chest, fighting his instincts to curl up next to the human. “Phoenix, what do you think?”

“About what exactly?”

_“Is this going to help?”_

“You’re the one that apparently loves humanity. Let’s get some human perspective. Super long story short, Crowley is married to Hela. He’s holding her Kingdom hostage. If any of us three get involved with Heaven, it will result in the destruction of everything she loves. The same terms go with if any of the other terms are violated. We need to get her out of the contract, which means we need to make Crowley violate his terms.”

“Well the obvious question is, what are his terms?”

“Coyote?”

_“There are a lot of them. But mostly minor things. Little details that are easy to manipulate into meaning other things.”_

“Sometimes the little details are the most important. Subtle details can be contorted into meaning more important things, they can be expanded on and explored. Even if these are binding contractual words…”

“They fall under the same rules and regulations. We can push them to their limit.”

“Loki, I have a really crazy idea.”

“Crazy works. Throw it at me.”

“I’m going to assume that there’s something in there about them trying to kill the other, directly or indirectly.”

“ _There is.”_ Coyote confirmed.

Decidedly, Loki loved the plan that Phoenix unveiled. It was wonderful and expansive and he knew that Hela would agree as well. It would be a bit difficult to pull off, but they _could_.

All that was left was getting it in place before Hinn struck again.


	37. Gabriel & Loki & Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three finally meet, it goes about as well as anyone could expect.

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

Gabriel watched as the woman stepped through the door, she was taller than he’d expected and his body seemed to react with fear at her presence.

Not that she scared him.

It was just instinctive, chills crossing his skin as the death Goddess emerged. She gave him a look that was distasteful before turning and crossing her arms over her chest.

Watching the door.

There was a sound from the other side of the door before his doppleganger emerged, defiance in her eyes as she met Loki’s gaze. It was just the two of them waiting, everyone else already gathered at the warehouse to help Crow and Huehuecoyotl with their warding.

“Hello again, Loki.”

“Hey, doll.” Loki’s grin was audible as she pointedly leaned back against the wall. Away from them.

“Gabriel.”

“Coyote.”

The doorway disappeared and Hela muttered something under her breath, barely audible in the room. It wasn’t English, probably veering towards Old Norse or Norwegian.

“Welcome to the party.” Loki hummed. “I brought one of those Chocolate Crème Pies that Sara Lee makes. Well I brought six but I ate three of them.”

“Bribery doesn’t suit you.”

“No, but it pays well when you’re trying to make someone that hates your guts happier, works well for playing it safe. So, do you want it?”

“Yes.” Coyote caved and Gabriel crossed the room slowly, taking the seat across from his doppelganger who stiffened visibly.

“You swore you wouldn’t come here.”

“I know. But you guys needed Hela, so here I am.” There was definitely some form of untruth being told there, some secret she was keeping about it that he didn’t know. “I don’t _want_ to be here, though. Just to be clear. And when this is done I’m going back to Helheim with Hela.”

“We won’t force you to stay, though I do wish that you would.”

Coyote gave him a long look that he couldn’t quite read before they looked over at the awkward stare down that Loki and Hela were having.

“Yes.” Hela finally said with a sigh and Loki stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his daughter. The hug lasted for several long moments and Gabriel was reminded of his relationships with the fledglings all those years ago.

His heart ached.

“Thank you for helping.”

“I’m not doing it for you.”

“I mean you really are, though.” Loki laughed softly, pulling away and looking towards them. “All three of us in one place.”

“It’s temporary.”

“Still happened, though.” Loki grabbed the boxes of those pies off the foot of the bed and crossed the room, setting them on the table and settling himself into Gabriel’s lap. “Isn’t this cozy.”

“Disturbing.” Hela and Coyote both said at the same time, Hela giving him the worst stink eye.

“You’ve seen me in much worse positions, Hela Bell. You were there when I gave birth to Sleipnir.”

“Not helping.” Hela scowled, shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair. “Where’s Jöry?”

“With Crow and Coyotl as well as Hunters and Company.”

“Do they really need to be there?”

“No.” Loki said at the same time he said, “Yes.”

“Loki.”

“Gabe.” Gabriel groaned, glaring at the man that was turning his head to meet his gaze. “Hunters aren’t going to help us.”

“I’m not going to argue with you about this. We wouldn’t be _alive_ if it wasn’t for Dean. If they want to be involved, then they are going to be involved.”

“So, what? My humans can’t be in the vicinity but yours can be at the damned trap?”

“Don’t play me for a fool, Loki. I know Phoenix is in town.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” There wasn’t an air of honesty in the words, he sounded like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar who didn’t care if it was his hand or not. He was going to deny it to his dying breath.

“Loki.”

“ _What_? I didn’t tell her to come! Odin help us all, Gabe. I don’t control the nosiness of fangirls. He’s promised to stay out of it though because he _knows_ it’s dangerous for humans.”

“And Sam and Dean are Hunters. They aren’t just random humans. They know what they’re doing.”

“Gabe, _we_ don’t know what we’re doing. The only one here that has a clue what we’re doing is Coyote and according to Crow her memories are warped.”

“My memories aren’t warped.”

“Apparently they are, doll because Hinn is still alive and well.”

“It wasn’t this daemon. We _killed_ it.”

“Crow apparently begs to differ.”

“Loki.” Gabriel curled his arm around the other man’s stomach, squeezing tightly until he made a small pained sound.

“For just a moment, Coyote. Consider that your memories aren’t completely accurate. That idea isn’t a crazy one considering everything that’s happened to the three of us.”

“The warped memories come from things that we were all involved in.”

“Or two of us.” Gabriel corrected her gently, “Hinn is part of my history, not yours. My influence is likely what’s altering your memories. I’m sorry, Coyote but you didn’t kill them. Hinn is still alive.” Something told him it was far from that simple but she wasn’t being super reasonable at the moment.

“I’m not going to argue about this.” Coyote sighed deeply, clearly giving up on the topic for now. “Crow doesn’t want me there, does he?”

“He’s asked us to not bring you. But in the end, that’s your decision.”

“Did he tell you why?” She asked quietly, expression carefully blank.

“The same reason why none of the other Gods want to help us. The unknown force that has the Pagans we know keeping their mouths firmly shut.” Loki cast a pointed look at his daughter.

“My brothers and I have already said far more than we should. If Crow or Anansi are willing to risk their punishments then that is their choice.”

“What are their punishments?” Coyote asked as Loki seemed to lose interest, taking the time to shove his spoon into the chocolatey dessert he had opened for himself. Like he hadn’t already eaten three before.

“Anansi and Crow were the biggest risks out of all of us. If they break their rules, it will kill both of them as well as you, Coyote.”

“That is… that’s why he won’t communicate with me.”

“I’m sorry. I’m telling you because I know you’re going to want to go. I just don’t know what the repercussions will be if you encounter them without them knowing you’re going to be there.”

“Then the answer is simple. I will wait here.”

No one objected to the idea. As much as Gabriel wished that she would join them, they had to function under the safety nets for all three of them. Especially when Loki was already prepared to kill him if he tried to go behind their back and risk Hela’s safety. Loki acting as a buffer for his recommendations for Hannah -who had little interest in following his orders-, Coyote staying uninvolved in the potential death risk for all three of them as well as who were supposedly two of her closest friends was a fair agreement.

“You could go watch Phoenix for me.” Loki finally suggested around a mouthful of pie. “I don’t trust the dumbass to keep her nose out of things that she’s not supposed to be involved with.”

“At least you’re willing to acknowledge that.” Gabriel muttered, finally caving and resting his head against Loki’s shoulder.

“Of course they’re idiots and reckless. They’re my friends. I wouldn’t expect anything less from them.”

“It’s better than sitting in this motel room alone.” Coyote said, a sad look in her eyes. “Tell Crow that I forgive him.” In all of his life, he had never seen a more devastated look. It was a calm devastation, a heartbroken acceptance. If he were to envision it on anyone anywhere, it would never have been on his own face. He didn’t _feel_ like that. Except apparently, he did, in another life. At a different place. Coyote felt stronger than he could as an Archangel and while he knew that in theory, given time, he could potentially hit that point… that was something that had come from him over thousands of years.

“Coyote-”

“No.” She met his gaze. “We are not the same. I am not one of you. I am only here because Loki has something I need, when we are done, I am done. Is that clear?”

“I wish you would consider it.”

“I have. Remaining here is not something I want, though. Not knowing the things that I know about him.”

“Okay.” Gabriel conceded, releasing his grip on Loki when he tried to squirm out of his hold.

“I’m not some monster, you know. I’ve made mistakes, but those were my mistakes to make. You can’t tell me you’ve never done anything horrible to someone. You’re a Trickster, Coyote.” Loki stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Coyote didn’t say a word, averting her attention to her own pie.

“He isn’t wrong.”

“Neither am I, Gabriel. We are two very different sides of a spectrum. When I say I hate Loki? It is because I knew who he was when I was a Trickster. I grew to despise Tricksters like him. The ones that relished in the destruction. My focus was teaching. Maybe it was a Trickster’s education, but it wasn’t what he was.”

_Two completely different aspects of who I became. The self-proclaimed hero and the self-proclaimed coward._

“I really screwed up when I became you.”

“No.” Coyote shook her head, stabbing at the pie in front of her. “My birth did so much good, Gabriel. We helped people and if what you’ve told me is true, my existence is the only reason that your brother didn’t wipe out all of humanity. Never regret me.”

“Just regret Loki?”

“No. Don’t regret him either.” Coyote smiled grimly. “Because without him, I don’t believe we would be standing here today. Just because I hate him and what he represents, it doesn’t mean I don’t acknowledge his usefulness. I just don’t want to be involved with him.” There was a pause, a sigh. “I think part of me hoped us encountering each other would… return things to how they are meant to be.”

“I did as well.” Gabriel confirmed, rising to his feet. “I’m sure Loki will have Phoenix come here. If not, I found this in the trash.” He lay the sheet of paper in front of her with the quick note of ‘room 16’ scrawled across it. “The other motel is in walking distance.”

“Thank you.” Coyote met his gaze. “You know he will kill you, right?”

“Taylor called and told me. How did you know?”

“Because I recognize the protective nature he possesses over his children. You’re a threat to their safety as far as he’s concerned. Be careful, Gabriel.”

“I will.” Gabriel promised her, not completely sure how honest the words were. Ingrid had come to him, asked for him to input on Heaven. They weren’t happy to have it coming from Loki, no matter the reasoning.

“I mean it, Gabriel. I don’t want to die.”

“I will not go to Heaven.” He swore to her, not looking at her as he made his way out the door. Hela didn’t immediately follow him and he hadn’t really expected her to. They were there for another reason, one he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

 **.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

The warehouse was mostly empty as Loki pressed through the door. Jörmun had taken the opportunity with the company to take on his large snake form, the World Serpent far from his actual size where he was coiled in the back corner of the room with Crow perched on his side.

“Coyotl.” Loki greeted the coyote as it bounded across the room, leaping into his arms, licking his face with affection that he suspected wasn’t really targeted at him.

“Lobo!” Another voice came from the other end of the room, the coyote in his arms whimpering and squirming out of his hold. _Ah._

“You have a pet coyote? Do I want to assume anything weird revolving around that?”

“You’re awful.” Coyotl scowled at him, kneeling to whisper in the coyote’s ear. When Coyotl looked back at him there was a careful indifference. “It isn’t real.” Then the coyote disappeared in a puff of smoke. “It’s an echo of what Coyote’s powers were when I found her.”

“You _didn’t_ find her, though.” Loki raised a brow, gaze flicking to Crow as he seemed to emerge from the crow, seating himself on the seemingly sleeping form of Jörmun.

“Gabriel came to me, claiming to be you.”

“It wasn’t our first encounter, though.” Loki’s head fell to the side as he winked at Coyotl. “Was it?”

“It was a one-time thing. Which I regret.”

“I don’t.”

“Do you honestly regret _anything_ , Loki?”

“More than you would ever expect.” Loki hummed, winking at the other man. “Where are the Hunters?”

“In a room with no windows or doors, walls that repair themselves when they’re broken apart and _lots_ of puppies. They wouldn’t stop arguing with me about how this should be approached so I put them where they wouldn’t get hurt.” Coyotl sounded exceptionally proud of that one.

“That… is great.” Gabriel wouldn’t be happy about it but he didn’t care. There was no reason that the Hunters needed to be there for this. No reason except stubbornness. “You’re sure that they won’t get loose.”

“Of course they won’t. The only time a Hunter gets loose from my restraints is when I _want_ them loose.”

“Hunters are our specialty.” Crow added, “Maybe if you learn to behave like an adult, we can show you.”

“If the tale is true, I should already have that down to an artform.”

“I promise you, Loki. Just because Coyote knows how to do it, it does not make you automatically capable. You’re far too out of control with your powers to ever be able to do it. You let it rule you, and that is your greatest downfall.”

“Trickster magic is one of the strongest things out there. I honestly doubt you’re completely in control of what it does.”

“Time and patience are what it takes.” Something that it sounded as though the Trickster was severely lacking in that moment.

“Again I say, not possible. Tricksters do not just magically gain full control over their powers because they’re ‘patient’. That isn’t how the world works.”

“Why don’t you ask Coyote what she thinks?”

“Because Coyote hates me, something I’m sure that you would know better than anyone considering you were her mentor.”

“Father.” Hela’s voice was sudden, broke through the air around them and pierced the heavy atmosphere that was building between the three present Tricksters.

“Where’s Gabriel?”

“Walking. He should be here soon.” She answered, Jörmun raising his large head and nudging Crow off of him. The Trickster moved, landing on his feet with a soft _thunk_ before the World Serpent began to shrink, smaller and smaller until finally he melded and morphed into a human form.

“So, the ice queen finally decided to join us.”

“Hello to you too, brother.”

An awkward silence fell over them before Loki turned and made his way to the wall, pressing his fingers against the nearly invisible wards lining the metal. “You’re sure that these will trap it?”

“It worked once before.”

“If it worked once before, then why is it still alive?” Hela asked Crow, tone apprehensive. She clearly didn’t want to be here, Phoenix’s plan the only thing keeping her stationary. He really hoped it worked.

“Because we were arrogant. It wasn’t enough that we captured the Hinn. Our focus couldn’t leave the warding. There were only four of us powering four powerful sets of wards. But once we had them confined, we didn’t have anyone that could kill them.”

“Ultimately, Hinn’s words angered Coyote enough that she broke her wards and tried to kill them.”

Coyotl turned away, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why didn’t he kill us, Crow?”

“Because he couldn’t. You were an Archangel, maybe immersed in the guise of a Trickster, but still an Archangel.”

“You’re keeping something important from us.”

“You’re right, Loki. But I can’t tell you the whole truth. Now, may we move along?”

Yet again, Loki _really_ wanted to know who was threatening all of the people they knew. Who cared enough about what they did that they felt obligated to threaten everyone that they knew and loved?

“What exactly is the plan?” Hela asked, crossing the room to join Jörmun’s side.

“The four of us are going to do what I did with the coyotes and Anansi all those years ago. Gabriel will be the bait, of course. Loki, you have his blade, correct?”

“Hela does.” Coyote had been adamant that he didn’t get the blade and the reasoning why wasn’t hard to guess. Of course, he didn’t need an angel blade to kill an Archangel. Even if he wasn’t a human one.

“Here,” He held his hand out as the silver metal materialized in his hand. Strong, familiar.

Gabriel gave him an almost envious look.

“We’ll mask your presence, Loki. That’s basic enough that it shouldn’t need maintenance. Then all that remains is the warding. Gabriel will summon Hinn with…” A wave of Crow’s hand materialized a second blade, very convincing though Loki knew better than to think it could actually do any harm to anything stronger than a human. Especially a daemon. “That in hand. I don’t think it will trick them for long but it should be long enough. Whatever you do, Loki. You absolutely _cannot_ hesitate on striking.”

“I don’t have a reason to.” If he was whole, he probably would. But he wasn’t whole. There was no history between him and the Hinn. Nothing except the fact that he’d tried to murder Phoenix.

“Take your corners.” Crow instructed and the four Gods moved, Hela’s pacing a bit lighter than the others. Something was wrong with her and his gut clenched as in a single moment a thousand awful prospects soared through his mind.

“Gabriel.” Crow’s voice was quiet as the four of them dissipated from view, Loki stepping back against one of the edges of the warding groups.

“Hinn!” Gabriel spoke loudly, turning around slowly in the center of the room as the air stood oddly still. “I’m calling you to me! Just you and I, this is between _us_. Come to me, Hinn! Now!”

“ _Gabriel_.” The air seemed to breathe the name as a dark cloud of smoke began to manifest before him. Gabriel took a pointed step back. “ _You aren’t alone._ ” Liquid seemed to crawl up his spine, soft and teasing. There wasn’t time to react before the liquid sensation turned to ice, catching him in place and forcing him to stand ramrod. “ _Give me the blade._ ” Against his will, his fingers were pried off of the hilt, _one, two, three, four_ the blade clattered to the floor, the smoke form pulling it into itself.

“Let him go,” Gabriel’s tone was bitter as he held up the useless piece of metal, holding it defensively in front of his chest. “Now, Hinn.”

“ _No_.” The voices fluttered around them as a feminine form seemed to take place before Gabriel. “Never.” They said with a lopsided disturbingly fake smile cast in Loki’s direction.

Loki couldn’t open his mouth, his voice trapped in his throat. Every inch of his skin covered in that awful icy sensation. Paralyzed. Trapped. He couldn’t _move_. Panic began clawing at him, sharp and painful. Trapped.

“You think that I’m that stupid, Gabriel? That I would _miss_ his presence? Are you that careless?”

“No.” Gabriel admitted as the air shifted suddenly, living and breathing as a thousand wards lit up around the room, bright and glowing under the power of the four present Gods. Hinn let out a sound, an agonized wail as they were kicked off their feet, sent crumbling into a heap on the floor with a violent snarl.

“No!”

“Yes.” Gabriel retorted as Loki was blissfully released. “Give me my blade.”

“No. You will have to pull it from your heart, Gabriel. That’s a _promise_.”

“You really shouldn’t lie to yourself.” Loki mused, feeling far more confident than he knew he should as he crossed the room.

“Coming from the silver tongue.” They laughed, an awful horrible echo resounding around them. “Do you know what Gabriel did to us? What he _allowed_ to happen?”

“Frankly, I don’t care.”

“Gabriel stood by and he watched. There was an option, an option to go and find help. Gabriel could have gone to God or Michael, to Raphael or any of the others and he _didn’t_. Gabriel stood by and watched as his brother destroyed us.”

“I. Don’t. Care.” Loki dropped down next to the daemon before Gabriel could grab him, could stop him, and his hand caught the daemon by their neck, yanked them up against the binding Pagan magic shoving them into the ground.

“It seems someone is weak.” The daemon grinned, all teeth, and he didn’t have a single moment to react, to consider the repercussions before an odd sensation pierced into his gut.

 _Interesting_.

Someone shouted as he crumbled to the side, hand coming down to press against the soft flesh of his belly.

It hurt.

Odin help him, it hurt. The pain, the sensations. It was like nothing he had never experienced before. For a moment, he missed Chad’s blatant torture.

“Loki!”

There was a strange coppery taste in his mouth when he curled in on himself, or tried to, someone’s hands caught his shoulders, pinned him down and he found himself crying.

He was crying.

Reasonably so.

A soft warmth brushed across his insides, but it didn’t fix anything.

“Loki, look at me!” He blinked, his eyes opened -when had they closed- and he was looking at Gabriel.

_Better kiss me farewell. We’re going to die, aren’t we?_

The words stuck in his throat as he let out a cry of pain.

_Right. I’m in pain. A lot of pain._

“I’m sorry.” That was Hela… she had no reason to apologize though. After all, she hadn’t stabbed him.

“What do you _mean_ you can’t heal him?” Gabriel was shouting. Angry. Logical. It wasn’t a fatal wound- was it.

 _Archangel blade_.

Maybe he would die.

 **.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

Coyote leaned into Phoenix’s side as they watched the TV. _Doctor Who_. The strange human had called the show. Weird show. Television wasn’t something she was fond of but this show had a… strange appeal?

It was distracting at least.

Phoenix was humming next to her, not pushy for information that she could tell he -no _she_ \- wanted. Phoenix was patient too. It wasn’t overly surprising considering the fact that she’d let Loki into her home.

“I wanted to go.” Phoenix admitted and she nodded. “I almost did. If you hadn’t come… well, I probably would’ve gotten myself killed.”

“If I wasn’t here with you-” Something changed, a sharp and sudden shift within her that she couldn’t- _no_. There was no thought to the action as she rapidly dialed out to Hela’s number.

“What happened?” She demanded.

“ _Loki’s been stabbed-”_

“So _heal_ him.”

“ _We can’t, Coyote. The ambulance is on its way. I don’t think it hit any vital organs and-”_

“Stop the bloodflow. Tell Gabriel I need to speak with him. Now.”

There was some commotion in the background, arguing between people before that familiar voice came over the line.

“ _Coyote. I-”_

“He’s not dead. Dying, but he’s alive. Please tell me that the daemon is dead.”

“ _It’s dead._ ” Gabriel muttered, voice shaking slightly. “ _I killed it. The weapon that Crow gave me was apparently a pine stake. It killed it.”_

“Is Hela okay?’

“ _Are you-”_

“You can’t think about it. Gabriel, focus. Is Hela okay?”

There was a sound in the background that she was certain belonged to an ambulance.

“ _She’s pale. Very pale. She’s… she looks like she’s dying. That’s not possible, though. Not with Hell- that’s why you came.”_

“Now isn’t the time to argue-”

“ _You and Loki knew she was weak. You fools. Did you consider for a moment that her being weakened-”_

“Hela swore she could do it!”

“Give me the phone!” Phoenix grabbed it from her hand, “Gabriel, get the angels to help.”

“He can’t.”

“He did before-”

“ _He can’t._ ” Coyote emphasized, heading for the door. “Come on. I need you to drive.”

“Gabe, what hospital?” Phoenix chased after her, the door slamming shut behind them as they rushed for the car.

Suddenly she wasn’t in the parking lot but instead standing in the back of an ambulance while an EMT rushed to help Loki.

“Lo-”

“He can’t hear you.” Cagn. Her head whipped to the side where they were standing by the back window, leaning against the wall. “We aren’t here.”

“Fix him.”

“Loki won’t die. Not now. But he’s going to suffer.”

“Why?”

“Because that is his punishment. Suffering for his crimes.”

Up until that moment, Coyote would’ve never defended Loki. Not in a million years, but watching him on that gurney made her think otherwise. For just a moment.

“Fix him, Cagn.”

“Why?”

“Because- if he dies, then I will. _Fix him_.”

“Good try, Coyote. But I’ve already told you. He won’t die. He will suffer for his crimes. As he deserves.”

“He doesn’t deserve that.”

Cagn raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away, gaze crossing over Loki’s form. He was crying, openly, actively, crying and she knew for a fact he’d been through more than any of them since he woke up. “I didn’t do this to him.”

“But you can fix him, can’t you? You aren’t acting like the rest of them. You’ve come to me. Sam told me about Gabriel. Things are different for you.”

“Why would things be different for me, Coyote?”

“Because you’re uninvolved. You aren’t with us. You have no connections and bonds. That’s why you can do things that the others can’t. Heal him.”

“I could.” Cagn admitted. “But why should I?”

“Because I’m telling you to.”

“I don’t do what humans tell me to.”

“I’m not human!” Coyote moved to throw a punch at the God, fist slamming into the soft flesh of their stomach without having any real impact.

“Are you certain?”

“Yes. I am a _God_ , Cagn. Not a human.”

“Then fix him.”

Coyote glared at the other, grinding her teeth together.

“If you’re a God, fix yourself. Heal Loki. I want to _see_ you try.”

While she wasn’t positive, she was pretty certain that Cagn was attempting to make a fool of her. Or screw with her. It didn’t really matter either way. With a deep sigh, she turned to where Loki was again. Her gaze ran across his body to look where the wrapped injury on his stomach was clear as day. It had been a long time since she’d healed someone, since she’d used her powers in this way. Honestly… any of her powers in general. With a deep centering breath, she focused on who she was. A God. Coyote. Crowley hadn’t been able to attack her… maybe her powers were still in there. Somewhere. Maybe she just needed to believe she could do it.

Closing her eyes, she focused her entire being on one word. _Heal_.

She snapped.

“Good job, Coyote.” Cagn praised, suddenly behind her.

Her eyes opened and she was in a warehouse, a body laying in a heap in the middle of the floor. Was that Hinn?

Where was she?


	38. Loki & Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from killing Hinn is worse than they'd expected and things move faster than two of the three thought they would.

**.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
 ***~-.-~***

Loki stared at the warehouse ceiling, heart hammering violently against his chest.

Alive.

He was alive. His stomach hurt like Hel but the pain was minimal compared to what it had been moments before.

_Dying._

He’d been dying. He’d been _dying_.

A giddy laugh tore past his throat, sudden and unexpected as he sat up, peeling back his torn shirt to see a violent looking scar on his skin. It was ragged, ugly, but it wasn’t pouring the blood that still clung to his clothes and skin.

“Loki.” His head came up as -to his astonishment- Coyote dropped down on her knees in front of him. Her expression was actually full of concern, eyes raking across his body as she obviously restrained herself from grabbing him.

To strangle him, or hug him, he could never guess.

“I thought you were with Phe. Where is everyone?”

“It’s just us… and Hela. Loki, she looks awful _.”_ In spite of the pain in his abdomen, he discarded any reservations and grabbed onto Coyote’s shoulder, using her as a booster to help him to his feet and across the room. Hela was paler than normal, pressed back against one of the beams with her eyes closed.

“I shouldn’t have assumed I could do it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He demanded, dropping down on his knees to touch his daughter’s face. “She’s weak. There’s no _reason_ she should be this weak.”

“Crowley.” Coyote admitted, her tone uncomfortable as she joined his side. A secret. A potentially lethal secret. “Part of the deal lets him regulate the power distribution. He told her to either kill you or imprison you. If she doesn’t, then she doesn’t get access to her power reserves.

“I am going to cut that-”

“Loki.”

“Fine. Hela bell, can you get up?”

“I could but… what’s the point.” Hela met his gaze, expression sad and heartbroken. “I nearly got you killed.”

“It’s going to take a lot more than an Archangel blade to the gut to kill me. Nice to know how confident you are in me though.”

“You were dying-”

“Old news. I don’t blame you for it. Let’s move on.” He took his daughter’s hand, kissed the back of it. “Come on. We have a demon to trick. I’ll call your brother, he can do the details.”

“We aren’t prepared.”

“Yeah, well if we don’t do this now you’re not going to be able to sit up.”

“And are you going to be able to stand?”

“Details. Problem for the future us. Coyote, call Jöry and tell him I’m alive and that he’s needed back here. Please.”

Coyote didn’t say a word as she reached into his pocket, grabbing the phone that he had before carrying it to the other end of the room.

“Nice to see the two of you working together.”

“Friend of my enemy is my friend.” Loki shifted slightly, grimacing at the pain in his abdomen again. Not fully healed. Recovered, though. Alive. “Or in this case my daughter. You matter to her, you know.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Loki grinned at his daughter’s response.

“I should strangle you.” Loki turned his head to look at Jörmun who was paying him no mind, glaring at his sister with a vengeance.

“I am alive.”

“Maybe, but that’s really up for debate. You told me that it was worse than it seemed.”

“It isn’t the first time I have lied to you, brother.”

Jörmun came over to him, hooking him under his shoulder and hauling him to his feet. An unintentional sound of pain tore past his lips and Jörmun frowned, lifted up the edge of his shirt and gave him a long look.

“How?”

“I don’t know.” Though he suspected Coyote had something to do with it. What, exactly? He didn’t know. But it was something. “Jöry, we need your help. Phoenix had an idea, and yes. It is potentially very dangerous but it’s a clever idea. But it needs to be now because I don’t know for sure how long your sister has left.”

“I’m not dead yet.” Loki looked at the death Goddess as she moved, carefully and pricelessly to her feet. The woman had looked better, less drained in the past. Loki knew for a fact that Crow and Coyotl would have seen her state before anyone else. With his powers, he would’ve been able to guestimate how close she was to being drained. They’d performed those wards before which meant that they had to know the risks. They were far more educated.

“Did they tell you?”

“Yes.” Hela answered, voice softer than usual, “It was worth the risk.” Crossing the room, Hela joined Coyote at the door.

“Did you know?”

“Not how bad it was. If I had, I would have told you. She always says she has it under control, though.”

“Are Gabriel and the others okay?”

“Coyotl released Sam and Dean before him and Crow left. They would have stayed but-”

“I don’t care. Gabriel?”

“He’s fine. I can’t transport him but I imagine that they will be here soon.”

“They.” Loki repeated. “I can’t deal with them right now.”

“What do you want to do?”

“We have to help your sister. But it can’t be here. Is there a local hotel? A good one?”

“Yes.”

“Can you get the best room. Pull it from my funds.”

“All your accounts are frozen, which you know. But yes. I can do that. Do you need someone to drive you?”

“Hela can.”

“Are you sure?”

Loki looked at his daughter as she leaned against the wall, talking quietly to Coyote. It was clear she wasn’t in as good of shape as she was trying to pretend but driving was something else… in theory. Probably.

“If we die, it’s Coyote’s fault for not warning me at the start.”

“That’s soothing.”

“When has anything I ever done relaxed you?”

“There was when you would sing to me as a child.”

“I sounded like a dying goat.”

“Not when you made yourself sound like Bragi.”

“Go.” Jörmun grinned at him, clearly catching onto his embarrassment. Not that he should be. They were his kids and he’d done what he could to help raise them, even when their mother hadn’t been overly pleased about his techniques.

“I will rent the room under the name Gabriella Winchester.”

“You absolutely will not.”

“I really will. Your other portion has dubbed himself a Winchester brother.”

Sighing deeply, Loki shook his head before Jörmun turned and made his way out of the warehouse, disappearing just outside the doorway.

“So, what is the plan?” Coyote asked him as he joined them.

“Jöry is getting us a hotel. We’re going to go there because it is at least a semi-viable location that my daughter would choose. It isn’t quite the venue we were hoping for, but it will work.”

“This town doesn’t have anything in it that I would stay in.”

“We are working with what we have. The reason you are here is because you were helping them with Hinn for me, which you did. It is also what weakened you. Which is true. We have to be as honest as we can for this to work. Going out of town is simply not an option.”

“I believe he is right, Hela.”

“Very well.” She concluded, clearly very unhappy with the prospect. “I guess you will need me to drive you there?”

“I _can_ drive. It doesn’t mean that I should.” In truth he wasn’t certain about his driving abilities. Dean wouldn’t let him behind the wheel of the Impala and before Charlie and Eileen had left with the very traumatized Kevin, Charlie had only let him behind the wheel of her car once…

Okay maybe not let. He’d stolen and nearly wrecked her car, but that wasn’t the point. He’d done a decent job driving considering he’d been drunk as a sailor.

“I will drive.” Hela gave him the most unamused look he had received in recent years, impressive considering Castiel’s presence in his life. “Not everyone likes almost dying.”

"You think that I do?"

"I think you're far too prone to them for it to be any good for the rest of us."

"I'm not the only one that's almost died." Loki scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "In fact, I'm pretty sure it's Coyote's fault that we died to begin with."

"Oh, forbid that I care for the human race. Apologies for being highhandedly responsible for saving the life of your wife and those hunters."

"Someone's sassy today." Loki grinned at Coyote, ignoring the glare he received in return.

"Is there a vehicle outside?"

"Probably. Depends on a couple of varying factors." He admitted, pressing outside to where most of the vehicles that had been there when he arrived were gone.

Except the Impala.

"Absolutely not."

"The chance that he kills you are minimal."

"I am not getting in that thing."

"It's the only one out here." Loki reminded his reluctant daughter as he walked up to it. "I can hotwire it easily. The chance that Dean kills me aren’t high since he's got the whole brother complex going on with Gabe."

"It's not your life that worries me."

"I really want to ask, but I won't." Coyote added as she joined them outside.

"Long story short, Dean Winchester has this weird obsession with his car. There have been many death threats made to many parties for attempts to harm her. But it happens." Loki ran his fingers across the side of it. "You can't teleport us, Hela. Come on."

After a muttered curse she conceded, joining his side as he opened the unlocked driver's side door, dropping into the front floorboard to do what needed to be done.

"We could also walk." Hela suggested and he laughed, shaking his head.

"We could. But I don't think either of us are in any sort of shape to be attempting that one. You're dying and I've got a barely healed hole in my stomach."

"You don't think you should go to a hospital, do you?"

"And tell them what? ‘Some magical unknown entity magically half healed my stomach from a stab from an Archangel blade, I might still be dying so I need you to take a look at it and fix it.’ Yeah, not going to happen. If it starts bleeding again I'll worry but until then I'm going to mark it off as mostly cured. Probably."

"That is probably one of the least comforting things I've ever heard you say, father."

"Good." Loki grinned as the car kicked to life. "Yes!"

It really was a nice machine, if not dated and a glaring beacon to any monster in a thousand mile radius that Sam and Dean Winchester were in the general vicinity. But it wasn't going to hurt them to drive it. In fact, the fact that neither Winchester was driving it would likely work in his favor.

In theory.

"Get in the back, father."

"Really?"

"Yes." Hela confirmed and he sighed dramatically, moving to the back of the car and dropping down into the seat.

"Coyote, you wouldn't have the heart to join me, would you?"

The look Coyote gave him was unreadable.

And what she did might've given him a heart attack if those strange instincts didn’t tell him moments before it happened that it would.

Rather than getting into the passenger seat which he'd honestly expected, Coyote opened the back door and settled in next to him. With all the apprehension in the world, she lifted her arm in offering and after a moment of hesitation he moved across the back seat to curl into her side.

It was strange to say the least. Out of everything in his life, this moment left him at a loss for words. But it also felt right. Unlike with Gabriel who he wanted to… meld with, simply being next to Coyote felt like coming home to a place he’d never been to. When she wasn’t actively being hateful, it was a different experience to be with her.

As long as he didn’t think too much on her ego outmatching his and her blatant denial of such a thing.

Loki hoped she wouldn’t leave when this was done.

 **.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

 _It’s convincing_ , Coyote decided as Loki and Hela emerged from the bathroom. Jörmun definitely wasn’t a Trickster, but if it wasn’t for her strange connection with Loki she knew she wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between the two.

Not at first glance.

The trick of course was whether they could pull off the other part of it. The faking it part. Loki was much more at ease than Hela, his posture slack and Hela held herself more like Gabriel than Loki.

“I’m impressed.” Jörmun laughed at her tone.

“Am I really that bad?” Loki asked, Hela’s voice sounding all wrong. Like when she was speaking with Gabriel and she heard her own voice, but not.

“You and your daughter are definitely not identical. In any way. But you’re the silver tongue. The daughter of him. I’m sure you can do this.”

Hela pressed her lips together, dropping down onto the edge of the mattress and carefully contorting her expression. It was funny, watching her try really hard to look like him. And she did a decent job as she crossed her arms over her chest, posture slacking and defiance that Coyote was certain wasn’t being faked crossing her expression with a soft scowl.

“Better.” Coyote approved, looking at Jörmun who was nodding slightly in agreement.

“Loki?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He cleared his throat, straightening his back and adjusting his posture deliberately. The problem was what she knew he was missing. The confidence. Loki was internally moping again.

“Loki.”

“What?”

“You have _got_ to get over this. Yes, you’re powerless. It hasn’t stopped me, though. I’m well aware of what I am. Stop getting caught up on what we’ve lost and focus on what we _have_. Our powers don’t define us, dumbass. If they did, you’d be lying in a ditch with your throat slit. You’ve used what you have to get what you need. You have taken advantage of your personal skills and used them perfectly well as a human. The Loki I know doesn’t cower in fear when he has the upperhand and do you know what? You do. Jörmun has given you exactly what you need to save your daughter’s life. So, get over it. You’re Loki. _Act like it_.”

“That may be the nicest thing you’ve said, Coyote.” Loki’s tone was slightly taunting and she glared at him in response. “I’m serious.”

“So am I. I want you to do what I know you can do and _lie_. That’s why I came here. I didn’t come here so you could mope your way into getting caught.”

“You shouldn’t tell me what to do.” Loki’s gaze flicked to his daughter. “What do you think?”

“I think she’s right. You can do this, Father. But you have to try.”

“Then I guess we will see how it goes.” Loki answered, tone shifting just enough to sound like Hela. “Right, Father?”

Hela made a face that she quickly corrected with an eyeroll. “I suppose so, daughter.”

Coyote looked towards Jörmun who nodded to her. The two of them moved to the table in the corner, seating themselves. Jörmun chose to sit on the chair while she opted for the table, crossing her arms over her chest and watching as Hela muttered a few words before returning to her Loki posture.

“Hela.” Crowley appeared in the center of the room, tilting his head to where ‘Loki’ was seated. “You brought your father.”

“That was our deal, was it not?” ‘Hela’ responded, venom in her voice.

“You told me it would never happen.”

“That’s because I had no intentions of torturing my father. Unfortunately, I’ve been put in a position where I have no choice but to do this. I need access to my powers back.”

“I can see that, though I have to ask, what exactly did you do to your power reserves? You’re reading as human.”

“He begged me to help him with Sam and Dean Winchester’s hunt. I wasn’t particularly inclined but Coyote was worried it would kill her.”

“Loki’s an idiot.” Coyote chimed in, casting a glare at ‘Loki’ which was returned.

“I never asked you to bring me him, Hela.”

“No,” ‘Hela’ admitted, because they both knew this was true. “But you did tell me to either imprison or kill him. I really don’t want my father dead. But if I trap him in Helheim someone is going to release him. He has too many friends here. I’m asking you to take him.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m asking.” There was a desperation in ‘Hela’s’ voice that Coyote had actually heard before. Something that only would make sense coming from someone that knew Hela very well. _Like her father_.

Loki was doing a _really_ good job. Which was what they needed. Now, Crowley just needed to grab the bait…

“Loki.” Crowley finally said, turning his focus to ‘Loki’. “You’re just going to let your daughter throw you into Hell?”

“She’s my daughter.”

“The daughter that you abandoned when you died.” Crowley responded, like he was trying to bait something out of ‘him’. Maybe instigate a fight.

“I wouldn’t have put money on myself either. The chance that I came back was nonexistent, at least according to what Gabe told me.” _Close, come on, Hela._

“Here’s the thing about that, Loki.” Suddenly the room shifted and she, along with the others, were sent flying into walls. ‘Hela’ let out a shout that she knew was from the poorly healed wound on Loki’s stomach. Other than that, the two didn’t break character and her and Jörmun were left struggling against the power pinning them to the walls. “I’ve heard down the grapevine that if one of you die, all of you die.”

“Let him go!” Coyote shouted, fighting against the power that hadn’t been able to pin her last time she was attacked by Crowley. It was more sincere than she’d expected, more panicked.

“This wasn’t the deal!” ‘Hela’ added, having a lot more trouble against the powers than any of the others in the room.

“It was. I told you to either imprison your father, or kill him. Since you’ve handed that responsibility over to me, I am going to make my choice. His existence is a problem that I honestly don’t have the patience for.” Crowley approached ‘Loki’ who spit in his face when he got within range.

Coyote almost laughed.

“Don’t!” Coyote somehow came loose from her own restraints, falling to the floor and landing on her knees. When she whipped her head up Crowley was reaching forward to wrap his fingers around ‘Loki’s’ neck.

“Goodbye, you little pain-” Crowley stopped speaking, yanking his hand away as ‘Loki’ reached out, fingers curling around his wrist. A sickening _crack_ resounded as a bright green light lit up within ‘Loki’s’ eyes.

“No.”

“Yes.” Then she morphed, twisting and melting into her real form, her dress spreading out and pooling as half of her face flickered slightly in the dimly lit room. “You have no power here, Crowley. You tried to kill me.”

“That was clever.” Crowley admitted, stepping back. The confidence that had been there moments before bled from the words, wary. “It changes nothing.”

“It changes _everything_.” Coyote crawled to the TV stand behind them while they spoke, gripping the silver blade from where Jörmun had told her it was stashed beneath the edge of the stand. “And you will never take my throne from me. My kingdom will thrive while yours crumbles and falls beneath you. You are a fool, Crowley. A naïve and idiotic _fool_. I am going to rip your heart from your chest while your entire kingdom watches.”

“Just because you’re at full power, it changes nothing. You’re still as weak as you were when I met you. I’m giving you _one chance_. Kill your father. This deal can be rekindled.” Howls echoed around them and a chill ran down her spine, fear burning just a bit in her. Hellhounds. They had to be hellhounds.

“I was wrong. I may have been desperate, but I was strong. Bargaining with you was one of the worst decisions that I ever made. Now it’s time to right that choice. I can’t forgive myself for what came from my choice, but I am going to right the wrongs.”

“Jörmun, I want you to destroy these wards. Now.”

“I don’t answer to demons. Not when they have no leverage.” The World Serpent laughed.

“Release me!”

Loki crossed the room, kneeling down next to her and taking the blade from her.

“I have to admit.” Hela spoke as Loki rose to his feet, Coyote joining his side at the offered hand. “This is satisfying. Watching you fall off your throne.”

The next howl scared her- not that she would ever admit it. It was long and foreboding, significantly closer

“You aren’t going to kill me, Hela. You need me.”

“I don’t, though. That is the important thing we both need to know. When you told me to guarantee my father stayed uninvolved with Heaven, I didn’t quite grasp why. But a certain human put some things into perspective. You’re terrified of Heaven, especially with Gabriel involved because Gabriel _knows_ things. There are so many things that my surrogate father knows, things that will ruin your chances in this war. I don’t need you anymore, because I have my father. And pretty soon, you won’t be here to need.”

“What are you-”

“Goodbye, Crowley.” Loki announced, jamming the blade through the back of Crowley’s spine, ripping it downwards in a show of strength that a human never should have had. The demon wailed, light flickering brightly around him before the body slumped to the floor in a bloody heap.

Coyote laughed, sharp and sudden. The laugh turning into a fit as Loki joined in with her. Crowley was dead. Hela was _safe_. They had saved her. Despite everything she had expected, Loki had successfully worked with her and Hela was _free_.

Hell would be in chaos, but that was to be expected. It would be useful, as well. If Hell was in chaos, they weren’t egging the other afterlives into the war.

Not that it meant that the war was over. It just meant that they had more time to work out plans. Gabriel had been certain that if he were allowed to interact with Heaven that he could find a solution. Crowley had been their dilemma.

Coyote really hoped he was right because losing Crowley as an ally could ultimately be a major problem for Hela.

 _Knock, knock, knock._ The howls stopped and Coyote frowned, looking towards the doorway.

“Someone probably followed the Impala.” Loki spoke up. “Who is it?”

“Abigail. Is Gabriel in there?” The voice from the other side of the door was tentative.

“Abigail… the cambion Abigail?” Loki asked, crossing the room to pull open the door. A blonde woman was standing in the doorway looking awkward and nervous.

“You aren’t Gabriel.” The cambion looked between the two of them. “You’re wrong.”

“I’m Coyote, that’s Loki.” Coyote responded, gaze flicking across the cambion.

“You’re… hollow.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t… I can’t describe it.” The cambion opened then closed her mouth. “I returned all hellhounds to Hell. I came to tell Gabriel that I was grateful for him killing the King but… well you ain’t what I was expecting to find. What are you doing here?”

“Killing the King.” Loki said. “I thought you were trapped in your home.”

“I was. Under the old Hell regime, I couldn’t leave my home at risk of being kidnapped. My dear mother auctioned my soul off, so I put myself in a lockdown. But when Crowley was killed, the rules and regulations within Hell were returned to what-”

“-have been rules for at least ten years.” Loki interjected. “Hell politics are exhausting.”

“Yes, they are. Which is why I’m going to go whip them into shape.”

“I’m sorry?” Loki asked.

“Can’t say I’m a fan of responsibility, but I’m going to go deal with Hell before some other piece of crap does the same thing that was done to me. Hell is going to be handled.”

“And we should just trust you?”

“Trust me, don’t, I couldn’t care less. Point is that I’m going to be in charge of Hell.”

“There’s a war.” Hela spoke up.

“Not for Hell, not anymore.” Abigail smiled, demeanor radiating confidence. “I don’t care what the previous regime had set in stone. What I care about is getting things in a stable enough condition that I can enjoy being me _outside_ of it.”

“Hela.”

“You’ll be watched, cambion.”

“Of course, I will. Kinda a given. Don’t worry, Pagan. I’m not worried.”

“Can you summon Gabriel?” Loki asked suddenly.

“Probably.” Abigail snapped her fingers, Gabriel appearing in the middle of the room and whipping his head around looking disoriented and confused.

“What- Loki?” Coyote made a face when Gabriel didn’t hesitate, stepping up, grabbing Loki and pulling him up into a tight embrace that ended in her watching two parts of herself kiss.

There was something seriously wrong with them.

“I have to say. The truest blessing that I have ever experienced is that you are not physically attracted to yourself.”

“I agree.” Coyote answered Hela’s remark, crossing her arms over her chest and clearing her throat.

“Problem, Coyote?” Loki asked as they separated.

“Yes. You and Gabriel. But since that’s not a viable answer, what about the company?”

Loki pouted, clinging to Gabriel and sighing deeply as the Archangel portion of them turned, acknowledging Abigail.

“You’re free.”

“They killed the King. His rulings have been overturned.”

“And what are you planning to do with your freedom?”

“Take over Hell.” Silence fell between the two for a long moment before Gabriel nodded.

“I will keep in touch.”

“Hope you do. Give me a call when you get those pretty wings back in working order.” Then Abigail was gone and Gabriel was looking at her again.

“May I hug you, Coyote?”

“Yes.” She agreed.

Much to her astonishment, she was being honest. After setting Loki down, Gabriel approached her, slowly and carefully. Coyote held out her arms and allowed Gabriel to step into her for a tight hug.

She wouldn’t stay. As much as she wanted to say otherwise, she couldn’t. There were too many reasons to go back with Hela. She had to go. Closing her eyes, she pulled away from Gabriel, taking a step back.

“What saved Loki, Coyote?” Gabriel was the one to finally ask the question.

“Cagn.” She responded, not certain that she actually understood what had happened. It was safer to assume that Cagn had been messing with her than thinking she had actually successfully used powers that she may or may not have had.

“Why would Cagn save my life?”

“I don’t know.”

“Because they made you.”

“What?” They both looked at Gabriel.

“Cagn was the Trickster that I first obtained Trickster magic from. Loki exists because Cagn helped me.”

“Would that be a good enough reason for him to save you?” Maybe there were more motivations to Cagn’s actions than she’d assumed.

“I try not to assume I understand anything as of recent, but it would make sense.”

“Or he just doesn’t want the chaos to end.” Loki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hela and Jörmun were plainly silent. When Coyote looked over at them, she noticed that they were at the table trying too hard not to look interested in the discussion.

“What do you think?”

“I think Cagn is skating a thin line.” Hela admitted, turning in her seat. “Considering they are a Trickster, I am unsurprised.”

Coyote said nothing. Looking back at the other two revealed that it seemed they were in similar mindsets. Which made sense.

“I think… it is time to go.” Hela spoke up.

“I am joining you.”

“Coyote-” Three different voices started and she waved them all off, refusing to look at the two other aspects of herself.

“This war isn’t complete, Hela. I want to be there with you.”

Hela's shoulders slumped and she bowed her head slightly in defeat. “Alright.”

“Could you at least consider staying with us, Coyote?” Loki asked, tone almost pleading.

“I did. The whole ride here, I considered it. And as much as it pains me to say it. There are reasons to stay. But there are more to go. The two of you need to fix the problems in Heaven. I held up my end, Crowley is handled and your daughter is safe. Do me a favor and return your end. Secure Heaven.”

“And if we don’t?”

“Then you’re failing yourself. Use that pride, boys. Finish this.”

“Okay.” Gabriel conceded, giving her one final look. “But if we do this, you need to consider anything and everything you know. We need to figure out how to repair ourselves.”

“I don’t know if I want to.” Coyote and Loki said at the same time.

“No, but we need to. This will not work indefinitely. The longer we are apart, the more risk we are at.”

“Risk is what makes it fun, Gabriel. But you are right. I will think about the things that I know. I expect you to do the same. If nothing else, it would be nice to know _what_ happened.”

“I think we can all agree there.” Loki was glaring slightly at his children.

“We have overstepped.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Loki scowled at his daughter.

“Are you ready to go, Coyote?”

 _No._ “Yes.” Said Coyote before she turned and made her way towards the two demigods.

“Thank you, Father. For everything. “

“Don’t mention it, kiddo. Just remember me in your Christmas letters.”

“I don’t celebrate Christmas.” His daughter responded dryly before drawing a blood sigil into the wood of the closet.

“Semantics.” Loki waved his hand.

“Goodbye, Mrs. Gabriella Winchester.” Jörmun winked before disappearing through the doorway.

Coyote followed quickly, Loki’s irritated words following behind her as she went.

It may have been cold, but Helheim was nice. Safer than the Earth. For now.


	39. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has some time to think about choices and sees some familiar faces.

**.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
***~-.-~***

Loki felt strange, lying in bed next to Phoenix. The both of them had been drunk and beneath the covers neither of them had a single article of clothing.

Why did he feel guilty? Like he had taken advantage of someone he shouldn’t have?

This was _Phoenix_.

 _Angela._ Closing his eyes, he breathed through his nose before snatching Phoenix's cell phone from the table.

_One missed call._

Quietly, Loki brushed out from under the covers and slipped to the bathroom where he picked the phone up and pressed it to his ear.

_“Phoenix?”_

“Loki.” He answered softly, curling his fingers around Phoenix’s phone. Was that guilt? No. Definitely not guilt. Maybe shame?

“ _Taylor was right then_.”

“You aren’t angry, are you?”

There was a long moment of silence that Loki one meant she was carefully considering her answer.

“ _Until you asked me that, I was annoyed. I think I’m just… elated now. I know it’s been eating at him.”_

“I shouldn’t have.”

“ _You wanted to. He wanted you. I honestly couldn’t care less about the act. I just wish that he had told me.”_

“If it helps any… he hasn’t woken up yet. And we were a bit more than tipsy.”

She laughed softly and he could imagine her shaking her head, smiling. She really was a gorgeous woman. A career in modeling was what she had deserved without all the dark background things that no one discussed.

“ _You’re keeping him safe, right?”_

“She doesn’t make it easy, but I’m doing what I can.” He reached down to touch the jagged marking on his stomach, his gaze wandering across the other markings that followed from it lower in the mirror.

“ _And how are you?”_

“Alive… for now.”

“ _What did you do?”_

“The daemon stabbed me. I’m fine. Phe wasn’t there. I had Coyote keep an eye on her.”

“This isn’t about her. Not right now. Did your angel heal you?”

“Castiel is in Heaven. Gabe says it’ll take two weeks for them to finish his wings. Not that I think that’s why they didn’t heal me. I’ll live. Just some nasty scarring.” _Hopefully._

“I don’t know if I ever got to properly thank you-”

“Angela, what I did for you must never be spoken over a phone. I did something because I could. Not because I had to. And I have no regrets for the action, even knowing what the repercussions have been. Don’t thank me, okay? Just accept it and move on with your life.”

“ _Alright. So, how are you staying off the radar? How did you get back here? I heard you were in Europe.”_

“Crossdressing and getting smuggled in the cargo hold of a plane back into the states mostly.”

_“How exactly did everything go down?”_

“Long story short, that’s why all those police were killed when I escaped. It wasn’t a rescue. It was a kidnapping. But I’m alive. Did they not tell you?”

“ _Taylor won’t talk about you. Phe... yeah he’s been pretty tight lipped about everything ever since you dropped that bomb on him._ ”

“In my defense, when they figured out that they were soul siblings they should have researched more. The bonds that come from that aren’t possible with human souls.”

_“Still a major bombshell. Were you keeping any secrets about me?”_

“Besides the tattoo on thigh of a demonic unicorn? None to worry you.”

“ _Spoiler, Lo. I had that tattoo removed.”_

“Really? Shame. It was really unique.”

“ _It was easier to remove it than have it covered every photoshoot.”_

“Man, I missed out by leaving you in my rearview. Did you go Playboy?”

“ _That’s not what we’re talking about.”_

“We are absolutely discussing this. You went centerfold, didn’t you?”

“Loki?”

“Damn.”

_“If you come home maybe I’ll show you.”_

“Or you’ll kill me for telling your brother more than I should have. I’m in here, Phoenix.” He announced like the other didn’t know. Bright orange hair was tossed up on the top of her skull and it couldn’t be dubbed as anything other than sex hair.

Shame she’d thought to put underwear on.

 _I’m still drunk._ He mused internally.

“Who’s that?” Phoenix asked with a yawn.

“Your wife.”

“Fiancé.” Phoenix corrected with a groan. “Did you tell her?”

“ _Was it a secret? My fiancé sneaks off to Colorado to be with the man he’s actively admitted to being attracted to?”_

“Of course, I did. No secrets anymore. She also told me she’s got some sexy pics in the center of a Playboy somewhere out there.”

“ _You ass._ ”

“Really? She doesn’t usually admit it.”

“She didn’t. But you did. Here, princess. Talk to your girl them come back to bed.” Loki grinned when Phoenix seemed to piece two and two together, offering him a tired glare before taking the phone.

That conversation had helped one thing but left him feeling something else. Something that he had hoped to avoid. The idea of going back gnawed at him for several different reasons. Sam and Dean were packing up for their next hunt and Gabriel was happy to join them, Castiel prepared to act as correspondence between Heaven and him -the angels still wary about following the Archangel-.

Which left him. Hela had invited him to Helheim but he wasn’t super interested in the idea. Not when they were on the brink of war, Freyja acting as a major consultant on the Æsir's side. Phoenix already was planning to go home. Sure, he could team up with the girls on prophet rehab but that wasn’t a super appealing prospect either. What harm would it do to go back with Phoenix?

"You look like you're thinkin'." Phoenix muttered as she joined Loki, "May I?"

"Would I ever deny you?" Loki responded, pressing back into her embrace and sighing softly. "I am thinking." He admitted, closing his eyes as Phoenix kissed the back of his head. "Thinking I wanna go with you back to Michigan."

"You ever heard the term 'bad idea'?"

"Have you met me? Just... seems better hiding there than hunting here. I'm not a hunter."

"Could go with Hela."

"As much as I love my daughter... that's the last thing she needs. Freyja's just dying to have an excuse to come after me for killing her husband and honestly? I don't have any reason to argue with her about it anymore. I knew the consequences when I went there. I did lead him to his death."

"And you saved your wife's life."

The phrase 'it wasn't for Kali' sat on the tip of his tongue but he refrained, pressing closer to the warm body at his back. It didn't make sense for it to be Kali. As much as he wished it was, it couldn't have been for Sigyn. Which meant it had to have been because of those damned brothers.

Gabriel’s direct influence though… now he could see how much it wasn’t quite that cut and dry. There was more to it, other aspects to the situation that he could now see. Things he hadn’t seen back at the start of everything. When he remembered things, they were with a certain clarity that they’d lacked at the beginning of everything.

To an extent. It scared him.

On a separate level, though… it excited him. It was a warm blossoming soft feeling that burned up through the core of his very being.

Which again. Scared him.

“Phoenix.” Loki muttered, twisting around to kiss her softly. “Distract me?”

“I really shouldn’t…” She responded with a soft smile, “Convince me?”

“You ass.”

“Mhm.” The tired woman hummed softly, drawing him into another kiss.

 **.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
***~-.-~***

“Are you certain?” Gabriel was frowning, the hunters giving Loki two very different looks.

“Yeah. My part’s done. As much as I want to stick around, Gabe… I think clearer when it’s just me. And so does he. What we need right now is time to think, to figure out how we can become… one person again.” If he’d asked himself at the beginning of everything if he’d want to become whole again?

It would’ve been a hard no. He’d have flipped himself off and kicked himself out the door.

In fact, he _hadn’t_ wanted it, even after meeting Gabriel. But after everything he’d been through… it was enough to be smooth with words, to know what to say. There were parts of the other two that he simply and plainly needed.

Even if they didn’t get their powers back.

“I think it’s a bad idea.” Dean said, shaking his head. “I mean, look. You go back there, there’s a good chance you get thrown in jail.”

“And? It’s not like I’m innocent. Not by your laws. Which, by the way isn’t just me.”

“I didn’t say it was.”

“Let him go.” Sam spoke up.

“Sam-”

“Dean, he’s right. Even if they’re the same person, there’s a whole lot of things going on there that isn’t going to fix itself if they’re arguing face to face.”

“We don’t argue.” They both said at the same time, Sam giving him a _look_.

“Yes. You do.”

“Am I really getting a lecture from the posterchild for codependency?”

“Are you really insulting me when I’m taking your side?”

His mouth shut, no decent response making itself known.

“They’ll need space to sort things out and either we take Gabe, or we take Loki.”

“Gabriel.” Dean said immediately.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, you’re the dick. Not the brother. Besides, I have this feeling that you’ll try to feel me or Sam up if you insist on bed sharing.”

“Only one of you.” Loki winked, wrapping an arm around Phoenix’s waist. “I’m sure fangirl here can guess which one.”

“You’re just toying with me now.” Phoenix murmured and Loki laughed, looking at Gabriel.

“You agree, right? Better apart.”

“For now.” Gabriel admitted with a nod. “Though I’m pretty sure I have an idea on what the answer is.”

Coyote. He’d drawn that conclusion though didn’t want to admit it. Coyote needed to come to terms on her own, not from their influence.

“Do some testing with that idea,” Loki lied. “Any results? Call. I’d kill to have my powers back right about now.”

With a final wave, Loki turned and left them there. Phoenix on his tail. Oddly quiet.

“You know. I didn’t ever think that this was how things would go.”

“You regret picking me up too?”

“Taylor doesn’t regret picking you up. She’s just… man, you hurt her and I am pissed at you for it, F-Y-I. I just know she’ll want to deal with it on her own.”

“She won’t try to kill me, right? Because I honestly don’t think I can take another near-death experience.”

“Considering the fact that I didn’t have a clue that my fiancé was planning to kill my brother the next time he stepped foot in our house, I think I’m the last person you should ask about murder intent.”

Phoenix climbed into the truck, stretching out a bit as Loki joined him. “That isn’t comforting… at all.”

“You can stay here.” Phoenix suggested, Loki already shaking his head.

“What’s our relationship without to risk of something going wrong?”

“A whole lot simpler, and significantly more boring.” Phoenix responded as he pulled out of the parking lot. “So fast food or do you want to stop somewhere?”

“Depends. Did you ever get the money from Jöry?”

“What money?”

“The payment for you putting up with my crap. I’m asking because I’m officially locked out of my bank accounts. Check your bank balance. If Jöry didn’t get around to it, I’ll make sure that he does.”

“You don’t-”

“Phoenix, it’s the least I can do. Besides, it’s not like it’s actually putting us out anything important. All the money in my accounts came from not-so-favorable criminals. I’ve never worked a day in my life. Same goes for my kids’ accounts. They don’t use it so it just sits there and increases in value.”

“You really shouldn’t. We can work paying jobs, Lo. Christ, give it to Sam and Dean.”

“Jöry has absolutely no interest in handing over his money to a couple hunters. If they want to hunt down monsters, that’s their business.”

“Would you do it?”

“Yes.” Loki answered without much thought on the question. “They’ve got the right hunter principles. Even if they’re idiots.”

“Principles all that matter?”

“In the end, yes. That’s the point, it’s always been the point. It’s about doing the right things for the right reasons, dicks suffering for their crimes. I suppose Gabe would see it as an eye for an eye. But it has always been more complicated with hunters. Tricksters and hunters have sketchy relationships. Even Coyote can agree on that fact. They’re not justifiable on human standards.”

“You’re saying that hunters aren’t humans?”

“I’m saying that… hunters are more complex than humans. Their involvement with the supernatural puts them more on the supernatural plane than the human plane because they willingly choose to be involved with them. Just like gods, they have their own rules and laws set in place that don’t match humans.”

“And like Coyote, they value human lives?”

“To an extent, yes. Which is really frustrating because humans sometimes deserve the same fates as any monster. Sometimes, they’re worse.”

“I have a question,” Phoenix said after a moment. “When you met Sam and Dean. Was that an accident?”

“No.” Loki said with a smile, “There is one thing you must understand about Tricksters. We _never_ get tangled up with hunters unless it’s our idea. There’s a hundred other ways I could’ve dealt with those pieces of crap and never gotten caught. Never even been seen. But I knew the names, I probably knew _who_ they were, and I just couldn’t resist seeing what they were made of.”

“Did they impress you?”

“Maybe a bit. After that older hunter set them on the right track. They did a pretty good job at their little show. Between you and me? I didn’t actually realize they’d done it. They had been fighting so much that I was too caught up in myself that I never even considered that might be screwing with me.”

“That’s actually kind of surprising.”

“Yeah, well that’s the kind of mistake that gets Tricksters killed.”

_Dead. A thousand voices laughing as everything fell apart. The reality of the situation tearing a hole in their heart. Dead. He was dead._

Breathing deeply, Loki shook his head. That wasn’t his memory. Yet… it felt like it was. Things were changing. Heavily. Drastically.

“You alright?”

“Not at all.” Loki leaned back in his seat. “Fast food. I want to get back to your place.”

“Alright. You want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Silence fell between them and he sighed softly, leaning into the door. Coyote. That had to belong to Coyote. It felt too emotionally invested to ever be Gabriel’s.

It _hurt_.

 **.-~*~-.**  
LOKI  
***~-.-~***

“You, asshole!” The gut punch definitely wasn’t what he’d been expecting when they arrived, though he really did deserve it. The kiss was much more welcomed, even if it was only for a moment before she shoved him away with a glare.

“Hi, Tay.” Loki smiled grimly, rubbing his stomach and grimacing. “Really hope I haven’t stupidly been knocked up.”

“That’s not funny.”

“Courtesy of stupid ideas shoved in my brain by a certain Winchester, I wish I was joking. You know how stupid I can be.”

“ _Luckily_ ,” Phoenix huffed from next to him. “I’m not an idiot. Where’s Amber?”

“Shower.”

Phoenix disappeared into the house before Taylor drug him into another hug. “Why did you take off?”

“Because my son was in danger.” Loki admitted, allowing her to hold him close. “I didn’t do it to piss you off. Though some of the things that followed admittedly were for that exact reason. I’m a danger to you and everyone you love.”

“Honestly? I don’t care. Let it be known, though. If you ever pull a stunt like that again I will kill you.”

“See, Tay. What worries me is that you’re being serious.”

“If I didn’t worry you, I’d be a bad fit for a friend. Now get inside.”

“Right.” Loki headed inside with Taylor close on his heels.

“Auntie Loki!” A small voice squealed, charging from around the corner and wrapping her arms around his leg.

“Oh no.” He muttered to himself, trying -and failing- to pry the excited child off his leg. “What is this?”

“Babysitting duty.” Taylor was all but beaming as she came over, patting her little sister on the back of the head. “Have fun, Lo.”

“What- Tay, I don’t want to do-”

“I gotta show you what I got!” The little girl grabbed his arm, tugging him quite forcefully towards the living room. “Momma took me to the store!”

Taylor was snickering uncontrollably as Daniela pulled him past her.

Okay, so maybe all _wasn’t_ forgiven.

“Momma got me the new Loki movie! You gotta watch it with me!”

“Have fun, Lo!” Taylor called. “It’s only the fortieth time since she bought it!”

Maybe he did hate her. Nevertheless, he let an excited Daniela drag him to the couch to sit down and watch what could only be an Avengers movie. To say the least, watching a movie based loosely on comics that already did a very questionable job of describing his life already was less than exciting. Especially since he couldn’t really explain to the child that none of it was accurate in any way shape or form. Of course, come to think of it… neither were his recollections. There was inconsistency in all the things he knew because what he knew was only a small piece of an entire puzzle. A third of the whole thing.

“I’m just saying, Daniela. I know the real Thor and his hair’s not that yellow. It’s red. Red as a strawberry.”

“But he’s got yellow hair. Looks like Auntie Amb’s.”

“I’m Loki but I don’t have black hair.”

“You aren’t the real _real_ Loki, though. And Loki’s a boy.” She fiddled with the remote again until the movie had stopped a quarter of the way in and started from the beginning again. “You aren’t a boy.”

“I look like a boy right now, don’t I?”

“Only bubba can be a boy and a girl.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I said so.” She pouted and he sighed, rolling his eyes and giving up on the conversation. “You make a preddy boy though.” The child was oddly merciful as she climbed in his lap to get a better look at the TV. “But only bubba can be both.”

“So what if I was just a boy?” He asked, picking up the brush off the table to brush her hair. It was pretty easy to brush then braid, small blessings in disguise as he was reminded of the nightmare it could be to get Hela to hold still for brushing her hair.

“Then you are a boy.” Daniela giggled softly. “Are you really the real real Loki?”

“Maybe.” He laughed softly, shaking his head. Oddly comfortable with the premise of people knowing it. It wasn’t a secret anymore. Kali had made sure of that.

 _“Tell them all. Let them come for me._ ”

“I heard sis talkin to bubba about it and she says that you are.”

“What else did she say about me?”

“I can’ say what she said. But she was mad at you. Said you were a liar. You wouldn’ lie to me would you?”

“No, Dani. I wouldn’t lie to you.” He promised the child, “And yes. I’m the real real Loki. But you can’t tell anyone.”

“Can you make things appear?” Daniela squirmed around and gave him the most pleading look he’d ever received.

Ah hell.

“I can’t right now. I’m like you and your momma and your sis. But I can do something better.”

“What’s better then magic?”

He grinned, leaning forward all scheming like. “Bacon.”

“With syrup?” Daniela squeaked, already scrambling out of his lap.

“Would it be bacon without syrup?” He asked with a broad grin as she ran towards the kitchen.

“I’m impressed, Loki.” He spun around to meet the gaze of Cagn who tilted their head, grinning broadly. “Come here.”

“No.” He pointedly took a step back, narrowing his eyes. “What are you doing here, Cagn?”

“Checking in. Am I not allowed?”

“No. Because if you’re here it means that chaos will follow. I want you away.”

“Oh, it is true. I generally only follow the chaos. It’s who and what I prefer, but I would like to mention the fact that it isn’t the only reason I ever am involved with something.”

“As much as I wish I could agree with that, it’s not completely accurate. You’ve been basking in the chaos surrounding us since we came back. You’ve visited all three of us.”

A wide smile turned up the corners of the Trickster’s face as they took a step forward. Almost predatory in their movements. “Have I? Or have I visited you? Which is the truth, Loki? Are you all one or are you three different beings? Can there not be pure, unfiltered chaos purely from the existence of the three of you? One person in three singular instances at any given moment? Interacting separately, yet as one at any waking moment? It’s like a paradox, yet so much more enticing.”

“We don’t respond in the same way as the others.”

“Do you not? Or is that simply a concept you’ve come up with to help cope with the memory loss? I can see in that gorgeous head of yours Loki. You’re scared. You’re altering. And that fear and shifting is exactly what I’m hoping for more of. Without it, you are nothing more than a shell of your very self. One day, you will be no more. Yet you will still move on. You will live and breathe, but you will not be as you are now. Are you prepared to give this up? The individuality that comes from being human?”

“I don’t need to be alone to exist. I am what the three of us are. Like it or not, we’re one. Everything that we do impacts the other in its own little way. I’m not afraid of that idea. What scares me is what will happen when it does. If you’re here to scare me, Cagn. It’s not going to work because I don’t _care_. I’m here until the inevitable happens.”

“Yet, you chose domesticity over the supernatural. Why?”

“Because domesticity is something that we need to understand before we’re one again. This right here is what all three of us need. Normalcy.”

“That, was the right answer.” A low moan tore from his throat as he was caught and pulled into a tight embrace, the images of a thousand lovers flashing across his vision, potential fates and futures that could be or wouldn’t be.

Then he was alone, panting heavily, flushed and on his knees on the floor.

 _Christ_.

Gabriel had mentioned his memories of the Cagn kiss but… yeah, his descriptions hadn’t really done it justice. Maybe it was because Gabriel was the innocent one, the precursor to what Loki became. It was…

_Ah hel._

“Auntie Lo!” He cleared his throat and forced himself to his feet. Cagn. What the hel did Cagn have to do with everything? Cagn didn’t get involved with the chaos, they sat on the sidelines. It was what they did. So why was it like this here? What stake did Cagn have in all of this that they would willingly tamper with the victims? It wasn’t like the others had been. Crow and Coyotl had been crystal clear about the things that they couldn’t do, his kids, they were all…

_Oh._

Well that was a simple enough answer. There was a single moment where he considered contacting Gabriel, explaining his revelation.

Until he decided against it. The other two could figure it out on their own.

“Coming, Dani!” He called, rubbing at his eyes a bit before making his way to the kitchen where Daniela had already dragged the package of bacon out of the fridge. Taylor was going to kill him, but this was what she got for volunteering him for babysitting duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, our trio is separate again. For now.


	40. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hinn and Crowley out of the way... Gabriel returns to Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the lovely [Titchwithpitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titchwithpitch/pseuds/Titchwithpitch) for doing a run through betaing the second half of this chapter when I asked at the last second. I still take credit for all errors with this one because I've been sick and didn't have the brain energy to properly edit.

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

Gabriel accepted the hugs from both Sam and Dean before stepping back.

“You sure about this, Gabe?”

“I need to do this. They have asked for my help and I have to make sure they go through with it. If Coyote is helping Hela, the least I can do for her is make sure Heaven gets out of this. The right way.”

“You don’t have to, you know?”

“I know I don’t have to but I have to anyways. It’s important. I haven’t done anything important because it was the right thing to do since I came back. This, though… it can change the future of many people and things. It will help solve this war to an extent now that Crowley has been taken from his throne.”

“Are you going to take over Heaven?” Sam asked, looking displeased at the prospect.

“They don’t want an Archangel in charge. They just want help from someone that is informed about Heaven’s older rules and regulations, they can rewrite it all but it needs to be with my help. No one else can do what needs to be done.”

“So, you will come back?” Dean asked in confirmation and he chuckled, nodding slowly.

“Of course I will. You’re my family now, Dean. This obligation changes nothing that happened there. You saved my life. I owe you everything.” Gabriel paused, looking over at Sam. “And you, Sam… you helped me when you had no reason to. When there was no reason to have faith in me. I tortured you, abused you, and still you came through. You’re a good person. Through and through.”

“Ugh.” Gabriel glanced at Dean who was muttering under his breath something he was certain to be ‘chick flick moments’.

“I did the right thing.” Sam had turned away a bit when Gabriel looked back over.

“Thank you, Sam.”

“You’re welcome… come back soon, though. It’d be good to have you on an actual hunt.”

“Preferably one where we _don’t_ get locked in a doorless room full of puppies.”

“You know those puppies were cute.” Gabriel laughed, shaking his head as the brothers got into a debate about how awful or not awful the place that Coyotl trapped them actually was. Admittedly, he could understand why it would be a good place. Even if he wasn’t super fond of the fact that the brothers had been taken out of the fight with Hinn.

“Goodbye, guys.” Gabriel turned and pressed his hand against the tree that Hannah had altered specifically for him. After a couple moments, the wood parted beneath his fingertips, bright white light cutting through it and exposing a swirling white vortex of energy and light that hurt his eyes just a bit. Only the knowledge that he was just enough angel that he wasn’t blinded by those angels that arrived kept him from reconsidering as he stepped through into the warmth of Heaven.

Where he came out was mostly empty, a small office area with about six vesseled angels working at desks, signing papers and shifting things over in a very mechanical fashion. They didn’t even notice his arrival. Another small, silver haired elderly woman emerge from around the corner with a pile of old scrolls piled into her arms, some floating behind her in a very particular way that made him assume they were wrapped in her wings.

“Gabriel!” She fumbled a bit with the scrolls before regaining her grip and rushing towards him with a wide smile. “It’s been a long time, brother.”

“Are you… Enzo?”

“Yes.” The angel confirmed, smile turning impossibly brighter.

“I would hug you but I don’t want to destroy the documents.”

“Ah, yes. Hold on.” The librarian shifted around a bit, piling the scrolls in her arms in with the other ones floating behind her. “May I?”

“You may.” He confirmed, allowing the angel to come forward and wrap him in a tight embrace that he returned with a soft smile. “It has been a long time.”

“I knew you weren’t dead. I always knew.”

“I was as good as. I failed you all when I left.”

“You left because you needed to, any angel that ever left was wise to do so. You weren’t a failure, Gabriel.”

“It’s nice to know you believe that.” Gabriel released her, shifting from one foot to the next. “Where is Castiel?”

“Him and Hannah are in the throne room with Jessiah and Ingrid. That’s where I was taking these scrolls.”

“I’ll need you to show me where. It’s been a long while since I’ve been here and things have changed… drastically.”

“That would be Sam and Dean Winchesters’ faults. After they made their trip to the Garden, Michael had the layout altered to guarantee it wouldn’t happen again.”

“He would do something like that. Heaven is supposed to be open and an adventure for all the angels and souls to explore.”

“It’s easier to navigate this way.” Enzo said softly, not sounding like she believed in the layout of it at all.

“Who is in the throne currently?” He asked as they moved down the hallway.

“Hannah, informally. All the final decisions are being made with her. She insists that she’s not in charge, though.”

“If she has the final say, she is rightfully the Queen of Heaven. It doesn’t matter if she’s acting as one or not.”

“It’s a technicality.”

“A technicality that matters, Enzo. I don’t have the energy to argue with all of the angels about what needs to happen. I just need one.”

“Hannah doesn’t think that you should be in charge.”

“I don’t want the throne. I want to make a point to her. There are already rules and regulations in place to guard against this debate. The fact that my brothers failed to follow them is a regret, but they don’t need to remain like this. They can be resolved, non-violently.”

“What if she won’t listen?”

“I believe that she will.” Gabriel responded. No couldn’t be an answer. Heaven could not be involved with any of the bloodshed that could potentially follow. If the Pagans wished to fight it out, that was their decision. But Heaven didn’t need to be involved. Not when they shouldn’t have been in the first place.

“Here,” Enzo pressed open the large double doors before them, stepping inside with care of the scrolls in her wings. “Hannah.”

“Ah, yes. Thank you, Enzo.” The librarian went forward to the large table that was laid out between the gathered angels, depositing the scrolls into the center of it. All around the table were different scrolls in varying states of openness, the throne at the back of the room possessing a well sorted pile of scrolls in it. “Gabriel.”

“Hannah.” He nodded towards her as he joined Castiel’s side, looking down at the neat Enochian scrawl he knew to be Raphael’s. “What is this?”

“We’re going through all of the regulations that Raphael placed when he took the throne.”

“After Michael and Lucifer were imprisoned in the Cage?”

“Yes. There was never any formal documentation set in stone when Castiel took control which is both a positive and negative thing.”

Castiel grimaced.

“Not all of Raphael’s alterations were bad ones which means that we’re having to sort through everything to keep and the things to discard.”

“I’m assuming that you’re signing the cancelation of the decrees?”

“Yes.” Hannah confirmed, pressing her palm against the document in front of her then setting it aside moments before it caught fire.

“You’re discarding them?”

“Only the ones we never wish to have again.” Jessiah spoke up, the dark haired angel grinning a bit. “That one banned relationships between angels.”

“Raphael banned inter-angel relationships?”

“Technically it says that angels cannot be in a relationship with anyone.”

“He believed it was distracting,” Ingrid added.

“Relationships aren’t dis… Father, help us. Hannah did you find any of my documentation?”

“No.” The other angel admitted with a grimace.

“Michael burned all of yours,” Enzo spoke up softly. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. After you left, he was… angry to say the least. He decided that any and all things that you decided for Heaven were nullified. It’s partially why I was so certain that you weren’t dead.”

“Because Michael knew I left rather than died.” Gabriel nodded slowly, taking the first scroll in front of him. “Hannah, how would you feel about creating a false document?”

“You want to recreate you decree that all atheistic souls are to be divided between the afterlives.” She surmised with a frown. “Could I not just draw up my own copy of that same decree?”

“A sudden change of heart will not impact the others as much as a rule that has existed for a time. By giving up that document, we are admitting that we were at fault from the start. Or more importantly, your predecessors were. You are taking that step that none of them were willing to. You are being the bigger person. But it has to be your choice, Hannah. Not anyone else’s.”

“I’m not ruling Heaven, Gabriel-“

“You are _technically_ the ruler. I’m not speaking just to you about this, though.” Gabriel looked towards the other angels. “I need all of your opinions. You are representing Heaven in this. Because if it’s any more of us, we will never come to a conclusion. Democracy will not work with this because most of Heaven is armed for war.”

“I agree.” Castiel said quietly, Enzo nodding her head in agreement.

"I don't want to jump into this immediately, Gabriel." Jessiah said, meeting his gaze. "I need to know for sure that this will work."

"She's right. It needs to be a guarantee to end things. If it's not, then it's not worth the risk. Can you guarantee that the Pagans will accept it as a surrender?"

"Not all of them, but enough of them." Gabriel acknowledged the flaws. "From my understanding, the biggest disadvantage that Heaven had was that Crowley was pointing fingers, drawing the blame towards you. With him out of the picture, with Hell out of the battle, you no longer have that vulnerability."

"Crowley is dead?" Hannah asked, dumbfounded. "When?"

"My other parts killed him. He was causing conflict with my children- Loki's children."

"Hela."

"Yes." Gabriel confirmed Hannah’s acknowledgement. "It was a risk he wasn't willing to take, having her involved, so he handled it on his own. Hela is prepared to stand down the moment that she has her part and I believe that she has convinced Thor to do so as well."

"Who is in charge of Hell now?" Jessiah asked, discarding his statement about the two Pagan afterlives.

"A cambion by the name of Abigail. I know what your reactions will be but without Lucifer on the surface she is only as strong as a nephilim-"

"Which is still extremely powerful. Leaving a cambion unattended isn't... it's irresponsible, Gabriel."

"I will stake my life on her sincerity, Jessiah. Abigail is not a threat to us or any of our siblings. She is only taking over Hell because she's worried what someone else would do if she doesn't."

The angels looked between each other and he could all but see the silent communication taking place.

He resisted the desire to argue with them about it further. Trusting a cambion would be an idea that they would have to come to terms with on their own.

"So, let's say that we're willing to believe this. I'm going to request that, should you return to full power, you keep a very close watch on her. I don't like this idea."

"Deal." It was the better than he'd expected if he was honest.

"I'm wary, but I think lying about this document is a good option. We don't want to go to war. Not if we don't have to."

"I'm in agreement." Ingrid confirmed, "For the time. Though I firmly believe we should approach this with great caution. I want the librarian to check over the document, confirm that it is a believable falsehood."

"I can do that."

"I do have a question, Gabriel. Without your Grace, how will you sign this?"

"With this." He reached into his pant pocket and removed the vial of his Grace, almost empty now. Try as he might, after using it for the summoning spell on the prophet he had been unable to fill it anymore. There was just enough to sign a document, he just had to hope his Grace recognized his identity enough to follow through with it.

"Why don't you-"

"I'm not powerless, Jessiah. I am bound. Heavily. There are wards lining every inch of my very being that is containing my powers. I can't take the grace into me because if I do, it will simply return to the rest of my reserves."

"Don't tell the other angels that, Gabriel. Let them believe that you are human. Human is... less complicated."

"I know." He sighed softly, placing the vial on the table. "I had no intentions of telling everyone else. It is an important detail for the four of you to know, though."

"It isn't useful. Not if you can't access it. I'm assuming you can't fix it yourself."

"No." Gabriel confirmed, looking at Hannah. "It isn't something that I can do alone. It's something that myself and my other two portions must do together."

"He doesn't know what it is." Castiel added. "After we're done doing what we're doing here, I was going to talk to you about looking more into Lucifer's separation, Enzo."

"I can do that, though the information on it is very limited. Michael and Raphael didn't keep a whole lot of documentation on Lucifer after his Fall."

"That's unfortunate." Castiel sounded so put out at that revelation, like the only solution to their dilemma rested in those documents.

"Castiel, it isn't your responsibility to handle it. It is between myself and the other two. I'm starting to understand it better, but you will have to be patient and understand that it will be resolved. Now..." Gabriel looked towards Enzo. "I need a blank scroll and one of my old pens."

"Which one?"

"The pink one, if you still have it. That document was written with that one and I want to keep it as close to the original as possible."

"You wrote a formal document with pink ink?" Castiel asked as Enzo disappeared from the room.

"Of course I did. Michael wasn't fond of it and I was angry with him at the time. So, I wrote all of my documents with bright colors. Pinks, purples, yellows, oranges. Lucifer thought it was hilarious. Michael, less so. But he never threw them away. Well... I guess not until I ran away." Shrugging, he picked up one of the Raphael scrolls and read it over. A decree about the frequency of grooming? Was this serious?"

"Burn this one?" He asked, offering it to Hannah who took one look before doing just that.

"What was it?"

"Raphael's decree that we could only groom our wings once a week."

"I remember that," Jessiah made a face. "It was awful."

"That was probably the most ignored rule that Heaven has ever had," Ingrid agreed, picking up one of the other scrolls. "Michael was a bad ruler, but Raphael... he was awful. I think that more angels died under his watch than any other ruler. When he discovered Crowley had began killing angels, rather than resolving it logically... he sent us after those very demons. Time and time again."

"I can't imagine what would lead him down that path." Gabriel frowned, shaking his head. "Raphael was never... harsh. He was soft. That was who he was. At least… when I was in Heaven, he was.”

“Time changed him.” Jessiah answered, one of the only angels that would properly remember Raphael from time before the war. “And I believe that losing Michael destroyed him.”

“Were you on his side?”

“I was on neither side. Castiel was being difficult and stupid, Raphael was being harsh and suicidal. Combined together, nothing good could have ever come from it.”

Castiel didn’t comment on it and Gabriel wasn’t really sure what to say. He knew the story of Castiel and Raphael’s war and he hadn’t agreed with either side. Castiel knew this, commenting would change nothing.

“It’s history.” Hannah finally spoke, Castiel has apologized and while apologies will change nothing… his goal was always to protect the humans. The same goal that Father had from the start.”

“If Father wanted the Apocalypse, it wouldn’t have been stoppable.” Enzo’s voice came from behind them as she came forward, dropping some old paper before him alongside his old ink.

“Thank you, Enzo.”

“Know that that is the last of it, Gabriel.” He nodded, tipping a small bit of his grace into the vial and shielding the top, muttering a few soft words of enochian over it.

He was almost out of Grace.

Swallowing a bit, he pressed the tip of his pen against the paper and began etching words and letters that flowed effortlessly beneath his fingers. Old and familiar gestures that made him shiver just a bit as he remembered writing them the first time. Not just a bargain with the Norse but an offer to all pantheons that would be willing. An open acknowledgement that they didn’t need all of the souls, only their believers. Within it, he felt a familiar defiance. The same anger and fear that had threatened to overwhelm him all those years ago. Because it was blasphemous, by doing this he was defying the rule of Heaven.

But not the rule of God, God who had once told them to love all of His creations.

_“We failed you when we shouldn’t have. I owe you so much more. I've made so many mistakes. Let this be your revenge. All of you.”_

Enzo took the paper when he was done, checking the words carefully before nodding.

“It is nearly identical to the original one.”

“What did he change?” Jessiah asked warily.”

“It says that he wrote this to avoid any strain that Heaven’s rule may have on God’s orders. What does that mean?”

“It means that when God laid out the first essences, we were supposed to love the Pagans just as we loved Him. All of His creations,that’s where we failed. Where we have always failed.”

“I don’t…”

“God was gone a lot sooner than most suspect. The rules and regulations of Heaven are drastically different than those of God. I’m sure you’ve heard the varying terms between myself and the other Archangels.”

“I always assumed it was the same thing.”

“That’s because you weren’t ever taught any different.” Gabriel pursed his lips. “Can you age that, Enzo?”

“Yes.” The angel took the paper and rolled it up carefully, “Thank you, Gabriel.”

“Be careful, Enzo.” The angel disappeared again and left him alone with the other four.

“So I guess we return to this.”

“You can do that.” Gabriel stepped back, “I need to have a conversation with someone.”

“Who?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll return shortly.” Turning, Gabriel made his way towards the doorway.

“Gabriel?”

“Trust me, Castiel. You don’t want to be involved with this.” He made his way out and down the hall, focusing very heavily on where he wanted to be. Where he needed to go.

Eventually, he found it. The door was painted a lime green with his name planted in the center of it in a vibrant blue shade.

Still there.

Breathing deeply, he pressed open the door and stepped inside. Just as he’d expected, the interior was empty. Not an item left in existence. Not that he cared at that particular moment. What mattered in that moment was the privacy.

Maybe a bed?

The moment the thought left his head a bed filtered into existence, small and simple until it seemed to catch his thoughts and morph into a large California King sized one with pale blue blankets and a platypus smack in the center of it. A smile crossed his face as he approached the bed and touched the smooth fabric. “Cagn.”

“Interesting choice of venue.” Cagn mused from the top of the bed, tilting their head and smiling. “I’m honored that you called to me. I was sure that Coyote would be the first.”

“I want to know why you’re following us.” Gabriel wasn’t in the mood for the evasive discussions. “What is it about us that’s holding your attention so much?”

“What do you remember, Gabriel? About Tricksters?”

"I remember that the Tricksters were the safest option for me to choose. The most likely to help."

"The Trickster."

"What?"

"The Trickster, Gabriel. The Trickster was the safest option. Not the Tricksters as a whole."

"I... you're The Trickster."

"The first." Cagn confirmed with a soft smile, "Always the first. The original of the Tricksters. I was here before the others and I will remain after they're all gone. That's why you came to me. It's why out of all of everyone you could have gone to, you came to me.”

“That would mean that you’re one of the elders… you’re older than me.”

“Yes.”

“But… you kissed me.”

“You’re adorable, Gabriel. Of course, I kissed you. If you would join me in this bed… we could have some more adventures together.”

“You are older than me by a millennia at least.”

“And your conquests weren’t younger? I know you aren’t that daft. We’re celestials, Gabriel. Why do you think Dad played favorite with Tricksters? Sure, _technically_ the Trickster powers are like the rest but it’s so much more complex when you consider just how far back I go.” A playful smile. “ _We_ go. Your Dad didn’t really have a _choice_ with us because I didn’t give him one.”

“But He _could_ have made that choice. He existed before any of us and He will exist after. Just because you’re one of the early ones… it doesn’t mean you bypass that.”

“With us it did. The Tricksters were our safety. Always us. That was His favoritism. The primordial that He fell for and the child that He loved. Who we were to Him is what gave the Tricksters their superiority.”

“Not we. It’s you.”

“I don’t really care. He’s gone, Gabriel. And we’re here. And I want _you_ to come here. Come into your bed.”

“I can’t.”

“I was worried you would say that.” Cagn pouted, crossing their arms behind their head and nodding towards the mattress. “Sit at least. You are far too stiff.”

“You still haven’t told me _why_ you’re here.”

“I’m here… Because if I wasn’t it would be exceptionally boring.”

“That isn’t a good enough answer.”

“It’s the only answer you’ll receive, Gabriel.”

“It’s a boring answer.”

“He’s rubbing off on you.” Cagn’s face lit. “Oh, Gabriel baby. Sweet innocent Gabriel. You’re so _close_.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Frowning, he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You absolutely know what I’m talking about. Don’t play coy, babydoll.”

“Now you sound like Loki.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “The nicknames don’t suit you.”

“But they suit you. They suit you so well. But maybe its this face. Who do you want? I can give you any of them. Just say the word and I’ll share.”

“No, Cagn. I’m not interested.”

“Not even if I do this.” Gabriel breathed softly out of his nose and averted his gaze when the appearance shifted.

“Please.”

“Very well.” With a dramatic sigh, fingers snapped again and he was able to look over and see Cagn back to looking like themself. Thankfully. “I do like that knowledge, Gabriel.”

“I would prefer if that knowledge remained between us.”

“Loki would be amused.”

“Cagn.”

“Yes, yes. I know. It is between us. And when the time comes, it will be between the three of you.”

“Do you think that it will come sooner rather than later?”

“Yes.” Cagn confirmed with a smile. “I honestly do. I think that all three of you are almost ready to make your final leap.”

“And if I’m not?”

“You have been since the beginning. That’s what makes you you, Gabriel. You’ll do whatever it takes to be _you_. You’ve fought for that for most of your existence. It’s why your Father loved you and it’s why I helped you. It was never about harming others. It was about making yourself more you. And yes, you’ve made your mistakes but that’s what free will is for. It’s for flaws and mistakes. When the time comes, you will make the right choice. You always have and you always will.”

“Thank you, Cagn.”

“It will all become much clearer one day soon. I promise.” Then he was alone in his room, the logic of his situation a whole lot more logical than it had been since it all began.

He was pretty sure he understood. All he needed was Loki and Coyote to come to grips with it. If they were functioning at as close of mental wavelengths as he was starting to suspect… it was only a matter of time.

 


	41. Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coyote and her 'children' have an important conversation and she realizes something she doesn't want to come to terms with.

**.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
 ***~-.-~***

“So, you think Gabriel will be able to do it? You think he’ll be able to get the whole of Heaven to step out of this war?”

“Yes.” Coyote agreed, no doubt in her mind about the capabilities of her other portion. The knowledge that he had what he needed was burning at the edge of her mind, constant and comfortable. It wasn’t just an idea, it was something that was factually _there_. “I know you have doubt in them, but I believe. Completely.”

“It’s not that I doubt him as much as I’m wary. Father has failed me time and time again…”

“Did he fail you in handling Crowley?”

“No.” She admitted, looking away.

“Have I failed you?”

“No.”

“Then believe in Gabriel. He’s going to fix this situation, even if it isn’t something he wants to do. We’re trying. It won’t be immediate, but it will be a start.”

“And are you certain that you trust that cambion to keep Hell out of it?”

“I trust that Gabriel knows what he’s talking about. Right now, that’s going to have to be enough. It will either work, or it won’t. But the good news is that Crowley is out of the picture. You have your kingdom back.”

“Maybe. But he did a whole lot damage before he died. Sixteen percent of my army was slaughtered by hellhounds before Abigail managed to recall them. I have lost a lot, Coyote. Things that I won’t forgive myself for.”

“You did what you needed to do.” Coyote pressed gently, resisting the urge to get to her feet and hug the younger girl.

“No, I made a stupid and irresponsible decision that nearly lost me my kingdom. I ignored all of my advisors because I was so sure that I was right and as a consequence I lost almost everything. These are my mistakes.”

“Mistakes, maybe. But mistakes made with the best interest in mind. You told me at the start you were only involved because you wanted your fair share. Well, the best way to do that is to keep your hands out of everything while we try to smooth things over.”

“If you’re wrong, Coyote… these losses will have been for nothing.”

“If you fire first, those losses will be worse. You know it as well as I do. This isn’t your war. Not when your family can give you what you need without the fight.”

“But is it really earned if I don’t take it as my own? Will I be respected the same for that decision if it wasn’t earned by me?”

“Your heritage is something that you have to accept. Where you came from is important, Hela. Just because you are the daughter of Loki, it doesn’t make you suddenly not the daughter of Gabriel or even me. We’re all three the same person. You know your father would appreciate you taking advantage of the perks that come from your heritage.”

“I just… it’s difficult to accept, you know? I guess I _did_ know. I’ve known for a long time. But knowing and accepting are entirely separate things.”

“Hela… are you a Pagan? Or are you a nephilim?”

“I am me.” Hela responded quietly, “I think the Trickster magic that came from Gabriel becoming my father overwrote any angelic presence in my creation. I am the daughter of a Trickster and a frost giant. I don’t have wings, I don’t have Grace, I doubt an angel blade is the only thing that can kill me considering I almost ran out of power. Since it almost killed me.”

“Your brother wouldn’t have let you die. Why didn’t you ever ask him to let you use his power?”

“Because he’s my brother.”

“Because she is proud.” Jörmun corrected, manifesting in the room to look between them. “Hela doesn’t like to ask for help.”

“That isn’t true and you know it, Jöry.” Hela scowled, glowering at her brother.

“It wasn’t protecting me to refuse-”

“Yes, it was.” Shame crossed her face and she looked away. “Your power reserves run on the interconnected pieces of the family power reserves. Which Father stupidly entrusted to interlock with my kingdom.”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

“Because I was resolving it. It would have done no good to be the bearer of bad news.”

Coyote couldn’t make herself input on this because she understood it immediately. And it broke her heart just a bit. That was her fault, well… Loki’s but what was the real difference there?

“I didn’t deserve to know I was dying?! Hela, I could have unintentionally-”

“I never would have let it come to that. Trust me more than that, Jörmun. I had a plan.”

“Like dad had a plan?”

“That’s not fair.”

“It’s true though. Dad always had a plan and those plans always _sucked._ They backfired on the ones he cared about most. It’s fair as it can be. You don’t get to risk our lives just because you think you’re smarter than the events happening. You’re being an idiot.” Jörmun was angry, eyes flicking with yellow and gold.

“It wasn’t _like_ that. I would’ve died before you ever did and the moment that I was gone… it would’ve broken that and you would’ve return you and Fen’s to their owners.”

“It was stupid, Hela. Odin, help us all… you’re a fool.”

“I was scared. Jöry, I’m sorry. I truly am. But I was scared. I couldn’t tell you that because you would’ve hated me for it. For betraying that trust-”

“I don’t hate you.”

“Jör-”

“I’m pissed. I am furious but I can’t hate you. You’re my sister. I’m… disappointed. I know you try but you have to stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. You’ve got a family that cares.” He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his sister and muttering apologies in her ear. “We’re here for you, Hela.”

“I just… I didn’t want you hurt.”

“You can’t protect everyone. It’s not your job to do that.”

“I have a realm to guard. It’s absolutely my job.”

“I’ve never told you to do that alone.”

“Fen did.”

“Fen… he was devastated. He will always blame himself for dad’s death.”

“Dad’s alive, though.”

“Only a bit.” Sighing softly, Coyote looked away.

“We all care, Hela. It’s not some fluke that Gabriel refused every instinct he had to protect his brothers. You’re all of our kids… even if we don’t fully grasp what it means. Your dad is back. He is alive and he is… well, he’s an ass. But I guess that means we’re all the asshole.” She laughed, sharp and bitter. “And I’m sorry you’ve been through all of this. It was ultimately my influence that killed your father… you didn’t deserve that.”

“Coyote-”

“I need to… I need to do something.” She cleared her throat and got to her feet, rushing from the room straight to the room she knew belonged to Loki.

Loki’s room.

 _I am a God._ Breathing deeply, she pressed inside and locked the door behind her. _I am a God._

“Computer.” The word fell from her lips, sharp and harsh. There was a moment of silence before an old… _toy_ on one of the dressers twisted around and morphed into exactly that. “Hot chocolate and sugar cubes.” She walked over to the laptop and grabbed it, taking a seat on the bed and grinning when both items appeared next to her, balanced precariously on a plate of cookies.

It didn’t feel quite natural, the objects feeling a little less than real. But it also meant something _had_ changed. From the moment she’d seen Loki dying… she’d wondered. It wasn’t perfect, but it was still something. A loose control over the most basic parts of her powers. _Their powers_.

It took a bit of time for her to cycle through the programs and everything else that she had basically no real practice with. Try as she did, her powers simply had no interest in doing as told.

Something that she wished was a shocking concept.

Eventually she did manage to get the Skype call to open up and she was calling the name that was matched to Sam Winchester in a personal login she wasn’t sure how she knew how to access.

“ _Loki?_ ” There was a moment of commotion from the other line before _it settled down. “Man-”_

“Not Loki.” Must’ve been Loki’s login. “I have to admit I’m offended that you thought so.”

_“Sorry, Coyote. I just assumed he’d gotten himself into more trouble.”_

“He’s not with you?”

 _“No. Hold on.”_ The camera came onto the screen revealing an exhausted looking Sam Winchester who was undoubtedly alone in his motel room.

“What’s that on your television?”

 _“What-”_ The hunter scrambled for the remote and she snickered a bit, shaking her head.

“I’m guessing your brother isn’t there.”

“ _No_.” Sam answered after he managed to shut the screen off. “ _Gabe’s in Heaven and Dean headed to a bar to celebrate our latest victory_.”

“And you stayed at the motel. Interesting choice.”

“ _It’s just not my thing. Besides… I needed time to kind of take in everything that’s happened since they came back_.”

“If you think it's been chaotic? Can you imagine the way it's been for all of us? Especially me and Loki since we quite literally had absolutely no idea what was happening."

" _How did you take it_?"

"I-” She stopped herself from the initial prideful lie. The idea that everything was fine and she had handled it perfectly.

Because she hadn't.

"It was horrifying. When I woke up, it wasn't like I was in some good place. I woke up in below freezing temperatures buried under snow. I was cold and in pain for the very first time in my existence and I had absolutely no idea what was going on. The last thing that I could remember was... well-”

" _Anansi_?" Sam pressed carefully and she froze, eyes widening as she looked towards the computer screen.

"How... how do you know that?"

" _Crow_." Sam admitted and she stiffened a bit, wondering just how much he would tell her about that conversation.

"I didn't think that Crow would say anything about him..."

" _I kind of pieced it together from what he told us about Hinn. He was really tight lipped about it but from what I could tell... did Anansi die to Hinn_?"

"No." The word broke past her lips instinctively, head shaking rapidly. "It was a hunter. I screwed up. Hinn was something else entirely and I'll never forgive myself for it because... it was my fault."

" _Are you sure_?"

"Yes." Except the word fell flat, heart pounding in her ears. No. That wasn't right. She hadn't... Hinn hadn't killed Anansi because-

Because they'd killed Hinn?

_“Arrogance, Coyote. Someone will die here and it is all because of your failure.”_

_“Never.”_

_“Oh, Coyote. You fool. The moment one of you has to release the bindings. I will kill the first one I see. You won’t die but one of your friends will.”_

_“If you lay a hand on them-”_

_“You will do_ nothing _because you, Gabriel… are nothing more than a shell of what you are.”_

_With an angry howl, she lunged forward._

“No!” A sob tore past her lips, unfiltered and unplanned. No. That wasn’t how it happened. It _wasn’t_. It _couldn’t_ be.

“ _Coyote_.”

“Sam- I killed him. I… he would’ve lived if I didn’t do that and… _he’s dead._ ”

“ _Tell me what happened.”_

And she did. For the first time since she’d come back… she told someone what happened. About the hunter, learning that Hinn was hunting her and having to come to terms with the idea that they were all going to have to handle it together. It had taken weeks, but they’d ultimately done it.

How she’d snapped, broken her part of the warding.

_How Anansi had died._

“ _It wasn’t your fault, Coyote._ ”

“It was, though. I can never…”

“ _Things happen. People die and it’s awful. But you can’t dwell on it. You can’t because… you’ll lose your mind.”_

“I messed up.”

“ _But you helped us save the planet. You came back when it mattered.”_

“And I died.” Coyote laughed sharply, shaking her head. “I died for you. For some random insignificant- well it doesn’t matter.”

_“What are you talking about?”_

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter. Sam… thank you for telling me that. I don’t… I don’t think you realize how much you’ve helped.”

“ _Coyote- why did you call?”_

“I… well, I was planning on calling Gabriel but… I think this was the better outcome.” She admitted, “I have to go.”

“ _I’m sorry about Anansi, Coyote.”_

“Don’t apologize, Sam… I think this was what I had to know.” It was. She had no doubt in her mind now. It hurt. Every inch of her being burned with shame and guilt, tears burning at the corners of her eyes. Dead. He was dead and she’d _known_.

But knowing the more specific details now… it changed things so much. It wasn’t just her mistake. Some normal toying with a hunter hunt. It was _bigger_ than that.

She didn’t hang up as she got to her feet, walking to the other end of the room and setting the laptop down. But she didn’t check to see if the hunter had either. It didn’t matter either way. Breathing deeply, she turned around and closed her eyes.

“Crow. Anansi is why I went away. It’s why I lost myself. I need you now. I need you here. With me. Please. I am begging you, Crow. Coyo. _Please_.”

The air shifted just a bit, a momentary adjustment that just barely caught her eye. Then wings flapped, sudden and loud in the room.

“Crow.”

“Coyote.” The word meant so much more than anything she could ever feel. So many feelings and emotions flooding her very being. It wasn’t even really until she felt his grip tighten that she’d realized she’d burrowed herself in his embrace.

Not crying.

Because tears couldn’t begin to emote the true level of emotion it was to be back in his hold. In his proximity. It was like diving head first into a black hole, every ounce of her being falling into that old and familiar pattern of simply _being_. There were not complexities, no thoughts or worries. Just her, their existence.

Breathing.

“Coyote.” Her eyes lit, smile broadening as she spun on her heel to dive into the waiting arms of Coyotl. A long and lingering moment of simple comfort.

“I missed you.” She breathed softly, “Both of you.”

“We never stopped watching. Never for a moment. We have been around since the moment you woke. If the time truly came and you were completely out of options we never would have let you…”

“What about the others?”

“They were much easier to protect. But they weren’t what we were watching. It wasn’t our responsibility. You were.”

“What are you talking- _Cagn_.”

“Yes.” Both of them said at the same time, Crow shifting slightly on his feet and tilting his head a bit.

“Why… why is Cagn involving themself? I haven’t been able to understand that.”

“Cagn… is complex.”

“That isn’t an answer, Crow.”

“I know.”

“We can’t tell you everything, though.”

“So, it’s Cagn.” She said softly, looking down. “That’s why you’re afraid. It’s why everyone’s afraid. It’s not just something simple. It’s a Trickster, a Trickster who in theory is more powerful than any of us. That’s why everyone has been so _difficult_.”

“I’m sorry, Coyote. I wish things could be different but… they simply can’t. Not until you finish playing his game.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You are. You’re nothing but a pawn in the bigger picture. You just have to finish it.”

“Being on the receiving end of a trick isn’t fun, Crow. It’s… it’s something else.” Pressing her lips together she nodded. “I understand, though. I understand the reasoning and the purpose behind this. I think… I think I understand. I think… I needed this.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t come sooner.”

“You came when I needed you, not when I begged for you. You let me go through what I had to. For that… I am grateful.”

“I will see you again, Coyote.”

“Will you truly? When I am back with them… will I want to return to you?”

“You will. Things will never be as they were before, but we will communicate again and that… it is all I ever could have asked for. The only thing I have wanted since I woke up and… I’m sorry.”

“So am I.” Crow said softly.

“We were all at fault, my friend.”

“I miss him.”

“We all do. But it is what it was meant to be and he has been avenged. You defeated him.”

“I know.” The words fell from her lips, unbidden and unexpected.

_I did it._

A part of her did. Part if who she was. In the end of things… it was her. She avenged them. Through another portion of herself and without hesitation as to the reasons why.

 _The blade drove home, unrelenting and unyielding._ Her hand came down to touch her chest, the scar.

_Lucifer’s blade._

_“I forgive you.” She whispered, light tearing through her as her very being was ripped apart from the inside._

“Take me away from here.” The fields that she was brought to were blissfully warm, heat pouring down across her skin.

_Heat._

A soft sound tore from her throat as she fell to her knees, looking up towards the sun with a slightly gleeful laugh. Sun. Heat.

“Thank you, Coyo. Crow.” She didn’t have to look to know that the both of them were gone.

But they were there. Just out of sight. It was a warming piece of information, a desperate knowledge niggling in her mind.

“You are quite the picture, Coyote.” A familiar voice purred as she rolled onto her back, simply soaking in the heat. It warmed her to her very bones, heavy and strong. “Maybe you should’ve been Coyotl. You have the willpower.”

“But not the desire,” Her head lolled a bit to the side where Cagn sat perched on a white fluffy cloud, harp in hand. “You aren’t as funny as you think.”

“I’m hilarious,” The Mantis retorted, the cloud drifting around and leaving them dangling from it, hair and clothes sprawling out messily beneath them. “Just because you don’t appreciate the humor doesn’t mean it isn’t funny.”

“I’m pretty sure that is exactly how comedy works, Cagn. What are you doing here?”

“Doing my rounds. I noticed your friends finally made their appearances.”

“They did.” She didn’t deny it, tilting her head a bit to try to meet his eyes properly. “They were never in danger, were they?”

“The power of suggestion is a fun one. I’d never harm my Tricksters. Not when we’re all in the same.”

“What about myself and Loki? Gabriel?”

“Ah, yes. The three of you were… more complex. Admittedly, I had nothing to do with that.”

“So, it was us.” Something that she’d been wondering for a while. Whether or not they’d done some of it to themself, whether or not they were the reason for their own downfall.

“I believe that’s a conversation for the three of you. Which I will happily oblige with. If you’re ready.”

“Not yet.” She rolled her head back to look at the sky again. “Were the others actually in danger?”

“I did have influence over a certain number of Gods. Most of it was simply threats. The kind of weight we hold over the others is strong enough without it being myself.”

“Most don’t know that you’re the first.”

“What they know doesn’t matter. Rumor is what is important, my dear. They believe it, it’s enough to be wary.”

“What about Kali?”

“That… is a different part of the story that I wasn’t involved with. I could tell you, but that would spoil the fun.”

“So, your game is still in play?”

“For the time.”

“How much time?”

“Until you’re back to yourself. When three become one. My game ends when yours ends. Not a moment sooner or later.”

“My game?” A moment passed before realization struck. Sharp and sudden.

 _Understanding_.

“I did this to myself. All of it.”

“More or less.” Cagn confirmed with a smile. “Are you ready to end this, Coyote?”

“Are they?”

“How long have you been in Helheim?” Cagn asked instead of answering the question.

“Are you skipping around time?”

“Maybe…” They drawled unconvincingly, “Answer the question.”

“It’s been about three days since I left them.”

“Then we’ll be moving forward just… a week or two. If you don’t mind.”

“I want to end this.” She admitted, feeling confident for the first time before rolling onto her side to look at Cagn who was sprawled out on their back now, head tilting side to side in intermittent patterns like they heard a tune that no one else did.

“Then let’s go.” Cagn didn’t even snap and they were gone from that place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart aches for Coyote and her 'pack'. Their relationship remains something I can't quite put into words, no matter how much I want to try.


	42. Whole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The whole is more than the sum of its parts.”  
> ~Aristotle

**.-~*~-.**  
THE THREE  
 ***~-.-~***

_Gabriel stumbled a bit, tripping over a pile of rocks as they moved._

_"Gabe-”_

_"Go, Dean! I'll get him, you get to that portal!"_

_With the help of Castiel he was pulled to his feet, the leviathan coming from the ground to circle around them._

_"We won't die here." Gabriel flared his wings out behind him, drawing on his blade. "Not after all this damned time."_

_"Not to them," A new voice broke between them, the leviathan screaming before melting back into the ground._

Kali.

Sigyn.

_His once-wife stood there, eyes narrowed into slits. Dead. She was dead. When had that happened? How?_

_He'd saved her life._

_"Gabriel."_

_"Kali." He caught Castiel by his arm when the younger angel started forward. "Don't, Cas."_

_"It's been a long time," She took a step forward, expression reading nothing short of hostile. Angry._

_"I don't- Kali, we saved you."_

_"Yes, you did. Which I suppose I should be grateful for if it wasn't for the embarrassment that followed. I was the laughing stock. The fool that fell for an Archangel. Can you imagine that jokes made at my expense? Your truth may have hurt, but the response from our so-called friends and family was so much worse."_

_"Let me help you. Please, Kali." Gabriel put himself between Castiel and Kali, wings curling into his back just enough so that they wouldn’t be threatening._

_"There's nothing left for you to do for me except stay dead. Don't go back out there. You owe that to me."_

_"I can't."_

_"Coward."_

_"I'm not being a coward, Kali. I'm being reasonable. Please. Come with me, return to the Earth with me..." Swallowing, he met her gaze. "You can help me."_

_"I don't want to help you, Gabriel. I want nothing to do with you.”_

_“Don’t do it for me, then. Do it for yourself. I have a plan… one I can’t accomplish on my own. When I surface… I’m going to be human. I have to be. I need you to make sure that the others know.”_

_“Why would you-”_

_“Consider it a challenge for myself. Making it on the Earth as a human for the first time.”_

_“I’m not believing that for a moment. What is this truly about?”_

_“What are you talking about?” Castiel demanded quietly from behind him, Gabriel shaking his head._

_“Guilt. Logic. Ever since I died… I’ve been lost. But after Dean saved me… I’ve been thinking a whole lot about some of the things I’ve pulled over the years.”_

_“Guilt.” Kali repeated, clearly not believing it for a moment. Not that he blamed her._

_“Yes, Kali. Guilt. I realize that you aren’t going to believe it because of who I am but guilt has been eating at me for a long while now. For everything. I’ve made a lot of mistakes over the years and I’m… trying to redeem that.”_

_“This isn’t redemption. This is just another pity party. Oh, I’m so sad and human and pathetic.”_

_“Kali-”_

_“No. You listen, you arrogant pig. Do you have any idea what I’ve been through! The pain and suffering I went through for what you did to our sons! Then, to top it all off… you weren’t even one of us. You were an_ Archangel. _Our sons suffered when you could’ve manned up and saved them!”_

_“I’m sorry. Kali, I’m so sorry but-”_

_“No. You know what? I’ll come with you. But it won’t be on your terms. It will be on_ their _terms.”_

_“Who-”_

_“When we surface, I will call_ Cagn _to us. Cagn will handle your punishment. Not you.”_

_“That…” It was almost a no. A refusal. Except… maybe it was better that way._

_Cagn played fair._

_“Very well.” He surrendered. “But only for you, Kali. Tell them all. Let them come for me.”_

_“Don’t play like you still care.” She retorted, shaking her head. “This isn’t for me.”_

_“Gabriel.” Castiel tried again, frustration bleeding through the word._

_“This does not leave us, Castiel. Dean cannot know.”_

_“But- Gabriel, this is madness.”_

_“Remember who I am? Of course, it’s madness. But you can’t tell anyone. Swear to me, Castiel.”_

_“We don’t know what we’re agreeing to, Gabriel!”_

_“I understand a whole lot more than you, little brother. Either you agree, or I make you forget this conversation. Your choice.”_

_“I… very well, Gabriel. I will remember to protect you.”_

_“Dean can’t know. Promise me.”_

_“I promise that I won’t tell Dean anything. Even if I don’t agree with this plan.”_

_“You don’t have to agree with it. You just need to accept it for what it is.” Gabriel turned a bit, pulling his younger brother into a tight hug and wrapping his wings around him. “And it’s what I need.”_

_“This is guilt for what you did to the brothers.”_

_“Not just them. All of you. Humanity, the angels, the Gods. My children. I’ve screwed up a lot, Cassie. I’ve got to do something or my life won’t mean anything. If death hasn’t taught me anything… my life has been worthless for a long while. The best thing I’ve done since I lost… well, it doesn’t matter. The point is that I need to redeem myself. Somehow.”_

_“We need to move, Gabriel.” Kali warned, “I can’t deter them forever.”_

_“Right.” Gabriel released his younger brother and offered his hand to Kali._

_“I would rather not.” Despite that, Kali stepped forward and took his hand, her power dematerializing and flooding his being._

_Something he surprisingly wasn’t unexperienced with. But that was their secret._

_Finding Dean and getting through the portal was simple enough. A flash of bright light that sent them all into a temporary void based stasis before dropping them on the other side._

_Probably._

_Cagn was waiting for him, arms crossed behind their back, eyes all wide and innocent like they didn’t have a damned clue why they were there._

_“Gabriel!”_

_“Cagn.” He responded, looking at the dark landscape around him. Fog clouded the landscape around them, trees reaching out as far as the eye could comprehend. The ground beneath him was covered in a fine film of snow, barely there in the warmth of the area. “Where are we?”_

_“My own little pocket dimension. It’s where I keep special things. Most importantly, where I’m going to keep you.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“The game of course!” Cagn’s smile got impossibly wider when he curled in a bit on himself. “You want to redeem yourself? I’ve got the perfect plan. Just want it to be on your terms of course.”_

_“Why do I feel like this isn’t a fresh idea?”_

_“It’s not. I caught onto your guilt like the solstice! I knew our nature would eventually send you down this road and… I mean how could I resist?”_

_“How long have you been planning for this?” He approached The Trickster, the other dancing away with a wide smile. “Cagn.”_

_“Months. Weeks. Decades before or decades past. Does it matter? Will knowing the answer change what happens?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“So, you_ aren’t _going to kiss me?”_

_“I wasn’t. Kali’s with me.”_

_“And if she wasn’t?”_

_“Not the point here and you aren’t answering my questions.”_

_“Questions aren’t made to be answered because answers are ever-so boring. Your wife is alive, she is gone from you and already spreading the word of your resurrection. Now come here and kiss me,” Cagn ordered._

_With a moment of internal checking to confirm the truth of their statement, he surrendered and moved forward to tug the other into a heated kiss. It lasted for several long moments before he ultimately broke them apart._

_“What’s your plan, Cagn?”_

_“My plan…” The Trickster huffed a laugh, stepping back and spreading their arms to the side. Brightly colored energy leached out of their side, brightly colored powers curling into varying shapes and imagery. Living and breathing energy, flashing and dancing. All but singing as it flooded the area around them. “Is this.”_

_“The Trickster energies. You want to let it run rampant?”_

_“To an extent.” Cagn confirmed. “I’ll give it the baseline, of course and I’ll personally see that it doesn’t accidentally get you killed. After all, this is about redemption.” Cagn pulled an arm from behind their back and pat his cheek. “So what do you say?”_

_“Do I have a choice?”_

_“Your idea. Your choice. But once you dedicate yourself to this, once you’re involved… it’s going to happen until you redeem yourself. You will learn from this experience and if you don’t… you’ll die human.”_

_“Okay.” He agreed, nodding slowly and unfurling his wings. “I’m trusting you, Cagn. Don’t fail me.”_

_“I won’t fail you, Gabriel. That’s a promise. Now kiss on it?”_

_Nodding, Gabriel stepped forward and kissed him._

_The world twisted and turned around him, sending him tumbling and falling into oblivion. Then he was burning, ripping and tearing apart. A loud sound breaking past his throats._

Throats _?_

_Everything broke in, sudden and sharp._

_Then he was cold…_

_Colder…_

_Unconscious._

 

The three stood together, in a field. Three different creatures paced circles around them. A small coyote and a larger wolf with a small bluebird perched on its nose, chittering softly.

“Coyote.” Loki and Gabriel both turned their heads to the one in the center, Cagn standing before her with a wide smile. “You gave in?”

“Maybe a bit.” She admitted, meeting the gaze of the coyote. “Gabriel, your power represents itself as a bluebird? I’m impressed.”

“They’re soft and playful.” Loki hummed, turning his focus to Cagn. “I remember.”

“So do I.” Coyote said softly with a smile.

“I do too.” Gabriel added on, unnecessarily, tilting his head as the wolf stopped, the bird chirping and flittering its wings. “These are representations, right?”

“Manifestations.” Cagn corrected. “Normally, grace wouldn’t do it but yours has been bonded to Trickster magic for so long… it’s as sentient as you are. They’re fascinating.”

“I don’t understand what happened, Cagn.” Coyote spoke, looking towards The Trickster. “I thought this was the final move.”

“Ah, yes… that. Well… it is. By all rights, the three of you need to touch to end this. You can return to being one. You will muddle a bit because you currently exist in three instances but it’s nothing new. Look at me,” A bunch of varying images popped up behind them of things that Cagn apparently was doing.

Two were doing two very attractive women, making Loki smirk and three others were…

“Are those us?”

“Depends how you look at it. They’re eventually going to be empty meatsuits- or two of three. When the time comes, I promise you don’t want them out there. They are for the most part all the same body. The amount of spells that could be used just by owning one of them… it’s not a good idea to leave them unattended.”

“I thought we were in our bodies.” The three looked down at themselves with Loki’s words. They definitely looked the same.

“We’re in our head.” Coyote realized, giving one look to Loki before altering her own form to match his. Her entire being lit with enjoyment as she was met with a much more familiar set of anatomy.

“I guess this proves you had a woman phase.” Loki laughed, gleeful before bounding down into a wolf and going after the essences that made their own startled yips, turning and bolting into the treeline.

“Loki!” Gabriel scowled, shaking his head before looking at Cagn. “If we’re done, why aren’t we together?”

“Well…. Remember that whole thing about Trickster energies we discussed?”

“The one where you told us you wouldn’t let anything go wrong?”

“Yes, that one.” Cagn agreed with Coyote’s question, having the decency to look ashamed. “I can’t do everything at once and I can’t be everywhere in a single moment. This part seemed the… most insignificant.”

“They won’t let me touch them.” Loki announced from behind them, the Trickster pressing between his two other portions.

“They became sentient.”

“Self-aware is more accurate. While you were out there trying really hard to figure out how to fix your problem… they were in here. Bonding. Becoming friends.”

“You really screwed that one up, didn’t you?” Loki growled with Coyote’s question, just a bit annoyed.

Really annoyed.

“You just have to convince them to join you. All three of you.”

“Are you serious?”

“Sorry, guys!” Cagn laughed, shaking their head. “Apparently your powers have minds of their own.”

“They’re your powers!” Coyote pressed forward, shoving at Cagn’s chest and glaring. “You are _The Trickster_.”

“And?” They disappeared, reappearing in the distant grass where the wolf and coyote had returned to watch them, the bluebird perched in a tree behind them. “I don’t control my powers. But how about you do something smart and control yours?” Then they were gone.

The three creatures sat at the edge of the clearing, watching them all with equally wary expressions.

“This is crazy.” Coyote crossed her arms over her chest and met the defiant gaze of the coyote edging around the clearing, head ducking low. “They’re our powers.”

“And we are in our head.” Gabriel added.

“You’re thinking like we have the upperhand.” Loki stretched out, taking on a wolf pup form and stalking forward.

“Which means?”

“Play ball.” It was weird hearing him talk considering the body he was in.

“I guess ridiculousness is his thing.” Coyote muttered before following suit, allowing her body to twist into a smaller coyote.

It wasn’t an abnormal feeling for Coyote, in fact it was one of the most comfortable sensations in existence for her.

Even approaching the coyote felt natural, of course the other coyote didn’t seem quite as content with the situation. She was met with sharp teeth and a bushy tail darting into the deep snow.

 _Ugh_.

For Gabriel, it was a whole lot more difficult to give in to the idea that he needed to take on an entirely new form. In fact, he was certain he didn’t need to. Carefully, he held out his fingers and manifested his wings behind him in the most logical form he could. The control over the mindscape was enough to give him what he wanted and he could feel their weight, comfortable and heavy on the center of his back.

 _Wonderful_.

The bluebird chittered softly before fluttering forward past where Loki and the wolf were in the midst of a game of chase, the wolf’s tongue lolling as an irritated Loki barreled after it.

“Come on, you ass!” Loki tried to cut the wolf off at its turn but the wolf knew what was coming, bounding over the top of him. “Let me have you back!” He rolled across the ground, growling in frustration.

Over the course of an hour the wolf managed to effectively evade Loki who caught onto the play pretty quickly and stopped fighting it. Joining the game of chase contently. The bluebird was happily perched on Gabriel’s wings, preening them affectionately.

Coyote was the one having problems. Her aspect didn’t seem inclined to cooperate and it was getting to her. Every time she approached it, calmly, aggressively, submissively… she was met with defiance.

Running.

Loki and Gabriel had decided not to help her since they dealt with their own by themselves but it was getting to be grating.

Why were theirs so cooperative?

With an irritated growl she stopped, jumping up onto a rock and baring her teeth at her powers. “Stop running.” The coyote turned to look at her, ear perking as its head fell to the side. “What is your problem?”

The coyote howled softly, crouching down and wagging its tail.

“You want to play?”

The coyote made a soft sound before bounding forward and tackling her.

Everything changed in a moment, a sharp sensation resounding through the three of them. Bright colors erupted from each of the animals.

Then they were flying, soaring through the sky. A crow was before them, wings flapping every once in a while against the wind.

Falling, wings beating violently against the rain as they descended further and further into

the snow around them was thick and cold as the little girl came bounding into their arms. _Home_.

Gabriel inhaled sharply, staring at the sky with a thousand words cycling through his head, a hundred thousand names and so many lifetimes. Home. Death. Life. Surviving. Family.

 _Home_.

A choked off sound broke past his lips and he breathed rapidly, hand coming to his chest as his wings spread out beneath him.

“Gabriel.”

“No… wait.” His head was spinning a bit, images dancing across his vision.

_Phoenix._

_Angela._

_Taylor._

_Trem._

_Slange._

_Sam._

_Dean._

“Kali.” He stared at his wife then moved his gaze to the silver blade she was holding against his heart. “Don’t.”

“You’re whole now. I could kill you. You would _stay dead_.”

“Please.” The word fell from his lip unbidden, sincere.

“You’ve changed.” She knelt down beside him, discarding the weapon and cupping his face.

“So have you. I’m sorry, Kali. For all of the hurt and pain I’ve caused you. You never deserved any of that and our children never deserved to suffer.”

The hard look on Coyote’s face was nearly unreadable, indistinguishable. Hard, yet layered with something else. Grief. It was undoubtedly _grief_.

“I don’t think you’ve ever apologized before. Not a true and genuine apology.” She released his face and shifted back, taking his hand and curling it around his blade hilt. “How do you feel?”

“Confused.” He admitted, allowing her to place a hand over his shoulder to pull him into a sitting position. “I… I feel a lot of things right now. Things I haven’t felt in a long time.”

_Crow._

_Coyotl._

_Anansi._

“Then I guess it wasn’t an entire waste of time. I’m not going to keep your full return a secret, you know?”

“I didn’t expect you to.” Three parts of a Trickster. It made so much sense. The reasons why someone would be willing to auction them off, bargain for them… kidnap and kill.

The war.

 _Tricksters_.

He laughed softly, curling his fingers around Kali’s wrist. “Kiss me goodbye before you leave me to fight?”

“Things ended a long time ago, Loki. I’m not interested anymore.”

“Of course you aren’t,” He sighed softly, grinning when she kissed his cheek. “You don’t hate me.”

“I don’t love you.” She countered before disappearing.

There was a long moment where he simply sat, considering everything. Trying to grasp the strange sensations and thoughts that were wandering through his mind. It wasn’t different. It was just like he was trying to relearn himself. But it was right.

It was comfortable.

Finally, he looked down at the blade in his hand. The blade that killed him. The one that destroyed Hinn and Crowley both.

A beautiful weapon. A dangerous one.

“Where am I, Cagn?”

“A small pocket in Durban.” The Mantis sat down next to him, the wind whipping past them and pouring the both of them into a lavish living room. “You look wonderful, Gabriel.”

“What did you do with the other two bodies?”

“I dropped them in a blackhole. You have no reason to worry.”

“Don’t I?”

“You’re an Archangel,” Cagn elbowed him in the ribs with a laugh, “Unless I decide to go all evil, you’re fine. Raphael’s dead, Michael and Lucifer and rotting in their prison and I have added my own personal little guards over that.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Not at all. Do you want to go back?”

“I…” Gabriel pressed his lips together, looking towards the other Trickster. “I don’t know.”

“You can stay here, or go to one of yours. You’re free.”

“So, your game is over?”

“This one is.”

“Who are you toying with now?”

“It’s not me who’s doing it. I prefer to watch things unfurl.” Pausing, Cagn shifted and crossed their ankles. “Do you wish to join me?”

“Yes.” He said quietly, allowing The Trickster to whisk them away.

His own choice.

**_Whole._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post sooner, spent most the day doing D&D prep and lost track of time.


	43. GABRIEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel visits some of his good friends.

**.-~*~-.**  
gabriel  
 ***~-.-~***

Gabriel touched down outside of the house a week later, hand stopping just an inch in front of the door.

Could he do this?

 _Yes_.

He knocked firmly, knuckles rapping against the familiar wood steadily. The ground was covered in snow but he couldn’t feel the weather. Not unless he wanted to.

“Gabriel?” Angela was on the other side, eyes wide. “Where… where have you been?”

“It’s… a long story. Where are they?”

“Um… Phoenix is at Taylor’s house waiting for her to get off work to bring him back over here. Do you know where Loki is?”

“We’re… well, we’re us again.” He laughed, shaking his head. “I’m me. I mean… a hundred percent _me_.”

“That’s… wow. Why did you disappear?”

“Cagn.” He answered quietly. “Can we go inside?”

“Yeah, sure.” She stepped to the side and he fought every instinct to just fly in… well he tried to. Instead he found himself seated on the couch, groaning in frustration. His damned powers hadn’t quite returned to cooperating, not completely. Just like his head. Everything didn’t seem to be quite right.

“Oh!” There was a moment before Angela appeared in the doorframe, head tilted to the side as she watched him warily. “That’s new.”

“I’m not human anymore.” He laughed softly, shaking his head. “Sorry, Ang.”

“You’re fine. I’m just… Can you keep a secret?”

“The one that you’re pregnant?” He asked, not missing the look on her face.

Her eyes went bug and she stared at him, mouth opening then shutting. “Is that like… some Archangel thing?”

“Not at all. Remember? I’m Loki too. We were the mother of a horse. The signs are kinda obvious to me. Also, when I was Loki I found your pregnancy tests when I was snooping in your closet.”

“You ass.”

“What? It’s not like I told anyone and we wouldn’t even be having this conversation if you weren’t planning to tell me right now. So, why are you stressed?” Gabriel raised a brow, kicking his legs up to prop them up on the coffee table.

“I don’t know how he’ll take it. I mean… he doesn’t know how to be serious and…”

“Ang, I promise you. Phoenix is going to be thrilled. Hell, I’m excited that I can actually acknowledge it now.”

“Don’t tell them.” Angela said quickly, finally crossing the remaining space to seat herself in the recliner.

“I’m not a complete dick. But you should. He’s going to notice sooner or later when your runway figure starts rounding out.”

“Say that thing about not being a dick again?”

“You’re fine, babe. I’ll make sure you maintain your figure. But I’m telling you, you’ve _got_ to say something. He’s going to be excited.”

“I was hoping for an actual proposal before I did.” She admitted with a soft smile, “I thought he’d have said something by now.”

“Ang, he calls you his _wife_ now _._ A wedding is a formality and you know it. My suggestion? Knock him on his knees and demand a ring. He’ll do it in a heartbeat. If his weird obsession with me and Sam has taught me anything, it’s that _sometimes_ a ship has to sail. And you two are on a ship that’s navigated that entire freaking planet together, docked, created an entire new country, and looped back around again.”

“Did you just ship me with my fiancé?”

“No.” He responded with a soft smile that was returned. There was a long moment of silence before he averted his gaze. “On a scale from one to ten, how angry is Taylor with me?”

“She isn’t. I think she knew what happened. When Daniela asked where you went Taylor just told her that Loki went to get better. Honestly? I think you owe my niece more of an explanation than anyone else.”

“Did she rat me out?”

“That you told her that you were actually Loki? No. Not at all.”

“She was watching _Avengers._ I had to get the story straight.”

“You are absolutely impossible. Go deal with my husband.”

“Not wife?”

“I don’t know. It’s Tuesday. I get to call him my husband.”

“Is it Tuesday?”

“Isn’t it always?”

Gabriel wanted to laugh at that but the idea made him a bit sick to his stomach.

Guilt was annoying.

“Alright, well I’m going to deal with my friends. If you ever need anything, Ang… I’m a prayer away.”

“I pray to the Archangel Gabriel?”

“I mean that works. But it can also be Coyote or Loki. The intent is more important than anything. You’ve got to be serious.”

“I’ll remember that.” Angela promised, “Will you come back to visit?”

“I honestly don’t know.” He admitted, “But I will come to oversee future baby bump's arrival into the world.”

“I wouldn’t expect you not to. You can’t by chance hide my pregnancy so I can keep working, would you?”

“What? And ruin that fun? Never. You can promise your bosses you’ll be picture perfect when you return and if they try to fire you… I’ll deal with it.”

“Loki. Protecting modeling careers for years.”

“Longer than you’d expect. Models need to be saved!”

“And slept with?”

“Hey, you chose that. Not me. I could’ve just as easily gone home, doll.”

“That’s true.” She conceded. “Tell Phoenix I want him home tonight.”

“Good luck, Ang.” Then he was outside of the other home. The house that he’d spent the first day in.

One of his first days…

Shaking his head, he breathed deeply then knocked. There was a bit of commotion on the other side before the door flung open, a wild haired Daniela on the other side. The moment she saw him, her face fell. “Can I help you?”

Right. She wouldn’t recognize him.

“Is your sister Phoenix home?”

“My bubba is.” The little pain corrected him. “But he’s sleepin’.” She tried to slam the door in his face but he caught it before she could.

“Daniela? Can I show you something?” He peeked past her to be sure that none of her family was in his line of sight.

“No.”

“But it’s a secret. About Loki.” She paused, staring at him with wide eyes. “About me.” With a snap of his fingers, he was sporting his female looks and Daniela was squealing, clinging to his side and laughing.

“Loki!”

“Shhhh.” He couldn’t help but laugh with her, patting her back.

“Tay said you weren’ comin’ back.”

“That’s because I told her I wasn’t.” He lied for Taylor’s sake. “Guess I just couldn’t stay away. Can you take me to your bubba?”

“Yeeeah.” She let him go and backed up. “He’s in Tay’s room watchin’ TV.”

“I thought he was asleep.”

She didn’t answer, turning and marching into the house. Shaking his head, he followed her in, returning his looks to his male form. For now. She knocked loudly on the door, yelling “BUBBA AUNTIE LO IS HERE!!!” at the top of her lungs and he groaned, shaking his head. Subtlety. Not an artform for small children.

“Thanks, Dani.” He pat her back and pushed open the door, “I’ll see you before I leave, okay?”

The little girl grabbed his arm before he could go down the stairs where Phoenix was standing at the bottom staring up at him with apprehension. “Promise?”

“I promise.” He swore to her before carefully prying her hand off him. “I’ve got to talk to your bubba, alright?”

“Better not lie to me.” And he hadn’t felt threatened with such sincerity in a long time. The serious look in her eyes was sincerer than even Kali had been moments before she stabbed him in the heart all those years ago.

“I haven’t yet, have I?” He asked her and she nodded, backing up and letting him close the door. Phoenix backed away from the steps as he descended down the stairs.

“She said you were Loki. Does that mean… are you whole again?”

Gabriel nodded, snapping his fingers to make a pile of Labrador puppies appear in the middle of the floor.

“So what do I call you now?”

“It’s up to you. I’m all three of us are in here and I’m still sorting through what it all means.”

“That’s… wow. I don’t really know how to take it.” He admitted, kneeling down to pet the Labrador puppies. “I’m happy for you, though.”

“You sound a bit disappointed.” Gabriel mused, joining Phoenix’s side and nudging his shoulder. “I’m still me.”

“I know. It’s just a lot to take in, I guess.”

“Don’t take it in.” He pat his back, “Just accept it for what it is. And reap the benefits.”

“Really?”

“Of course I can. I’m a Trickster.” It was a passing comment that Phoenix had made, just out of the blue but it had resonated with him, even moreso now.

“Not permanently. I just want to feel it. I know what I am.”

“Mhm.” He hummed, snapping his fingers and letting a burst of Trickster magic alter Phoenix’s physical body.

And yeah. He was an attractive woman, his head tilted a bit to watch as Phoenix jumped up, and explored his own temporary body.

“Oh my… I’m a woman!” He squeaked, running to the body mirror to check himself out. “Lo, you absolute artist!”

He laughed, sending all but one of the puppies away which he happily scratched behind the ear while watching Phoenix discard his outfit, changing into some of his feminine attire that he pulled from one of Taylor’s dressers.

“It’s really simple. It’s just about using what _could_ have been. Same goes for when I go from this,” He altered his form to the female one again, “To this. It’s just the same genetics split two ways. Like when there’s an identical twin boy and girl.”

“You know I don’t care about how you do it, right?” Phoenix asked before dropping down in his lap to kiss him. “You’re awesome.”

“I do what I can,” He hummed, kissing him again and altering his own form back to the male one.

“You favoring a male body now?” The question came as Phoenix pulled apart to look down at him.

“I think so. It’s more familiar.”

“Interesting choice.” Phoenix kissed him again, just for a moment before climbing out of his lap and looking down at him. “I think I feel the same. Could you…”

Nodding, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Phoenix was back in his old body.

“Thanks.”

“Mhm. Here.” He snapped his fingers and a remote appeared in his hand. With a big red button. “Only works with your DNA and can only be activated by you. Have fun. Be safe. If you’re an idiot and get knocked up, it won’t work anymore.”

“Really?”

“What? It’s the least I could do. You saved me. More than once. And yeah, you did some stupid crap but it’s kinda to be expected and though I loathe to admit it, you did try. It was with the best of intentions.”

“Yeah, and it screwed things up for you.”

“And? It happens.” Gabriel put the remote in his hand. “Remember. Treat it with caution. No crimes. All that fun stuff. Be an adult.”

“You just gave me a magical sex-change remote.”

“Which can be used to make adult decisions.” Gabriel retorted with a grin, “If you get thrown in jail with it, though. That’s not on me.”

“You’d really let me go to jail?”

“For being an idiot? Absolutely. If you don’t deserve it, I might be more lenient.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Phoenix decided, moving across the room to drop into the beanbag. “So are you staying here until Tay gets off work?”

“I could but honestly… I shouldn’t. I still need to talk to a few others and…” He trailed off, not sure how to continue that sentence.

“And you don’t know how to tell her that you’re done sleeping with her?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to. If you were still functioning on the same wavelength you’d been as just Loki you would’ve offered to test drive my female body.”

“Knew I forgot something.” He grinned a bit.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you she was into one of her co-workers now?”

“Yes.” He admitted, lifting the puppy and kissing its face. “Make me feel like less of a piece of crap.”

“Is there any particular reason as to _why_ you’ve changed your mind?”

“I…” He paused, “Honestly?”

“Yes, honestly.”

“Emotions.” He admitted, setting the dog back in his lap and scratching its ear. “Emotions and feelings. I shut them out a long time ago and with the… reassembly? We’ll call it that. I’ve been forced to acknowledge a lot of things I’d rather not.”

“Aw… are you only attracted to people you’re interested in romantically?”

“Not that,” Gabriel laughed, shaking his head. **“** I guess it’s simpler to describe as I’m not willing to screw anything with a pretty face.”

“Would you, though?”

“If I wasn’t thinking about some other things? Yeah.” He admitted.

“Is it Sam?”

“You know… that whole shipping thing just creeps me out.”

“That’s not an answer, Lo.”

“I’m… evaluating.”

“That’s a definite maybe. I’m so proud of you.”

“Shut up, Phoenix.”

“Nah.” The cocky human was grinning. “I _knew_ it!”

“I shouldn’t have told you anything.” He rolled his eyes, crossing the room after carefully picking the puppy up and bundling it against his chest. “It’s not like I can just throw that out there.”

“Why not? What’s the worst that happens? He tells you he’s not into you?”

“I did torture him.” Gabriel reminded the human, seating himself next to him.

“Yes, which you regret. I’m not saying you’ve got to dive in head first but don’t discard the concept. It’s not out of stupidity that me and a good chunk of other book fans are into the idea of you two getting down and dirty.”

“I think that’s called a height kink, Phe.”

Phoenix snorted, shaking his head. “You’re blind as a bat, I swear. Give him the puppy, think about it. Don’t just throw the idea away because you think he’s not going to be down for it.”

“Fine. I’ll think about it.” He conceded. “But only if you promise to propose to Ang.”

“What? Angela? Why?”

“Because I want to be your flowergirl. Seriously. You owe her that.”

“Why? We’re basically married already.”

“Yeah, but you humans have this weird thing about _formalities_. I think it’d ease her mind if you got down on your knee and did the whole proposing thing.”

“Did she tell you that?”

“No.” He lied easily, putting an arm over the human’s shoulder. The puppy wriggled into Phoenix’s lap and licked his face, tail batting furiously behind him. “But I can tell. Give her that.”

“Fine.” Phoenix pouted, “But I still think it’s pointless. We’re destined and all that crap.”

“And you’re an idiot, Phe. But that’s fine. You always have been.”

“Hey! You don’t get to judge me for things Apollo did!”

“I absolutely do because Apollo did some _really_ stupid crap. What he didn’t do was fall in love with a gem like Angela. You’ve got to make it official.”

“Hm… fine.” Phoenix pet the puppy, letting it lick his hand. “Is this a normal dog?”

“Not at all. It’ll live as long as the boys do. Hunter’s best friend. When it gets older, it’ll be able to sense the supernatural from a mile away. Also has a grace infused healing ability that will protect it from anything short of an angel blade.”

“I’m guessing it’s more intelligent too?”

“Of course. Only the finest for my brother-”

“And future lover?”

“You’re being an ass.”

“I’ve kinda earned it, you know? You were a complete dick as Loki.”

“I had my moments.” He elbowed the other man in the side, touching the dog’s back. “Go lay down.”

The dog turned and gave him a look of defiance.

“Please?”

“Have you given it a name?”

“No.” He admitted. “I haven’t even given it a sex yet. You think it’d be better off as a male or female?”

“I think it doesn’t really matter. What’s it got right now?”

“Both.” He admitted with a shrug as the dog jumped out of their laps. “Sort of.”

“You made an intersex dog?”

“I didn’t make it. I stole it from a puppy mill last week. Same with the others. They’re off in one of the pockets that I used to share with Coyotl. For rehab.”

“That’s kinda adorable.”

“They’re kinda adorable.” With a soft yip, the dog crossed the room to lay in the corner. “And it’s the least we can do. They’ve been through hell and without proper care they won’t ever recover from the things they go through.”

“So, is that where you’ve been? Doing Trickster stuff?”

“More or less.” He confirmed. “It gave me space to rest and test myself out. My powers are still a bit wirey and I’m honestly not sure if they’ll ever be quite the same again.”

“That’s what makes you interesting, right? Unpredictability?”

“I suppose.” He mused, considering the implications of that.

“You want to leave still? Or you want to stay and talk to Taylor?”

“I think I need to go. I’ve got to talk to Crow and Coyotl and check in with my brothers.”

“Which ones?”

“Dean and Cas. I kinda bailed on them without an explanation which I honestly do feel bad about that.”

“Which is a good thing. Go. I’ll tell Taylor you’re alive.”

“I gotta say goodbye to the little one first.”

“That’s adorable.”

“I made a promise and I’ll feel like a complete dick if I don’t do it.”

“So, you do have a heart.” Phoenix teased him and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m a father. Maybe not a good one but still a father. First rule of parenting, don’t break promises to your kids.”

“What about when that promise is the Apocalypse?”

“Then that promise shouldn’t be made to begin with,” He shook his head, “The creation of the universe was an act of insanity. Father was… a mess. Hence the constant trial and error.”

“Are we an error?”

“More like a trial. Not bad though. You make mistakes but you try. It’s why I saved your asses.”

“That’s not the only reason and you know it.”

“Right. My wife was there. The same wife that had Raphael's blade to my heart when I woke up, stabbed me with a fake blade in that damned hotel, and… oh yeah, was more than happy to sick all of the Gods on me when I was human.”

“Is that why you were being hunted down?”

“Exactly why.” He confirmed. “My idea, if I’m honest. I didn’t want humanity to be easy on me. I wanted it to make up for all the crap I’ve pulled.”

“I think you outdid yourself.”

“Did I, though?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Yes. You did. Don’t think for a moment that you had it easy as a human. Not in any of your forms. You didn’t get an easy road. You had a hard time.”

“Especially Loki?”

“Especially all of you. Just because Loki got the hell beat out of him it doesn’t mean he got the worst of it.”

“Hm… I guess you aren’t wrong.”

“I never am.”

“Says the one that hasn’t proposed to his wife.”

“You’re really caught on this topic. She absolutely said something about my lack of proposing.”

“She didn’t, though. And you know I’m right. You aren’t always right, Phe. You are just as capable of idiocy as the rest of us.”

“Just go, give your boyfriend his dog.”

“Not my boyfriend.”

“Not yet.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and got to his feet. “Leave the dog for now? He’s potty trained, right?”

“He’s not a heathen.” Gabriel responded, grinning at the man before making his way up the stairwell. Much to his amusement and annoyance Daniela was camped outside the door playing on her handheld game. “Dani?” He poked her with his foot and her head snapped up before she fumbled to her feet to throw her arms around his sides.

“You kept your promise.”

“Of course I did. I’m not a liar.” _When it comes to kids_.

“Tay called you a liar.”

“I… lie sometimes. But I wouldn’t lie to you, Dani girl.”

“Don’ lie to her anymore.” The serious order from the child broke his heart a bit. “Promise me.”

“I promise I won’t lie to her anymore.” He sighed softly, kneeling down so they were eye-to-eye. “I’m sorry I deceived you.”

“It’s okay.” The girl poked him in the center of his forehead. “But don’ do it again.”

“I won’t. I’ve got to go now, though.”

“Okay. Can I have some syrup eggs?”

“Yes.” He conceded, guiding her towards the dining room. It seemed like most everyone was gone from the house so he didn’t hesitate in snapping up some of the great stuff. “Enjoy, Dani. Give your brother a bit of hell.”

“That’s a bad word.”

“Our secret then,” He pressed a finger against his lips and grinned at her before disappearing in a flutter of wings. The last thing he heard before he was gone was a gleeful giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys… I confess. I have major regrets for not including Daniela more in the story. She’s just so adorable.


	44. Just Gabriel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel visits with some old friends and some newer ones. It's all a good time with some awkward.

**.-~*~-.**  
just gabriel  
 ***~-.-~***

The wind whipped around him as he touched down in eastern Florida. Two Gods were waiting for him, opening themselves to a tight hug from the Trickster Archangel.

“Coyote,” Crow rested a head on his shoulder for a moment before releasing him. “It’s good to see you whole again.”

“It’s… different.” He admitted, stepping back to look between two of the three people he had been closest to in his entire existence. The ones that taught him to love and cherish, to adore and care. “But… It’s good. It’s very good. Crow… Coyotl… you have no comprehension of the things that you’ve done for me. The things that I had… that I lost. They made me a better person, even when I’d lost my way. If it wasn’t for the life lessons that you embedded in me, the hours upon hours spent remolding and reshaping me… I would’ve been lost. By helping me create Coyote… you helped make me a good person.”

“You were a good person. You had always been one. You just had to let go of the horrors that were clinging to you from your youth. I may have hated what you were at the time, but as we grew closer, I understood much more about you. It’s easier to understand someone when you know them. Who and what they are.”

“I’m still surprised you put up with that.”

“I wanted to kill you. I’m glad I didn’t, though.” Crow chuckled softly, amusement flooding his aura as Coyotl began to dance from foot to foot.

“You couldn’t have if you’d tried.”

“You honestly believe that, Gabriel?” With a wave of his hand, a nice clean Archangel blade was floating next to him. “Did Raphael ever tell you where his missing blade went all those years ago?”

“He told us a leviathan ate it.” Gabriel scowled, glaring at the clean metal. “That’s… kind of terrifying.” He admitted. “I was so confident you couldn’t kill me.”

“No, you were arrogant. The kind of arrogant that usually ends with death. When I saw you separated, I saw that. I saw all of these aspects. These bits and pieces that made up who you were as a whole. They were scattered, but they were all there. I worried about you because of that.”

“I was ready to die for my kids. I was ready to throw it all away to keep them safe. This entire experience… knowing how far I would go. It’s not comforting, Crow. It’s terrifying.”

“There is something vitally important you must remember, Gabriel.” Coyotl spoke up, smiling softly. “You are more than just what the three of you were. When you were divided, you were three different parts of a whole. The three representations of yourself were flawed in that way. You lacked the reservations the other aspects would’ve input on your decisions. It’s why when you worked together, things went better.”

“I still don’t know how to take it. It all feels like… a weird dream. Like I’m still under Purgatory and this is just some strange punishment.”

“You are alive, Gabriel. That is what is most important to remember. You are alive, you are with us, and you aren’t abandoning us again.”

A soft smile graced his expression and he nodded. “I know. It just continues to surprise me. I will come back. But… it won’t be like last time.”

“We know.”

“But it won’t be like after… we lost him. I promise.”

“We’ll be doing as we have for a long time. We’ll be playing our games and there will always be a place beside us.”

“Thank you.”

“You are one of our pack, Coyote. Always will be.” Coyotl grinned at him and he relaxed, wings curling out a bit.

“I need to talk to my hunters.”

“I hope you know that your adoption of them doesn’t protect them from our antics.”

“They aren’t the kind of hunters that would fall under our radar and if they were, I’d be involved in beating the skulls in, just a bit.”

“We’ll hold you to that.”

“I would expect nothing less. I’m going to go now. I have some other people to visit.”

“Who is left on your list?”

“Um…” He checked the scribbles on his wrist. “Fen.”

“Playing favorites?”

“Not favoritism. Just… it’ll be easier to talk to him.”

“Because he’s human?”

“No, I visited Jöry and Hela before I did anything else.” Gabriel admitted. “I was a bit mixed up and they ended up being better backboards than Cagn.”

“Ah, that makes sense. I was surprised to hear things are smoothing with the afterlives. It seems counteractive, calming the chaos.”

“When that chaos puts every afterlife in existence in the crosshairs, I feel that it’s kind of important to resolve.”

“Even if you have to lie to achieve it?”

“It wasn’t a lie. It was a retelling. How did you know about that?”

“I knew because I saw the first document.”

“When?” Cycling through his memories, he knew for a fact he’d never shared it with any outsider excluding Odin. Not a single other God.

“It would have been… not long after you left Heaven completely. Raphael presented it under Michael's orders."

“I was told that Michael destroyed all my documentation the moment I left.”

“Then I believe, you have a problem.” Coyotl spoke up with a raised brow before he disappeared in an angry flutter of wings, reappearing in the library where Enzo was rearranging books and scrolls.

“Enzo.”

The librarian turned, squeaking and dropping everything when she took in his condition.

His powers.

“Gabriel!”

“What did you _do_?” He demanded, the librarian wisely stepping back when his wings came into view from where he had been keeping them hidden.

“I don’t know what-”

“I was just told that Raphael presented my documents. You have ten seconds to give me your crap lie then I want the truth.”

“I- Gabriel, are you trusting something from a Pagan over me-”

“ _Yes_. Now tell me what the hell you did before I smite you here and now.”

“They’re Pagans!”

“So am I! Answer the damned question, Enzo!”

There was a crowd arriving now, something he chose to ignore. It didn’t matter what they thought. Heaven hadn’t been home in a long time.

“We’re better than them.” Enzo said quietly, “We have always been. After you left… Raphael wanted to honor your memory. He _pleaded_ with Michael to do so. And Michael? He allowed Raphael to do that. Like your betrayal was God's Word. No real argument. Raphael brought that document to the Earth, he bargained with several different afterlives under the blasphemous rules _you_ created. I couldn’t take it though. I couldn’t. So, I gathered all of your papers, all of the things that you ordered and I burned them. I told Michael it was Lucifer, of course.”

“And our brother was angry enough to believe you.” Because Michael had a favorite. The favorite that was never discussed with the young ones.

“We deserved it all. God was _our_ Father. He loved us and he may have made mistakes along the way but we weren’t those mistakes. We are symbols of purity.”

“No. _You_ are a symbol of everything wrong with Heaven. What did you do? Approach Crowley? Offer him free reign to our libraries in exchange for declaring a war? What’s pure about that, Enzo?”

“War is natural and we should have slaughtered them all when they were created! I thought I could trust you to see reason! Now, though I see that you are tainted, that you have corrupted yourself.”

“Oh, Enzo. You have _no idea_ what you did. The damage that you caused. If you think for a moment that what you did was God’s will? You’re worse than Lucifer.”

“I-”

“And like Lucifer, you will suffer for your crimes. Let it be understood now that while I am not in charge of Heaven and I have no intentions of doing so, _this_ is the one rule I _will_ enforce. The Pagans aren’t lower than us. Just like the humans, God created them to be loved and worshipped. Maybe not by us, but by the humans. I don’t care what your views on the Pagans are, it’s done. They are our _equals_. Is that understood?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, binding appearing around Enzo and sending her collapsing to her knees.

“Gabriel-”

“Hannah, I want to hear nothing from you right now. I know I promised I wouldn’t involve myself with this, but what is happening here is different.”

“This isn’t your domain.”

“Would you like me to remind you exactly _what_ an Archangel is capable of? Heaven can do everything it wants in its little democracy but the Pagans are _off limits._ Is that clear?”

“Yes.” Many voices chorused at once, Hannah’s not among them.

“We will leave the Pagans alone, Gabriel but it won’t be because of your orders. It will be because of the deals that _we_ are making with them. I’ve told you already. This is not your place.”

“I’ll be watching you, Hannah. All of you. Never think for a moment that you will have the ability to try to pull a fast one because I promise you that it will _not_ go well. Is that understood?”

“Yes.”

“Now, I’m going to ask you nicely. Because I’m attempting to respect your leadership. Does anyone have any problems with me taking our traitor sister to Hell where she will be properly punished for the crimes she committed many years ago as well as in the recent months?"

No one said a word.

"That's what I was hoping I'd hear. I wish all of Heaven the best of luck with their new politics. Remember. I will be watching you all." With another snap of fingers, he was in Hell with Enzo at his feet.

"Gabriel? I gotta say. Surprised to see you." Abigail ruffled a bit, dark energy pouring off of her otherwise pure soul. "What's this?"

"I need you to lock her up. It's a really long story that I don't want to get into the specifics on but I'm worried that if she stays in Heaven, she'll... cause trouble."

"Delivering your sister into the maw of Hell. I'm surprised. But, don't worry. I can handle her." With a whistle, a pack of hellhounds cut through the area to drag the struggling librarian away. "So, how are things? Truly? I can see you’re all good and repaired now."

"They're... different." He went with the easiest answer. "I'm not going to stay and talk though. You've got things to do, right?" Gabriel raised a brow at the cambion who shrugged casually.

"Hell... it's easy. I don't know why it's ever fluctuated in rulers. Demons are like absolute _drones_ when it comes to a big scary leader. Hell, I’m not even at _full strength_ and they cower like I’m Lucifer himself. It’s hilarious.”

“I take that as a yes?”

“Yes.” Laughing, she shook her head. “I have demons to kick into line. It’s freaking hilarious.”

“I’m glad you found somewhere you enjoy being.”

“Man, bein’ outside of that damned hellhole I had to call a home is like a blessing. I could be living in a _sewer_ and I’d be happier than I was there. So, yeah. This is great. My own little Heaven.”

“Did you find the demon that fathered you?”

“Yeah. Let’s just say that he’s not getting any special treatment due to ‘family bonds’. That POS is sufferin’. Hard. As are the ones that were at the auction for my soul. Only thing I regret is that I didn’t get to put Crowley on that rack. Let me tell you, that sleazebag…”

“Well, if it’s any consolation. That angel I just brought you? She was part of why Crowley started that war to begin with.”

“Ohhh, really? Well, is there anything else you need? Because I’ve got… things to do. People to rip apart. Y’know?”

“I get it.” He really wanted to feel guilty about that but considering the repercussions of what Enzo had done, he didn’t. It wasn’t just some tiny little thing, it was _major_ and it had put his children and siblings in the line of fire in a war that absolutely did _not_ need to happen. The fact that things were dying down was perfect proof of that fact. “Tell her that Loki said hi.”

“Of course.” With a gleeful smile, the cambion melded into a soul form and bolted into the building beside them, disappearing into the dark recesses of Hell.

Which he did not need to be in. With a flutter of wings, he transported himself away from there and looked around. Not where he’d planned on being… but it worked. There was more than enough time to go visit the rest of the people on his list.

Why was he rushing?

Unless he was avoiding. The exterior of the motel was dark, the soft sound of bickering echoing from the other side of the door. He couldn’t sense Castiel nearby and after a moment of reaching out, he was informed that his younger brother was with the girls and Kevin, checking in on the still recovering prophet. He was also met with relief at the information that he was whole again. Not that the young angel seemed in the least bit surprised. Probably because of his show in Heaven.

There was a moment where he hesitated then he was on the inside of the motel room, perched in a comfy recliner and watching as the two siblings fought for the remote like children.

It brought back pleasant memories from before he’d gone too far with his tormenting of the brothers.

“Hey, boys.” He greeted them with a lopsided grin, the two dropping the remote and turning to stare at him for a moment.

“Dude- we thought you were dead!”

“Death? That’s boring.” Gabriel tilted his head and pushed out of the recliner, sending it away with a finger snap.

“You’re whole again?” He ignored the question and pulled his reluctant brother into a hug, laughing at the annoyed grunt he received. “C’mon.”

Gabriel released him, smiling widely then looking towards Sam. “Heya, Sammy.”

“Don’t call me that.” There wasn’t any sort of sincerity behind the words, just a wariness. A level of discomfort that he couldn’t decide on the origin of.

“To answer any unasked questions, I’m _not_ who I was when I died or when you brought me back. I’m not just Gabriel or Loki or Coyote. It’s… well, I’m all of us. I’m me. Good ol’ fashioned me with the drawback of that damned conscience that humanity beat into me.”

“I don’t know if I’d call that a drawback.” Dean rolled his eyes and Gabriel laughed, shaking his head.

“You’re right. It’s not. But it’s hell when you have to deal with the backlash of emotions from everything that you’ve done in your past.” Gabriel paused, looking between the both of them.

“Dude, you don’t have to apologize to me.”

“I know. I made up for what I did to you a long time ago but I haven’t really gotten to do the same to Sam here.”

“Gabe, you don’t- you’ve apologized.”

“I’ve apologized but I know for a fact you weren’t going to take it in full just because you heard it from me when I was broken. No apologies from Gabriel or Loki on their own was enough. I know that for a fact. No matter how sincere either were. So, here I am.” He snapped his fingers and the Labrador puppy appeared on the bed with a bundle of six flowers threaded around its neck, three red tulips and three blue hyacinths carefully tied together.

 _That ass_.

“Flowers?” Dean asked, snickering.

“He was with Phoenix.” Gabriel muttered, shaking his head.

“Also, we’re absolutely _not_ keeping a dog.”

Sam on the other hand was relaxed, visibly excited and kneeling down on the bed to pet the puppy that jumped into his lap, licking his face, tail wagging rapidly behind it.

“Hunter’s best friend, Dean. C’mon. It’ll help you on hunts, it’s house trained, and best part? It’s a gift. Which means no givesie backsies.”

“Dude!”

Gabriel ignored the angry glare he was receiving from the older hunter as he hesitantly joined Sam’s side, reaching out to scratch behind the dog’s ear.

“Sam, I’m sorry for what I put you through. TV Land, Mystery Spot… it was out of line and I can never-”

“I forgave you a long time ago. But this is a nice touch to the apology. Dean, we’re keeping it.”

“Sam-”

“It doesn’t shed, it can help you with hunts and as long as no one takes an angel blade to it, it won’t die until after the both of you do. Assuming you live to be a reasonable age. Which, with me and my brother trailing after you will hopefully be a much older age than hunting would ever give you. Oh, and that thing.” The dog barked, scrambling from his lap and crouching to jump to the other bed, Dean barely catching it before it tumbled to the floor.

“What’s its name? Also… boy or girl?” Dean surrendered after petting it for a solid forty seconds. Grinning, Gabriel elbowed Sam in the side a bit.

“Both. No name yet. Figured Sammy would want to name his forgive me gift.”

“Both?”

“Happens.” Shrugging, Gabriel got to his feet. “So how ‘bout it? Dogchester?”

“No.” Both brothers said at the same time.

“Fine. Have it your way.”

“Duke?” Dean asked, the dog jumping off the bed with a growl.

“I think that’s a no.”

He knelt down, picking up the puppy to kiss its face. “You want those flowers off? I can’t believe you let him put them on you.” Gabriel muttered, the dog nipping at his fingers when he tried to remove the flowers. “Really?”

“Are you talking to it?”

“I just gave it a minor intelligence spike. Nothing major but it’s a smarter than it would be. Wouldn’t be a useful hunter’s companion if it chased the first squirrel it saw. Now, nameless. I am taking the flowers off your neck.”

The dog bared its teeth and wriggled out of his hold, stumbling on its feet before jumping back into Sam’s hold.

“What’s your issue with the flowers?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing. Just think it’s a dumb collar.” The look on Sam’s face said far more than he wanted to think on at the moment. “C’mon, guys. Name?” Not when he wasn’t really sure about the truth of it.

“Krypto?”

“Really?” The look Sam gave his brother was surprise.

The dog barked approval, crouching down and wagging its tail.

“What? During your comic phase I may or may not have read a couple of those books. What do you think, dog?” The dog, likely Krypto wagged its tail, looking between the three of them, tongue lolling out.

“Krypto, it is.” Sam conceded, none of them having the needed restraint to tell those happy puppy eyes no. “Hey, Dean?”

“Don’t say anymore. I’ll take… the dog on a walk.”

“Krypto.”

“Krypto.” Dean repeated the name and the dog jumped off the bed.

“Here,” Gabriel snapped his fingers and a collar with the same flower pattern appeared in place of the homemade design. “And leash,” He added, making one appear on a hook by the door. Bright green. “Have fun, Dean.”

“Do I really need to put it on a leash?”

“Technically, no. But legally, yes. Your choice.”

After a moment Dean went out the door without grabbing the leash, whistling and holding it open until Krypto strut outside after him.

The door shut.

“I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

“Why do you think you’ve made things awkward?”

Gabriel couldn’t make himself look at the younger hunter, breathing deeply through his nose.

“Technically it wasn’t you that put the flower collar on the dog, was it? It’s not you making things awkward. You’re trying to atone. Which… honestly, Gabe? I thought you’d realized I’d already gotten over it. I told all three of your personalities that you were forgiven.”

“I figured you were just trying to make me feel better.” He admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Sam, I haven’t apologized. Honestly, genuinely apologized in hundreds of years. This whole practice is so… foreign. I don’t even know how to recognize if someone’s accepting an apology to make me feel better or because they mean it.”

“Well, just so you know, I’m serious. You don’t have to bring cookies or cake. I’ve forgiven you for both those things.”

“You sure you don’t want apology cookies?” He asked, grinning and snapping up a pile of said cookies and looking up to see the hunter standing at the foot of his bed. “You know what the flowers mean, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Sam admitted and he groaned, averting his gaze. “I didn’t think you’d get flustered with a topic like this.”

“Emotions.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Physical attraction versus emotional. Whole other ballpark.”

“I’m not saying yes, Gabe. Relationships are… rocky for me.”

“More like killer,” Sam didn’t look amused and he grimaced, “Sorry. Bad humor’s part of the package.”

“I’ll note that.”

“Is that a maybe?”

“It’s a maybe.” Sam confirmed and he grinned.

“Dinner tomorrow?”

“We’re on a hunt. And it wasn’t a yes.”

“It was basically a yes.” Feeling confident in his skin, he finally met the hunter’s gaze where he was relieved to see humor. “And you didn’t send your brother off because you were planning on rejecting my sorry ass.”

“You aren’t wrong,” Sam admitted with a smile. “There’s no plans for tonight.”

“Graverobbing tomorrow?”

“Probably.” Nodding, Gabriel thought for a long moment before snapping them away from the motel, a note left on the bed for their shared brother.

Things were different… but good. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the end bit came out okay. I rewrote it four or five times and it never felt quite right.


	45. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Growth is never by mere chance; it is the result of forces working together.”
> 
> ~James Cash Penney

**.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
 ***~-.-~***

Gabriel brushed off the bottom of his dress, spinning around and earning an exaggerated eye roll from Angela.

“What?”

“Phoenix asked you to be her best man.”

“Yes, she did. Doesn’t mean I have to be in the body of a man. This body has such nice curves, how could I _not_ wear a dress?”

“Gabriel- you’re wearing your male body.”

“Am I? That explains the dangly bits then.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Fine, spoiler alert. Your future spouse asked me to cross dress for the wedding. I was going to hop on over to fem!Gabe aka Coyote aka Loki but he begged me to wear the dress in my normal body. Figured I owed it to him. So what do you think?”

“I think… you need to put on underwear.” Angela caved and he laughed, grabbing a pair from the pile of discarded clothing to pull them on. “What are you stuffing with?”

“Something you have practice with?”

“Not at all but Phoenix does. Here,” She got up and crossed the room, returning a couple moments later with what could only be a heavily padded bra.

“When did she get these?”

“All of the money you wired us went straight to clothes and charity. Of course I convinced her to have some fun with it.”

“I’m proud of you both. Being adults.”

“I don’t think we can be called adults.”

“Ang, you have a baby, you’re getting married, and you’re well set financially. I promise. You’re adults. You just have the perks of having the crazy brother that’s happy to throw money at you whenever he wants.”

“Is that why you’re here dressing up instead of getting your boyfriend’s insight?”

“Nah, Sammy’s not into dressup and he’s in Canada hunting something that’s probably an adlet.”

“I think you know that’s what it is. You aren’t worried?”

“He’s a big boy and he’s got Krypto and Dean with him… well mainly Krypto. Cas helps too.”

“You’re in a mood. You alright?”

“I’m fine. Just excited that you two are finally tying the knot. Still disappointed you didn’t do it while pregnant.”

“I wanted a real wedding. Not my fault birth control failed.”

“No,” Gabriel agreed. “I think it might be mine, though.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You were on weekly pills and when I came around, I broke your routines. I also took your pills. Which means there’s a good chance you were distracted enough that you _didn’t_ remember you needed to take them.”

“You sound confident.”

“I did a bit of sneaking back in time. I was curious, my curiosity was satisfied. The moment I crashed into your lives you stopped the pill. Even if you hadn’t, there’s no hundred percent birth control that isn’t abstinence. Bad, Angela thinking her pills and protection would keep her safe.”

“Are you being serious? Did I really…” Gabriel gave her a long moment to think on it before throwing on a serious face.

“No. You were pregnant when I met you. Remember? Birth control fails. Do you regret it?”

“No.” She answered immediately, sounding very relieved and he grinned, “Would’ve been nice to plan for it, though.”

“Planning is boring.”

“Says the one who has a pile of a hundred dresses.”

“Hey! This is all a formality and absolutely an excuse to talk to you a bit before Tuesday. I can look absolutely gorgeous with a snap of my fingers, no planning necessary. Hell, I could show up in a paper bag and Phoenix would throw a parade.”

“And both me _and_ Taylor would kill you.”

“True. How is she, by the way?”

“You can ask her when she gets here.”

“That’s an evasive answer.”

“You absolutely are not allowed to complain about that, _Loki_.”

“Hey, I was straight with you about who I was-”

“When you had no other choice. Don’t you even lie to me.”

“Well, in our defense… would you have believed us?”

“I would’ve… tried to.” She admitted, “Yeah, it’s crazy but I mean… Phoenix isn’t an idiot, even when she wants to pretend that she is. I might’ve been apprehensive as all hell but it would’ve been because the idea that _you_ are an Archangel? It’s nuts.”

“It’s also true.” Gabriel paused, tilting his head. “I want to give you something.”

“What-”

“Consider it… wedding tradition. I want it in your hair.” Shifting around a bit he reached into the secondary plane, flinching as he plucked the soft and downy feather from the underside of his wing before pulling it out and presenting it to Angela. “Here.”

“Is that…”

“They’re my secondaries. The lower on my wings you get, the bluer they are. The top layers are all bright gold. Kind of fitting. It’s from a being older as time, but it’s a newer feather because my wings have been recovering over the last year from the damage they took when I escaped Purgatory. It’s blue. Obviously. I would offer you something to borrow but I’m not happily married so probably best to steer clear of that. Granted the baby’s already come but y’know.”

“Gabe- I don’t know what to say. This…”

“Don’t refuse it, Ang. Even if you already have the others, I want that thing in your hair. It’s going to be beautiful with your dress.”

“You’ve seen it?”

“Of course I have. I did a slight modification to the top where you could see where the seams. Only the best for my sister.”

“Since when are we your siblings?”

“Since I claimed you to be. My awkward family that won’t even get rid of me after death.” He pat her back, stretching before snapping himself onto the bed just as the door opened to reveal Taylor and a tall brunette woman stepping through behind her.

The whistle was a bit uncalled for, he knew it was, but he couldn’t resist because _damn_. If he hadn’t promised Sam for a stint in monogamy? He’d definitely be trying for a three for one deal.

“Hey, Lo.”

“Hey, Taylor.” He responded, deciding to behave himself… for the most part. “Who’s the fine lady?”

“This is my girlfriend, Madeline. And let me make this very clear. Paws off.”

“Is he wearing- Oh my God.” Madeline giggled as she took in his state and he decided he liked her. “You look wonderful… Who is this, Tay?”

“Angela’s adoptive brother. Meet asshole number one.”

“Ohhh, so you’re Gabriel?”

“The one and only,” He responded, pushing up off the bed and crossing the room to curtsy.

“You’re horrible.”

“I think he’s adorable.”

“Tay,” Gabriel turned to look at the woman he hadn’t seen since he was put back together. “Sorry I never came.”

She shrugged and pressed forward, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Don’t apologize, you idiot. I didn’t think you would. I didn’t expect you to and I didn’t need you to. I was just happy to hear you weren’t violently murdered.”

The fact that Madeline didn’t even ask when she could clearly hear said wonders for the type of woman Taylor had found herself. It also made him wonder just how much she knew.

“I’ve got to ask. The dress?”

“Phoenix’s idea of course.”

“And the pile of dresses?”

“For you to try on, my dear!” He lied blatantly, modifying the sizes of said dresses just enough that they’d actually fit Taylor. “It’s dress up time, doll.”

“No.”

“Oooh, really?” Madeline rushed over to the bed to pull the top one off. “C’mon, Tay.”

“I hate you.” Taylor breathed just barely loud enough for him to catch it.

“C’mon, Taylor. You’re the perfect little doll. I’m as gorgeous as ever, you need to make sure you match up.” Gabriel spun on his heel and threw an arm over her shoulder to pull her towards the bed.

“Ang?”

“He’s right y’know. Everyone’s getting dressed up, can’t let you show up in jeans.”

“I hate you all.” Taylor moaned, pouting childishly but not fighting his guiding of her too much. Mostly to make a show.

“Where’s Phoenix?” Madeline asked as she filtered through the dress pile, creating three new ones that he suspected were the ‘no’, ‘Taylor’, and ‘Madeline’ piles. He would need to be sure that pile fit the taller woman but it could be done.

“I sent him to the park with Caya. It’s good for babies to socialize. They should be back soon, though.”

_Gabe- help. We need help!_

He went rigid, giving Taylor a quick panicked look before rushing for the door. “Running to the bathroom. Be back in a minute!” The moment he was out the door he was flying, landing in ankle deep snow and barely catching the angry maw of the adlet as it tried to tear into the vehicle beneath him. “That would be a _no_.” He bit out, flooding the creature with his grace and tumbling off the hood with it. “My hunter,” He chuckled as he shoved the creature off of him, grabbing the hand that was offered to help him to his feet.

“Dude- are you in a _dress_?” Dean asked articulately from where he was leaning pitifully against the side of his car.

“Yep! Now what’d you do to your leg?” Gabriel tugged Sam into a tight embrace which was returned, the younger brother pulling away just a bit to give him a grateful look. He tugged the younger hunter down into a kiss where he healed him, laughing at the annoyed huff from the other brother.

“Just a bite,” Dean grimaced, pulling open the driver’s door while Krypto came from the other side of the car to sniff at the corpse. “Can you?...”

“Y’know. I really shouldn’t heal you every time you stupidly hurt yourself on a hunt.” He waved his hand and after a quick heal to Sam he approached the older brother, promptly splinting the leg.

“Hey-”

“Be careful, dumbass. You’ve become ten times more reckless since I started helping you with hunts. How did you even get your car out here?” The snow all around them was deep enough that the question was fair, especially since the road and care were both covered in enough snow that they couldn’t have recently driven here.

“We’ve been walking,” Sam gestured towards the long track of where two someones and a dog had run through the snow reaching into the treeline and he groaned, rolling his eyes.

“You are both idiots. But fine. Here,” With a snap of his fingers they were back in the states, the car cozily parked in the parking lot of a motel and Dean in the driver’s seat, Krypto happily seated next to him, staring vigilantly out the window. Gabriel had sat himself in Sam’s lap, the both of them in the back seat. “Phoenix wants to know if you’ll go to the wedding.”

“No.” Dean announced immediately, opening the door and pushing out with a frustrated grunt, Krypto jumping out after him.

“Maybe,” Sam said and he grinned his victory. “That’s not a yes.”

“Maybe means yes, Sammy. If you weren’t going to say no, you’d say it. I know your secrets.” Gabriel kissed him deeply, laughing when the hunter turned his head, raising a brow.

“You’re impossible.”

“And you know I’m right. You laid out your cards way too quickly for me, babe.”

“Oh, so it’s babe now? Must mean that you mean business.”

“Or I’m playing with you because I know I have to return to my friends’ house. For what it’s worth, I’ll be back before sunset.”

“You sure about that?”

“Positive. I know you’re feeling all cheeky since I saved your asses but Taylor’s there.” Understanding crossed the hunter’s face and he nodded.

“I’m surprised.”

“I wasn’t avoiding her,” He rolled his eyes.

“I know. She was avoiding you.” Gabriel stared. “You’ve told me what her and her brother are like. You’re trying to say that she would just _not_ be there any time that Phoenix asked you to come over?”

And… yeah, he’d never really thought about it like that. It made a stupid kind of sense. “Damn. Why are you so smart?”

“Gotta show up my idiot boyfriend.”

“Oooh, I’ve reearned the boyfriend card again? And here I thought I was trapped at the lover card.”

“Gabe, if we’re a secret it’s a _really_ poorly kept one.”

“Dean complain about it?”

“Mostly about the secret relationship. I’m surprised he hasn’t gone after you about it.”

“Oh, I’m sure that me and Cas will both hear about it sometime soon.” Despite himself, he really couldn’t stay away from the hunter’s lips. It had been a while and balancing Heaven and his Trickster life as well as his relationship wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. Though, he wished it was. There was a moment where he remembered that stupid off the wall kiss they’d shared when he was just Gabriel, the oddly at ease discussions him and Coyote had had, the blatant attraction he’d felt as just Loki.

This… it was better than any of those three things.

Phoenix had teased him mercilessly, acted like it was the most shocking thing in the world. Like he wasn’t expecting it from the start, even when he wasn’t really sure when he’d fallen for the damned hunter. How it had happened. How Sam had returned those feelings.

“I love you,” He breathed, pulling away and meeting those too kind hazel eyes.

“Love you too, Gabe. Try not to get yourself killed.”

“How could I possibly die? I’m just going with a bunch of humans.”

“Says the one that’s been hunted eight different times since his return.”

“Four times since my return, thank you very much. And it’s not my fault you guys are blind as bats.” Gabriel pat his head, leaning back completely.

“Aren’t there more… fitting bodies for this dress?”

“Does it bother you?”

“Not at all. I’m just curious.”

“The groom asked me to wear a dress. Don’t tell anyone else but he’s going in a dress.”

“At least tell me Angela knows.”

“Of course she knows. It’s their wedding. According to Phoenix, it was her idea. Gotta admit, I’m just as surprised as the next guy. It was her idea, surprisingly.”

“I thought she was the normal one.”

“No, she’s the hot one. I mean they’re all definitely attractive in their own ways but there’s a reason why she made it to the centerfold.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Only because there’s something far more interesting beneath me right now. Oh, right. She’s pretty normal, though. Y’know, as normal as someone that’s willing to accept some random woman is Loki. Oh, and let said woman sleep in her bed, take a murder charge for her, and all those other silly little things.”

“You’re right. Just the right kind of crazy.” Sam kissed him again and he grinned, pulling away.

“I’ve got to go, Sammy.”

“I know.” Sam sighed deeply, “I better see you tonight.”

“Tonight.” He promised before disappearing from the hunter’s lap.

In a flurry of wings.

A flash of energy.

With a snap of fingers.

Three different movements, all at once. Three different essences.

One person.

_Together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m sitting here and staring at the screen trying to figure out how I feel. It’s over and I feel… weird? I usually write heavy angst endings though so this is kinda a different experience. I swore I wouldn’t kill any major characters, and I kept that vow. (antagonists don’t count in this criteria)
> 
> I hope I got across what I was hoping to achieve with this ending. A major thing I tried to establish with this chapter versus the last one was how Gabriel was exactly that, Gabriel. During the last I was trying to relay that he was a bit more… unstable in a calm way? A bit of shifting between variants of his personalities. Here I wanted more emphasis on his oneness. It’s why he’s a bumbling idiot at the end of the last chapter when he talks to Sam but so confident in his skin this chapter.
> 
> I _might_ do some one-shots for this fic but I’m not super inspired for anything right now. Feel free to throw me ideas though I make no promises.
> 
> Finally! I want to thank the readers that have stuck around with this since the start! I love you all and I hope I gave you what you wanted because I’m definitely proud of it.
> 
> Quick fun fact: the climax that combined the three was supposed to consist of their first encounter as a trio and Coyote nearly dying either to Thor or Ares. That point would’ve ended with a desperate Hela praying to Castiel and the younger angel dragging both Loki and Gabriel to meet Coyote for the first time.
> 
> Because in this reality, Coyote never would’ve met the other two face to face.
> 
> I’m not sure if I would’ve favored this one or not but I’m perfectly content with where I went.
> 
> Also double fun fact, when Hinn grabbed Phoenix, I was going to kill Phe then and there. In any other story, I would’ve without a second thought.
> 
> That’s all I have for this note. I’m open for conversations in the comments, questions, criticism. Let me have it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ever heard of the Discord app then awesome, if you haven't, then you should get it. Technically it's directed at gamers but I created a community on it for SPN fans. The permanent invite is [HERE](https://discord.gg/5UnfnzU). Hope to see you there!
> 
> In my Twitter account [@IAmFayTheGay](https://twitter.com/iamfaythegay) you can follow for updates on all things to do with my writing and all that. It’s focused on that so you can find the information there.


End file.
